Tournament of Mortals
by deadliestfan
Summary: In a Deadliest Warrior style Tournament, 32 of Fiction's most memorable and powerful mortals go head in a tournament where everything is at stake and anything can be gained.
1. Chapter 1

The first section was written by Marcus, and he deserves full credit for this first it. I own nothing seen in this story.

For Best version (i.e. version with music) go here: .

===

There were dozens of them, thirty-three in all. All confused and coming to from consciousness. At least one of the monsters there was suspended in a zero gravity orb of some kind. Villains, heroes, antiheroes, from several different universes. Some recognized each other. Others looked on strangely at the company. The smartest ones instantly realized nobody was here willfully, at least so it appeared.

"Welcome friends," echoed a cheerily powerful voice, "to the Tournament of Mortals!"

Standing nearly seven feet high upon a two-storied Aztec temple structure was a man with bright, noble white eyes and a red-tanned body. Humanoid in form, he was clearly not normal. Mutant or alien was anybody's guess, but at his feet was a snow white wolf with deep blue eyes. Though looking around the stadium it wasn't hard to tell that red and white were his favorite colors.

"I brought you all here to my pocket dimensional home to a challenge you cannot refuse. A fight for the best of the dimensions, and all of you has a single important weakness: you are all mortals."

Darkseid glanced about for a moment, noticing the figures Doomsday (currently unconscious and suspended in the floating orb), Superman, and Batman. With his bulky arms behind his back he spoke up. "Them why am I here? For I—am a god."

Despite his confidence, the others in the room did not appear to believe him.

The Portal Master lowered his arms and smiled all the more. "I am quite positive you are not a god and able to be destroyed. It is recorded in the Library of Babel."

Some in the room were surprised that such a thing actually existed, including Batman. There were some who didn't even know what that was, and a certain Eldrad Ulthran defensively grabbed his staff in both hands.

"Whatever your record keepers may have," Darkseid continued as his eyes began to burn with fire, "I am the most powerful being here," and a pair of zigzagging red laser beams burst out, avoiding those in his path and heading straight for the figure on his temple.

A rounded portal shone brightly, bright enough to paralyze, taking the beams with it. Darkseid raised his eyes in surprise and dropped open his mouth just slightly, bending the lasers to and fro to try and find an exit or direction to the target. Another, smaller portal opened from behind him and released his own lasers so that Darkseid struck his own back.

The beams, designed to destroy anything he looked at, burned him badly (not on complete full power), but the Portal Master nodded, and a series of varying portals opened upon Darkseid, and finally caused an implosion, then explosion, of his body parts and insides.

The Portal Master then weaved his left fingers together. A portal opened up from above and sucked the portions of Darkseid's body through and then spit them back out as Darkseid—whole again and alive.

"Since you clearly do not want to be here, I will send you on your way back home as if you were never here." Even as he spoke, Darkseid vanished in a stream of static energy, his presence and fate unable to be determined by even the most powerful psychics once in his midst.

"Fear not," he said smiling once again to the crowd, "I am only tired and bored in the state I exist, and so decided to create this tournament. The winner shall receive anything he so desires." Miniature portals, faint and weak but clear in the vision of those present appeared before them according to what he knew of them.

"Riches, fame, power beyond your imagination if you want. Or loved ones you wish to take back, perhaps a past life…"

Krypton appeared to Superman before it was destroyed, real for sure. He knew it wasn't an illusion; the portal was opening to a place backward in time. Bruce Wayne saw his parents walking out of the theatre happy and being brought out of the afterlife. Spawn saw his wife and him together with her in an alternate reality. Even Shadow saw the girl Maria, healthy and alive.

"I can make you into the ultimate creation, you shall be known as the greatest mortal to exist!"

Goku was given a vision of himself so powerful as being capable of stopping the galaxy from being destroyed, Azula saw herself greater than the Avatar, Alex Mercer was shown the possibility of him consuming the likes of many in the room. Emperor Palpatine saw himself destroying entire warships using the Force with a clamp of his fist, Jackie Estacardo foresaw him becoming immune to the harmful effects of light, and being able to keep his powers after the birth of his son. Kratos saw himself become a true immortal, and the willpower to span the universes in alternate dimensions. Magneto saw his entire life restarted, with all the knowledge he knew, wife and children together.

"And some of you, well, may need other sets of persuasion."

With that, Eldrad Ulthran saw the future in which a victor entered his realm and destroyed the Eldar race, ending the galaxy where he lived. Captain Marvel saw Shazam becoming a tormented slave to evil. The Doctor saw the Tardis reverse engineered and sold into the wrong hands, as he could do nothing, trapped in a pocket dimension of pure nothing. Raven saw her home destroyed and the Teen Titans tormented as slaves to some dark entity.

Whoever they were, whatever their story, each of them had a reason to be victorious and put in their best efforts to complete victory.

"As you can now all see, I am quite bored in my existence, and thoroughly enjoy researching the likes of you in the Library of Babel, but I am very curious to see who would win in an all-encompassing tournament.

"For purposes of victory simple, sound defeat by knock out is preferred, killing is not encouraged but there will be penalties if there is death; though as you can see by example of Darkseid's demise, I can bring back any who fall fatal so worry not. My powers still have their limitations however.

"Consumption on the other hand is by all means encouraged. Take the equipment of your foes and use them in the next round. As a final note, you will be given two days of preparation for the fight. Use this time to create or modify your available weapons, and to study all you want about your opponent from the massive index of the Library. You will be at your physical peak by my hand when you fight to give each party the best possible chance, so train as hard as you like."

Suddenly 31 huts materialized on the grounds, causing a few among the crowd unfamiliar with such displays of magic to gasp. Plain and simple, with one exception of a giant cave ( a few cast a glance at the menacing dragon that stood out in their midst) they were all remarkably uniform. Some scoffed or turned up their noses, guessing immediately what function the huts were supposed to serve, not liking them one bit.

Seeing this the Portal Master's face once again lit up in a smile

"Fear not, for the inside of the huts is much more spacious then its outside appearance presents, and has been custom modified to fit individual tastes. Each of you will find a access point to the Library of Babel inside, as well as any personal equipment or significant people that would be of assistance in preparation."

One of them, a bald twelve year old whose forehead was covered in tattoos, looked up inquisitively at the creature in the cage. Seeing this the Portal Master continued

"That creature will remain caged until battle, for its blood-lust and rage are such that were I to release it now pre-mature carnage would result. "

A couple among the crowd, most notable being the Superman, nodded approvingly. He had enough experience with that creature to last a lifetime...

The Portal Master clapped his hands.

"I shall return shortly with the announcement for our first match. Mingle, get to know your fellow contestants, some of whom you may face in the arena. Do not fear; though some of you speak different languages, all shall speak in the same tongue in my domain. "

With that the Portal Master vanished from the spot, leaving thirty-one contestants, most of whom were still in shock and disoriented from the random teleporation, quiet and contemplative.

The peace wouldn't last.

"RAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

A hulking brute, a being every bit as muscular as the beast in the cage, roared and hurled himself towards a man with a thin mustache and goatee, who seemed to have been warily expecting such a move.

The man, dressed in a colorful assortment of blue, red and black, muttered an incarnation and teleported several meters back to separate himself from the group. He knew he had a fight on his hands, and didn't want anyone else, regardless of their alignment, caught in the crossfire. The sorcerer yelled a warning

"Get Back! In this state Bruce doesn't care who he hurts!"

"The only one I am going to hurt is you, Strange!"

The giant green figure let out a roar and charged the sorcerer, quaking the very foundations of the complex through the sheer power of his steps. Strange gestured and a beam of energy shot out of his hands, hitting the green figure and stopping him in his tracks.

He roared, digging its feet into the ground . The continuous beam pushed him back only two feet more, until the creature forced it to a halt. With another roar he clapped his hands together thunderously, dispelling the magical bolt and causing Strange to stagger.

"HULK SMASH!"  
>The monster charged, only to stop suddenly at the sight of a visibly enraged Strange, who now glowed blue from pure energy.<p>

"Your anger matters little to me! I am the Sorceror Supreme, and could end your existence with a single twitch of the finger. Now for once in your life, calm down and try to think logically. What possible motive-"

The warning only served to visibly piss him off further, and the Hulk charged faster then normal human eyes could follow. Strange reluctantly cast one of his most gruesome incarnations, but just as he was a single hand movment away from completing it a man in blue with a red "S" tackled the green giant, slamming him into a wall . A moment later he pulled back.

The Hulk emerged from the dust and debries, clearly struggling in the act of restraining rage even as the wall behind him magically repaired itself, unnoticed by all but the most keen eyes watching. He growled

" You shouldn't have done that, this wasn't your fight."

Superman, trying to restore the peace, opted for a calming approach

"Whatever that man did to you, there will be another time and place. We need to figure out where we are and how to-"

A big green fist hurled at his person forced him on the defensive, his light speed reflexes enabling him to dodge the blow. He countered, a punch to the green giant's gut-resulting in only a small grunt. Hulk's return punch burst open his lip, sending him reeling backwards.

Superman rubbed his lip and stiffled his emerging headache; it had been a while since he fought someone who was physically strong enough to hurt him. Earth's mightiest hero wasn't going to let a bloody lip slow him down, and all this "Hulk" had convinced him was that perhaps more force then usual was needed.

His eyes glowed bright red, something that should have warned the fast approaching Hulk, but the brute was too pissed off to pay attention to or be deterred by the obvious warning scene. So without much reluctance Superman let loose.

Hulk was blasted back, though not far. Slowly, despite the immense pressure kept on his chest he managed to advance, his face straining from anger and effort. Strange looked on, hands still in position to cast an incarnation, however he was torn between who to help; the man who was attempting to help him, or his former friend and fellow defender member.

Meanwhile in the crowd, a rather twisted old man whose face bore wrinkles from a different source then aging smiled cruelly as he looked on. This man enjoyed the very sight of pain, no matter who it was inflicted on or for what reason. However his sadism did not render him blind to happenings around him, and his glowing sword instinctively lit up to block a blow from another such weapon.

He promptly force pushed the assailant back, not surprised to find out who he was.

" You will pay for what you have done to my life Palpatine!"

Palpatine just laughed, his shrill voice raising hairs among some of those in the crowd! He started clapping as he spoke

"Good, good! You have gone far down the path of the Dark Side! Just as I had planned from the beginning when I let that fool Vader train you. Now bow before your true master!"

Galen Marek screamed in rage, his lightsaber infused saber rushing forward to clash with Palpatine's. Palpatine's blade blocked Marek's decapitating strike, before pressing the offensive with Pushing slash. Marek had been training with his farsight, and preemptively force pushed the Emperor, which though blocked ended the attack. However Marek's assured strike was anything but, and they soon found themselves once again in a stalemate, blades locked.  
>Palpatine once again taunted his foe<p>

"Give up boy, you are nothing compared to me! I am the true master of the dark side!"

"Wanna bet on that?"

Both men turned their heads briefly, surprised that a third voice had interrupted them. This man, with wiry black hair and whose form seemed to be literally obscured in darkness, charged straight for the feuding duo.

Meanwhile, with the Hulk and Superman pounding away at each other as Strange tried to forcibly separate both, Aang was about to initiate the Avatar State. It was his duty to enforce the peace, and peace was needed now more then ever. However just as his tattoos were about to grow blue, a finger tapped his shoulder.

He turned, and naturally recoiled . Before him was the slightly amused face of the woman who nearly killed him several months back, Azula.

"What would be the point of showing off your "mighty" Avatar State Dum-Dum? You'd just be swatted down like an irritant fly while the big boys continued their show."

Aang, annoyed at being compared to a fly, retorted

"I am not going to let innocent people get hurt in the crossfire Azula! What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in the loony asylum?"

Azula, under the impression that he was just trying to insult her and not speaking literally, replied

"Oh please, at least I actually belong here in a tournament as I am, you know, a fighter, unlike the boy who bravely fled as his people burned."

That comment nearly triggered the Avatar State by itself, and seeing this Azula opted for a more mellow approach, as she really did not want a fight right now.

"Aang" The Avatar was momentary surprised that she bothered to find out his real name rather then his title "think about it. Wouldn't it be better to observe the others now and find out their capabilities, rather then running around blind when you eventually have to face them in battle?"

Seeing as Aang was contemplative at this point, and that she needn't study him in action since she already knew him well enough, Azula decided to share *some*, but far from all, of her observations.

"See that green giant over there? If you look closely enough you can see his muscles grow the angrier he gets, while the red-caped man who he is fighting is clearly holding back, you can see it written in the shadow of his face. "

Next she pointed to the three-way battle, where the man shrouded in darkness was spawning all sorts of weird tentacles from his body, while the two lightsaber wielding foes were put on the defensive by all the minions he had brought with him . They still took a couple shots at each other even as they attempted to fend off their new opponent.

"Even you can see those two hate each other, what you wouldn't be able to see is the sadistic amusement in the old man's eyes, or the way the young man grows sloppy with rage-something the old man is deliberately trying to make him give into. The third, the one covered in darkness, was just spoiling for a fight, and only entered the fray at the slightest provocation. "

She turned to regard her familiar enemy, her pride satisfied at the sight of his impressed look. In fact, he was hoping to get her observations on a few more

"When it comes to observations, your good Azula. What about-"

Suddenly a harsh voice came from behind both of them-

"Arrogant Mortals! I am a the GOD Alduin, and I do not fight alongside children!"

Before either could turn to regard the being who uttered those words, Alduin spoke a devastating three word insult

"FUS RO DAH !"

A powerful burst of energy threw both of them forwards, causing them to collide into two figures in front of them; a humanoid figure with a long tail and three fingers that was purple and grey, and a sleek, black and red ...hedgehog? The quad of them landed in a heap

The mass of bodies quickly untangled themselves, with the hedgehog immediately assuming an aggressive stance against the two benders.

"Stop!"  
>All three of them looked at the purple figure, who had spoken with such authority that his voice seemed to have reverberated in the back of their minds. The figure pointed at the dragon, charging a ball of psionic energy as he spoke<p>

" They are not responsible for the attack; the dragon is!"

Without any prompting, he fired his energy at the dragon, with the two benders immediately following suit. The hedgehog, after a moments hesitation, joined them as the dragon sneered.

Elsewhere Chaos reigned. A man with a most peculiar helmet was dueling a another being whose suit seemed almost alive, chains spontaneously coming out of it. Unfortunately the first man seemed to have metal manipulation powers, and the chains were being made to attack its owner. A man in a deathly knight style armor dueled with a hooded feminine figure who utilized dark telekinesis, while another hooded warrior with a blade for a arm had tried to assassinate a man with a powerful hammer, only to fail when said man noticed him. Someone, somewhere yelled "SHAZAM!".

In the background a man with freakishly long limbs and a red hat laughed hysterically , not bothering to notice an elvish figure slyly position himself several feet in front of the (clearly) insane man, for he had forseen trouble.

Elsewhere a man dressed entirely in black warily observed the cage of Doomsday, whose cage had been loosened by the aftershocks caused by the Hulk-Superman fight- which had grown as Captain Marvel and a man in a orange jumpsuit had joined in.

The cage was shaking dangerously, which worried him immensely.

" You shouldn't worry about things you cannot help Batman,there's nothing that can be done here."

A voice with a British accent cased him to turn, and he instantly regarded the most out of place man he had ever seen; even the dragon fit in better. It wasn't that this man came in a spectacular shape or size; no it was the fact that this man oozed of normality . Everyone else here possessed an odd costume or had out of place powers or was, you know, a dragon. This man, to Batman's keen eyes, seemed rather normal based on outward appearances other then the weird screwdriver he was holding, that and his ridiculous bowtie.

Batman's eyes narrowed in suspicion as the man began using the screwdriver to ..."scan" Doomsday?  
>"What do you -?"<p>

"Simple my sunlight hating friend. You wear a Bat Symbol on your chest and are clearly a man, thus Batman! I am quite good aren't I?"

He continued to scan the creature, as Batman stared a bit annoyed at him. He wasn't going to ask "How do you know my name?", that much was obvious.

"No, what do you mean by "there is nothing that can be done here"?

The man did not immediately answer, instead continuing to read his scanner. When he did he seemed to mumble fast in what sounded like gibberish, but Batman knew he was reading the results of the scan.

"Kryptonian, the strangest DNA sequence I have ever seen. It seems to radically redefine itself on contact with a substance its unfamiliar with; my scanner won't be able to work again. Hmm adaptive resistance, super strength, unshakable desire to kill everything in its path. Eureka! Err that is what you Americans like to say right? Anyway I now have correctly concluded why you and your friends were looking at it with emotions ranging from weariness to fear! It would try to kill us all if let out!"

Though Batman was impressed by his reasoning and observation skills, he still hadn't answered his original question. Before he could repeat himself however, the doctor continued

"Oh how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself. I go by the name of the Doctor! Though as you can tell that not my real name- just as Batman isn't yours! Oh and what I meant by "what couldn't be helped" is the fact that in precisely 6.17 seconds, that Hulk creature is going to crash into the cage, knocking it down."

Before Batman could so much as blink a big green giant crashed into the cage, knocking the creature out and replacing its presence with the Hulk. Doomsday hit the ground, his feral eyes already opening.

" And now its time to RUN!"

Batman didn't need the warning; nothing he could do could so much as slow down the creature.

Without any hesitation Doomsday's eyes opened, not bothering to take in the surroundings but to focus on the souls around him! He roared and immediately headed for the closest, his mind focused on nothing but killing.

Not caring who he killed Doomsday immediately ran for the closest, who was ... laughing?

Doomsday felt his desire for a kill to increase tenfold. This creature reminded him of his creator laughing at him as he was fed to predators again and again-and Doomsday hated him most of all!

Without preamble he ripped the man in half at the waist, only to get a renewal of fury as the man KEPT laughing. Doomsday stomped down on his face, smashing it against the floor. Brain matter and blood split in all directions- but the man STILL kept laughing. Doomsday was more enraged then he ever had been before, why couldn't his enemy stay dead? Not knowing much else in the way of options, he began ripping into pieces whatever he could find of the man, not bothering to notice that the scenery around him had gotten a lot more quiet.

No longer did they fight each other; whether evil, good or neutral, regardless of alignment, all were almost mesmerized by the scene of carnage that was unfolding in front of them. Well, almost all of them were.

"Everyone get back NOW!"

Doomsday immediately looked up from the carnage; that hateful voice! He had always hated Kryptonians with a passion, not surprising given his upbringing. But that voice, that one voice belonged to a man who had killed him before- and Doomsday hated that sound more then even the high pitched squeals of laughter still coming from the various pieces of the corpse beneath him.

His red eyes narrowed onto the man in red and blue, and without even bothering to give off a roar he charged, bowling through everyone in his path who was not quick enough to get out of the way. Whether they lived or died from the impact was not his concern-only killing the man before him was.

Superman's laser beam hit Doomsday squarely in the chest but it hardly slowed him; Doomsday had evolved a resistance to it long ago. A hammer thrown from somewhere crashed into chest, knocking him off balance but only briefly. Doomsday growled, realizing that perhaps he would have to fight others before killing his hated foe- just as a man in a orange jumpsuit with spiky hair appeared out of nowhere and kicked him back.

Doomsday's reflexes were fast enough to grab his leg, pulling him back towards him. However the orange jumpsuit man broke free just as a second man, this one with a lightning bolt on his chest, joined in the fray . Doomsday punched the newcomer across the face, however that allowed that allowed Mr. Spiky hair , now having changed from black to golden, to use both hands to slam into Doomsday's cheek, even as he simultaneously dodged a blow from the enraged creature.

To Doomsday, this man was starting to become more then an annoyance.

Meanwhile Aang was watching from sidelines, about to do something he wanted to avoid. He was about to turn into the Avatar State. Already singed a little from the battle with Alduin, Aang just wanted the battle to end. Once again however he was interrupted, this time by the being who had taken the place of Doomsday in the cage.

"Hey Kid, you need to get me out of here."

Aang jumped, surprised that the voice was addressing him . He though about it for a second hesitantly; on one hand he didn't want to make this "Hulk" angrier, on the other it had started this cycle of violence, and was partially to cause for Doomsday to get loose.

"Hurry!You don't have much time, the others are getting slaughtered out there!"

Aang nervously turned his head around and saw that the Hulk was speaking truth: the one with the lightning bolt chest had been punched 100 feet back into a wall, while the spiky haired man had only been saved by a golden ankh appearing suddenly in front of him, blocking what would have been a fatal punch. Others had joined the fray; but none of their attacks were doing much. Only those...darkness creatures were helping, and that was just because Doomsday was forced to take the time to destroy them, sparing other, worthier targets.

"But if I let you out, you'll just start hurting the others again."

"I won't hurt any that don't deserve it, and not even him as long as that creature is alive. I was once a hero, kid. Just let me out, and I can help them. "

Aang had always been accused of being too soft, and perhaps he was, however he just knew that there was sincerity in those words. A piece of Earth shot towards the Hulk, its force being sufficient enough to push him out.

For a second, the Avatar thought in horror that he might have been wrong, that this Hulk lied and was now going to go on a fighting spree-starting with him, the Avatar!

For that reason he was a bit surprised when the Hulk mumbled a reluctant "thanks", before running towards the fight, the ground shaking with repressed anger as he walked.

Doomsday sensed a giant creature running straight towards him, sensed it and immediately punched said creature in the face as soon as he was close enough, throwing him back dozens of feet. Smirking a little Doomsday turned just as Superman punched him at one of his bone obtrusion, something that always caused Doomsday a great deal of that did not stop Doomsday from grabbing hold of it as Superman pulled back. He roared, and broke the offending arm!

Before Doomsday could so monopolize his victory a great green hand pulled him away, causing Doomsday to snarl- only for a fist to land in his open mouth. The green giant was positively glowering with rage, almost as potent as the Hate Doomsday gave off. Doomsday smashed his fist into the Hulk's eye; only for the Hulk to retaliate with a blow to the chest which took off a bone protrusion. It instantly healed of course, but left Doomsday all the more pissed.

Again and again the two brawled, each blow doing more and more damage. Neither was going to give an inch, and indeed were actually getting stronger from the increased rage/hate. The others could only look on in total awe as the very foundations of the building began to shake from the titanic clash, each blow between the two sending out shockwaves in all directions. Realizing that victory for either would annihilate the rest, many of the remaining fighters prepared themselves to use whatever in their arsenals to blast both fighters in one ultimate, final attack, just as a overwhelming white light overcame all of them-

At the last instant the magic of the Portal Master activated, its effect restoring the wounds of all in its wake as well as the building itself, and putting Doomsday, unconscious, back in his cage. The Hulk felt his rage subside- forcibly, as it turned out. From out of the white light came one clapping- and amused- figure.

" A magnificent and wonderful showing to the Tournament of Mortals! Whatever doubts I had about taking in some of you, you have all disproved it in that exhibition. Well Done!"

A few in the crowd were amused; most were outraged. One of them, a bold man whose body was covered in ash, spoke up for the group

"Coward! You are nothing without your twisted portals; come face us like a true warrior, or are you too much of a coward for that?"

The Portal Master continued to smile, much to the annoyance of the man who spoke up.  
>"Kratos you shall be a fine addition to this tournament, for your audacity is powerful enough for you to dare take on gods!"<p>

The Portal Master made an excited motion with his hands, something that was rather off putting for most of the group, including Kratos. He did not expect this tournament master to get that much excitement from their fights.

Now speaking directly to those who knew of Doomsday, in a attempt to assuage their fears the Portal Master said  
>" Fear not, for Doomsday shall not remember this fight, nor will his genes adapt to it. You all have performed admirably, and now the time has come to announce the fighters in the first round."<p>

A stillness settled over the crowd; all were eager to hear which of them would be fighting first, especially the still manic figure of Alucard, who had reformed after being torn into by Doomsday. For him it had been most...enjoyable, he had a feeling he would LOVE this tournament!

" Some other announcements first. Starting on the second day until the end of the first round, there shall be one fight per day, with a new fight announced once a day. Only those who are currently preparing for a bout may utilize the Library of Babel, which is made easily accessible at each of your lodgings. Those not currently preparing are free to wander the facility, and those that are need not worry; mealtime and announcements shall not be detracted from your preparations. "

With that said, the Portal Master clapped his hands together and the lights dramatically dimmed

" For our first match, we will have a battle of teen prodigies, who have surpassed all odds through immense self training and determination, becoming two of the strongest in their respective realms. With that said I am very pleased to say that the first round contestants will be: Princess Azula of the Fire Nation-"

A bright golden light shown above the Fire Nation princess, illuminating her for all to see. Azula, having been to theaters and who had been expecting such a dramatic gesture, gave her most confident pose and her famous stare. Though she wouldn't admit it publicly, she was a bit excited for the upcoming battle, to prove herself against what was hopefully a worthy foe. Meanwhile the Portal Master continued.

"- whose strategic brilliance and perfectionist mindset have allowed her to win battles without fighting and master the rare blue-fire, VS the former Sith apprentice whose mastery of the force is on par with those many times his age, Galen Marek!"

The Sith apprentice stared at the Tournament Master before cocking his head towards Azula, who was regarding him with both a determined and inquisitive expression. Marek knew she was scanning him for outward weaknesses and he was determined not to show any; this battle would be of wills as much as a lightsaber. Azula sneered at him, as he opted for a forced sort of calm.

"Well with that said protective enhancements are now in place to make sure none are hurt before stepping in the ring. Good Luck Azula and Marek, and to the rest of you your lodging have now been unlocked. "

And before anyone could ask him a question, he disappeared in a purple mist, leaving two teenagers still staring intensely at each other, and the rest uncertain of their roles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tournament changes and Format**

Hello there, this is merely a break in the story to explain both the changes that have been made based on feedback, and the format of the individual battles. First lets go over the format, with some new battles and some old. These are in order which means that for every two battles, there will be a sub bracket. I.E. Goku , if he beat Doomsday, would fight either Strange or Fate afterwards.  
>Descriptions follow the listing of the battles.<p>

Best version can be found here:

.  
>Dr. Strange vs. Doctor Fate :<p>

Amoung Comic book types, two companies stand out above all others: Marvel and DC. These universes contain all sorts of fantastic individuals, men and women both, with some of the most fantastic superpowers that the depths of human imagination can come up with . Whether its light manipulation, super strength, reality warping, overwhelming telepathic destruction; there seems to be no limit to what the minds in these two organizations can come up with. This battle will focus on one set of superpowers and one set of superheroes, those that possess a mastery of magic beyond any other mortal in their respective universes. Doctor Strange has always stood gaurd against the threats to Earth, whether mystical or otherwise, but can he overcome the overpowering force that Doctor Fate and his helm of Nabu possess? In the ultimate battle of Marvel vs. DC, which of their opposing Sorcerer Supreme's will come out on top?

Goku vs. Doomsday :

Depending on the Circumstance, that may be Spawn standing behind the two.  
>I will not be shy to admit that growing up Goku was my hero. I loved the anime series that he starred in, what he stood for, the fights that he fought in- I was a complete DBZ fan as a kid. While I may have grew out of the series, I will never stop admiring the man that Goku represents- a selfless hero, willing and able to stand up to the worst the universe and stop their malicious intentions. Having exhausted all capable enemies in his own universe, Goku now needs a new opponent, one even he might not be able to vanquish. Doomsday's sole purpose is destruction, cruelly bred to adapt to the toughest conditions possible and overcome them. The creature desires nothing other then murder pure and simple, growing in power exponentially as it single-mindedly pursues the goal . Goku will have to once again take up his mantle as champion of the universe in order to stop this monster from bringing about its namesake- the end of times!<br>*Victory will be either the death of Goku or Knockout of Doomsday, seeing as the latter cannot be permanently destroyed.

Captain Marvel vs. Reiumu Harkurei:

Captain Marvel (ironically of the DC universe) , a boy who originally lived a miserable existence in a sewer, grew up to wield the power of the ancient wizard Shazam. Now a powerful hero, Captain Marvel can become more powerful still by calling upon the powerful mystic to aid him, gaining the wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, stamina of Atlas, power of Zeus, courage of Achilles, and speed of Mercury- all at once! SHAZAM! His opponent is a last minute contender, a relative unknown to most of the tournament. However that does not mean she isn't powerful, and despite her stature she is capable of profound magical powers, including the yin yang orb, magical cards, brief invulnerability and much, much more.

Superman vs. Thor:

Superman is arguably the most famous of the comic book heroes, and a cultural icon to boot! Superman is the antithesis of villainy and evildoers of all types, and the very definition of strength and fantastic feats. Able to fly into the sun unharmed, toss mountains with ease, and shoot power laser beams from his eyes, its no wonder that villains of Earth are scared of this guy. However his opponent seems to be Marvel's superman, and comes comes to this battle with his own impressive feats, whether it wielding his mighty hammer wield the elemental forces of the storm, and utilizing the hugely destructive god-blast. In this famous grudge match between Marvel and DC, who will ultimately prove victorious?

Alucard vs. Alex Mercer :

For those familiar with the Hellsing series, Alucard is a name that needs no introduction. For those unfamiliar with the man is quite possibly the single most powerful vampire in fiction, a monster who hunts other monsters. This man's impressive list of power and familiar army allows him to hunt down some of the most fearsome monsters the world has ever seen. He has killed the Monster of Fascism known as Millennium SS and even a monster of god known as Alexander Anderson...but never a monster of science, specifically the one known as Alex Mercer. This one man army took on the forces of both U.S. army/Blackwatch spec ops and the endless onslaught of New York infected, stemming from a outbreak he caused!Will Alex Mercer consume Alucard and make the no-life king's powers as his own, or will Alucard's familiar army gain a powerful new recruit?

Jackie Estacado vs. Arthas Menethil :

Jackie Estacado, current wielder of the Darkness and Mafia Lord, is American success story in a way. He went from rags to riches, poverty to a criminal empire- with more then enough power to back it off. Able to summons powerful darklings out of nowhere, manipulate the darkness in himself and in others, its little wonder that Jackie is not seriously challenged often, until now. Arthas also has his own twisted version of a success story : he went from riches, the heir of a powerful kingdom and on the verge of marrying everyman's dream girl, to rags by his own actions- he killed his father and tore the kingdom to the ground. Now the leader of the Undead, this unholy being wields dark and ice magic, as well as a soul stealing blade named Frostmourne. In this one instance Jackie may be the good guy.

Spawn vs. Ghost Rider:

In a tournament full of grudge matches, here is another one that can be added to the list. The Ghost Rider is a being whose power is often underrated; Dr. Strange, spiritual guide for Marvel, specifically said that the Ghost Rider on his full power would beat the World War Hulk, who utterly trashed almost every Marvel notable. However his opponent Spawn is no pushover . Spawn took on the forces of both Heaven and Hell , both the chief deities of each and all the angels and demons they commanded-and won. He possesses advanced Necro-magic and a living, sentient suit- but will that be enough to defeat the very Spirit of Vengeance?

Aizen vs. Shadow The Hedgehog:

Shadow the Hedgehog. Anti-hero to the Sonic universe and on/off again foe of the more famous Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow vies for Sonic as the most powerful being in that universe. Capable of wielding the chaos powers, running at super-fast speeds and turning into the superhuman Super Shadow, one can quickly understand why Shadow has been dubbed "The Ultimate Life-form", however his opponent is going to contest that claim. Aizen Sosuke, a powerful villain of the anime Bleach, is another latecomer to the tournament of Mortals- but one with a lot of potential. He is a master illusionist, able to seize control of his opponent's five senses in a fight, as well as capable of utilizing a variety of spells and transformations. However his opponent is a reality warper in the truest sense and it remains to be seen if he has enough power to pull off a victory.

Magneto vs. Sarah Kerrigan:

The "Master of Magnetism" Magneto, frequent foe of the X-men and famous villain of Marvel, possesses power far beyond his title. He can create giant storms, set someone's nerves on fire, bend light and even construct giant robots out of nothing. A formidable foe for anyone... a trait he shares with his opponent, Sarah Kerrigan. A girl drilled to kill without a moment's hesitation, the Queen of the Zerg Swarm, who is capable of destroying vehicles the size of cities effortlessly, scourging the landscape with a psionic storm, or even collapsing the brain of her opponent with a single glance. Can Magneto's helmet hold up to the psionic onslaught long enough for him to score a victory, or will the Queen prove too much a challenge for even him to overcome?

Mewtwo vs. Aang:

In the Pokemon and Avatar universes, two beings stand out as some of the strongest of each. Both have played pivotal roles in their worlds, and are extremely formidable fighters both. Mewtwo, bred for the sole purpose of criminal gain, a psionic of almost unfathomable potential. Aang too was born for a purpose; to safeguard peace across the land and return balance to the world. While the former understandably rebelled against his purpose the other embraced it, returning peace to his world.  
>Their past is history now, almost irrelevant to the coming battle. When these two clash Mewtwo's psionic powers will go against the very elements themselves as Aang unleashes his Avatar State.<p>

Eldrad Ulthran vs. Alduin:

In the extremely powerful Warhammer 40k universe, the Eldar stand out as the oldest and most technologically advanced species. And among the Eldar, the farseers stand out as individuals capable of using foresight hundreds of years in the future to both save the Eldar species and in combat, where they are known walking into battle, each step meticulously planned a century in advance to allow them to avoid every speck of dirt, shrapnel or projectile thrown there way. Among the Eldar Farseers, Eldrad Ulthran is rightfully regarded as the greatest, having saved the Eldar race multiple times in his 10,000 year tenure. His opponent, the Nordic god Alduin, seeks to destroy rather then save, and has lived much longer. While Eldrad may have his psionic powers, Alduin has his dragon shouts, as well as his very majesty of presence. Will Eldrad rise to the occasion and prevent the demise of the Eldar once more, or will the Nordic god of Destruction leave his charred remains strewn across the arena?

Albus Dumbledore vs. Emperor Palpatine:

Star Wars was considered THE main thing of my parent's generation, with media surrounding it omnipresent in many aspects of life, with phrases and figures from the series permeating into American mainstream culture. Nowadays Harry Potter seems to have replaced it, with a Harry Potter theme park even in existence to show for its influence. Thus its no wonder that figures from these two series have been pitted against each other frequently in forums dedicated to fiction. Today we are not dealing with the protagonists or squads of troops, instead the powerful men who drove the plot forward and manipulated the action, both behind the scenes and when necessary, in the heat of battle. Two Machiavellian sages, one good, one evil will fight one titanic duel to determine whether wands and magic can trump the force and lightsabers. Both men enter the arena at their most powerful, however only one will leave battered and bloody, but victorious nonetheless!

Azula vs. Galen Marek:

Age is no barrier to getting in this tournament, and these two powerful teenage prodigies prove that. One is the sword of her nation, a hyper-intelligent weapon of mass conquest, able to infiltrate the heart of her nation's staunchest enemy and tear it out. The other the secret assassin of Vader, trained to kill anyone and everyone at his master's command. Both have proven themselves capable of destroying the strongest enemies in their respective universes, with Azula nearly killing the Avatar while Marek defeated both his surrogate master and his true master (Emperor Palpatine) in single combat. This duel between them will be completely unlike any other either have faced before, as the force takes on elemental fire-bending, two different types of lightning soar through the air, and master of deception tries to make the most out of a character of impeccable offense. Who will win is anyone's guess.

Rogue vs. Raven

Yet Another DC vs. Marvel battle- these are becoming quite common. Raven is the the sorceress of the Teen Titans, able to effectively use a variety of powers including telekinesis, empathy, mind projection, soul self and much much more. She is a powerful and dedicated member of the Teen Titans, defeating even demons by herself. She will need these traits against Rogue, who possesses superior strength, speed, and of course the ability to absorb a foe in a single touch. The question here is thus whether Raven can keep her foe at bay at range, or whether Rogue can get close enough to end the battle in a single touch.

Batman vs. Kratos:

In this category reside a special pair of fighters. These two have made it into the tournament despite neither possessing any special non-equipment related powers, showing great cunning on the part of Batman, and pure ferocity for neither may wield powers like the rest of those in the tournament, they both have proved their capabilities against those that do- despite very different philosophies. Kratos's style emphasizes brutality and viscous executions, basking in the glory of combat, while Batman loves prior planning and stealth, aiming for takedowns rather then kills. In this round only one philosophy can prevail, as the slayer of the entire Greek Panthenon takes on what many consider the living embodiment of Deus Ex Machina in the DC Universe.

The Incredible Hulk vs. Doctor Who :

One of the most classic questions asked by man has always been : Brain vs. Brawn? Our next bout pits the extremes of both against each other, as the World War Hulk(Green Scar version) takes on the Lord of Time, Doctor possess feats unparalleled, whether they be done through technology or a good old fashioned pounding, but only one can emerge victorious. Can overwhelming strength and unsuppressed anger prevail, or will the gadgets and innovative mindset of the star of the longest running television series in history settle the dispute...permanently?

Well I hope you enjoyed that preview!

STANDARD PROFILE FORMAT:

Stats:

The following basic stats are going to be addressed here: Name, age, weight, height, grade and class (which i'll try to make creative).  
>Bio:<p>

This section is pretty self- explanatory, and will shred a little light on someone's background and capabilities, though this won't be a FULL biography.

Pre-battle:

On of the benefits of this tournament is that everyone except Doomsday (who is incapable of using it) will have pre-battle prep time, able to consult a powerful encyclopedia known as the Library of Babel for information on their foes.

This category will both describe traits of the fighters and how they relate to pre-battle (i.e. Perfectionist Azula) and any pre-battle bonuses that they may have (like Proxy the droid for Galen Marek). Bonuses do not automatically overwhelm traits nor vice versa; for example the Batcave is going to help him immensly, however the presence of Proxy the Droid does not mean Galen Marek would score better here then the Doctor, who can create a bomb twenty times more powerful then a nuclear one with the contents of your trashcan.

Standard Categories: (Long,Mid,Close,Special 1 )

These are the standard DW categories, and do not need much explanation. Sometimes there amy be two weapons/powers per category.

Special 2:  
>This is for some fighters who possess enough to justify a second special category, or else have some innate ability that, while not a weapon, does effect the battle in some way (like pre-cognition)<p>

*Common Factor:  
>Rarely will this category will be included, but very occasionally we will have two warriors that rely on the same type of power, that they use in very similar ways. This will be a special category made for rare events, and the only such time that you are gaurented to see it is comparing Alucard's absorption to Alex Mercer's.<br>Defense:

Fairly standard, though it won't just include armor/shields per say. Force-fields, regeneration, healing spells...all shall be included in this category.

X-factors:

28 total x-factors, organized into five categories: Physical, mental, Psychological, Preparation (training, Experience, discipline) and Energy Potential.

Accuracy:  
>Combat:<br>Physicality:  
>Damage Intake:<br>Damage Resistance:  
>Stealth:<br>Sensory:  
>Initiative:<br>Stamina:  
>Finesse:<br>Energy Potential:  
>Adaptive Creativity:<br>Raw Speed:  
>Reflexes:<br>Experience:  
>Discipline:<br>Intelligence:  
>Training:<br>Audacity:  
>Intimidation:<br>Tactics:  
>Intuition:<br>Psychological Warfare:  
>Strength of Mind:<br>Killer Instinct:  
>Psychology:<br>Inner Torment:  
>Corruption:<br>They shall be graded by this format.

Strengths and Weaknesses:

Herein contain all additional modifiers for a battle, whether special environment advantages, character strength/weaknesses ect. Basically anything that's a factor that doesn't fit in one of the above categories, goes here. Motivation of each fighter will also be included here.

Determining the Winner:

For those of you aware of the site, you will notice that many winners have been decided. HOWEVER, I believe that those who read and vote should get a say too, that is why I am changing my policy a bit. A voting system is in place and Every person that leaves a full vote (address all categories above, with some detail) gets 1 full vote that can be used to override/support a character victory. Even those that have voted in the facebook group can vote again.

HOWEVER, the fact that some of these characters won on the Facebook page needs to be taken into account, and the previous winners in the FB group will start off with a bit of a bonus. For those that won by a very close margin when we did the facebook poll (1-2 votes) they will get a 1 point lead, while moderate margins (2-5) bring a 2 point lead. For those that want to nullify Kratos vs. Batman and Kerrigan vs. Magneto...you guys are going to have to world extra hard to overide blowouts (5+) or a 3 point advantage. This policy is in place to both take into account the voters who defended their chosen warrior so aptly on Facebook, and to show that their votes have at least some bearing.

I will also have the ability to cast one vote, and to break a tie that lasts longer then two days. Other then the rare tie-breaker, my edges will usually come in the form of the Portal Master winning or losing a bet.

and now one more issue...

VICTORY GAINS:

Though we all like a bloodfest better then a talk down we must also recognize that a diplomatic victory is nearly impossible to do- but not impossible. Death by comparison is the easiest, usually requiring the least

- The absolute best victory is to make someone willingly surrender. This is them, fully conscious as themselves not influenced by drugs, injections, or magic.

- Close behind is getting someone to unwillingly surrender through any means as long as they aren't damaged very badly.

- Then there is severely injuring someone or stopping them cold, but not from beyond repair.

- Severe injury and surrender through terror or extreme dread, scarred for life and probably not going to be very functional afterwards is below that. We're talking close to death.

- Then, there's death, with the least amount of awards.

Also there is a type of hero/villain called the consumer, who actually consume/steal the powers of their enemies, and thus earn a bit of a victory bonus for that (consumers: Arthas, Jackie, Alex, Alucard, Rogue, Kerrigan to limited extent by Abathur {anyone who beats her and takes Abathur becoems a consumer too}.

I'll use Kerrigan vs Magneto as an example.

If Kerrigan wins by killing she gets some metal manipulation, nuclear shockwave ability and psionic helmet of Magneto's. Anything unlocked pre-battle.

If Kerrigan wins by nearly killing Magneto she will get a bit more metal manipulation, in addition to above.

Non-Permanent injuries would gain her metal armor, in addition to above.

Unwilling surrender, in addition to above, get her the X-men Danger room for pre-battle.

Perfect Victory : Sarah Kerrigan: full magnetic manipulation, nuclear shockwave, psionic storm (using very little energy) in single bolts from her fingertips, and metallic armor/psionic helmet. Also the X-Men danger room. Anything unlocked pre-battle.

...As you can see, it adds up.  
>However this presents two different systems, each with their pros and cons. Do we penalize those that kill, or reward those that manage to succeed in surrender? While I do have a preference, I'd prefer to let the voter decide<p>

Punishment System:

-Take away from post battle gains (current selection)  
>-Additional penalties merit less pre-battle preparations, starting out on the arena later then opponent, and some other inconveniences.<p>

Pros:  
>-Rewards non kills by giving them more<br>-Does impose a bit of a limit on early expansion.  
>- "Nicer" tournament<br>Cons:  
>- In many situations, non-kills would not be possible. Thus a win or die scenario<br>- Though most characters will figure out the system by the end of the third round, it will ensure that some characters have a unfair advantage in abilities prior to that, and perhaps not through skill.

Reward System:  
>- If a perfect victory is achieved an additional 6-8 hours of prep time is given, and less from then on, till no additional prep time with death.<br>-Other advantages can include limited maps of environment/terrain, start out in environment a bit earlier, ect.

Pros:  
>-Every Victory results in perfect victory gains<br>-No unfair early power gain  
>-Funner Tournament!<br>Cons:  
>-Everyone is a god by the third round.<br>-Again, things are going to be really world shattering by the third round!

Now Azula vs. Galen Marek should be up soon

Well with that said, what is your opinions?


	3. Azula vs Marek  bios

**Azula vs. Galen Marek**

* I HIGHLY ADVISE you to read this version : . for it contains many music and gameplay videos, as well as pictures.

A bright light flashed and the Portal Master entered the room, pleased, happy, but most of all excited. After months of preparation and selection, months of gathering all equipment together the tournament was finally going to start- and with a truly worthy opener!

The Portal Master sat down, immediately activating his console and entering the Library of Babel database. To most mortals it would seem like a incomprehensible maze of never-ending data; to the Portal Master it was his greatest acquisition. He easily navigated through the various files until finally coming across what he was looking for; the portfolio of Azula and Galen Marek.

Smiling he opened the folders that had been made through much research from his underlings, reading them over in detail. He had a guess for the winner, however he had deliberately disabled his immense forsight for this tournament; he made this tournament for surprises, not for foreseen victories!

========================

* New Category Added: Usage: Refers to how regularly a certain category has been used in the past, to better predict how often it would be used in the future. Ranges from Innate(power always activated no matter what) to Very High ( Main weapon/power) to very rare (once o hypothetical usage). NOTE: This only demonstrates past usage, not future occurrences. Its possible for a warrior to use even a classified "very rare" attack in battle multiple times or even "spam" it; there is nothing in theory stopping them from doing so, should the warrior judge it to be wise or in their advantage to do so.

**. That link will be very helpful in understanding grading scale.

WHY THEY WERE CHOSEN:  
>While these two seem like the two least powerful characters in the tournament, and two that are out of place (there is already another, more powerful Star WarsAvatar character) they each possess traits that make them contenders for even the championship!  
>AZULA:<br>She is a extremely quick learner and observer, able to diagnose and describe even very subtle weaknesses in seconds. When combined with the knowledge of the Library of Babel we are looking at someone able to effectively map out and exploit these weaknesses, able to utilize psychological warfare and tactics extremely effectively. On the physical side of things she is a highly trained martial artist and master of the rare, blue fire- which is much more destructive then "regular orange" fire. While she is no pushover on the physical side of things, this character is admitedly better on mentality.

GALEN MAREK:

This man's inclusion is a bit less controversial but should be stated anyway. He is a trained assassin for all his life, serving as Vader's secret apprentice quite skillfully. Though mentally he does leave a bit to be desired, when it comes to force potential and ability he surpasses Darth Vader and matches even Palpatine. He can force pull Star Destroyers from the sky , use chain lightning and possesses near impeccable skill with the lightsaber.

==========================

PRINCESS AZULA OF THE FIRE NATION

Name: Azula  
>Age: 15<br>Weight: 116 lbs  
>Height: 5'3<br>Grade: 5.2 Immortal  
>Class: Fire Nation Prodigy<p>

BIO:

Azula is the daughter and heir of Fire Lord Ozai, despite Zuko being older then her. She is arguably the main antagonist in the series, and frequently strives to kill the Avatar and her brother Zuko. She is a fire bending prodigy and has demonstrated feats of firebending skill that no one else in the series, Aang included, could match. She has the endurance to keep up a stream of continuous attacks without losing her breath, and her attacks are almost unparalled in terms of lethality. Outside of bending she has demonstrated near superhuman agility, beat some of the best martial artists in the series in their arena, and is a legendary strategist, able to win a battle before it even began. Add to that her mastery of human psychology, so precise that she is able to diagnose subtle weaknesses by a single glance, and she is able to demonstrate why she was chosen.

PRE-BATTLE:

If Azula's pre-battle can be described in two traits they would be perfectionism and adaptability. She is a woman who does not tolerate imperfection, and indeed I can see her taking the time to look up every fact of aspect of their opponent's life : powers, history, psychology, strengths, weaknesses and much more. She will focus on trying to either manipulate or counter all of those factors, and then take a step further and try to address some hypothetical counters to her. Being a women of extremely sound observation skills, she'll try to use that to find a flaw in a opponent's style and exploit that. I can also see her constantly training until the very last minute of the fight (warriors are magically restored to full stamina and the best state when entering the arena).

A constant for Azula is that in every battle she has ever fought, she brings a new trait to the battle a 100 percent of the time, a new trick for every fight. I don't see her stopping this

BONUS: LO AND LI

The only sort of pre-battle bonus Azula has is Lo and Li, who are her elderly advisers. Though she has already learned a lot from them they can still be of assistance giving her some tactical and battle support, as they seem to have been doing their jobs for a long time.  
>====OFFENSIVE=====<p>

LONG RANGELUE FIREBENDING

Range: Basic Line of sight Type: prepared: Effect: Burn Usage: Very High (main weapon)

Azula is an acknowledged prodigy here with eight years of firebending experience, and is already recognized as the third best firebender in the series (behind Avatar in Avatar State and Ozai). She is the only known character in the series to master- or even perform- blue fire bending. From my research the flames produced reach at least 1,400 Celsius (or 2,600 F), and is so hot that it actually superheats the air around it. It is so hot that even successfully blocking it will not be wholly effective in negating its effects, it's very presence causes fatigue and prolonged exposure could lead to a heat stroke. In the series it also packs more physical force,being more harmful if it hits.

The amount of uses that Azula has found for this technique is staggering; she can create standard fireballs, jets of flame, whirling disks, blades of flame, fire huge blasts of flame or a long continuous stream,create small explosions, evaporate water instantly, use it to propel herself, and creating a flame shield. She can condense her flames to cut straight through objects, pulverize rock, and even fly with it. She has shown that she can make fire come out of hands, feet, nose and mouth (and not harm herself while doing it).  
>Click here for a early battle of Azula I can't link to blogspot for some reason.<p>

Firebending is primarily an offensive style of bending, with few defensive moves, though they do exist. It is heavily based off of Northern Shaolin Style, Xing Yi, and Southern Dragon Claw style of martial arts, which aid practitioners in mastering the art.

That said, the art does have some weaknesses, such as the importance of maintaining self control and breath control. Failure to abide by either of these won't make the firebender weaker, just make the fire they spawn harder to control.

MID-RANGE: LIGHTNING BENDING

Range: Basic Line-of-sight | Type: Prepared (innate under some circumstances) | Effect: Electrocution of target, hole blown through them Usage: Moderate-Low

Generating lightning requires a clarity/peace of mind and a circular motion with the hands, though highly skilled benders can skip that last part. Perhaps the most powerful single move in the Avatar universe, this bolt has been shown to either incapitate or kill every time it successfully hit (though an extremely skilled healer can stop the latter, in both instances of its successful use the combatant was rendered unable to fight- hence a game winner). This move seems to be unique to the fire nation royal family.

However this move does require a slight charge up time, and as well as precision.

CLOSE RANGE: BLADES OF FIRE/HIDDEN SHURIKEN KNIVES

Range: 3-30 feet Type: Prepared Effect: Burn Usage : High (close range extension of firebending)

Azula has shown the ability to create hot blades of fire which she utilizes in close quarters. Using them in tangent with her martial arts and agility, she is capable of defeating highly skilled foes such as the Kioyshi warriors. Longer versions of blades are shown by her other firebenders, and her brother has been shown to create 15 foot fire whips. Blocking a elemental attack is bit harder to block then normal blades, as even if you cut straight through it the fire that was seperated is not going to go out, leading to burns.

Hidden Knives (one handed):

Range: 1-2 feet (up to 15 if thrown) Type: Knife Effect: Piercing Usage: Very Rare (Emergency Backup)  
>Under very rare circumstances astronomical events have shown to be able to take a firebenders power away (solar eclipse). Azula, having planned for such occurrences, utilizes her powerful agility and martial arts to combat effectively even the best of benders (Aang) . Should that fail she does seem to carry emergency knives as backup, like her friend Mai who she likely acquired knife throwing skills from. In this battle she will have five of them, hidden among her clothing. As you can imagine though, these aren't the most effective weapons, which is why they are delegated as backup.<p>

SPECIAL : PROPULSION:

Range: up to 10 meters | Type: Innate | Effect: speed boost/flying Usage: High  
>Azula has shown the ability to propel her fire behind her or through her feet, giving her an additional movement bonus. She can use the power to fly in the air, slow down her descent, or rush around the battlefield at high speeds she would not normally be capable of. It also has a bit of a offensive edge, as fire being used for propulsion can easily be accessed for fighting. Should she need to flee quickly or charge at a foe, this power aids her greatly.<p>

Its weakness is that its primary intent is not offensive, and relies on hand/feet movements.

DEFENSE: FIRE/FIRE SHIELD

Type: Elemental  
>Normally Azula relies on her agility to simply dodge an attack; however should something come at her that is difficult to dodge she can use her firebending to block an attack. She has demonstrated that she is capable of blocking all four elements, as well as physical objects. Also she does seem to wear some light fire nation armor, which boosts her overall defense slightly.<p>

Fire shield:

Type: Energy:  
>In times of desperate need, Azula has shown the ability to create a fire shield so powerful that is capable of fending off a simultaneous attack from all four bending styles –air, water (yes, including water) , earth and fire- as well as a boomerang. It is unknown how long she can keep this shield up, as she promptly exploded it which caused a blinding flash of light so that she could flee.<p>

VARIABLES:

Physical:

Accuracy: 80/100:  
>Azula scores quite highly here, as she is primarily a ranged fighter. The vast majority of her attacks hit, or would hit were it not for quick dodges or elemental blocks on the opponent's part.<br>Combat: 63/100  
>Is a master of a style based off several martial arts, as well as having defeated elite special forces of the Avatar world in pure hand to hand battles.<br>Physicality: 4/100  
>Physically is a bit weaker then the average human, though what weight she has is almost all muscle.<br>Damage Intake: 14/100  
>She's demonstrated that she can take more damage then the average human and manage to keep coming, however she lacks any feats of superhuman durability or regeneration factor.<br>Damage Resistance: 52/100  
>Ability to block objectselements with fire and possesses the powerful fire shield, causing her to score well here.  
>Stealth: 62100  
>Though she has shown the ability to ambush opponents before, she doesn't score as highly here as does her brother Zuko, or even her followers Mai and Ty Lee. She has shown some great examples of stealth however, such as when she snuck up on the Kyoishi warriors (they themselves stealthy) and took the Earth King as a human shield.<br>Sensory: 64/100  
>Through intense training, Azula has learned how to take in everything when observing her environment, and oftentimes spot things no one else spots. Only successfully ambushed in the series when she was focused on someone else.<br>Stamina: 40/100  
>Possesses peak Human stamina.<br>Finesse: 76/100  
>– She can high jump and dodge nearly effortlessly and quickly recover from attacks. Only person who would score higher than her in the series is Ty Lee and Azula is very near peak human<br>Raw Speed: 23/100  
>She certainly has the speed of at least an Olympic runner, as she was able to outrun the Avatar when he was using air. The Propulsion though is what really boosts her here.<br>Reflexes: 42/100  
>Possesses reflexes faster then most humans, able to dodge easily and blockcounter very fast blows.  
>MENTAL :<p>

Adaptive Creativity: 60/100  
>She pulls a new trick every battle, boosting this score a bit, however she doesn't use her environment enough to boost her up further.<br>Intelligence: 58/100  
>Is an acknowledged genius by both allies and enemies, able to formulate brilliant plans, whether its to permanently kill off the seemingly invincible Avatar (only foiled due to plot device) or conquer the powerful Earth Kingdom with no causalities from the inside. She is also capable of making extremely subtle observations, as noted earlier.<br>Initiative: 43/100  
>Almost all of the time she strikes in the series she gets off the first blow, and rarely shows hesitation in attacking first. *Remember that "40" is as high as you can get for a real human, so she's a bit super human*.<br>Intuition: 53/100  
>She possesses above average intuition, like when she followed a hunchtrail that eventually led to the Avatar, but no feats of Farsight. HOWEVER she is able to such brilliant deducation, on the spot, that it has led me to believe she does possess a bit higher in the 50s then I originally rated her.  
>Tactics: 83100  
>Has organized clever traps, demonstrated use of attrition, outwitted nearly all of her opponents, and succeeded in organizing a coup that took control of the biggest nation in the world. What made this more miraculous is that she started out with only three people, started out in a hostile land, and won without taking a single causality. Is the only one who designed a successful plan for taking out the Avatar in the Avatar State and when she wasn't sure of whether he died or not she cleverly blackmailed her brother.<p>

PREPARATION:

Training: 56/100 –  
>Received training from the best her kingdom had to offer, and has been in training since early childhood. She has mastered most firebending moves, created her own form of fire, memorized countless pieces of tactical history, and is a trained observer.<br>Experience: 46/100  
>Her Experience comprises only a few months, however in those few months she has fought and beaten most of the most highly trained benders of her day.<br>Discipline: 70/100  
>Her whole personality is built around discipline, and prior to her breakdown (which is the period used for this match) she rarely showed emotion in battle, and was a clear thinker.<p>

PSYCHOLOGICAL

Audacity: 68/100 – She knows enough to try to retreat if facing someone more powerful than her or is at a profound disadvantage, but this isn't out of fear; rather that she senses that she cannot win the fight. However the opponent she faces and the tasks she attempts (taking down a very powerful Earth Kingdom by herself while alone in the heart of the enemy capital) does boost her here.  
>Intimidation: 45100  
>She intimidates people through words and actions even when she is deliberately trying not to intimidate them.<br>Psychological Warfare: 77/100 –  
>Without a doubt one of her best characteristics, Azula has literally won battles before without having to fight, such as when she convinced Long Feng, dictator of Ba Sing Sei, to voluntarily give power to her and submit to imprisonment. Uses her intimidation and the ability to prey on other emotions before successfully in battle.<br>Strength of Mind: 60/100  
>I don't see a Jedi Mind trick doing much to her- possibly some momentary confusion, but thats it.<br>Killer Instinct: 80/100 –  
>Showed no hesitation or remorse when she nearly killed her brother and the Avatar, and advocated a plan which would see the entire Earth kingdom burned to the ground. That said, she talks to much to get further points.<br>Psychology: 56/100 –  
>Has some deep issues over whether she is a monster or not and why her mother didn't love her that could be exploited by either a Telepath or someone with a psychological warfare rating over 65 (Effectively exploited).<br>Inner Torment: 55/100  
>See Above .<br>Corruption: 68/100 – Is ruthless, but not totally evil. Shows a bit of caring about her friends and family, and does have regrets. Also prefers clean killing over torture.

ENERGY

Energy Potential: 75/100  
>Even when physically and emotionally exhausted she is able to summon powerful bursts of fire.<p>

COMMON FACTOR: CHILD PRODIGY:

Like Galen Marek Azula is a child prodigy, trained from a early age to best serve her father's interests (a bit like Marek and Vader) . She is widely regarded as one of the best firebenders ever, like Marek is among the force, and has undertaken a variety of harsh missions. In her brief time as a participant of the hundred year war she has accomplished many tasks all others before her have failed - conquering the seemingly Earth Kingdom and its seemingly impenetrable fortress city of Ba Sing Se, successfully killing the Avatar, infiltrating the enemy and convincing them to work for her, as well as being the first known blue-fire bender.

(Misc) STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES:

As mentioned above, Azula is both a master manipulator and planner, able to efficiently use prep-time and her opponent's own emotions. Also in pre-battle she can use the Library's knowledge to improve upon techniques from her own realm- such as chi-blocking or lightning redirection. For Environmental bonuses she will benefit in that every environment she fights on will possess something that will allow her to boost her firebending to near Sozin comet levels-however this will be hidden from her, and she'd have to figure it out mid battle. Another benefit to Azula is that she will be able to manipulate any ambient fire on the map.

However her biggest weakness is the deep suited regret she harbors over whether she is a monster and why she was unloved as a child, however this will only become a serious factor if an opponent possesses a psych. warfare score of 65+ or is a Telepath of sufficient power to project thoughts/images into other's heads.

Motivation: POWER, Misc

What Azula is going to want most out of this tournament is power, and lots of it. She seems to have inherited her father's desire for extreme amounts of power, and should she survive she'll have ample amounts. Other possible motivations are pleasing her father, proving once and for all she's better then Zuko, trying to get her mother's/friend's love, and becoming ruler of the fire nation/world (power).

GALEN MAREK - "STARKILLER"

Name: Galen Marek  
>Age: 17<br>Weight: 178 pounds  
>Height: 6'1<br>Grade: 5.6 Immortal  
>Class: Reformed Sith Assassin<p>

BIO:

Born to a Jedi Father on the planet Kashyyyk, Marek was kidnapped by Darth Vader in his early years. The Darth Lord sought an apprentice and personal assassin to help him dethrone the emperor one day, and thought Marek was an ideal candidate given the boys natural strength in the force. The Training was brutal and difficult, both on Lord Vader's request and the boy's own desire to master himself. The only reason the boy didn't end up developing into a sociopath was thanks to his droid Proxy, who he developed a bond with (this despite Proxy cheerfully trying to kill him half the time, due to the droid's directives).

After years in training he was sent out into the world to assassinate known dissidents of the empire, honing in on his stealth prowess as he had to avoid detection from the emperor as well. Eventually after being knighted by Darth Vader, he was sent out in the world to assassinate the few remaining jedi. Eventually his experiences with the Jedi(after he had killed two and crippled another) and the fact that his master nearly killed him on the emperor's order caused a revision in allegiances, helped along by his love for the pilot Juno. He helped organize early alliance leaders, and personally led a mission to rescue them. After defeating both Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine in two successive duels, he willingly sacrificed his life for Juno and the alliance leaders, allowing them to get to safety. In return the Alliance emblem became the Marek family crest.

Galen Marek is one of the most powerful force users in the Star wars universe, and has gone up against two of the greatest dark lords and defeated them both in single combat. His mastery of the force rivals that of a master, being able to produce powerful streaks of force lightning, stop and fire back missiles, forcibly drag a star destroyer from space and deliver powerful force grips. As a duelist his skill is nearly impeccable, and he has a long line of successes over Jedi and Sith masters to solidify that reputation.

* The version used in this fight is right before his battle with Palpatine, meaning he carries both light and dark side characteristics.

PRE-BATTLE:

Before going on I'd like to mention that there are a lot more then two traits to describe pre-battle, I just pick two that I think are going to be highly important. For Marek its his dedication and force farsight. While perhaps not the best researcher he is nevertheless dedicated, and will not shy away from heavy research. He will look for counters and train hard to prepare against his foes, using all the time available to him. However he'll also take some time off to meditate on the upcoming battle, trying to use his newly found Force Farsight to get images of the fight ahead. While he's not good enough in this technique (yet) to see even a quarter of the battle ahead of time, he'll be able to get glimpses of it and utilize that in his planning.

PRE-BATTLE BONUS: PROXY:

Proxy is Marek's combat training droid and best friend, which is ironic since he is constantly trying to kill him. His main benefit is that through study and his holographic projectors he can turn into near anyone, mimicking their combat style and approach . He can also use a series of tractor beams and repulsors to mimic powers to an extent. This will allow Marek to practice fighting against his enemy before the battle actually begins!

This is certainly a large advantage, however its not without its drawbacks. Proxy is not as powerful as the person he is mimicking, and can not replicate the strength level of the opponent's powers, so in this case it would be a much weaker version of firebending. The opponent that he is mimicking will undoubtedly change some things prior to the fight, so fighting Proxy acting as Azula for example won't be the exact same as fighting the real thing in the arena.

Still PROXY is a great asset, as he'll be able to get a pretty good idea behind certain combat techniques and powers pre-fight. He's a good enough asset that if someone were to defeat Proxy would be among the items they acquire.

=======OFFENSIVE====

LONG RANGE: TELEKINESIS/SABER THROW

Range: Basic Line-of-sight -15 feet (force repulse) Type: prepared | Effect: Projectiles to Direct Damage Usage: High (averaged)

An umbrella term to describe a number of powers, Telekinesis comprises of both the basic environmental control powers and the more sinister direct kill powers. Force Push or Pull are self-explanatory, being used to push something back or else pull something closer to the caster (a great disarming tool!) .Galen Marek's biggest feat here is literally pulling a Star Destroyer from the sky. Also self-explanatory is force throw, which picks up an object or person and hurls it in whatever direction the caster pleases. Force grip allowed Marek to grab someone and lift them in the air, whereupon he could then do what he wanted to the victim (though capable fighters could still attack) .Force Repulse was a uniquely Marek move, causing him to levitate in the air and draw loose objects and force energy to him before blasting it out in a violent ring of force push.

More sinisterly, Marek also possessed force choke and force crush. The former cuts off a person's oxygen, choking them while the latter could be used to crush entire organs (given Marek's conversion to the lightside, there will likely be some hesitancy to use this). In terms of usage, force push/pull/throw would score very high, while repulse/grip high and force choke moderate. Force Crush, a power that he has never used on a living person but is in theory capable of doing so, scores very rare.

While Force Grip/Choke does seem to be overwhelming, I have found four effective counters to it that a opponent might research to counter. The first is to blind the Jedi, breaking there line of sight, the second is too immediately leap away, which doesn't always give a good result. the third is to break concentration with a stream of endless attacks, while the fourth and most useful was frequently used by Boba Fett, who used his jetpack's propulsion to interfere with grip and move out of line of sight.

Saber Throw

Range: 20 meters | Type: Prepared | Effect: Projectile Usage: Moderate

Galen was exceptionally skilled at the lightsaber throw, to the point where he could guide his lightsaber mid-air using the force(to an extent). This move has the benefit of being somewhat a surprise to his enemies, who may think themselves safe from the lightsaber at range. Generally it was thrown in a boomerang like fashion, though it could be shot straight at an opponent. The downside to this is that it leaves the user wide open to a attack, can be dodged and lightsabers have been destroyed midair, leaving its former wielder defenseless.

MID RANGE: FORCE LIGHTNING

Range: 8 meters | Type: Prepared | Effect: Shock Usage: High  
>Perhaps the most iconic Dark Side power, it is also arguably the most lethal of any of Marek's power. Drawing energy from the Darkside of the Force, the user blast a beam of pure lightning at a target, either crippling them or sometimes even killing them (the longer the user can keep it cast, the greater likelihood of either). He can also augment his lightsaber with electricity at close quarters, or augment a force gripped object with electricity, causing it to explode when it hits. Galen was one of the most powerful Lightning users ever, rivaling Darth Sidious himself.<p>

Other then the lack of range, there isn't much in the way of weaknesses for this power.

CLOSE RANGE: LIGHTSABER

Range: 3 feet | Type: Hand Weapon| Effect: Blade Usage: Very High (main weapon)  
>The most famous weapon in all of Star Wars, the Lightsaber is known for its extreme penetrative properties, with few types of armor being able to stand against it. He can also use it to block some types of projectiles: lasers, plasma and bullets among them. This would have been the primary weapontechnique of Marek, and his skill with it was enough to beat various foes such as Jedi master Shaak ti, Darth Vader, and even duel Emperor Palpatine. There isn't much that needs to be said about this weapon; I am sure many of you are familiar with it.

SPECIAL: FARSIGHT

Range: ? Type: Innate Effect: Augment Usage: Inntate  
>Farsight allows Marek to briefly peer into the future, examine past events and make predictions on probable future could also be applied to combat, allowing the practitioner to glimpse moves his opponent may make, as well as outside forces that might affect the battle.<p>

Initially Marek struggled very hard with this power, and was frustrated by his inability to learn it. However upon his conversion to the light he seems to have finally gotten it down somewhat (note if he goes full on "dark" in one of his battles, his ability to use this skill ceases). Alone among Marek's skills and powers this is the one thing he hasn't mastered, and unlike Palpatine, who would be able to see and predict extremely well, he would be limited to brief glimpses of the future. However if he advances in the tournament i'd expect this skill to increase over time.

DEFENSE: FORCE PROTECTION AND LIGHTSABER

Marek in his original form possessed no armor, as that would have inhibited the fast paced styles of combat that he preferred. His main source of defense was the lightsaber, which could be used to block or deflect most projectiles. Should that prove insufficient Marek is capable of stopping objects mid-flight with telekinesis and redirecting them back at an enemy, though this does not apply to energy attacks. For that Marek only has one defense; used once and only once in the very end of his life against the Emperor. Force protection allowed him to absorb and redirect a massive amount of force lightning, though the strain ended up killing him. This means force protection will be an option, just not one he has fully mastered yet.

He also possesses the capability of force healing, though he can't do this under fire and it pales in comparison to the regeneration some other foes posses.

VARIABLES:

PHYSICAL:

Accuracy: 72/100:  
>Galen's force throws usually hit, though he's rated down a bit as range is not his primary choice of battle.<br>Combat: 73/100  
>Defeated Vader, many Jedi including masters, beasts of all sizes and many in between in his short time alive.<br>Physicality: 12/100  
>Normally would score a "6", however he can use the force to make himself stronger.<br>Damage Intake: 17/100 –  
>Galen is capable of taking more damage than most humans, as he demonstrated when he channeled Darth Sidious's powerful lightning. His unique pain filled training and slight Force healing help him here.<br>Damage Resistance: 35/100 –  
>Though the Force protection is a powerful shield, he only used it once and in circumstances that may have aided in his death (channeling all that electricity would not have been healthy) .Galen scores somewhat high here due to telekinesis and lightsaber blocking.<br>Stealth: 67/100 –  
>Galen scores highly here as he is very versed in stealth combat, and has successfully snuck his way into installations before, assassinated someone, and then got out without anyone noticing. In fact this was pretty much a requirement, as Vader wanted his existence kept a secret, as well as to serve as his personal assassin. Thus a significant portion of his training was spent towards stealth. Again, Marek can enhance this with the Force.<br>Sensory: 62/100 –  
>Once again Galen scores very highly here, as his senses are already at their human peak. He is capable of using Force sense and his Farsight to boost his score, though he doesn't seem to have mastered either.<p>

Raw Speed: 19/100 –  
>Marek is naturally very fast and is capable of using Force speed to temporarily boost his speed, but only very briefly.<br>Reflexes: 46/100 –  
>Surprisingly Marek's score doesn't reach as high up as it ought, given that he's failed to dodge some rather slow attacks before. However he is still capable of reacting to blaster bolts fast enough.<p>

Stamina: 40/100  
>His stamina is as high as humanly possible.<br>Finesse: 69/100 –  
>Possesses a high level of finesse and the ease in which he deflects blaster can use the force to help himself along here. Still he does make mistakes and can take blows from relatively slow opponents.<p>

MENTAL:

Adaptive Creativity: 75/100 –  
>Galen regularly uses the environment to do away with his foes, and in fact most telekinesis wielders score highly here.<br>Initiative: 48/100  
>Use of force to speed up his reflexes and help him get first blow.<br>Intelligence: 49/100  
>He's certainly above the average human, however he's no genius,<br>Tactics: 54/100  
>His tactics work , but thats more through skill at arms then the actual effectiveness of his tactics( which are actually pretty simple and standard- carve through enemies).<br>Intuition: 60/100  
>Has minor force farsight to benefit him here.<p>

PREPARATION:

Experience: 49/100:  
>Has fought on assassination missions for at least 2-3 years, though he only started fighting enemies of real note in the last month or two of his life.<br>Discipline: 42/100  
>Not Disciplined at all, given his psychology and the fact that Sith (which he just stopped being) encouraged use of anger in battles.<br>Training: 53/100 –  
>Though he gets lowered a bit thanks to the lack of tactical training, he still experienced the best training Vader could afford, and was wholly dedicated to his mission: serve Vader.<p>

PSYCHOLOGICAL:

Audacity: 75/100 –  
>Galen does not back down, he pretty much had to be pried away before. Though he does feel a little doubt, it doesn't really effect him in fights.<br>Intimidation: 39/100  
>He appears pretty normal on the outside, though his displays of power and anger are unnerving to some foes.<br>Psychological Warfare: 37/100  
>He does sometimes use taunts, however he is more of a silent assassin then someone who actively seeks to intimidate his foe.<br>Strength of Mind: 75/100  
>Powerful Jedi Mind, Palpatine would not be able to pull off the force trick.<br>Killer Instinct: 60/100  
>While normally this would be higher, his recent conversion to the lightside has lowered it very (5 points) slightly.<br>Psychology: 45/100 –  
>Easily angered or driven to rage in the middle of battles, the only person who he felt affectionlove for (prior to Juno) was a robot programmed to try to kill him every few days, struggles a bit in his love for Juno, brought up in a loveless environment. TLR - screwed up upbringing effected him and lowered his score.  
>Inner Torment: 64100  
>See Above, that counts as Inner Torment.<br>Corruption: 45/100 –  
>The man seriously considered viciously cutting down his old master and the Emperor, but was stopped both times by his friend's needs (and in the second, his friend restraining him).He demonstrated Heroism when he sacrificed his life to save the early Alliance.<p>

ENERGY POTENTIAL:

Energy Potential: 62/100 –  
>Possesses a great deal of energy, and is able to expend his powers for a fair amount of time. However it decreases with stamina, and repetitive uses.<p>

COMMON FACTOR:

Like Azula, Galen Marek was trained from childhood to fight. While his training began later then Azula ( 9 compared to her 6-7) he has matched her through pure dedication, at one point deliberately chaining himself to a wall and not allowing himself to eat until he successfully constructed a lightsaber using telekinesis . He nearly starved to death. Nonetheless he spent much of his early adolescence training endlessly, and it paid off against later duels with Shaak Ti, Kota, Vader and even the Emperor.

STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES:

It has been said before and it will be said again; Marek is a immensely force talented individual, something even Palpatine, who attempted to have him replace Vader, recognized. He'll only grow in power as the tournament goes on, and can enhance some of his techniques using knowledge gained in the Library of Babel. Proxy will gain a new training module with every battle the droid sees, keeping Marek fresh (or the person who takes Proxy from Marek). Each environment he fights in will contain plenty of objects to throw around, which will help his telekinesis.

However he does possess two weaknesses to note. The first is his emotions; which are shown to fluctuate often. The second is how he straddles the fine line between Light Side and Dark Side; and how delicately he must work to maintain this. Should he go full Light Side then his use of force choke/crush and lightning will be limited at best; should he go full Dark Side then he won't be able to use Force Farsight at all.

MOTIVATION: JUNO ECLIPSE, VENGEANCE

Marek fights for two factors primarily: love and vengeance. Juno Eclipse, his fighter pilot that he fell in love with in the game, is probably his greatest motivation. This tournament would offer him the chance to protect her, bring her back from death even if need be. The second greatest motivation is vengeance- against the Emperor, the Sith, and the Empire that screwed him over. This is an opportunity that the Tournament is going to provide him more obviously then the first motivation; if he makes it all the way, he'd be able to solo the entire Galactic Empire. He many also fight for self-redemption to a slight extent- again which this tournament will provide.

ENDING ASSESSMENT:

- Through the Portal Master's mastery of his namesake, each time these two warriors step into the arena 1000 different realities will be run. The best battle of the winner (the person who kills the most out of a 1000) will be shown, as well as statistical information regarding the exact breakdown of kills.  
>- Assessment will be further broken down into timeframe assessment : Early, Middle and Late Game.<br>- Early onset of fighting; primarily quick and stealth kills.  
>-Mid Game: After a prolonged period of fighting; this period of time will contain some of the toughest fighting.<br>- Late Game: After a very Prolonged period of fighting this period will be marked by last resort measures.  
>- After every three rounds alternate endings will be shown.<p>

VOTING:

- Merely shouting out a name or two sentence reasoning will result in no vote.  
>- Giving a pretty good but non-comprehensive vote will result in a .5 vote.<br>- In order to get a FULL VOTE you must evaluate each category (Pre-battle, LR,MR, CR, SP, DF, Variables or "X-factors") and give a overall winner. You do not HAVE to break down the Variables into 5 sections but you are encouraged to, nor do you have to judge common factors, strength/weaknesses and motivation, though once again you are encouraged as they could efect the overall game.  
>- If you feel that one factor gives "X" the win then you can say so- as long as its after a vote. There is a reason I did not attach numbersscores to each category.

- Battles may be a little slow to put up with school and all, though rest assured I will be working on them.

- Finally Azula starts with a 1 point lead for winning on Facebook, however that does not mean Galen Marek can't win.


	4. The Princess and the Assassin

*Best version can be found here on my blog, which is located on my profile page. Includes music and fancy pictures!

Day 1, 15 hours after announcement

"Again, Princess "

Li instructed (or was it Lo? Azula always had difficulty telling). Azula suppressed a flash of annoyance; as if she needed directing anymore. She knew the stakes, knew what she wanted and knew about her opponent's capabilities. Azula breathed deep and tried again, her right arm reaching forward.

Whoever the Portal 'Master' had hired for designers it was clear to even Azula that they deserved the full sum for their work(and she was normally stingy, since the palace engineers couldn't build anything right!). Her room was an exact replica of a Fire Nation palace bedroom- large and spacious, as well as containing two servants quarters in side rooms for Li and Lo. Outside of her bedroom (but still inside the enclosed dwelling ) was a large training area, made in the style of a Agni Kai arena, where she was currently practicing.

The scene played in her head a hundred times over; her father, Fire Lord Ozai, shooting his treacherous son "Zu-Zu" with a lightning bolt beyond even her power- only for for Zuko to redirect right back at him! It pissed Azula off a little bit to see Daddy get hurt by someone as worthless as Zuko, but she shook it off like a irksome fly and turned back to the task at hand.

For once in his life, Zuko had done something that could be considered useful; he had shown her lightning redirection.

Of course he hadn't really shown her the art, but it was close enough . The Library of Babel contained technology that had not yet reached the dreams of the best Fire Nation scientists; these "moving images" among them. It was from them she learned of her Uncle Iroh's technique, the one he had made specifically to counter her father, the inventor of lightning bending.

She imagined the electricity coursing through her body the way it had with the Avatar a couple of months ago, the white hot energy traveling through her right arm towards her stomach, and then out through the other-

She had done it! Azula knew this technique would be easy (after all it had only taken her brother around thirty minutes) but she hadn't expected it to be that simple. It took her fifteen minutes to learn what it took her brother thirty to do, causing Azula to smile. One more way she had one-upped her brother.

"Very good-  
>"Princess. However you will need to practice more if you expect-<br>" -to drive back Marek's lightning".

Lo and Li, like any set of twins, were more then proficient at completing each other's irked Azula slightly, however, they were clearly right. She'd need to perfect this art if she were to beat Marek.

Azula had spent the the first eight hours researching every aspect of the boy's pitiful life using a library that would make Wan Shi Tong red with envy. In a way she admired the boy's single-minded drive and willpower. Every obstacle Marek had had before him lay shattered at his feet, all in the name of a mechanical man that just planned to kill him anyway...

Again she went through the hand motions, only this time she summoned real lightning to her finger tips, immensely satisfied when the electricity went down through her stomach, then out her left hand. The lightning hit the rooftop, blasting a hole in it that automatically repaired itself.

Azula didn't need Lo and Li really, she was quite capable of coming up with elaborate battle plans by herself, as the conquest of the Earth Kingdom proved. The fire nation princess supposed they were just a small compensation gift from the Portal Master for giving Marek that ridiculous robot.

At least his library had told her everything she needed to know about the Sith turned Jedi. His strengths, his weaknesses, his powers, every important scrap of his life Azula had spent the last fifteen hours memorizing- and devising counters to.

His main Strength: the lightsaber. Azula knew what this weapon could in close quarters, knew that he was far more skilled in a close quarters then her. This bothered her at first, as she had never really shied away from a fist fight before, and indeed she considered herself quite good at it. Still Azula could deny neither the facts nor "moving images"; she may be good, but he is better.

Still Azula didn't consider this a serious problem; with her propulsion she could move faster then his force speed, and not to mention there was a reason non-bender soldiers didn't really like to get up close to a firebender...

Fire walls, fire shields, and a vast panoply of fire-based attacks would make getting close to her... inadvisable. Even so she had spent three hours earlier practicing all of those techniques, pushing her propulsion to the limit and in the process learning a power that offered her the best chance at winning a melee engagement. Though his ability to bend the air with his hands (the Library of Babel called it "Telekinesis") could prove a bit problematic a counter was slowly starting to formulate in her head.

Right now, Azula was practicing lightning redirection, which would give her a counter to his force lightning.

Another burst of lightning, another successful redirection. A few more tries and she'd be ready to move on to her biggest headache; telekinesis.

Though the power did intimidate her a little her overall confidence hadn't ebbed in the slightest and quite the contrary, it had increased tenfold! Azula knew war better then most; she had grown up on it after all. This Marek even though he clearly had the combat training was as predictable as her brother Zuko when it came to tactics. In fact Zu-Zu might actually be better then him!

The man's movements were predictable, his entire style of combat based on one weapon; the lightsaber. Find a way to destroy the lightsaber, and Marek would be reduced to nothing!

Then again, it would be hard to reduce someone of little to no consequence like Marek any further. He was an assassin, someone sent out to do the dirty work of those better then him, one of many and all expendable. Something that Marek didn't seem to realize until his master had quite literally stabbed him in the look of shock on his face had caused Azula to smirk a bit as his own arrogance caught up to him. Not that the man who betrayed him stood much of a chance of achieving the ultimate power, being nothing more then an unwilling pawn of the Emperor (which made Marek a Pawn's Pawn! How Pathetic!).

True power and the divine right to rule came from noble birth and the skill that came with, something neither Darth Vader nor his dog of a apprentice would they ever, as the Emperor was at least of noble birth. She on the other hand...

When the Portal Master had shown her a vision of the future she had seen herself, sitting on a golden throne, emissaries from all corners of the planet surrounding her. In fear, in respect they all worshiped their sovereign as the entire congregation bowed as low and subserviently as possible. With righteous cause, for they were in the presence of a true goddess who possessed powers far greater then the combined Avatar Spirit had ever known , who could enact destruction hundreds of miles away by a mere thought, who had led the very planet in the greatest golden age it had ever known. And that wasn't all...

As the vision ended she saw herself assaulting the Spirit World, enacting vengeance upon those who would empower the Fire Nation's greatest enemy the Avatar. As the vision ended she saw herself standing triumphant over the greatest enemy of all; the embodiment of death itself.

Azula at that moment chose to focus only on the positive side of the vision for the sake of her mental health, and not the other half. She did not want to think about what would happen if she lost, as the Avatar and the victorious nations of the world exterminated her people in retaliation for the hundred years war as the puppet Zuko looked on.

Azula smiled as Li and Lo congratulated her, concluding her training of lightning redirection. Another success, as she slowly whittled down Marek's tactics one by one...

As a former Confederate ghost, Sarah Kerrigan was no stranger to scouting weird locations but this one topped the list . To start off with the little huts up top merely contained portals to the real dwelling, which lay many hundreds of feet underground. All the dwellings were interconnected by a series of almost endless marble carved tunnels, with several large chambers located throughout the maze. As someone who had designed many underground complexes, Kerrigan was a bit impressed. However she was not brought here to admire architecture, and the real reason jerked at her pride a little. She did not enjoy being captured and forced to partake in something against her will, however she could not deny its possibilities.

To Sarah , this tournament could prove to be a lifesaver. Though she certainly didn't choose to be in (a constant in her life) the Queen of Blades would not deny a opportunity when it waved itself in front of her. She could use the power offered by victory to enhance her position and that of the Swarm, and to crush the Dark Voice and his hybrids beneath her heel. With the DNA offered by the other contestants from this tournament, her and the swarm's power would skyrocket with each passing victory. Abathur, one of her two advisers who had been teleported to her room, could do that.

Her telepathy picked up that she was not alone, and she instantly whirled about to catch a smiling face and brown eyes behind glasses. He wore a long robe and possessed a elegant looking Katana that clung to his side (as a blade specialist, Kerrigan's eyes hovered on this for a second). Other then that there was no discernible feature that made him stand out, no obvious special power. He seemed quite ...normal. Then again, except being overly muscular for a girl her age, she also looked pretty normal seeing as she had opted for her ghost form when leaving the room (Abathur could change her forms for her with effort, and she thought it drew less attention then the big and bulky queen of blades form). The man bowed his head a bit and spoke

"Hello there! Admiring the marvelous architecture as I have been? The power that the Portal Master must possess in order to finance and create such a structure is nearly beyond my scope of imagining. "

Kerrigan's eyes held the gaze of the man, his eyes holding no inherent sign of malice nor did he smell like death (as some others in this tournament did, particularly that knight) . However her telepathy kept picking up a strange vibe from him, that perhaps the outer display did not match inner personality. However that would be something to investigate later and it could be ...beneficial to keep up a illusion of amiability. She bowed her head in turn

"The man does possesses a superb architect, one that I would like to hire when this tournament is over. The name's Sarah Kerrigan and yours is...?"

His smile grew wider

" My name is Sosuke Aizen my lady, and I am honored to make your acquaintance."

"And my name is Aang! I am the Avatar!"

A child who couldn't be any more then twelve years old with a tattooed forehead came forward, seemingly out of nowhere though Kerrigan had detected his approach a while ago via telepathy. Her eyes gazed over at Aizen, who was similarly unsurprised and was now speaking to the boy amiably.  
>"Either he is really good at handling something unexpected, or he sensed the boy's approach as I did. No doubt now, this is someone worth keeping an eye on."<p>

Kerrigan's thoughts next drifted over to the boy, and it took only seconds for her to pierce his mind, realize that beneath his young, inexperienced interior lay immense power. Perhaps this could be courted to her advantage...Unfortunately Aizen had chosen this moment to break her thoughts by bringing her name up

" Avatar Aang, this is Sarah Kerrigan sh-"

"Pleased to meet you Avatar Aang!" She nodded her head slightly and continued "It is an honor, what you did yesterday was nothing short of heroic. You saved countless lives when you freed the Hulk, including my own, and did so without showing a ounce of fear."

Aang's cheeks had flushed red at these words, and Kerrigan struggled to hold back a smile. She inwardly smirked and thought to herself

"Looks like someone is beginning to hit puberty. Girls are already starting to matter in his life, this is going to be easier then I thought. The boy will be wrapped around my finger in no time, after I seal the deal. "

With that she kissed him on his right bright red cheek, causing him to nearly faint. She purred slightly, trying to make her voice a bit more attractive. Having never got to experience a normal adolescence (while most teenagers were taking their dates out to dinner, she was taking her targets out of this plane of existence) she knew she was a bit rough around the edges, but she suspected it would be enough.

"Thank you, your one of the bravest men I have ever had the * privilege* of meeting . "

" I-I-it was no problem mam, its what I do every-d-day . I am happy that I could-d help. "

"Indeed, as Sarah just said we are all appreciative of your bravery Aang-san. You will have to excuse me, I would like to make use of the cafeteria the Portal Master mentioned. "

With that he bowed his way out, though Kerrigan could detect that a parting smirk was meant for her; there was no doubt about it now, Aizen saw through her little act. Still that minor detail alerted Kerrigan to the definite; there was more to Sosuke Aizen then meets the eye. Luckily, the same could be said about her.

Turning her gaze back towards the still blushing Avatar, she directed her next line of questioning towards him, taking care to sound innocent and sweet in her tone. The intelligence gained on both his capabilities, intentions, and that of his female friend ( an inference which Aang quickly shot down; apparently Azula had nearly killed him before) would all be very helpful later on...

Day 1, 18:00

A gust of fire missed his face by inches, the feeling of intense heat causing his nerves to ache. However Galen Marek, the veteran of countless engagements in his short life-span, payed it little heed. His focus was on the raven-haired petite girl in front of him, who already was conjuring another jet of fire.

Vader's former apprentice had stared death in the face before, and calmly too. This time was no different. He raised his hand, and the force parted the fire down the middle, sparing him the full brunt of the inferno. However Galen quickly realized this would not work, as the fire from all sides was visibly draining him of energy.

Gathering the force to him he lashed out, the force repulse dispersing the fire and giving him a clear line of sight to the girl. His force grip stopped her movement, and with a mere twist of the hand sent her crashing into the ceiling. As a final coup de grace, the lightsaber from his belt whizzed toward her seemingly on its own accord, impaling the fire nation princess. Her face registering intense pain, she turned to Marek and spoke

"Excellent work Master, thats three times out of five you have beaten this training module!"

With that Azula morphed into a tall slim robotic figure with glowing yellow eyes.

Marek chuckled softly at his oldest friend's enthusiasm, though Proxy's desire to kill him may have been removed, he still showed a bit of happiness at beating his master twice.

" Yea well those first two times you caught me off guard with the intensity of those flames. How do your attacks compare to the real Azula in terms of lethality again?"

" On average this training module is able to run on sixty percent efficiency as the original module. While I may not be as powerful as the version you will face, I can assure you master I have mastered many of her basic combat I am having a lot of fun with these flamethrower attachments. "

"Good, lets keep practicing. I want to be as ready as possible when I meet her on whatever strange...battlefield the Portal Master has us fight on. "

From what he could tell from his meditations the battlefield was indeed odd, with large chasms, pillars, lots of brush and giant walls of fire. Galen wished his farsight was better so he could get more glimpses of the battlefield, but this was something that could be only improved in time. In the meantime ...

"Proxy, another round."

Proxy's confirmation was something that Marek heard but didn't react to; he was partially lost in thought. The former Sith apprentice was thinking about his next target, just as he had dozens of times before. From what the Library told him, this Azula's most powerful weapon lay not in the elemental fire that sprouted from every limb or even the lightning that sprang from her finger tips but the mind. Galen was unfortunately dealing with someone even he had to acknowledge was smarter then him, someone who had taken down an empire single-handily and would likely be coming into battle with counters to many of his techniques. Galen knew she wouldn't be able to counter the force completely, but throwing off just a few could prove fatal to his plans.

Galen's blast of force energy met Azula-Proxy's jet of fire, negating it as he went on the offensive, still partially lost in thought. He wouldn't, couldn't lose. Not after what he had seen...

When the Portal Master had conjured that portal before him, he saw his dream come true. The Fall of the Empire; its very ashes scattered throughout the galaxy, its emperor lay eviscerated at his feet. He was Galen Marek, the champion of the newly minted New Galactic Republic, respected hero and freedom-bringer to its citizens; his name forever secure in the highest and grandest echelons of Galactic Civilization, a source of inspiration for countless generations. But to Marek that was just icing on the cake as the real prize was seeing himself with Juno Eclipse, both equally happy and in love. Had the vision ended there, Galen would have been satisfied. Unfortunately it hadn't.

The vision took a darker turn, and Galen immediately understood this was meant to show what would happen should he lose. The triumph of the Empire to the sound of the Emperor's cruel laughter, the execution of the rebels and Kota, deliberately drawn out as long as possible by the sadistic monarch. Proxy was deactivated and turned into scrap metal for a monument to Palpatine, a humiliating and undeserved fate for Marek's oldest friend. And Juno? Sold to the most sadistic and cruel slavers of Hutt Space as a gift, cursed to live a life of nothing but torment and depravity.

Galen's lips curled back in a snarl as he shot a jet of force lightning at Proxy; what the hell did she fight for? As far as Marek could tell, it was nothing other then a desire for power, to see the triumph of her father. In a way it sickened him, yet he could not help drawing comparisons between her loyalty to her father Ozai and the way he had served Vader, also eager for a share of that power. Two young fools, neither realizing that their master's only cared for personal glory, and not at all for their tools. Galen had wised up; he wondered if Azula would one day make that connection.

Once again his lightsaber pierced the chest of the fire nation princess, and once again the morphed Proxy congratulated him . Galen could only hope that the battle would be that easy but was equally determined to win...no matter the cost.

Day 1, 26 hours station time...

In the very bowels of the complex a strange little man with a bow-tie was off on his own, his purpose unknown even to himself. The man was an oddball by every definition; a endless list of contradictions that made him both boastful and self-loathing, equally vain and selfless, and most significantly both a mass murderer of his own species and a universal savior. This being held aloft in his hand a device as odd as he was, which quickly emitted a green light that moved back and forth across the wall. He eyed the device, his face registering confusion. The man whispered to himself excitedly

"Brilliant! Just as I expected!" He started pacing " I know where we are, but I don't know WHERE we are! Hmm, bit of a conundrum, that one. Oh and you who are standing cloaked in the corner. I can see you- sorry, that was a lie. I can't see you but I can sense you- " He held up the his instrument, waving it about "with this."

A sort of mumbling was heard from the corner, and the person decloaked, an amused expression on his wizened old face. And he was old; there was probably more winkles on him then hair strands, of which there were also many .

"Most impressive. That device you carry is...is it magical or muggle in nature? Regardless it is fascinating!"

"It is not magical, and if by "muggle" you mean a non-magical human population then it is not that either. It is Time Lord technology."

The old man's interest was now genuinely piqued

"Ahh extra-terrestrial technology! Many Magical folk have always been disbelieving of life outside our planet but I have always thought that it is a little short-sighted of them, especially since most non-magical folk regard magic as an impossibility. "

"Something that I once believed, prior to my travels. By the way what is your ..."

"Ah apologies. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and you are?"

"I am known as the Doctor; time traveler and adventurer, and I must say I am a BIG fan."

"Doctor...Who?"

"Exactly my young friend! Doctor Who indeed!"

Dumbledore chuckled at this man's eccentric personality, not realizing that the doctor really was much older then him. Still pleasantries wasn't the only reason he had followed this "Doctor" around; it was to get a clue of both who he was and what he could do. And how exactly was he a "fan"?

Just as Dumbledore was about to press his line of questioning, a ring of energy surrounded both. The ring expanded before either could interact, enveloping them, though not before the more alert of the two caught sight of a similar ring enveloping a third character who was previously hidden from view.

_

Meanwhile in a hidden conference room...

" So Doctor, you don't remember anything, not even who you are? "

"Unfortunately no, I do not Superman. I can't remember anything from what I was doing before being summoned here, and the entity of Nabu is also having difficulty in responding to my inquiries."

The man in blue looked away from the golden mask wearing man to his old friend Batman, taking a glimpse at the rest of the table as he did so. In addition to himself, Dr. Fate, and Batman, two other figures graced the meeting. The man who possessed a lightning bolt on his chest and wore red & gold attire went by the name of Captain Marvel . Superman had initially been wary of letting him in after he lost his powers, but Marvel honestly didn't seem to remember any of the events leading up to it. The last member, the quiet Raven, was unique in that she was technically never a Justice League member, however she was part of the affiliated Teen Titans and thus was trustworthy enough to make a honorary member. Batman had left the Justice League and had refused to rejoin it, but in light of the circumstances had come back to serve an advisory role.

"Batman, have you been able to discover anything regarding our mysterious host?"

"No, nothing. Whoever he is he covers his tracks well. I may be able to learn more if I could access the Library of Babel, but so far attempts to hack my terminal have failed. Its possible he could have made special precautions for my terminal only, and I will need to make a few attempts on your consoles."

Marvel spoke up once Batman had finished speaking; he was nothing if not polite. As he spoke he looked around the table.

" Do we know anything of the other fighters?"

To Superman, that was a wonderful question and he himself was the first to answer.

"Captain Marvel asks a good question, and any Intel acquired by members of this table should be shared for the good of all ." He glanced at Batman as he said this. "I'll start."

" I talked briefly with a few of them . The man who came under attack by the Green Creature is named Dr. Strange, and he seems to serve the role that Doctor Fate does, guarding his version of Earth from all sorts of magical threats. He is a powerful sorcerer, and was held accountable by the green creature, Hulk, for allegedly destroying much of the planet Hulk ruled over. The Hulk possesses super strength that grows with rage, and before arriving here was in the process of destroying much of the planet's superhero force in revenge for their perceived attack that led to his wife and his son's death."

" The man in the orange Ki suit is named Goku, and he was a lot more forthcoming about his background then the others. This man wields energy blasts coming from a source of energy known as ki, or inner life force. He is one of the last of a warlike race known as the saiyans and is capable of transforming into more powerful versions of himself. "

Superman then turned to Dr. Fate, who shrugged

" Unfortunately I cannot give much in the way of information. I talked briefly to a boy known as Aang, who claimed to be able to wield four elements -earth, wind, air, and fire- in cohesion, as well as possessing a title called the "avatar". "

The scene changed to Marvel

" I also talked to this Goku, as well as a man who called himself Jackie Estacado. All I know is that he wields "the Darkness". Other then that he wasn't really forthcoming...or polite. "

Raven, usually quiet, spoke up.

"When the fighting started I was attacked by someone wearing knightly armor, who wielded a powerful sword that he called "Frostmourne" and used dark magic. I..."

She paused here, her face resembling one of horror for a brief second.  
>"I-I looked inside his mind; I don't ever want to go into a place so cold and dark again."<p>

Superman could tell that she wasn't going to speak again, and turned finally to Batman, who looked at him impassively. Superman internally sighed; Batman's typical tight-lipped nature

"Well Batman, you have heard from the rest of us, do you have anything to add?"

At first it seemed like he wouldn't speak, but then finally, almost grudgingly he opened up.

"When examining the cage of Doomsday I was joined by a odd man who called himself the Doctor, who utilized an odd sort of screwdriver that was capable of scanning the creature. Though possessing no obvious powers and seemingly human, he was able to predict down to the second when Doomsday would be freed. "

Superman had known Batman long enough to suspect there was more, but Batman made no move to share any more information. Superman decided it would be best to move the discussion forward, to focus on possible battle plans and alliances against the maker of the tournament, but he was interrupted by a magical ensnaring him. It was powerful enough that not even Fate could break free, and before they could so much as protest they were teleported away.

The smiling face of the Portal Master again met theirs, most of them annoyed from being called away. The two annoyed most of all were Azula and Galen, having both been called away from their preparations. Azula caught Marek's eye and sneered at him, before quickly turning his attention back to the Portal Master.

He raised his hands above him in a gesture of welcome before continuing

"Greetings! I hope all have found their accommodations satisfactory. One day has passed, and one day remains until the first bout. As some of you have noticed, time works a bit differently on this station. Each day lasts 27 hours as I designed it, so that the remaining six hours of each day henceforth can be allocated to fight-time. Should more or less be required changes can be made, for I am the Master of Time on this station. Never fear, for I will personally ensure that each of retains the 48 hours of prep time that was promised previously."

"I would not have interrupted any of you from your research, plotting or miscellaneous functions without good reason, and good reason I possess in infinite quantities. For every day hence until the end of the first round there will be a battle, and to ensure that the next round contenders need to be announced. "

Predictably the lights dimmed as anticipation and anxiety swelled within the crowd.

"For our next battle we have a fight of two explosive personalities, two individuals who make worlds quake beneath them. One male, one female. One the leader of his own mutant radicals, the other the queen of her alien swarm. The Queen of Blades known as Sarah Kerrigan-"

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the a light came back on, illuminating a girl with weird dreadlocks , skin-tight clothes, green eyes and a muscular physique. The girl had been expecting it to land on her, and she was not as unprepared as the other two were yesterday. Her keen eyes scanned the crowd for her next opponent

"-whose psionic potential and close quarter capabilities are unparalleled in her universe faces off against-"

A light appeared over a tall muscular figure decked out in a red and purple skin-tight outfit, a helmet obscuring much of his face and expressions.

"-Magneto, the undisputed Master of Magnetism and mutant mastermind!"

Kerrigan stared at Magneto, her telepathy unable to penetrate past his helmet to view his intentions, his face obscure to her sight. All she could see were the glaring eyes

" Fighters, you now have access to the Library of Babel and each of your unique pre-battle bonuses. For the rest of you, the next time we meet will be after Azula and Marek clash, to announce the next fighter. Do not fret, for you each of you will be able to view the Galen vs. Azula bout utilizing terminals in each of your quarters. Until next time."

And with that he teleported them away, as two warriors immediately went to researching their new foes, and two other teenagers continued their preparations.


	5. Kerrigan vs Magneto bios

* First of all I need to clarify something. I have not forgotten Azula vs. Galen, I am going to do that battle first. My goal with putting this battle up is to have two different fight lead-ups (pre-battle) running at all times from this point forward, and to ensure one fight per day. Also this will give you more time to vote on a fight winner.

** for best version (music, images and videos) check out my blogspot : .

= = SARAH KERRIGAN = =  
>NAME: Sarah Louise Kerrigan<br>ALIAS: "Queen of Blades"  
>AGE: 33 (Chronologically, Zerg do not age)<br>WEIGHT: 163 pounds  
>HEIGHT: 5'10<br>GRADE: 7.0 Higher Being  
>CLASS: Class 12 Psionic Powerhouse<p>

* The version used below is the combined version from the books and game  
>BIO:<p>

In terms of Psionic ability there are perhaps none better in the Starcraft Universe then Sarah Kerrigan. She was so powerful that the entire PSI scale had to be adjusted just for her, and has demonstrated an array of powerful moves such as creating clones of herself out of thin air, launching massive Psionic Storms, imploding ships as big as battlecruisers in a matter of seconds, and of course maintain control over the entire single-minded Zerg Swarm. Kerrigan was trained as an elite member of an agency of government assassins, and is a master of stealth even without her cloaking device. In close combat she is shown as one of the best in the SC universe, and is capable of defeating 3 highly skilled opponents at once in a dual. As a strategist Kerrigan has managed to beat an entire coalition of forces arrayed against her, even when they outnumbered her own forces, and successfully gain control of the entire Swarm before that. Psychological warfare too is another specialty of hers.

PRE-BATTLE:

Defining her pre-battle in two traits is going to be difficult, however I believe these two would be : A psychological emphasis and excellent use of available resources. She will look up everything the Library of Babel has on her foe; weaknesses, strengths, powers, abilities ect, however her skill with psychological warfare/manipulation will ensure that personality traits will be a key component. She is also known for making great use of whatever is available to her to win, and this trait will directly correlate with her pre-battle bonus Abathur. She had demonstrated herself capable of advanced planning and is able to multi-task VERY efficiently.

Pre-battle Bonus: Izsha and Abathur

Kerrigan possesses two Zerg advisers that aid her in developing pre-battle game plans. In a past life Izsha was a former Terran medic named Amanda Haley but now after infestation she is the primary adviser to the Queen. She is a cold, rational individual who provides the Queen with Tactical/Intelligence support, as well as providing memories from when she was dominated by the Queen of Blades persona.

Abathur:

By far Kerrigan's greatest pre-battle advantage is Abathur, a unique one of a kind Zerg who serves as the Swarm's evolution master. His entire purpose is to evolve and improve the Zerg Swarm, and he does this very well. Examples include evolving a complete immunity to extreme cold in a day, causing Zerglings to grow wings and be able to scale cliffs, cause mass amounts of banelings to hatch relatively quickly and frequently improving Kerrigan's own DNA. Essentially what he offers is hyper-evolution, and he'll be used by Kerrigan to evolve immunities/resistances, improve her abilities and traits, evolve new powers and (if a battle were to be won) evolve her his own unique version's of the defeated opponent's powers. The Library of Babel does not record pre-battle preparations until after each battle is over, so what this means is just as Kerrigan won't know what Magneto is doing to prepare, Magneto will not be know any of the evolutions that Abathur performs for her (though he'll know that she has Abathur, and his function).  
>======OFFENSIVE=====<br>LONG RANGE: Telekinesis/Psychic Attack  
>Range: Basic Line-of-sight | Type: Innate | Effect: Mind Rape, Vortex Usage: High- Moderate(psychic attack)<p>

As the only class 12 psionic on a scale of 1-10, Kerrigan possesses powers far beyond that of even the highest Terran Ghost. She can utterly thrash and destroy the brain of a target in a move known as the Psychic Attack, which would she has demonstrated even on those with resistance, like her childhood tormentor Major Rumn. It seems that this attack can also be used for incapitation, given that a young Kerrigan destroyed much of her father's brain but did not kill him and Nova stated that she could shut down brains without killing the target, though admittedly this would probably require more concentration then normal killing. Finally she has also demonstrated the ability to force a foe to relive bad memories, feel pain, and see and feel unpleasant things with her mind. There also exists a charged up version capable of destroying entire colonies (Nova did it!), but this move takes to long for it to be truly applicable.

Kerrigan has also demonstrated a mastery of telekinesis, and is credited with such stunts as stopping bullets mid-air and sending them back at the people that fired them, throwing someone around the battlefield and into objects, control people's limbs against their will, throwing objects, disable guns from the inside and remotely, telekinetically guide bullets while they are in motion and low scale levitation/brief flight. It is hinted that she could do more, as a class 10 ghost named Nova (before training) could destroy a skyscraper in a matter of moments, and the building in question was designed to withstand any weapon short of a nuclear bomb. As for the exact amount of lifting power behind StarCraft telekinesis Nova was able to hold up ten stories worth of skyscraper up with a great deal of effort (A then untrained, class 10 life-form did that; a class 12 would do exponentially better). Kerrigan was able to display her telekinetic powers to an even greater extent when she implodes Terran Battlecruisers, which are at least small city sized if not greater(and she is able to do this while multitasking!). I use this example to show the amount she can manipulate with telekinesis; Implosion as a move cannot be used on any non-mechanized or robotic foes. Tensile strength is also not a factor in telekinetic attacks, and Kerrigan's telekinesis will do as much damage to steel as wood. Finally she possesses a force choke-like move known as crushing grip, which grabs hold of their windpipes.

Though Psychic attack and telekinesis don't seem to take up much in the way of energy they both possess their weaknesses. Psychic Attack will get less effective as the strength of mind score increases, while telekinesis requires a line of sight.

MID-RANGE: Psionic/Razor Storm  
>Range: Basic Line-of-sight | Type: Innate | Effect: Direct Damage Usage: Moderate<p>

By far her most powerful move in a battle is the Psionic Storm. The Psionic Storm summons a huge maelstrom of Psionic energy capable of frying brains, damaging vehicles, incinerating the landscape, and even changing the environment itself. In the novels it is wide enough to cover half a valley. Kerrigan learned this move from the Protoss, and later adapted it to her own specialized move, the Razor storm. Though lacking the same radius as the Psionic Storm, it summons a storm of energy barbs that tear apart armored units as fast as it does with those with unarmored.

Despite there power, or perhaps because of, these are high energy spells, meaning they will drain her of energy if spammed. Thus they must be used frugally, when the time is right.  
>CLOSE RANGE: Psionic BlastBone Wings and Claws  
>Range: Assault Rifle | Type: Innate | Effect: Direct Damage Usage: Very High<p>

The psionic Blast is Kerrigan's most used move. Basically when using it she summons a vast amount of energy and launching it at the target in a ball-like form. When it reaches the target it explodes, and functions pretty much like a regular explosion would. She can utilize this power even when completely out of her energy bar in game, and is one of her hardest moves to dodge. In the novel Queen of Blades she can manifest a lighter version of this power as a psionic scream of rage, which made Jim Raynor's ears bleed.

This is a psionic attack unaffected by energy levels: she will be able to utilize it even if completely drained of energy (remember energy in the case of Kerrigan isn't the same as stamina). The sore point here is that its rather lacking in range.

Bone Wings/Claws  
>Two 7 foot Natural WingsNails | Material: Biological | Effect: Blades Usage: Very High

These powerful dual sets of wings (six blades in total) are what gave the Queen of Blades her moniker. Roughly the length of her own body, these deadly six blades can function as spears, piercing through even the suits of space marines and the shielding of Protoss with ease. Once inside she has used the wings to literally rip an opponent in half, and demonstrated a degree of finesse. She can even use them to block and parry energetic psi-blades.

For closer quarters still, she possesses seven inch nails and lethal martial arts. In two notable incidences she has used her claws to tear through power armor, and her legs to break a neck with a single kick. Spikes that still out of most of her body can be used as combat weapons too. Finally she also possesses acid spit, though she hasn't used this deliberately in combat before.

SPECIAL: Debilitating Attacks/ Broodling Nest  
>Range: Assault Rifle | Type: Innate-Prepared | Effect: Hex Usage: Moderate<p>

The term debilitating refers to attacks that rarely if ever kill by themselves, but are great assistors and stamina drainers. To clarify these spells would be great to use alongside a more powerful attack like Psionic Storm.

Corrosive Spores covers an area roughly a few meters wide, targets in range are coated in a green pus that eats away at their armor, making it easier for attacks to get through whatever protects them. Another hex ability is Ensnare, which globs a sticky green slime that halves opponents attack, agility, and speed for those caught in the sudden storm. While only minor in fatality, these can be used to slow down a quick enemy with unerring accuracy or allow the Queen of Blade to make quick work of armored opponents. In addition, in the novel the Queen of Blades she was able to focus this attack into a Spiderman-esque web, using it to pull Tassadar towards her. Finally there is also Pulse, a move which does slight damage to a foe and stuns them temporarily.

In Heart of the Swarm she has gained the ability to place a broodling nest on the ground that will periodically pump out hordes of broodlings. These creatures possess large pincers and claws capable of rendering flesh apart, and are under her telepathic control at all times.

Only the Pulse ability is Psionic in nature, and that's a low cost spell. The other two are both biological, and are on their own sets of recharge and timers. For the upcoming battles she will only be able to deploy a broodling nest once and at the beginning (though she could hypothetically upgrade the TYPE of unit that comes out of these nests), and the nests can be destroyed. The other attacks are only assistors, and will get a kill very, very rarely.  
>SPECIAL 2: BurrowPsionic Shadow  
>Type: Innate | Effect: Augment Usage: High (burrowdeep tunnel) , Low (Psionic Shadow)

Kerrigan possesses the ability to dig underground in barely a few seconds time called Burrow. Further digging still, she can use Deep Tunnel to move around underground and ambush enemies. Burrowing is more stealthy but leaves Kerrigan vulnerable to attack if one should find her, though while tunneling so deep underground she is practically immune to conventional attacks from the surface (pretty much requiring the opponent to go down there and find and kill her himself).

But by far one of her most powerful moves is Psionic Shadow, which creates up to four clones of her at once. While possessing the same amount of health as the original Kerrigan, they have their attack halved and are incapable of using any of her advanced psionic abilities. Serve as doppelgangers and support, as well as a distraction for the enemy.

DEFENSE:

Kerrigan doesn't carry much for armor, instead relying on her regeneration and extreme durability, as well as some agility thrown in. However what she does have is both light and semi durable. Her hardened skin, while not preventing attacks altogether, does reduce them a little bit. In addition she has a light Zerg carapace, which is shown to be effective against small arms fire.

For further defense she can dig underground to avoid surface attacks or utilize telekinesis to slow down or negate attacks. Finally for when attacks do connect she possesses Wolverine like regeneration, being able to regenerate a wound from a specifically designed Zerg killing blade in thirty seconds.

== VARIABLES ==  
>PHYSICAL<p>

Accuracy: 85/100 :  
>Can use telekinesis to guide bullet while it's in sight, and possesses ghost training and marksmanship on top of that.<br>Combat: 76/100 :  
>Superb combat specialist, regularly takes down Protoss with hundreds of years of training and experience (and armed with the Starcraft equivalent of a lightsaber!). In her most extreme feat she beat Zeratul, Tassadar and Jim Raynor soundly in a 3 on 1 duel.<br>Physicality: 28/100  
>She is able to burst through blast-doors, rip Protoss warriors in half with ease, cut through boulders and penetrate power armor. She is quite strong for her build, though weak compared to most others in this tournament.<br>Damage Intake: 47/100 –  
>Her durability is such that she can withstand tank shells and keep coming, while her regeneration is proficient enough to allow her to re-grow limbs in a handful of seconds.<br>Damage Resistance: 40/100 :  
>In addition to her armor, she has a near immunity to cold, resistance to fireheat (given the world that they call Homeworld, Char) and some psionic attacks, as well as chemical agents. Zerg are also capable of operating in the vaccum of space, meaning an airless environment.  
>Stealth: 87100 –  
>Very high here. First and foremost Kerrigan has ghost training, which an organization was specializing in sneaky assassinations. Secondly she can cloak even without a suit. Third her "burrow" ability gives her yet another boost. Notable Feat: the assassination of Angus Mengsk, who was known for his zealous security force. The Chief of said security said that there was no evidence that anyone ever existed or entered the room (other than the bodies of the Mengsk) family. It was described that they were killed by ghosts. Ghosts can also move through force-fields, showing a great skill in evading all sorts of protective devices.<br>Sensory: 78/100 –  
>In Starcraft 2 she is labeled as a "detector" meaning she is able to detect cloaked or burrowed units. To add onto this she has two abilities: Sense Psionics, which allows her to hone in on the "alpha waves" made by such powers and Psionic Sight or heat vision. This allows her to see through walls and around corners. Finally she is a superb telepath, able to hear the thoughts of even the Protoss, a race naturally able to listen in on the thoughts of most humans. However technology exists that can screw around with this ability, and a few very powerful individuals are able to shield their thoughts from her through pure force of will (though Kerrigan was still able to catch snippets).<br>Stamina: 66/100 –  
>Being part Zerg helps to give her tenacity and endurance. She once chased around Jim Raynor and his Protoss allies for days around Char. Zerg do not require significant periods of rest like humans do.<br>Finesse: 68/100  
>Ghosts are emphasized for their agility and maneuverability; bulky Kerrigan with her wings seems to have lost this a bit. Still she is quite capable of maneuvering of navigating through the harshest terrain.<br>Raw Speed: 20/100 (23/100)–  
>Can move faster than most other Terran and Protoss ground units, though units with jetpacks or drug-induced stimpacks can move faster. She can also use Psionic Speed to briefly boost her as a blur while in mid-attack. The 23100 describes her bonus to movement speed on creep, and is only applicable on creep.  
>Reflexes: 47100 :  
>Ghosts can dodge bullets, move faster than the eye of a normal human can track (Jim Raynor), and guidestop bullets while they are in mid-flight.

MENTAL

Adaptive Creativity: 65/100:  
>She scores somewhat high due to the nature of telekinesis and she frequently dreams up of new and improved Zerg breeds, showing creativity in many of them.<br>Intelligence: 76/100 :  
>It is mentioned that she can track 1000 different things at once, an insane amount of multitasking, and does possess an amount of pre-cognition. Also is capable of processing information at light speed. It should be stated however that she is not a genius; smart but not a genius. Processing power is what brought her up.<br>Tactics: 73/100:  
>Skilled tactician and Mastermind behind much of the Brood War, and has defeated opponents even when outnumbered and outgunned before.<br>Intuition: 62/100 :  
>Ghosts do possess pre-cognition to a degree, and Kerrigan herself was able to detect threats to her rule years beforehand.<p>

Initiative: 57/100  
>Is capable of getting off the first strike even when dealing with the Protoss, who move fast enough to be considered blurs to most Terrans.<p>

PREPARATION:

Experience: 73/100:  
>Though she hasn't lived that long she has fought and beaten a wide variety of foes since, including biological, mechanical, psionic, and highly advanced tech.<br>Discipline: 61/100 –  
>Ghost training emphasized discipline in combat, a cool head was necessary to carry out their objectives. She was known for behaving in a calm and collected manner in combat, even when she was about to be taken by the Zerg in New Gettysburg. However despite this there have been times where the Protoss commander Tassadar was able to infuriate her and use her anger to his advantage.<br>Training: 66/100:  
>Ghosts are such powerful special operatives that they aren't even regarded as a myth, since no one who they have come after have lived to tell the tale. In four years they turn children into the some of the most powerful assassins their history has ever known- and Kerrigan was one of the best.<p>

PSYCHOLOGICAL

Psychological Warfare: 76/100:  
>She was skilled enough to convince her worst enemies, all of whom also hated each other mind you, to work with her to a common goal that actually solely benefited her.<br>Strength of Mind: 87/100 –  
>This is one of Kerrigan's greatest traits. A Jedi mind trick wouldn't even faze here. She has shown the ability to mind dominate a thousand year old Protoss Matriarch without even being on the same planet, read Protoss minds with ease(who are naturally able to read humans) , mind control Zerg and maintain control of a Swarm that numbers in the billions (at least) . Basically anyone below this rating, without special equipment, has a chance that Kerrigan will be able to read hisher mind.  
>Audacity: 70100 :  
>She gets points for deliberately screwing overpissing off every major power in the Korhal sector, and remaining confident when every one of them unites to try and destroy her.  
>Intimidation: 55100  
>Fairly intimidating given her unique speech patterns, her Zerg body and her reputation.<br>Killer Instinct: 73/100 :  
>Though she is trained to kill without thinking, as you say she does talk a bit much, and has repeatedly let major rivals go.<br>Psychology: 54/100:  
>Though less psychopathic then her Queen of Blades persona, she is still ruthless, arrogant and often impatient.<br>Inner Torment: 60/100:  
>Since her temporary de-infestation on Char she has deeply regretted the atrocities the Zerg committed on civilians in her name.<br>Corruption: 55/100  
>Not good per say but no longer evil as she was in the Queen of Blades persona.<p>

ENERGY POTENTIAL

Energy Potential: 65/100 –  
>Her high end powers require a great deal of energy, which Kerrigan possesses. She can also regenerate said energy fairly quickly. However eventually she will run out of energy if she spams Psionicrazor storm a couple of times, and will need to wait in order to utilize another power.

COMMON FACTOR: ENERGY DIFFICULTIES:

Unlike the last common factor, this section has actual battlefield applications. Kerrigan is at a bit of a disadvantage here in that she possesses less overall energy then her foe, meaning that she will need to conserve here a bit or else lose her ability to launch high end attacks (the psionic storms). That said, unlike her opponent Kerrigan will regenerate energy over time, especially if underground. This difficulty will be lessened if she wins, as her energy potential increases from absorbing Magneto's DNA.

== STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES ==

Kerrigan is the most powerful psionic in Starcraft, the only Class 12 on a ten unit scale. The abilities available to her come from all three races :Terran, Zerg and Protoss. For the environmental bonus she has Creep, a living Zerg substance. On Creep, she moves 30% faster and also regenerates slightly faster. Her all-knowing senses around the Creep also greatly enhances her awareness of those near and on it. While Creep will only start out to cover a small portion of the map, it will gradually expand as the battle goes on. Another strength is her pre-battle ability to evolve new defenses/abilities, and keep them for later use. The addition of Abathur makes her a "consumer" type character; meaning she will gain new abilities and x-factor increases at a higher rate then most characters from winning (but still not to the extent of true consumers such a Rogue and Alex Mercer).

However, her greatest weakness is her energy levels. While she can sustain a high amount of output, anything able to drain that energy potential will severely weaken many of her enhanced abilities. She is also a bit arrogant at times as well as impatient.

MOTIVATION: FOR THE SWARM, Defeating the Dark Voice, Revenge, Misc.

Kerrigan's primary objective is to defeat the Dark Voice, a entity who seeks to bring about the apocalypse by using the Zerg (once she is dead) to destroy all of creation. In order to do this she must expertly utilize the Swarm, who look up to her as their Queen and who she herself seems to feel affection improve the Swarm she desires to make every unit a Metamorph, which would make a species capable of guiding their own evolution. On a personal note she seeks revenge on the man known as Acturus Mengsk, who sold her out to the Zerg long ago, and wants to see his empire fall. Other known motivators that are not as significant as above but still important are Power and Love (for Jim Raynor).

VS.

= = MAGNETO = =

NAME: Max Eisenhardt  
>ALIAS: "Master of Magnetism"<br>AGE: 33 (Through some bizarre re-aging process by Marvel)  
>WEIGHT: 190 lbs<br>HEIGHT: 6'2 Feet  
>GRADE: 7.5 Higher Being<br>CLASS: Mutant Electromagnetic Conductor

*Unlike Previous profiles, this one was not developed by me but my friend Marcus, a huge Magneto fan.

BIO:

Magneto's history as a mutant began with the Holocaust, as a victim separated from his parents, his power over magnetism, at first the manipulation of metal, was realized. Since then, he has dominated Marvel's universe of mutants and heroes, most notably the X-Men, with the notion that humans will seek out and destroy mutants as a way to protect their own race. Not seeing himself as an evil villain, he feels like the savior of mutant kind, to put mutants in their rightful place over humans to keep them from becoming victim to another holocaust. His range of powers is extremely dense, ranging from manipulation of metals, reshaping materials on the molecular level, and projecting images of himself as he bents light.

PRE-BATTLE:

Magneto is another man difficult to describe in two words. but ill try with mutant mastermind and fanatical is a mutant mastermind, coming up with highly complex and elaborate plans all the time. He is used to operating alone or in small groups, so that aspect won't be an issue for him in this fight. Magneto is fanatically determined, and does not care so much about the means so much as the end. Whether his end is to win a bout or to ascend mutant kind he'll always put a lot of effort into it. His only off the bat weakness is that he is used to having all the time in the world; he now has only two days.

PRE-BATTLE BONUS: X-Men Danger Room:

Though his personality in this resembles the classic version, Magneto has joined the X-men before, and will have access to their unique training facility. Essentially the Danger Room is a powerful simulator, able to simulate a huge amount of environments and powers, as well as many heroes/villains in the Marvel world. Its so realistic that its barely different then the real thing (other then the safegaurds). When it comes to a training room, there are few better then this. Also includes safe-guards so Magneto can't die in it.

====OFFENSIVE====  
>LONG RANGE: Metallic Manipulation<p>

Range: Several Miles | Type: Innate | Effect: Projectile Usage: Very High  
>Magneto exhibits extremely powerful control over metals, up to about half a mile's range with complete control. He can move objects that weigh in excess of 50,000 pounds. As long as he can stabilize his concentration and use his hands to focus, he is able to move such a massive body of metal at least 25 mph and the speed and range increase with smaller sizes, and the concentration requirement goes down. The furthest feat he's accomplished was pulling a satellite out from orbit.<p>

He can use solid iron spheres the size of marbles to move as fast as bullets, and his control extends to individually holding and moving at least two dozen different firearms, cocking, and shooting them, as well as stopping the bullets that come out if he desires. Line of sight isn't even a completely necessary component to this ability as his detection of metallic materials is so high. So long as a form of metal is in a material, he can control it, though the lower ratio of metal to non-metal objects effects how strong that control is.

To that end, Magneto is bringing with him a pump-action shotgun, M-16, a combat knife and 2 handguns to all of his fights though he does not get multiple magazines. These metallic objects he can reshape and form however he wishes once the battle starts (which limits his time).

MID-RANGE: Electromagnetic Vortex, Biological Disruption  
>Range: Line of Sight | Type: Prepared | Effect: Vortex Usage: Moderate<br>Magneto is capable of two very powerful area-effect attacks of sort. One is a magnetic vortex where he arranges the magnetic fields around him and distorts and changes their balance to the point of creating his own weather of sorts. He can freeze massive objects in their very tracks, even while restrained and being harmed, but he can create hurricane-force winds or tornadoes. The exact range of this power is not very clear, though he is capable of covering a city with snow or make a full-sized hurricane himself. The control of this vortex however is quite limited, as once it goes off there's not much stopping it until the misbalance slowly stabilizes. To create such a power requires some concentration as he manipulates individual waves of stabilized magnetic fields.

In addition, Magneto can manipulate a person's electromagnetic pulse within their body as well as pull out the very iron from their blood. He has demonstrated the ability to cause intense pain or lightly generate certain emotions and minor telepathy. These usually utilizes when psychologically manipulating someone to his will or crushing their spirit of resistance.

CLOSE RANGE: Lightning/Concussive Shockwave

Range: 10 Feet? | Type: Innate | Effect: Direct Damage Usage: Low  
>Range: 350 meters | Type: Innate-Prepared | Effect: Direct Damage Usage: Rare<p>

While Magneto possesses some military combat training, most of his combat is conducted outside of his personal space. He has used ultra-powerful magnetic shields to prevent harm reaching him and his metallic manipulation to prevent weapons from touching him. However he has also used, with strong effort, lightning to kill others. This isn't quite as powerful as the best Force lightning, but comes close.

He has also utilized his powers to create a "nuclear-explosive" shockwave that devastates a good two blocks worth of buildings, reducing anything in his immediate vicinity to rubble. No doubt a power that takes a great deal of concentration but is quick to execute. I placed it here because should someone show the ability to reach him in hand-to-hand, and the ability to destroy him so, he can use this power, though it is quite rare and more akin to a last-resort power.

SPECIAL: Metallic Encasement/Machine Construction  
>Range: Line of Sight | Type: Innate-Prepared | Effect: HexAugment Usage: High  
>Range: A few feet | Type: Innate-Prepared | Effect: Summon Usage: Low<p>

Magneto shows the ability to manipulate metals on an incredible microscopic scale. Utilizing his magnetism, he can create a cocoon of metal around a person to weigh them down or stop them. This metal cocoon is strong enough to stop the X-Man Banshee from screaming out (at least for a time), and was fabricated in mere seconds. Alternately, Magneto can summon metal to protect someone, liken to a suit of armor. This is primarily how he develops and fuses armor to himself and others, molding choice metals (such as steel alloys) for the best protection and lightest weight.

One his most incredible (albeit short-lived) feats have been the complete construction of machines, notably a robot the size of a small skyscraper. Utilizing his own electromagnetic forces, he becomes the nervous system and transversely the power source to such a machine (which is largely hollow but powerful). He can use his metallic binding to rebuild broken parts. The power cannot last but a few minutes without help as this severely drains his energy.

SPECIAL 2: Light Manipulation  
>Type: Innate | Effect: Augment Usage: High-Low (astral projection)<p>

Magneto's incredible range of powers includes the bending of light waves with electromagnetism. With this, he can render himself nearly invisible to the naked eye. Like the Predator though, he will have a faint disturbance of bending light around his person.

Magneto can also use the same powers to create illusions of himself to others. The exact range of this is unknown without help, but the image is half-real and ill-focused, but allows Magneto to communicate to someone (like an enemy) without risk of harm. He also seems to be able to manifest his awareness through this projection and can thusly use his powers far outside the range of his sight or immediate senses. Unfortunately for the victims of this, the hologram of sorts cannot be attacked.

DEFENSE: Metallic Armor:

Magneto creates his armor from choice metallic elements from the molecules around him as form of physical protection. In addition to this, he has a helmet that shields his mind from all manner of Telepathic attacks. It even prevents others from reading his mind (i.e. with the helmet he is 100% immune to a Jedi mind trick). Even without such a helmet though, his sheer intelligence and strength of willpower is very good, but he also creates a void that telepaths cannot penetrate and are thus able to detect his general location with enough concentration.

Further than this, Magneto is capable of using magnetic fields to create a near-impenetrable shield to all things physical and energy through sheer strength of will. He can even use these barriers to hinder (though not completely negate) telepathic activity, including telekinesis. He has stopped exotic alien energy beam weapons, missiles, bullets, and massive objects. His manipulation of metal also allows him to physically deflect and stop projectiles with metallic objects. This shield is even able to allow him to exist in the vacuum of space by collecting and protecting a normal atmosphere about his person (albeit, with greater concentration), meaning he can make it "air-tight".Finally he can put up objects in front of him to block projectiles.

== X-FACTORS ==  
>PHYSICAL<p>

Accuracy: 72/100 –  
>On small objects, he can be extremely precise, and with metal he is nearly 100% accurate. Larger objects requiring focus to move on a movingflying target are more difficult.  
>Combat: 50100  
>Magneto is skilled in hand to hand combat, however for the most part he chooses to avoid this arena of combat.<br>Physicality: 19/100:  
>Magneto uses his powers to enhance his strength dramatically; he once ripped Apocalypse in half, however he does not utilize such feats often, which prevents him from getting a higher score.<br>Damage Intake: 12/100 –  
>He's been stabbed by an ice stake the size of his torso and was able to use his magnetism to meltshake it away. That's the toughest thing I've seen him survive.  
>Damage Resistance: 72100 –  
>Even fast punches have difficulty in killing him, thanks to his shielding.<br>Stealth: 66/100:  
>Though he doesn't often use stealth, he can cloak himself utilizing light manipulation.<br>Sensory: 82/100  
>Magneto scores very high here, as he is actually able to sense Magnetic fields, seeing through most attempts of cloaking.<br>Stamina: 70/100 –  
>Linked to his energy potential(also see Common Factor).<br>Finesse: 56/100  
>Magneto relies too much on raw power and shielding to fight, and does not move like a cat or is nearly as agile as Mystique.<p>

Raw Speed: 21/100 –  
>Some argue Magneto can fly supersonic speeds, but I don't buy it entirely, not without metallic help. He scores this high thanks mostly to his flying ability (which can be fast to say the least).<br>Reflexes: 45/100  
>His ability to stop missiles and bullets should be noted as well as block incoming projectiles and attacks with his shield and other objects, but it's all still mostly related to metal.<p>

MENTAL:

Adaptive Creativity: 89/100 –  
>This is easily his greatest trait, shown to manipulate hundreds of items and even non-metal items in the way he can make and shift objects. He is also fights primarily using his environment against his opponents and always finds some trace amount of metal in something to use. Not to mention how many times he uses his opponent's weapons and surrounding objects as projectiles.<br>Initiative: 61/100:  
>Magneto has shown himself capable of striking very fast, even when against foes with superhuman speed.<br>Tactics: 63/100  
>Magneto is a mutant mastermind, frequently coming up with complex plans. However the fact that they almost always fail has lowered his score a bit, otherwise he'd get in the 70s. Also despite his genius, he demonstrates poor flexibility in his tactics.<br>Intuition: 67/100  
>Magneto has a high sense for sensing danger and things to come.<br>Intelligence: 68/100  
>Magneto is one of the smartest men in the Marvel Universe, frequently coming up with new technology or being able to utilize alien ones.<p>

PREPARATION:

Experience: 77/100  
>Has fought and beaten a huge variety of foes, ranging from the Supernatural to the technologically advanced.<br>Discipline: 72/100  
>Demonstrates relatively high discipline and isn't swayed from his plans often, nor give into rage.<br>Training: 50/100  
>From what I can gather he possesses military and personal training, which while significant isn't enough to justify an upgrade.<p>

PSYCHOLOGICAL:

Audacity: 66/100:  
>Wants to overthrow the rule of mankind and place mutants on the throne; some versions have him killing off all humans too. However he'll retreat if it seems he is losing.<br>Intimidation: 47/100  
>This goes by strength of reputation more then personal intimidation.<br>Psychological Warfare: 65/100:  
>Scores rather high here, as much of his game plan is to convince other mutants to work for him and by his side.<br>Strength of Mind: 70/100 (97/100)  
>Has spent much of his life training to resist telepathy, however high grade telepaths can breach through his defenses. With the helmet however (in parenthesis) he can pretty much resist<br>Killer Instinct: 62/100 –  
>Against most humans, Magneto does not waver but he has shown a strong willingness to keep others alive in hopes for his cause. When that is not a possibility, he sees the need to remove them from the world with little hesitation.<br>Psychology: 43/100  
>Possesses a messiah complex, genocidal desires and is traumatized by earlier events.<br>Inner Torment: 59/100:  
>See Above.<br>Corruption: 60/100  
>He actually views himself as a savior and cares for the mutants under his control. Views humans as insects though.<br>ENERGY POTENTIAL:

Energy Potential: 70/100  
>His energy potential is rather high, however directly linked to stamina (see below).<p>

COMMON FACTOR: ENERGY DIFFICULTIES:

When it comes to Energy, Magneto has the benefit of starting out with more then Kerrigan. However this comes with a catch ; this energy is directly linked to stamina, and does not regenerate. What this means is that every blow taken makes him weaker overall, makes him less able to utilize the more formidable aspects of his powers. He does fair well in long term battles. Because of this attrition is Magneto's enemy, and he'll try to end battle quickly to avoid having to deal with this. Should he beat Kerrigan, among what he'll gain is the ability to regenerate energy.

== STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES ==

Magneto is the master of Magnetism, able to wield metallic objects with great skill, and even able to utilize non-metal objects (though not to the extent of his metal abilities). Any deposit of metal in any shape or form creates something that Magneto can utilize to his advantage, and thus his environment will include some (hidden) metal deposits. He has an extremely good sense of direction utilizing the magnetic nature of metals around him as he can sense them, as well as global position based on the magnetic fields of a planet.

However, Magneto's stamina seems to be directly related to his energy potential. Taking any sort of blows or hits weakens him all the more with every success. He also has a bit of a messiah complex that does effect him in battles.

Motivation: Family and Mutant Ascension

As mentioned in the prologue, should Magneto win the tournament he'll be able to restart his life anew, with all the knowledge he gained from his long life. He'd use this to ultimately prevent many family cataclysms (see his wife, Wanda Maximoff, Pietro, mother and Dad), as well as work his way up to his long sough goal of mutant world domination (combined with the pure amount of power gained from winning this tournament; he'd succeed).

ENDING ASSESSMENT:

- Through the Portal Master's mastery of his namesake, each time these two warriors step into the arena 1000 different realities will be run. The best battle of the winner (the person who kills the most out of a 1000) will be shown, as well as statistical information regarding the exact breakdown of kills.  
>- Assessment will be further broken down into timeframe assessment : Early, Middle and Late Game.<br>- Early onset of fighting; primarily quick and stealth kills.  
>-Mid Game: After a prolonged period of fighting; this period of time will contain some of the toughest fighting.<br>- Late Game: After a very Prolonged period of fighting this period will be marked by last resort measures.  
>- After every three rounds alternate endings will be shown.<p>

VOTING:

- Merely shouting out a name or two sentence reasoning will result in no vote.  
>- Giving a pretty good but non-comprehensive vote will result in a .5 vote.<br>- In order to get a FULL VOTE you must evaluate each category (Pre-battle, LR,MR, CR, SP, DF, Variables or "X-factors") and give a overall winner. You do not HAVE to break down the Variables into 5 sections but you are encouraged to, nor do you have to judge common factors, strength/weaknesses and motivation, though once again you are encouraged as they could efect the overall game.  
>-The numbers game for X-factors does not determine a win. Some factors such as Tactics, may be worth more then others, such as corruption.<br>- If you feel that one factor gives "X" the win then you can say so- as long as its after a vote. There is a reason I did not attach numbers/scores to each category.

- Battles may be a little slow to put up with school and all, though rest assured I will be working on them.  
>- Yes, Azula vs. Galen Marek will come out first<p>

- Finally Kerrigan starts with a 3 point lead for dominating on Facebook, however that does not mean Magneto can't win.


	6. The Beginning of the Beginning

Day 2, 17 hours in

3 hours until battle...

_"Fascinating" _

Alone in his room, a deceptively middle aged man with silver and blue eyes sat alone in his abode, idly dissembling and reassembling one of the handguns he was given. His thoughts were elsewhere, delicately processing the information he had spent all night looking up and reviewing (He wasn't entirely honest with himself here; on this strange station he couldn't tell whether it was night or day).

The room around him resembled contained much of the comforts Magneto fancied, for which he was grateful. In acknowledging his greatness the Portal Master had included a makeshift throne in the center of the room, which in turn was surrounded by more humble living areas that included a kitchen and a bedroom which contained a magnificent bed. On the far left of the complex was a door that led to the Danger Room.

Magneto, or the man known as the "Master of Magnetism", quietly reassembled his gun for the final time and reached towards his terminal, activating it without having to touch it via his mastery of the metal keyboard. The screen popped up, revealing a woman with a mottled green carapace, bone wings, and a smirk on her face: Sarah Kerrigan.

His latest woman certainly possessed some formidable powers, that much was undeniable. Regeneration, Psychic attack, that Psionic maelstrom... all was quite impressive; she was a formidable mutant to be sure. However Magneto was fairly confident in himself. _After all, _he thought to himself as he held his prized helmet aloft_, who is better than I at dealing with psychics? _

However only a fool would completely discount his opponent based on first glances, and Magneto knew that there was more to Sarah then immediately meets the eye. Her psionic storm would still be an issue even with his helmet. He would be able to survive longer in it than most due to the protection of his brain, but inflammation of the brain was only one effect of the storm; eventually the others would take their toll.

Another point to consider; her servant Abathur. That creature, for lack of better word, was a nuisance, and presented a headache for his plans. Magneto was aware of its capabilities but not its intentions, and had no idea what Sarah planned to do with it. Removing iron from her blood was a certainty, strengthening the nerves a liklyhood, but what else? If what Magneto understood about the creature was correct, he'd have time for further mutations.

Abathur was a very impressive creature, and something that Magneto looked forward to having on his side when he defeated the creature's mistress...

Speaking of the Queen of Blades; though he knew she was highly unlikely to accept, Magneto resolved to offer her one chance to surrender. Whatever else she was Sarah was still a mutant, and not an insect like some of the others in the tournament (the man dressed up as a ridiculous bat came to mind, as well as that ashen faced Greek soldier). If she was gracious enough to surrender, Magneto resolved to be gracious enough to try and help her in her goals after he fulfilled his own. Should she be stubborn, the Queen of the Bugs would be crushed beneath his Metallic heel!

He stood up and walked to the nearby door, his steps full of purpose as his mind weighed in dozens of considerations.

Magneto knew that it would be beneficial to assume the worst case scenario, and plan for such. To begin with he'd need to send a substantial amount of iron underground to flush her out of her burrow when she dug underground, possibly using Astral Projection to personally control the metal. Or if he could catch her he'd be able to utilize his metal to forcibly encase and crush her before she went underground. But what would her response be? Magneto knew and loved the game of chess, knew that it would be foolish to not consider opponent's counters to your counters. This was something to gradually work on if he were to perfect a plan to dictate the events of the coming battle, something he desperately needed to do. For he was well aware that in a prolonged battle she had the advantage, which is why he desperately wanted to avoid one!

He would need to drain her energy quickly and efficiently, and then finish her off with a powerful attack. Close quarters combat was to be avoided at all costs, while his magnetic shield would have to be in place throughout the fight. Defeating the Queen would be daunting task for most mutants (and an impossible one for the race of insects beneath them) but Magnus was confident in the inevitable outcome of this fight.

Magneto's hand reached for the door beside him, the door handle rushing forward to meet his hand. Taking a deep breath and reflecting somewhat on the irony of being given a replica of a training room that had belonged to his greatest enemies, he entered the Danger Room.

Meanwhile in a secluded hallway, two extremely powerful men to discuss the most peculiar situation they had found themselves in.

_"Has Thou discovered where we currently reside? Whatever odd dimension we are in?"_

_"My Eye of Aggamoto sees nothing! My ability to leave to the Astral plane has been blocked and my foray into the Inner Sanctum has revealed nothing! This Portal Master has obviously taken great pains to prevent even me from discerning our location! Thor I am afraid I am of no use. "_

"Thou has tried at least, and if the Portal "Master" is indeed powerful enough to kidnap so many many powerful champions without resistance then he would be mighty enough to block even you from sensing where we are. "

They started pacing down the hall towards the cafeteria, engrossed in conversation and blissful of the shadow that doth follow the pair.

_"Well if we can't find out more about where we are or the master of this land, then its guests would be a good place to start. Have you been able to find out more of some of the other..."contestants"?"_

_" I have! My information is lacking, but know of the the one who styles himself Superman. This mortal is of a powerful race called the Kryptonians, and is a proud and dedicated warrior who ceaselessly protects his realm! A worthy man and a worthy foe to any- if only the same could be said about the villains thy had the misfortune of meeting! A twisted and wretched old man calls himself "Emperor" over the realm he rules- though his galaxy knows him as "tyrant". The serpent calls himself Alduin, a being matched only in malice by his arrogance! Like Jörmungandr he cares nothing for the lives of others, and indeed the foul snake desires consumption of the souls of all! I long for combat with them both!"_

_"Justice will come to them, Thor that I promise you. However in doing so other avenues, paths to victory and freedom need to be considered. "_

_"What does thou mean?"_

_"Thor, would you consider the possibility of forging common cause with this "Superman" and his friends?"_

_" The thought has struck me, however the time has not come;they are just as suspicious as we are of each other. Time must pass fist."_

_" Hmm, perhaps caution would be advisable. Rogue, however, should be brought to the fold; she is much more cooperative then Bruce or Magneto, the latter of whom is busy preparing for battle with that alien queen. "_

_"Thy plan has merits, Doctor ."_

_" I just wish I could have been of more assistance then this, my friend. The eye has failed me in the hour of our need, I should have been able to -"_

The God of Thunder put a comforting hand on his friend shoulder, stopping him from carrying on.

_"Strange! Though thou and I be Godlings born, we can see the Future no more clearly than do the other Mortals who reside within this prison! Nevertheless this slight on us and whatever other worthy beings reside within these halls shall not go unpunished; we will find a way to end this jest, Strange!"_

His friend smiled as the shadow looked on, obscured in darkness, every step and every breath being carefully calculated to avoid detection from these two powerful superheroes. In truth the shadow was rather tepid at the idea of allying with Mon-Keigh or their gods made flesh,even if it was for mutual benefit. Nevertheless the shadow knew that in order to secure the best possible future for his people, sacrifices must be made. Though he had never had an issue with sacrificing Mon-Keigh to save his race before; working with them was something he deeply disdained and found nearly as perilous as traversing the great warp itself.

_Sacrifices must be made, for when there is no other way, the perilous path is the only road to salvation._

Elsewhere on the station, a female with both alien and human characteristics prepared for her next battle.

_"Blood Transfusion nearing completion. Iron level have been reduced by 80 percent-"_

_"Not good enough Abathur; I want a 100 percent." _

"_As you wish, my queen." _

Sarah turned away from Abathur to her other adviser, Izsha and asked authoritatively.

"_What have you found regarding Magneto's further use of his "biological manipulations"?_

Izsha immediately animated from her position in the corner of the complex where her eyes had formerly been vacant; Kerrigan had ordered her to scan through the Library of Babel again while she was hooked up to Abathur, who was in the process of removing all traces of iron in her blood and replacing it with a specially crafted organic (iron-free ) substance. Abathur was the best at what he did, and without her the Swarm would be a _hell_ of a lot weaker.

_"Magneto appears to be able to use his ability to manipulate the electromagnetic pulse to induce severe pain or certain emotions, as well as minor telepathy. "_

_" I don't think even you, Abathur, can remove electromagnetic pulse from cells completely. "_

_"It is possible but not advisable. Alteration is possible however. I can strengthen the nerves, or make the pulses harder to detect. "_

_"Do Both then."_

_"Yes my Queen."_

Kerrigan didn't like her choice of a first opponent, but she supposed that was the Portal Master's intent. To give her someone that nullified her single most effective power, to stop her from simply blowing up his brain when she got bored. Still she could see a positive, as this "Magneto" was probably just as uncomfortable as her, as he faced a foe who did not possess a metallic arsenal (though her prized C-10 stood on a stand nearby, she wisely decided against bringing it into battle).

The room around her...was a perfect recreation of the inside of a Zerg Hive. Living creep blanketed the ground, obscuring the steel underneath. A hazy fog served to further block the floor, obscuring even the creep, though the organic substance made its presence known nonetheless. A couple Zerglings and Hydralisk milled about to give the Hive some familiarity, though Kerrigan had been told in no uncertain terms that she could not bring any hatched Zerg into battle ( a peculiar terminology; would a nest full of unhatched broodlings count towards it?).

Currently she sat in Abathur's evolutionary chamber, where he and Izsha took turns giving their Queen advice...not that she really needed it, but it was still useful to have Izsha look valuable intelligence up from the Library of Babel while she was currently stationary, for Abathur's tentacles were inserted into her arm, siphoning off what iron remained. Unfortunately that was just the beginning, as he now needed to find a way to strengthen her nerves as well as dull the impulses. Kerrigan figured that she would be here for a while...

This gave her all the more opportunity to plan, as her hive mind processed a thousand bits of information at once. Her telepathy was out; that much was certain. So she wouldn't be able to torture him with visions of his parents dying, or detect him telepathically. Well direct detection...the area which that blasted helmet covers is probably going to be a dead zone to her, where her mind could not feel anything, and thus would stick out like a medic in a marine squad. Though she possessed excellent telekinesis and had better control of non-metaloids then he did, with metal Magnus reigned supreme. Though her telekinesis should still be effective at slowing projectiles down to where her armor and regeneration could take care of the rest.

Sarah had always been a fan of close quarters combat, even before infestation, and thus was a little irked that her opponent possessed a perfect counter to her tendency to close in for the kill; the nuclear shockwave. This concussive blast would tear her apart if it caught her in bone wing range, which is why she needed to be VERY cautious when she attempted a close quarters tussle. Of course she could take away the need to do so by eliminating the helmet, but that was easier said then done. Magneto was more then smart enough to realize that keeping that helmet on was essential , and would doubtless implement further safeguards to make sure the helmet stays on.

She planned to utilize Abathur to upgrade herself further; she would use him up until l the very moment that the battle commenced! She had already spent the last few hours draining the iron from her blood, and before that had the adrenal cortex upgrade for zerglings implemented into her, allowing her faster movement and reflexes. But what else? After her nerves had been dulled, what then? She supposed it would be beneficial for her to increase her energy, and maybe take the genome from her roaches to make it so she can regenerate to an even greater extent underground, but what else? Then the though struck her; it seemed so obvious, why hadn't she thought of it in the beginning?

A smile crept across her face; Magneto would be in for quite a surprise when they fought, oh yes he would!

_"Izsha, tell me of some of the new improvements Mengsk has made on his ghosts..."_

_Three hours later_

Galen Marek was exhausted but satisfied nonetheless. For the last day he had been testing his limits, pushing past what he had gone before. Marek knew that this battle would not just be a victory or defeat for him but the entire galaxy, and both entities would emerge much stronger from this fight. For the last day he had alternated non-stop between meditation and training with Proxy, working endlessly to perfect a victory plan.

He heavily suspected that perfection in this case would be impossible, and that this battle would require a great deal of improvisation. Marek also sensed through the visions he was able to view in his meditations that Azula had done just as much if not more in her preparation. This did not surprise Galen too much, but it still irked him a bit. However he felt vindicated in the knowledge that his own preparations hadn't been in vain.

Azula's firebending would still be an issue given the excessive heat it put off, which would drain him of his stamina if he didn't work quickly to disperse it. The smoke too would pose an issue, but that could be more easily dispersed. The flames themselves he would meet head on with the force, either negating or blowing it back in that bitch's face.

His lightsaber went deep into Proxy-Azula's chest, for the sixteenth time in the last two days (and that's not counting the times he had finished off the holo-program utilizing the force).

_"Well Done Master! That is the 42nd time you have successfully defeated this hologram, out of 55. "The_ droid then looked at a clock, and his tone registered disappointment."_ The battle will commence soon, Master, you must leave now-_

Suddenly his droid shook violently, and Galen knew that someone was trying to pass a message. But who...?

The tall, red figure of the Portal Master appeared before him; this time he came in robes. The alien of an unknown race smiled at him...as he always seemed to do.

_" I see you have trained, and trained well, Galen Marek. This droid is a formidable asset, and will surely serve its owner well in the many battles to be had. Truly a remarkable synthetic, a wonderful addition to any inventory. "_

Marek didn't like the way the Portal Master phrased that- it made it sound like his best friend and companion was nothing more than a material possession to be had, a prize to be won. Unbeknownst to him that was exactly what the Portal Master saw him as.

_"You have spent the last 2 days preparing for this moment, but alas time is up. Your destiny is upon you, and though you may have pierced the veil of the future, grasped visions of the unknown arena you are to which you are about to set forth. Yet know this; even the best psychics can be surprised, even masters of foreseeing can encounter the unforeseen. Where you go down now is a place of equal advantage to both you and your opponent, the cunning Azula of the Fire Nation, with surprises at every corner. Go now to your fate, whether it be victory or defeat!"_

With that the Portal Master's control over the droid vanished, leaving Proxy to nearly collapse to the floor. Galen helped lift his oldest friend up as he noticed a door to the rear of the building, one which had previously not existed. Its purpose was clear.

_"Proxy" _Galen reluctantly shifted his gaze over to the droid, "_whatever happens, I want you to know that you have been the greatest friend I ever had, even when you were trying to kill me! If I don't get back...take care of Juno for me, okay?"_

_"Master!"_ The droid proceeded to give Galen a hug, which felt rather uncomfortable._ "It has always been an honor to serve you Master! And I hope I have provided you with the necessary training to overcome your adversary! "_

He smiled at the droid kindly but awkwardly

_"Yea I am sure you did great, Proxy. Just make sure to look after Juno, okay?"_

_"As you wish Master, I'd be happy to!"_ Proxy's tone changed here, to one much slyer _"Master...is she your chosen vessel?"_

Galen blinked.

_"What?"_

_" Why the chosen vessel with which you intend to fulfill your primary reproductive programming of course!"_

Galen sputtered for a second, before briefly regaining composure.

_"Proxy, its nothing like that. Look I just want you to-to-..."_ Galen sighed here, expressing his feelings in a way that did not involve mass destruction was as yet an unsolved mystery to him _"Look just take care of her okay? Otherwise I'll see you after the battle, Proxy." _

And with that Galen fled from the room, though the force felt...odd as he did so. Just as he shut the door he turned his head instinctively back, only to find...nothing. The door was gone, unable to be detected via the force.

_Did I walk through a portal or did the door seal itself behind me?_

No, it couldn't have been the latter; Galen's force senses would still be able to pick up that there was a door there. Instead the Force registered nothing, like the door was never there at all...

Galen felt a tingling sensation, that of a sunlight. Turning around he glimpsed a long, almost featureless hallway with light emanating from the end of it. The former Sith assassin didn't need the force to ascertain where he needed to go.

As he walked he reflected on the last two days; mostly his training and overall efforts to prepare.

The last two days had been constant rotations of training and meditation, with a few hours of research thrown in for variation.

The bouts with Proxy occupied the vast majority of his time, and they were hard, grueling battles. From the tools around his simple abode he had managed to build a flamethrower to replicate her fire, and then attach it to Proxy for him to combine with his own repulsors and tractor beams.

The benefits of the training with Proxy had been obvious, giving Galen a great deal of knowledge regarding his foe's firebending, as well as a little info on her psych profile. The simulated training had done him wonders, and he felt confident he could handle her fire.

_Midway now, the light near the end of tunnel was becoming ever visible. _

Admittedly he had not yet mastered farsight, and only glimpses had been available to him. The former Sith assassin did note some key features to the battleground he was going to be teleported into, as well as got a preview of some of Azula's attacks.

Azula was like him a bit; both pawns of greater powers, both servants of greater evils. He had reflected on this before of course but now it seemed to hit him harder than before. The similarities; both he and her highly capable and dedicated pawns, both prodigies at their chosen art, both type A personalities. Whoever this Portal Master was he had obviously put a great deal of time and effort into researching and matching them up but why? What could he possibly have to gain?

The light increased in intensity forcing Galen to cover his eyes. Nevertheless he carried on, determined and vigilant, which turned out to be wise.

_"Princess Azula-_

_"- the hour of battle has come."_

_"Yes, yes I am aware Li and Lo."_

The twins looked at each other in confusion, for she had called out their names in the wrong order.

"_My Princess surely you mean Lo and Li-"_

A glare was sent their way, silencing whoever had just spoken; she really couldn't care less if she got their names wrong. Azula wouldn't have cared even if she didn't have bigger things to worry about.

Like the fact that the fight was due to start in seven minutes. The moment she had spent the last two days obsessively training for was here. Suddenly and without warning there was a loud beep to the right side of the complex and she instinctively whirled around, fire blades at the ready. Nothing rose to attack her, and instead her eyes narrowed suspiciously in a mysterious door that seemed to have manifested out of nowhere. She could guess what its purpose was though, guess where it led.

Azula had made herself into a warrior out of never hesitating, and she didn't intend to now. Hesitation was for the weak, and those that did were crushed beneath their betters.

So it was with high confidence that she strode out of her residence, ignoring the parting well-wishes of Li and Lo. Azula didn't need their "luck"; she was born lucky as daddy always said ! This was in comparison to Zuko, who he said was lucky to be born (a quote that she always loved using to taunt him).

A long hallway greeted her as she exited the door; long and narrow, this hallway seemed to have no features other than the light at the end.

Azula's eyebrows rose slightly; the Portal Master did not seem like a man with tastes so bland. Still she shook that thought off, preferring instead to focus on the task at hand.

Even she was forced to admit that Galen had a formidable arsenal. With his ability to directly bend whatever he puts his mind to, spider-like web like lightning and of course, that cursed blade...

Though no full-proof plan was possible in this situation, Azula had spent the last day and a half developing ones that she thought...adequate. His "direct bending" or telekinesis would be a hassle, but she had spent up until the last thirty minutes developing counter after counter, all of which she'd probably be forced to employ in battle.

Blocking his line of sight was crucial and a necessary first step. It would also be the easiest too, as fire naturally evoked smoke. She'd make sure to set fire to the terrain around them, covering the battlefield in smoke and ash .However that was no guarantee that he couldn't grip her with the force, and she knew that she'd have to prepare some direct counters to that. Propulsion could be used to fight the control while she prepared a fire wall to block the sight, or a fire shield to do that and more.

She yawned at the thought of one of the other applications of this "direct bending"; that of Galen throwing objects at her. After all that was the main style of fighting for the Earthbenders, and her fire had proven time and again that it was capable of blasting through hard rocks and boulders, and she had no reason to think that things would be different with what he threw at her. As for the rest of his powers...

The Fire Princess had mastered lightning redirection after an additional hour of training, and was reasonably confident that she could redirect his forked lightning right back at him! His foresight was another easy obstacle for he was not proficient in the power. Azula had always prided herself on her ability to adapt to unforeseen circumstances in battle, and reasoned that if the power became a problem she could always make sudden and radical alterations to her plans to throw him off. The lightsaber on the other hand...

Was a problem. In her world there didn't exist a weapon like it; a blade strong enough to slice through the hardest rock even if it were wielded by a small how she wanted that blade...

But as for now, Azula knew it would be best to simply avoid any close quarters confrontation with Marek, for such a weapon made such a fight a guaranteed loss for her...even if she had a better weapon then the incredibly mundane shuriken shook her head at the thought; there was a better chance that she and Zuko would become the friendliest of siblings then there was of a successful kill with one of those knives.

Light briefly blinded her but Azula kept on; Hesitation was her enemy, now and forever. When her pupils readjusted they immediately took in the sight of the tall red figure of the Portal Master, who (predictably) smiled at her. He was standing inside some sort of ring and beckoned her to him. Azula felt her temper rise slightly at the prospect of being ordered around but she reluctantly complied; she was fully aware of the power this figure possessed.

_"Welcome Princess Azula, Heiress of the Fire Nation and Conqueror of Ba Sing Se! I am glad that you were the first to arrive, for I must congratulate you on your excellent use of the Library of Babel! Your mental abilities, rather than physical, are what got you into this tournament, and may bring you all the way to glory everlasting ! "_

At this Azula had a welcome vision of herself leading the fire nation, queen of the world. The vision ended as the Portal Master continued. She opened her mouth to offer a retort (and to berate the figure for giving her two useless old ladies while Marek got a droid that could replicate her fighting style), only for the Portal Master to cut her off.

_"If you truly wish to achieve your dreams you must face many trials, the failure of any one of them leading to utter defeat. Yet it is your inner fire, your overwhelming desire to succeed no matter the cost and the cunning to do so that has earned you numerous past victories- and I see that same fire is alight within you now, as it always has been. Will you allow a former Sith apprentice to extinguish that flame? That remains to be seen. Now put away all other thoughts, for the enemy awaits!"_

The alien made a dramatic hand gesture to the entrance opposite of where she entered, and it was from there that Marek predictably entered onto the stage. He stepped onto the stage, before suddenly noticing Azula.

From across the ring the Princess and the Assassin glared at each other, eyes locked. Surprisingly it was Marek that was the first to speak

_" You should surrender and save yourself the pain. Nothing you have fought has come close to what I have beaten, and I am aware of all your tricks."_

Azula chuckled here at the insinuation that what he had fought matched the Avatar, or even the conquest of the Earth Kingdom.

_"Hah! Don't make me laugh Marek! You are nothing more then a raven eagle_ _sent out to do its master's dirty work in return for a couple of crumbs. While you win a few hardpressed fights I conquer nations single-handily; I KILLED the Avatar. I have accomplished far more then you could ever dream of doing. "_

Galen's eyebrows raised slightly at the mention of the Raven Eagle before realizing that her world had different fauna then his universe. Nevertheless he got the reference, and returned with one of his own

_" You really think your any different then I, you are as much a Raven Eagle as I am! Ozai holds you in as high regard as Vader did me!"_

Azula was on the verge of vehemently retorting when the Portal Master interrupted them, clearly amused.

_"Well, well, it seems the fight has already begun! However I did not come here to see your tongues clash, rather you have been brought here so that lightsaber and the Force can cross with fire and lightning bending. The arena has been crafted with advantage to you both, now may the best prodigy win!"_

And with that the two warriors were teleported to another dimension as the Portal Master looked on in glee.

A.N:

Hello all! First of all I would like to apologize for the delay; finals were biting at me. Well now my finals have finished, and it pleases me to say that I can continue the story as intended.

Now to address some something I missed: Why Magneto and Kerrigan were chosen (which a couple of you have asked about).

Sarah Kerrigan:

Sarah Kerrigan is the top psionic of the Starcraft Universe, a powerful figure who telepathically rules a race of billions. Her psionic powers are matched by very few in this tournament, and she further augments them with the biological powers/traits of the Zerg. Her servant Abathur allows the Queen to make significant gains after each battle (meaning new powers, changes in x-factors ect), and her hive mind is capable of processing a vast variety of information simultaneously .

Magneto:

A less controversial choice, Magneto's mastery of Magnetsism allows him to manipulate a vast variety of material, including his famous metal. His mastery over metal is such that he can manipulate the very cells within the human body, inducing severe pain or even ripping the iron right out of him. Add to that his proven track record of taking on formidable foes and Magneto is quite a contender.

Also to answer a comment I am sure to get; yes, the Azula vs. Galen battle will be my next update, and I hope to write up the battle in a way that is fair to both warriors and fans of both.

In order to keep this from effecting my writing I have not and will not add up the votes until the very last hour, though my own edges will be done long before that. Though I will have my own pick the warrior with the highest number of votes will win; and my vote only counts as one. To the fans of the loser (for I know there will be many, regardless of who wins) I will include a alternate ending pack after every three rounds, which will include the alternate ending for the battle, an alternate conversation with the Portal Master after the battle (where he allocates what each gets for winning), and a different score sheet.

I may also do some battles between miscellaneous TOM fighters (meaning that these characters do not actually fight each other in the tournament) later on, though this will be after I finish the overall thing and upon request.

With that said the voting for Azula vs. Marek or Kerrigan vs. Magneto is still open, so please keep submitting votes. And be patient with the fight; some take longer then others to do.

Also Please read my blog (located on profile page), for the best version of this.


	7. Azula vs MarekThe battle!

AN: This is split up into five sections: battle, post battle, kill score, my edges, and vote tally.

It was over in a flash. One moment Galen Marek stood in a pit next to the Portal master, glaring at his rival Azula-

The next he was in a place entirely different, teleported to what was presumably the battlefield. His head ached for a moment but other than that the transition was near flawless. Starkiller's eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light, taking note of the small metal room. It appeared to be a small janitorial closet, complete with old fashioned brooms, buckets and an antique slugthrower. The list taped to the door seemed to indicate that the janitor wasn't happy with the people on this ship, and the slugthrower made it clear what he intended to do about it.

He pushed the door open, only to discover that the path blocked. He glanced down at the source. A body prevented the door from properly opening, blood oozing from its forehead. More curious then intimidated Galen squeezed through the door and knelt by the familiar body; it was a stormtrooper, and Galen had seen such corpses thousands of times before. Though never one that had a self-inflicted head wound. Galen took a deep breath and meditated, trying to use the force to ascertain exactly why this man committed suicide.

Galen's hands reached for the gun, using psychometry to pick up the sights, feelings, sounds and actions that the object had been recently associated with. This power would allow him to experience flashbacks based on those factors. As the visions overcame him regret followed with them; his was far from his best decision.

* * *

><p>…<em>..Tense Anticipation. The wielder of the gun was grasping his gun nervously, his breath held . An escape pod with no life signs or oxygen was docking, though its controls were still being piloted from the inside. The escape pod had the insignia of <em>_"Vector "__on it….._

…_.Adrenaline rushed through the soldier's veins as he opened fire, terror in his heart. For he had just seen his captain get torn open by one of the three ….creatures that had come sprinting from the pod when opened. One of them went down, but the others two were absorbing shots like it didn't even affect them. ….._

…_.Galen felt more terror than ever before, and the soldier who was carrying the rifle was running for his life through blood stained corridors. The soldier looked back, as another soldier running slightly behind him was tripped via an object thrown from the horde traveling in the rear. He was swiftly set upon and torn apart…._

…_.The Stormtrooper made it through the steel door in the very last second he could possibly do so, both sides slamming shut fast. On the other side of the door fists pounded, trying fanatically to get through. A cool robot voice said aloud "Quarantine successful"…._

_….Determination. The plague stops here. With purpose he reprogrammed the station's controls to crash directly into the gas giant of Yavin, its harsh storms surely capable of ripping the craft to shreds. Power was low, so he delegated to the A.I. to make the destruction of the station a Priority Alpha, which would result in the redirection of power to the thrusters regardless of what it was used for. To make sure the monsters couldn't use the station he unloaded most of his magazine into it, before heading off towards the janitorial ward._

…_. man's gun was pointed right at his forehead, his grip trembling. He knew that power would turn off before the ship crashed into the gas giant, turning off the Quarantine protocols. He wouldn't let himself turn into one of those monsters, he wouldn't-_

_And just like that, the fatal deed was done._

* * *

><p>For a moment Galen felt panic in his system, the much hated emotion threatening to paralyze him. However he suppressed it as he had many times and ran, ran through the bloodstained halls, ran past the bodies of soldiers killed, some with blaster bolts or torn asunder, ran past a window which revealed the ever encroaching gas giant…. Ran until he found what he was looking for, the terminal with two screens up.<p>

System Stats filled the screen, it alone not being touched by the Stormtrooper's blaster fire (he had deliberately done it so that the infected could understand how screwed they were).

LIFE SIGNATURES: 2

INFECTED DELTA WAVE SIGNATURES: 251

ETA TO YAVIN : 60 minutes.

PRIORITY: THRUSTERS

*WARNING* POWER FAILURE EXPECTED IN 20 MINUTES

*WARNING* LIFE SUPPORT BEGINS TO SHUTDOWN IN 40 MINUTES.

Galen Marek breathed a sigh of relief; he had an hour to finish this battle. He just had to find her first…

The second screen was particularly illuminating in this regard, as it showed a map of both the quarantined and "clean zones". To his relief, 90 percent of the ship was under quarantine-an area which included the living quarters, security station, lab, cafeteria and med bay. The "clean" section contained merely three sections; the janitorial quarters (Galen guessed that they were in the cafeteria when whatever attacked this station hit, as he sensed no movement nearby), the captain's room and the "Biosphere", a massive dome like structure which contained a mini-forest. Though there was no fauna, the forest was roughly 3 kilometers in diameter, with exits leading to the captain's and janitorial quarters. There were also stations set up for a nice picnic.

If the Portal Master had chosen to teleport him here….then Azula would have been teleported in the small captain's quarters, with the biosphere as their battleground (its circular shape was in classical arena style, after all). For an enigmatic alien the Portal Master was starting to seem really predictable.

Starkiller headed to the biosphere, intent on finding and dealing with his foe before the power went out. He raced through a corridor…only to stop when he almost ran headfirst into a droid. He cocked his head curiously as he regarded the creation, which in all honesty was probably the weirdest thing he had ever seen.

It wore a wig, powdered, with a waxed face and a missing left eye. The clothes looked like something out of an archaeological dig site while two colorful flags stuck out of its back, their colors have eroded with some clear wear and tear, but it was easy to make out the blue and red. It was also carried a giant slugthrower type weapon, one that had to be wielded by two hands rather than one. Luckily it was deactivated, or else Marek might have had a fight on his hands.

Cautiously he backed up away from the machine, going around it and finding the door to the Biosphere.

* * *

><p>Fire Nation royalty was not supposed to show surprise, as it was a sign of weakness. That was what her father Ozai had said, and while the fire nation princess had been shocked before she had always tried to suppress the emotion when it came up. Now she was having difficulty doing even that.<p>

The reason for her surprise and excitement was simple; she was in outer space! The endless void which houses the sun and moon spirits as well as countless others! Fire Nation astronomers had long since probed the skies, scientists had dreamed of exploring it, but she was now the first person in her nation, no, her world to actually set foot off her planet. It was only the second day of the tournament and already she had surpassed all other mortals in her realm(yes, even the Avatar!).

That's one small step for the Fire Nation, one giant leap for her.

The captain's window's view was glorious! The number of stars was beyond number, the great vastness of this realm taking her breath away. Could this be even larger than the spirit realm that her fool uncle was supposed to have traveled to?

It was then that the more practical, pragmatic spoke up, reminding her that she was here to fight, and that this spacecraft may house perils of its own. Like whatever had drilled the giant hole in the head of the captain that lay perched comfortably on the bed. The door was slightly ajar; it looked like the captain had rushed in here, wrote whatever was on that paper (she couldn't read the strange writing) and then his life was ended. She did not know who or why the deed was done. It could have been a self-inflicted wound, though unless it directly affected her Azula couldn't care either way. It didn't matter. What mattered was Marek and only Marek; once she beat him she could then move on to someone more worthy of her time.

She pushed the door open, marveling in the jungle scenery that stood apart from the great void of space, whose stars shined through a series of glass windows above. Who would have thought that such an out of place environment could exist here? Clearly her own people had far to go in terms of technology.

_When I am in charge, the Fire Nation will advance far past even this_ she mentally vowed to herself.

Recognizing that a first strike could be advantageous to her she slowly crept into the forest, softening her steps as much as possible. Stealth operations were not her normal type of warfare, but she was certainly capable of it. After all, who was the one who infiltrated and took down the Earth Kingdom from the inside? Who was the one who snuck up on the Kyoshi warriors? Her.

She just had to avoid the spots where some sort of mechanical fire was put up, which illuminated her when she got close. However once she found her spot Azula patiently waited in the between a couple of trees, her eyes scanning the horizon for her foe. A lightning bolt to the chest should put him down as it would any man, and then she could enjoy the delicious fruits of her victory…

And now-

A strange whirling sound interrupted her thoughts, causing Azula to instinctively duck. A wise move, as Marek's trademark lightsaber cut through the spot which her head had recently occupied, shredding completely through the trunk of a thin tree. With no support left the top half of the tree collapsed. Azula back flipped, dodging both the tree and the returning saber though only narrowly; the blade scorched through part of her right shoulder pauldron, luckily not deep enough to penetrate flesh.

Her eyes tracked the lightsaber's trajectory and she was quickly able to discern where the Secret Apprentice was hiding. She punched the air, sending a ball of fire towards the tree. The tree instantly exploded into flames, causing the man hiding in the top to jump down to escape the fire. Giving him time to rest was foolishness, and she quickly kicked up a second ball of flame. Simultaneously her hands formed a disk of fire, one of her more powerful techniques, hurling it at Marek just as he evaded the fire kick.

Marek's force push met the disk head on, dispersing it only moments before it would have collided with him. Azula was a bit impressed at his quick movements; however the beginning of the fight had not gone the way she had planned. The Fire princess spoke up as Marek finally seized his lightsaber from the air.

"_Well that was not bad, though I kind of expected a better assassination attempt from someone who supposedly spent much of his training preparing for one. I could probably find someone in the fire nation slums who is a better assassin then you. "_

Galen regarded her coldly before replying

"_Had I willed it, I would have easily given wrung your neck. I foresaw your survival to my lightsaber throw. This is your last chance to surrender, Azula, or else the fire nation will need a new crown princess. "_

"_Hah! You are the one who should be groveling down before me, it's what you are used to doing, isn't it? Groveling before Vader, hoping he'll give a share of power? Well let me enlighten you to one of his lies; you shall never have that power, and even if you were to somehow beat me there is no chance of you becoming the victor of the tournament. You're out of your league, assassin. "_

" _You grovel before your father in the same way I used to grovel before Vader, Azula. And I am far more powerful then you, you who can't even kill the Avatar. "_

Azula playfully

"_Galen, Galen are you really that slow? True, I may not possess the force but I have something that you don't; brains. Seeing as you probably don't know what a brain in, it means that I am smart. I would have never fallen for not one, but two betrayals by Vader-"_

Azula was interrupted here, not by Marek but by a cool feminine voice whose location she could not determine.

"_Power Failure imminent. Ten Minutes until generators go offline. "_

Azula understood the terms, but not the meaning behind them. However she had no chance to dwell on them, as Marek had went on the offensive.

* * *

><p>Time was very, very limited. He had lost track of it while searching for her and now it would only be five minutes until the power systems went offline. Five minutes until the Quarantine protocols failed.<p>

He charged at her with his lightsaber in hand, using the force to propel his speed. While he could only do this briefly the speed boost was immense, and unfathomable to most ordinary humans. Unfortunately Azula was not one of them. Her jet propulsion immediately activated, pushing her backwards as she simultaneously fired a long stream of firebending at her. However this he had foreseen via farsight, and the newly minted Jedi raised his hand to block the blast of fire with the force, slowly pushing it back.

The flames promptly shut off, though the smoke caused by the splatter of fire helped obscure his vision, shielding her from his telekinesis. With another force push he brushed aside the smoke, only to be surprised as a lightning bolt rushed towards him. Marek only just managed to block with his lightsaber, the electricity making his fingers tingle. He smirked as he used the technique known as force protection to transfer the electricity from the blade to its hilt and finally into him. With Azula only 20 feet away he let her have a taste of her own medicine; force lightning! Not enough energy would be put in to kill, rather to knock her out and win this match! It was then Azula did something wholly surprising.

Instead of turning and trying to doge as Marek expected her to do Azula merely positioned her finger in front of the oncoming lightning. The electricity hit, and for a moment it looked like she was done for as her face registered pain (this prompting Marek to press the attack, to but more of his lightning into it). However it then quickly switched to an evil smile that lit up her face, making her seem wild, feral almost…

Azula pointed her other finger at Marek and fired, the lightning that exited her palms strengthened by Marek's own. Galen quickly blocked with his lightsaber, making sure to transfer the lightning that hit the blade into his palm, fueling his own electricity.

It was like a circuit in a way, a giant twisted circuit. And it showed no signs of fizzing out, as both warriors painfully held the connection.

_This isn't going to work,_ Marek thought to himself, remembering the duel with Palpatine which he had viewed in the library of Babel _I need to end this before the circuit grows beyond sustainable levels._

Unfortunately for Marek, his opponent was one the same train of thought. Azula took advantage of Marek's slightest distraction and used her feet to kick up some fire just as Marek reached out and pushed Azula back with the force.

Galen felt searing pain as the fire, which he had mostly blocked, scorched his left leg. Off in the distance he heard Azula give a cry as her back slammed against a tree, meaning he didn't need to worry about another attack for a bit. His eyes fell to his leg, angry to find that flesh was badly burned in many places.

Marek silently cursed to himself, before breathing deep and entering a trance like state. Though only taught very recently by Kota, he had managed to acquaint himself with force healing. Didn't hurt that he had plenty of practice the last couple of days, given that multiple injuries Proxy had inflicted on him in training.

The force smiled upon him, as the burns didn't penetrate far, meaning it wouldn't take long to heal. A cool relaxing sensation came over his leg as he rubbed his hand over it the cells regenerating at a greater rate than normally possible. It was no bacta tank but it was far better than a bacta tank.

Suddenly his mind reeled into a vision; that of Azula, a grin on her face, suddenly stepping out from behind a tree and blasting a ring of fire at him….

His farsight was far from being mastered, but nevertheless it served him well here. Just as he predicted Azula stepped out of the jungle, a grin on her face, flames already forming in her hands. However the grin was instantly wiped off her face as Marek sent three nearby boulders her way.

In a way Marek couldn't help but be impressed with her agility, which rivaled even those who possessed the force (did she? Marek hadn't looked up the nature of bending but he knew the force could be used to manipulate flames).

The first boulder she dodged outright, while the second she split vertically in half, each side splitting off diagonally and allowing her to maneuver. The third rock she kicked, the powerful combustive flames breaking the rock into uncountable pieces. With a smirk back on her face she used her propulsion to dodge another thrown lightsaber before kicking another burst of fire at Marek. The secret apprentice blocked it with the force while simultaneously recalling the lightsaber back towards him.

Azula dodged the returning blade, manipulating the fire in her hands to-

For the first time in the battle Marek felt true rage as Master Kota's lightsaber was cut in half at the hilt to the sound of Azula's triumphant laughter.

"_Hah! Your greatest strength, your only weapon of any real worth destroyed by your own stupidity! This is turning out to be easier then I –"_

The familiar hiss of the activation of a lightsaber was heard, and Azula stopped in the middle of her rant; there was a reason why he had brought two lightsabers, taken from Proxy before battle. Channeling energy once again he force pulled her forward, his lightsaber already directly pointed at her heart-

Unfortunately the Fire Nation Princess resisted the pull, pointing all four limbs at Marek and blasting out fire. Marek met it head on with the force; however the pure amount of power behind the fire pushed him back. He manipulated the energy into his legs, using it to force leap over the flames.

The lightsaber hissed and he directed himself towards Azula's position who wisely decided propelled herself out of the way. To Galen, it appeared that she wanted to avoid a close quarter's duel.

_No matter_ he thought to himself _the Force is far superior then some tricks with fire. _

Suddenly the ambient lighting around him switched off as the cool computerized voice spoke (save for a few, clearly for emergency purposes)

"_Quarantine protocols disengaged, power is now offline."_

From the bowels of the ship came terrifying, desperate cries that filled the air of the Biome, scaring both of them.

Galen was sure he spoke for both of them when he said aloud

"_FUCK!"._

* * *

><p>Azula had no clue what had been just unleashed, but she didn't need her enhanced perception to tell another fight was on her hands. Desperately she fired several more blasts of fire at Marek, only for the quick Jedi to evade them fairly easily.<p>

To match her in aggression the Jedi sent another blast of force lightning at her, which was likewise dodged. A second attempt to pull her closer to him was met with a fire wall, while he caught a small fireball with his lightsaber.

Any further action was interrupted, however, by the gradually increasing crescendo fast approaching. Azula had to resist gasping in horror, for a more ghastly collection of souls would have been difficult to find. Their faces were etched into a perpetual grin, bearing menacing teeth and motley skin. A few were even missing limbs or possessed wounds that would be life-threatening to most other beings, however they seemed not to notice them. They were dressed in all manner of garb, varying from simple rags to white armor, but all shambled the same.

The Fire Nation Princess had heard tales of such monsters before; heard them when the troops that served under her gathered around the fires to tell ghost tales. She had thought those tales idiotic of course but now it looks like there may have been some truth in them. In unison the creatures shrieked, and charged towards the two child prodigies. Azula fell back into the forest, not caring what Marek did at the moment.

As she ran she could hear the screeches behind her, as well as the familiar slashing noise of a lightsaber. She pressed on, eventually coming to a stop in front of a rock formation with rocks too narrow for climbing. However in between them lay a narrow path only wide enough for two skinny people to fit through at a time. Azula saw her trap perfectly. Climbing through the tracks she found a clearing large enough to conduct even her lightning bending-perfect. She smiled widely.

Like the dumb animals that they were at heart the zombies were onto her position only a moment after she turned around, the first one already trying to squeeze through the crevice. Its bulky armor only served to clog the chasm further; its movement seemed to be solely tied to the pushing hands behind it.

When it was about halfway in Azula let loose her first batch of lightning-bending. The electricity was powerful enough to blow a hole straight not only the white armored fellow but the next four other bodies behind him. Not letting up a second she let loose a large stream of flame, the fire inside hotter than most standard flamethrowers and much more combustive. In a sense it was a mixture of the opposing elements of a water cannon and the good old flamethrower.

The flames spread quickly, setting a fire that which was not immediately blasted however the bodies still pushed their way through, the force of the mob behind them ensuring that the permanent dead were used as shields to cover their still undead comrades, up until they were finally burnt to cinders. Nevertheless they were closing in on her space fast, however Azula had a plan.

She set to work superheating the air around her, ensuring that all but that in her most intimate personal space was scorching, the air pressure rising and-

KABOOM!

The entire rock formation exploded all sorts of debris whether they are bodies or rocks being sent many meters high. From the rubble emerged Azula with a smirk on her face; she had also used the Library to find out new powers available to her such as combustion. However the red mist that settled over the field scared here; could she get infected from inhaling that stuff? Not willing to find out she summoned energy to her feet, vaulting over the red mist. Rest came not for however as bright red lights shone through the air.

Azula immediately went flat on the floor, dodging one volley but then having to jump up to evade another. She glanced her head backwards; the 'zombies" now had strange weapons in their hands and were firing freely. Using propulsion she quickly blasted herself over to the tree line, using the trees as cover from the oncoming blows.

_They are getting smarter_ she realized. Another brilliant thought came to her

_But why should I have to deal with them?_

She grinned, a plan already in her mind. Glancing backwards to make sure they were on her tail she propelled herself back, back to where she first fled…

* * *

><p><em>Imperial Bioweapons Project 171A: The Empire's greatest investment in terror and the occult. A means to literally bring the dead back to life. Well it seems that means had gotten loose.<em>

Marek had glanced over a file named _"Blackwing"_ however even he did not expect it to be more than a hoax. Only powerful Jedi/Sith were supposed to come back to life, not ordinary men and women. Yet here the virus was staring him literally in the face; well, it was until Marek decapitated the head of the Zombified Wookie growling at him. Another charging group of Stormtrooper zombies were electrocuted by his force lightning, while someone trying to sneak up on him took a lightsaber through the eye.

He was not going to get snuck up on easily, that much was for sure. He had already hacked down at least 80 of them in the last 10 minutes (he would have hacked down more however the only problem was the zombies were becoming smarter; they no longer charged straight into him for instance), and reckoned that Azula must have taken down a fair amount herself, so he doubted that there would be much more.

Suddenly he felt that he was in danger, an unexplained warning from the Force that made him feel wary, and he looked up just in time to see the face of Azula grin back down at him. Instinctively his lightsaber hand raised itself on its own towards the direction that Azula just came from, blocking the various laser bolts sent his way and even sending more than a few back at the zombified storm troopers. The ones that took blaster bolts to the head died however most of them were left standing.

His farsight allowed himself a glimpse of the future and this time he turned the opposite direction just in time for him to dodge a concentrated beam of fire from Azula; this one cut in half two stormtroopers on the other side. He force pushed her back into 3 sneaking zombies before hastily turning around again. Marek made a motion via telekinesis and caught no less than three thermal detonators thrown in the air above him. It was child's play to toss them back and watch in satisfaction as no less than 20 of his foes were utterly disintegrated. Hesitantly he turned to Azula, pleased to see that she was occupied with an infected Imperial Shadow Guardsman.

Then rather abruptly he heard the tell-tale sign of a slugthrower going off, the bullet hitting the lightsaber that Marek had instinctively raised to his defense. His attention now focused on whatever was attacking him, trepidation filled him as that strange droid that he had first encountered into the janitor quarters. It had now been reactivated by the Janitor that currently stood behind it, its mini-turret now spinning full throttle.

* * *

><p>Azula had had no problem vanquishing the three zombies Marek had pushed her into, hell she had done it without her firebending. The first one, the one she had landed on, had quickly had its neck broken while his friend who was leaning down for a nibble of her leg had gotten more of that limb then he could handle; namely his nose being kicked in. The third had been dispatched by a shuriken-knife to the eye.<p>

Now she was dealing with a zombie version of another one of Palpatine's servants; too easy. Unlike the other this one hadn't been training up on her for two days, meaning he didn't even have a chance against her!

In the background she heard an odd grinding noise but she paid it no heed; only focusing on the creature before her who was slowly advancing. A lightning bolt was quickly blocked by his lightsaber but Azula had only been testing the waters with that attack.

The creature picked up his speed as Azula responded with another blast of fire, this one overpowering the creature and knocking him down. Azula would have finished him off had not another fist reached out and grabbed her right shoulder, causing Azula to instinctively kick backwards; knocking back the sneaky infected as well as burned a hole through his chest with point blank propulsion. Azula finished him off with a fireball that annihilated his face.

The creature with the lightsaber had jumped up; his blade rose and rushed forward in an arc that Azula only narrowly evaded. However the move left him open to a kick to a fire enhanced kick to the crotch by Azula, something that should have sent him writhing to the ground. What she did not know was that the dead were immune to such crotch kicks, even one that could be fatal like hers. The undead merely locked his legs, trapping hers between his and nearly causing the Fire Princess to lose balance. His rough hands dropped the lightsaber and grabbed her back, forcing him to her as the macabre creature attempted to dig into her neck…Azula was having none of that. She inhaled deep, and then exhaled the breath of fire right in his face.

Kicking the body off she caught another zombie attempting to sneak up on her and quickly dispatched it and as the cool feminine voice above said "Life support offline. Oxygen will no longer be recycled".

She didn't hear it as her attention was focused on Marek who, after evading fire from that odd automaton was now being swarmed by a huge hoard of zombies. Azula expected him to cut every one of them down with that sabre of his but instead he levitated himself in the air, gathered an immense amount of energy and practically blew himself up. The shockwave of energy was truly impressive, utterly disintegrating the nearest ones while sending the others flying backs, many of them not to get up again. However it did not deal damage to the robot or the infected using the robot as cover. The robot promptly resumed fire, the barrels rotating faster than Azula's eyes could fully tack. She decided to take advantage of the distraction by charging up a massive jet of fire, striking just as he moved to dodge from the machine gun.

The fire hit him dead on, the blast knocking him to the ground and briefly taking his breath away. Azula's eyes widened in shock, he wasn't expecting to hit him _that _hard. Not that she cared about hurting him but she didn't put that much power in it….and that is when she instinctively looked up to the sky. Through the transparent glass above was a shower of comets passed by, its power radiating in the fire princess. Firebenders were always drawn to cosmic energy, and these dozens of small meteors were having the same effect that Sozin's comet did; boosting her firebending greatly.

She grinned; now she was going to have some fun.

* * *

><p>Marek groaned. While he might not be knocked out that hit had done a great deal of damage, more than he was used to taking. His body ached all over; he'd need to spend some time in the Bacta Tank after this. However the will to fight on was ever there, the desire to win for Juno and the destruction of the Empire just as alive as in the early stage of the fight. He realized now that the comet shower (the biome was arched so that it faced the planet in a particular way, something Marek found suspicious) was granting Azula immense power, boosting her firebending exponentially. Luckily the remaining zombies had started shooting at her with their blasters, giving Marek a bit of a break. However not everything did.<p>

The turret of the droid began rotating again, however this time Marek was prepared. Seizing control of it via the Force, he slowly forced away from him and towards…Azula! The bullets still spitting out it carved completely through two zombies in the path and would have carved through Azula too had fate been kinder. The Fire Nation Princess unfortunately caught onto what he was doing and to Marek's amazement blew the robot up with a bolt of lightning cast with only a brief movement. Then she sent another ball of fire his way.

He dodged, though the combustive force of where the fireball landed threw him through the air. He landed hard, breath once again knocked out of him as he realized just how powerful she had grown. Should he consider dabbing in the dark side, in the hope that his power will be boosted enough to deal with her?

Wouldn't that be against everything he has strived to achieve these last couple of months? Meanwhile Azula, having finished off the last of the Zombies, turned her full attention to Marek, only to find that he was no longer in sight. She laughed and spoke up

"_Hiding are we? No wonder you were always in the shadow of your master and the Emperor. You are weak."_

Marek was at a crossroads here, torn for perhaps one final time between light and dark. Time slowed to almost a standstill to the former Sith apprentice as the seriousness and ramifications of his potential decision dawned on him.

This entire match the former Sith apprentice had been holding back, fearing what would happen if he would go full out dark side. Sure he'd get a lot of power but he had spent the last couple of months gradually pulling away from the dark side, gradually morphing himself into the Jedi he currently.

Was it really worth it? Sure the Dark side had its drawbacks; its members were more subject to betrayal for one. But it had brought Galen self-assuredness, confidence- it had motivated him more than anything else ever had. Weren't those brutal days under Darth Vader's training survivable solely because the Dark Side gave him strength to overcome all obstacles? Wasn't he more powerful under the Dark Side then he was under the light? Besides it was with the Dark Side that he could overpower Palpatine and Vader and finally enact the revenge he so desired. It was with the Dark Side that he would rule the galaxy, with Juno and Proxy by his side.

_NOOOO! _

A different part of him spoke up; a part that he didn't realize existed until a couple of months ago. He recognized this part of him as having always been there; the part of him that cared for Proxy as a friend, the part of him that reached for Shaak Ti as she fell to her doom. Until recently it had been suppressed by Vader and his harsh training but now it awoke brighter than ever. He had come too far from the Dark Side, this part of him reasoned, to turn back now.

The power offered by the Dark Side was merely an illusion; in reality they were more insecure and paranoid than ever, and unable to master death as true Jedi could. Didn't the Emperor himself say, in the vision of himself he had witnessed, that he had become "more powerful than ever" from dying while in the light side?

A blast of comet enhanced fire was only just narrowly evaded by Marek's force enhanced reflexes-Azula had found his hiding place. He used the force to put up a protective bubble of nearby debris, only for this makeshift defense to be smashed aside.

Marek could hear Azula taunting him, laughing at his inability to counter her at all. Anger, which he had been suppressing most of the fight, stirred in him; why shouldn't he show this bitch how much power he really has? Once he stood triumphant over her broken body he would win this tournament, have vengeance on the empire and guarantee himself ultimate power!

Once again the light side part of him spoke up, just as he dodged another one of Azula's fireballs. He had gone too far now to ever go back into darkness and oblivion; even losing to Azula was preferable to losing his true self like his master did. Sure he could gain vengeance on the emperor but would it really be justice? Would not the empire collapse without its command structure, causing more deaths then Palpatine did? Or would it become another tyranny, this time under "Lord Starkiller"? No this side of him argued, if Palpatine is to brought down it is to be done correctly and with justice not vengeance. And more importantly Juno would never accept the Dark Side; she regretted the genocide on Callos more than any other event in her life. They would find themselves at opposite ends of the spectrum, forced inevitably into conflict, and that was something he could not allow to happen.

He had made up his mind.

Azula's fire stream, now the size of a small house, loomed over him but he was prepared; farsight had warned him. The force was his escape, and he utilized the energy to sprint to safety. Calling out to her he spoke

"_Azula! Why do you continue to tread this path, giving into all of your father's demands? You can be so much more!"_

There was a longer than average gap in Azula's response as Marek dodged another fire stream, leaping over it. He guessed she was a little unsure of his angle, not used to opponent's doing much more than threatening. With the energy of the force summoned to his arms he raised a shroud of dust to cover his retreat. Then her voice reached his ears

"_More? I am already so much __more __then you, assassin! You are nothing more than a tool used by the strong and mighty to carry out their deeds, an anonymous figure history would care to forget. I will be remembered as the greatest ruler of my unified planet, the victor over the Avatar and the conqueror of Ba Sing Se! While you are a coward who runs from your betters."_

Marek forced himself to remain calm, focusing on what Kota had taught him of Jedi Training.

"_It's true that history will remember you before me. Even among the long history of my galaxy your genius would have been noted. "_

Azula was silent now, obviously still trying to work out his angle. Then Marek continued

"_However you are just as much a tool to your father as I was to Vader. He was the one who taught you to be cruel, taught you to be a monster. I was also a monster once but since turning from Vader I have realized how wrong I was. I hope one day you realize your folly. Until then I can't hate you, only pity, for your cruelty forced you to betray your closest friends Mai and Ty Lee._

The force then alerted him to a coming attack causing him to duck. Which turned out to be wise as a powerful fire blade cut through the air above him, cutting straight through a tree line behind him. The air around him was starting to make him feel lightheaded. Azula's voice, now with an edge to it and feeling more forced than usual, responded

"_LIAR! They betrayed me for Zuko! And you're a hypocrite for lecturing me on cruelty; how many stormtroopers did you kill on the way to Vader? How many families grieved because of your actions huh Marek? Say what you want about me but at least I took prisoners. "_

Her breathing was heavy, something Marek absent-mindedly noted. His thoughts were with Azula's words, and for the first time he felt complete and utter remorse torment him. Sure he had let a couple of people go since turning into Jedi but for the most part he slaughtered without thought. He couldn't even honestly say that they were evil and the enemy; after all wasn't he a repentant Imperial? Wasn't Juno, the senators that were just now starting the rebellion, hell even Youngster, Juno's friend who he probably killed on Kashyyyk?

From the dark void of his past Vader's most infamous command came back to haunt him; _Leave no witnesses. _

Then a startling thought hit him, one that was completely unrelated to the thought at hand. He realized now why he was feeling light-headed, why breath was starting to become more labored! The vast amount of flames she had produced was eating up all the air, and with life support systems offline the air was no longer being replaced. What this meant was that the oxygen level in this room would not sustain itself until crash time.

This was how he would win! She had no counter to losing oxygen but he did! Marek concentrated, using the force to still his breathing in a movement called Breath Control. This power, used by Jedi to evade toxic gas, would still his breathing enough to where he could go without oxygen for hours! Though he wouldn't be able to exert himself as much.

However the power did allow him to continue

" _No Azula you betrayed them by not taking into account your friend's feelings. Mai just wanted to protect the man she loved, your brother Zuko who you were going to kill out of an insane sibling rivalry. Ty Lee wanted to protect her friend. Neither wanted to hurt you. If they did Ty Lee would have snapped your neck after she immobilized you, or Mai utilize that moment to put a knife in your eye. "  
><em>

Azula began a series of assaults, each one would destructive then the last. For the first time since the beginning of the fight Marek's words were truly affecting her whereas for much of the fight hers were like poison to his ears. She was visibly panting now, and Marek could tell Azula was starting to feel light-headed too. This may have been why she was not abstaining from speaking, as it required the intake of more air.

_"However the very fact you took prisoners when you didn't have to shows you do have some good in you. You just got to realize it, and free yourself from the dark side. Your father doesn't care about your fate; he's solely interested in you for his own selfish gains."_

Azula's attacks further increased in intensity, now registering some sloppiness but still with a great deal of fire. In fact Marek felt elated at choosing to try to solve this via talking and evading; he'd never be able to take this on directly with the Dark Side. Besides such bloodlust was no longer in his character, he had evolved beyond that.

As the next fire blast came to him he dived into the smoke, before quickly moving into another smoke field. Another wise move, as fire burst through that smoke field. At the same time he reached out with telepathy and applied light but no less substantial attempts at trying to influence her mentally. Had she been at her fittest she would have just laughed the attack off but now; with the lack of oxygen making her light-headed, with the battle itself having exhausted her mentally and physically, she was no longer as capable as she could be. Marek felt the connection made, and immediately attempted to induce sleep as his speech continued

" _You can change all that. I know you want friends, I know you would secretly rather have love then fear, hell I know you want your mother's lov-"_

A hoarse scream of rage filled the air, and Galen knew he had succeeded in pissing her off.

A massive fireball, this one twice the size of the Rogue Shadow, penetrated the smoke. Marek's eyes went wide in fear as for the first time in the match he contemplated the premature end of his life.

_NO! I cannot, I will not fail. Juno, Proxy and countless others are depending on me. I MUST do this!_

He gathered every last bit of force energy to him that he possessed, every last scrap of physical energy left- and allowed the fireball to hit him straight on. His nerves were on fire with pain, his skin radiated, his very blood boiled. Yet Marek, driven by concern for his friends more than himself, embraced the Force completely, utterly, and was rewarded with strength far beyond any he had known as a Sith.

For a moment it looked like the fire had done him in but then from within the middle of the giant fireball came movement. Without warning it exploded, sending massive shockwaves that made the biome quake and knocked Azula through the air.

From out of the inferno emerged a now radiant Marek, literally glowing with energy. For a second even his eyes shown with light. Then he dropped back down, eying the fire curiously coming out of his hand but not affecting him. His thoughts eyes it not in fear but in puzzlement

_Curious, I wonder if-_

And at his command a stream of fire scorched a nearby picnic table, one miraculously not burned already from the firefight. He smiled slightly to himself before remembering there was unfinished business to attend to-

He found her a couple yards away- still alive but only just. Tears were in her eyes as they found Marek's, her body too exhausted to make anything more than a tactile attempt to rise, her lungs struggling to intake air that they desperately needed. Nevertheless her eyes showed no fear, and glared at her defiantly

Marek's lightsaber lit up, the blade pointed directly at her heart. However instead of impaling her he spoke

"_Remember what I said, Azula. Give up your insane quench for power, or be consumed by it. "_

Marek wasn't sure she heard him as she was fading in and out of consciousness. Mercifully he applied additional pressure on her mind, putting her to sleep.

* * *

><p>With a flash a new scene appeared before him, that of Portal Master standing before him, a table between them. The alien was actually clapping for him!<p>

_"WELL DONE! You have done well this day, foiling the plots of an intricate plotmaker, dealing with both the seen and unforeseen. Not only that but you applied psychology warfare on the mind of someone normally more skilled at it then you, and you did it without killing her. Fear not, for your trials and hardships will soon be rewarded, the first of which is four hours of additional prep time for not killing your foe. "_

A hologram sprang up from the table, that of himself shooting forth blue-fire flames from his hands.

"_For your defeat of a firebender prodigy, you will receive the ability of pyrokinesis, or the very control of fire. With this you can both spawn and control fire, with the spawned variety being of blue-flames. You will also have access to most of the basic firebending moves, with the option to improve slowly as time goes on. Other than the pure offensive moves, you will be able to utilize fire to both speed up your movement for a brief period of time and the ability form a temporary fire shield that surrounds you in flame yet preserves your mobility. "_

The video changed as he spoke, showing Marek running around with a see through fire shield and then propelling himself with fire thrust from his feet.

"_The rest of your gains, while not as significant as your first are nevertheless notable. Your farsight is already improving, and I expect it to further improve with training. Your lightning also has increased in range."_

The Portal Master dropped a couple of knives on the table. Galen hesitantly picked them up; he wasn't willing to be picky, but these were fairly useless instruments in his opinion.

"_Three of Azula's shuriken knives are yours, for whatever use you may find of them. Proxy will be able to replicate simulated modules of Ty Lee, Azula and Mai, from which you can learn new moves, whether they be chi-blocking or firebending. And finally…"_

A long shadow appeared to the Portal Master's left, coming from a long hallway immediately behind the creature. Marek peeked over his shoulder, hoping with all his heart that it was Juno Ecl-

"_Won your first fight, have you boy?"_

Marek's face twisted into a smile as he realized who it was. Rahm Kota, general of the Old Republic, a former assassination target and mentor. Joy entered his heart; it wasn't as good as if Juno was here, but it was the next best thing!

Unfortunately the Portal master broke the moment

"_Unfortunately time will not delay, and we must make haste to the next announcement._

And with that the familiar feeling of teleportation overcame him.

* * *

><p>The Portal Master had teleported him in front of the crowd, those of the fellow fighters of the arena. Without preamble he began<p>

"_Behold our first champion, the wielder of the Force Galen Marek! Though his power and skill at arms he destroyed a cunning and tricky foe to claim victory over the first match!"_

A small smattering of applause broke out; most of it polite rather than sincere. Glancing over the crowd the smug face of the Emperor caught his eye, who smirked at him. Marek returned with a glare. Soon after the Portal master turned the attention back to himself.

"_However such a magnificent victory was not the sole reason I called you here this night. No day shall be without battle, and it has come time to choose the next contestants!"_

Once again the lights dimmed, and apprehension fell over much of the crowd, each either excited or dreading that they will be chosen next. Finally the lights settled on a tall brute of a man, someone who positively glowered at all that dared turned to look at him. Someone who was covered in ashes…

" _Kratos! This powerful demigod took down the entire Greek Pantheon, much of the Titans and all the monsters and servants in between. A god killer and warrior spirit without par, your arsenal contains some of the most deadly weapons in the tournament vs.!"_

The spotlight then found a man dressed in a costume alternating between black and grey, who had been previously trying to avoid attention of the crowd by hiding in the back and observing. The man's face quickly turned to one of annoyance as the crowd turned to him

"_Batman! The Dark Knight and hero of Gotham City, your preparation and intelligence have made you a famous figure far beyond your own realm. Batman, I expect your detective skills and ingenious arsenal to serve you well."_

Kratos snarled at Batman from across the space of 40 meters; Batman merely returned with a blank gaze, all the while his keen mind looked Kratos up and down, analyzing potential weaknesses.

"_As was before you both now have access to the Library of Babel; may you use it well. "_

And with that, the crowd was dismissed.

* * *

><p>The Portal Master, alone now, picked up a sheet one of his servants had sent him which revealed just how many battles out of a thousand each contestant had won, how they won as well as some miscellaneous comments.<p>

(REMEMBER deaths are not required).

**GALEN MAREK:**

**LONG RANGE:** 350

**MID RANGE: **55

**CLOSE RANGE: **80

**SURRENDER: **8

**MIND TRICKS/MENTAL ATTACKS: **17

**TOTAL: 510**

**AZULA: **

**LONG RANGE:** 430

**MID RANGE:** 42

**CLOSE RANGE:**14

**HAND TO HAND:** 1

**SURRENDER: **3

**TOTAL: 490**

**CATEGORY BREAKDOWN:**

**LONG RANGE: ** For both fighters this category ended up dominating their win/loss ratio. Azula's firebending really took a toll, with the most kills in the match given its lethality, heavy usage and the increased power when Azula found her environmental bonus. Galen however also did well, with 350 (of which 20 or so were due to thrown lightsaber). The myriad of use Telekinesis allowed its use in a great many situations, and it was also a potent assistor.

**MID RANGE:** Neither side benefited from their lightning attacks very much do to each side's countermeasures; however Marek still outshot Azula by 13 wins.

**CLOSE RANGE:** Lightsaber held the day whenever Azula couldn't run away too fast enough. Azula managed to barely get 14, mostly from pressure control, though her fire blades did score 3 and the shurikenknife nabbed an extremely lucky kill.

**HAND TO HAND:** The one time these two fought hand to hand, Azula's martial arts ultimately prevailed after a beating.

**SURRENDER:** Neither wanted to surrender, however Marek was able to use some mental pressure when Azula was exhausted that helped influence this.

**MENTAL ATTACKS:** Marek has demonstrated the ability to forcibly put someone to sleep before, and he managed to do this to Azula if he succeeded in exhausting her after a long battle as she was more vulnerable then.

PHASE SEPERATION:

**EARLY PHASE:** This ended up being Marek's phase to dominate. He was nearly twice as more likely to get off a stealth attack do to training and using the force to mask his movements, as well as pre-cognition to alert him to her location. Azula got some kills here but she also had yet to fully get her bearings yet, so to speak. Meaning her tactics didn't always survive contact with the enemy, and she didn't have time to adapt.

**MID-PHASE:** Here was where the largest amount of fighting was, with the most blows struck. The most victories came out of this segment of the battle as the full effect of the pre-battle preparations were shown here. Neither really came out on top in this segment.

**LATE PHASE: ** By this Time Azula had found her source of fire boost, and was using it to full effect. She also now knew firsthand of most of Marek's tricks, and was fully experienced to fighting him. She generally dominated the late game, with Marek occasionally able to score some due to her exhaustion and his mental attacks.

* * *

><p>The Portal Master was shocked to say the least; not unpleasantly but it seems that the trickles of fate can fool even him! He reviewed his predictions one last time, shaking his head in disbelief.<p>

**MY PERSONAL EDGES**

(A.N: First of all I must apologize for the delay; it was hard to get the characters down, and even now looking back at it there still appears to be some kinks. However part of the delay was research, which I can safely say I have went above the standard call. Already familiar with the Avatar series (it is one of my favorite series) I have also played the game The Force Unleashed, read the graphic novel to that game and read the actual novel to that game too).

**MY CRITERIA FOR EDGES:**

**Even: **I.E. Tie

**Minor Edge:** This signifies that the edge was insanely close however one or two factors ultimately swayed it towards one side. I consider this edge debatable and could see it going the other way in many circumstances. In the grand scheme of things I don't expect this edge to be a game winner, or hurt the other side very much.

**Fair Edge:** An upgrade to minor, this is still fairly close. Though one side may have it there is still some elbow room that could allow the other side to take the edge. The Big Picture is that this will be perhaps a kink in one side's armor, but far from overwhelming.

**Solid Edge:** In my view this category belongs to one side with relatively little room for argument. One side definitely benefits from having this edge. The opponent can compete but not well here.

**Major Edge: ** More than a solid this presents not only a substantial edge to one side but serious impediment to the other. One fighter so strongly dominates this field that the other really doesn't gain much out of this category.

**Dominating Edge:** The Rarest and hardest to achieve of the edges, this edge while not an automatic game winner plays a huge role in the battle. One side so dominates that this edge that they have little to fear from the other, their weapons/powers just so damn effective that they really don't have much to fear here; their opponent can bring relatively little if everything to compete. It is going to be a significant factor in this fight.

Now onto my edges

**PRE-BATTLE: **

In comparing Azula vs. Galen it is important to begin with what type of information each side will look up. For Azula I believe she will look into all forms of what makes Marek who he is, whether it's his capabilities or personality, force powers or upbringing. She is truly a marvelous researcher and I do think she'd go even a bit above what most people would go, and look up info on people that Marek is or was close to like Darth Vader or Juno. Being a person able to pick out tiny details few people would notice, I expect her research to be both more expansive and yet faster than Marek.

However that's not to put down Starkiller; he was an assassin, and he knows what is pertinent to research for a fight, having done this before. He'll focus on her capabilities, but he'll also browse into her personality a bit so he won't be completely unprepared. He'll look for any flaws in it that he can exploit and any key factors that might affect the fight. Marek will also have Proxy review files to her fights so that he can create a training module.

Next I expect both fighters to systematically start whittling down each other's arsenals, starting from most potent to least. She'll realize that no amount of training is going to completely counter the force but nevertheless she is going to try Azula will start off with his force lightning, using the Library of Babel to access archives on Zuko and Iroh to learn the technique of lightning-redirection. Given that this technique seems really simple as Zuko was able to be proficient at it within a half hour I expect Azula to master it pretty much in a half hour. Next she'll turn to Telekinesis and there she will run into a stumbling block.

While she has some experience with powerful, unseen forces pushing her around (airbending) the direct telekinesis is something she is not used to, and what she'll really struggle in. She'll never completely counter it but I ultimately believe she will spend a great deal of time looking up….Boba Fett. This bounty hunter has a lifetime of experience with Jedi and countering their methods, using his jet pack as _propulsion _to escape their grasps. Azula will spend a great deal of time improving on propulsion, and try to work out other counters such as breaking his line of sight with a fire wall or break his concentration with a stream of attacks (unlike most of his opponents every limb of hers is a weapon).

Now with that done she'll quickly and rightly reason that she has no hope in close combat, and redouble her efforts in trying to bolster her propulsion. Acknowledging the possibility that she is caught in close combat she'll try to research pressure control if she doesn't know it already. It at least offers a slight chance of victory. Farsight will be a bit of annoyance but it's not yet reliable enough to constitute a serious change in plans. On the Psychological side of things I expect her to research as many jabs to make at Marek as possible to throw off his concentration, as well as train herself to recognize some of his moves before he launches them, to give her an additional second of preparation. Finally she'll set to work trying to visualize some of the counters he is developing to her. Her plans aren't very reliant on her pre-battle bonus.

Marek on the other hand will also look up and try to counter Azula's tactics. He'll start off with her signature; firebending. Using Proxy to replicate her fire attacks he'll gradually learn the exact positioning and movements for many of the subtypes in this category; disks, blades, fireballs what have you. He'll reason that countering it head on with the force will serve to either negate it or push it back on Azula. Marek will also practice on evasion to expend less energy on defense. However I do expect him to practice up on Force Protection; to improve it so it becomes a real factor in this match. He'll also try and learn Breath Control to somewhat counter the smoke.

The Lightning bending is something I expect he'll pay little attention to, as he is used to taking lightning with his lightsaber. However I do expect him to note that it is dangerous to interrupt her when she is "going through the motions" so to speak, and perhaps use that in battle. I expect him to be completely confident in close range-as he should be. Marek will realize that propulsion will give him headaches but nevertheless plan on countering them with copious use of telekinesis and enhancing his speed with the force. He'll also keep a couple of notes about some "key issues" in her past and future, noting the similarities between her and him (which she'll also note but won't care to acknowledge).

After coming up with all this I expect Marek to try and use the force to get some visions of the upcoming battle. He'll be slightly successful but alas his farsight isn't as developed as Palpatine's (to say nothing of Eldrad Ulthran!).

Now before we go to an edge it's important to look at the bonuses. These aren't meant determine pre-battle (as some of you took it to mean) but to complement it; I.E. boost already substantial skill slightly. Remember even a powerful, brilliantly crafted tool is only as good as its wielder!

**BONUS: Li-Lo vs. Proxy: **

I agree with the consensus; Proxy is a 100 times better than the Li or Lo. Their tips don't mean much to Azula, who is already very proficient in planning. It's possible that they could point out something that she missed but I am not seeing that happening too often; Azula is good at this. The best use I can see Azula getting out of them is to have the two look up some minor information about Marek (the important stuff she'd trust only herself to research). Proxy on the other hand is not only something Marek can use to research (given the amount of trust between them, I can see Marek using Proxy to look up important stuff) but an invaluable sparring partner. The ability of the robot to replicate Azula's moves and recreate them cannot be denied, and in my mind Proxy is undoubtedly more useful. However it's worth noting that when Proxy replicates someone he does not replicate their personality, so Marek will be a bit unprepared there.

(*Note : Some Avatar Fans have asked why I didn't give Azula Ty Lee and Mai. My reasoning is twofold: 1. She would have hurt them upon finding out of the Events of the Boiling Rock and 2. Knife throwing and Chi-blocking is not going to really help in this battle. Even marginally. ).

So who gets the edge Overall? A surprisingly difficult edge, as we have an expert planner going against superior bonus and some foresight. Ultimately I got to go with the planning. Marek is good but Azula cannot be denied here, something even many Marek fans of the voters conceded. She is going to account for more and prepare for more than her opponent. To me this is a

**Solid Edge Azula**

**LONG RANGE: BLUE-FIRE BENDING VS. TELIKINESIS/LIGHTSABER THROW**

Let's start with the weakest link, so to speak, so we can then get to the good stuff. The Lightsaber throw has admittedly been underestimated a bit. While he can throw it like a boomerang I have also seen it thrown like a spear; straight, direct and with a fast route to its target. While it won't be a surprise per say, it still can be fast enough to win a battle. However that said it's also a tactical flaw in a way; it's an easy opportunity for a quick Azula to destroy the lightsaber with a concentrated blast of fire. In addition some have already spoken on Azula's experience with boomerangs and projectiles at large, and I don't believe dodging it will be too big a problem.

Now for the main event….

To both fighters, this is perhaps the most important aspect of their arsenal. Sure the lightsaber is great but it will not win the battle on its own, its telekinesis where things need to shine. Both fighters are going to spend the majority of the time preparing for the other side of this category. To start the contest off Marek is going to try and throw objects at Azula via force throw. This Azula will effectively block with his firebending, which has proven effective in cutting right through stone buildings. Thus I am not viewing this aspect as much more than a distraction, however force push could be surprisingly dangerous to Azula, especially if she was in the middle of performing a lightning strike or a cliff/environmental hazard was behind her. Push could also be used somewhat to block the fire; an invisible fore countering that of her radiant one. Pull will also be dangerous, especially if Marek isn't that far away with a lightsaber. Surprisingly I see these two uses as the most effective of Marek's telekinesis, above even force choke.

Force Repulse is going to see rally little use given its small radius of effect; if Azula was that close she'd probably be skewered on his lightsaber. Force grip is going to be pretty useful, particularly if he stops Azula in the middle of one of her attacks, and ram her into things. However she is going to spend the most time preparing for direct telekinesis, and I can't see it work for two long before Azula is lost to sight either via fire shield or propelling behind a pillar or something. Now he is very strong at grip, being able to pick up and hold TIE fighters with some regularity however those TIE fighters aren't able to block his line of sight like Azula can via a wall of fire. Choke is a subset of this and a dangerous one at that, one which requires fast reactions should Azula hope to survive. While he may not spam it as he did when he was a Sith apprentice Marek will still make use of it. Force crush is undoubtedly the strongest, most lethal move here however it has a weakness: I have never encountered one instance of Marek using it on a living person. Machines yes people no. Thus it will be a rare attack at best and one Azula can somewhat but not totally counter.

Azula's firebending is more one dimensional then telekinesis however it is still a force to be reckoned with. However Marek has been practicing and he'll recognize most of her moves while she is doing them, perhaps sending some force pushes/pulls to mess up some of the more powerful and complicated ones. He'll be able to absorb it somewhat with the force too via force protection (Which he'll be practicing on). However the after effects of fire; smoke is going to be problem. While Breath Control will somewhat alleviate the breathing aspect of it (somewhat; the more energy he expends the more oxygen his muscles require and he'll find this ability quickly running out) the smoke in his eyes is going to be somewhat a factor in keeping sight of Azula, something he needs for his direct telekinesis to work. In addition there is the factor that she'll have control over ambient fire, meaning that fire patches on the ground she can use to sneak attack him.

All in all my edge is going to surprise ALL OF YOU as so far there is not one person that agrees with me. But nevertheless as I look at it I see four factors that give this edge over to Azula. 1. She'll put more planning into countering the other side, and more brilliant planning at that. over Ambient fire makes it so Galen must always be careful 3. It's slightly used more by Azula then TK is for Marek (its her main weapon while Marek's is the lightsaber). and 4. Limbs. I am surprised that this hasn't been mentioned before. Marek is mostly able to use telekinesis with his hands; Azula can utilize fire bending with both feet, both hands and even her face. You could break Azula's hands and she could still technically win with her feet. Can't say as much for Marek. Nevertheless this edge is so close that I can't justify giving it to the fire princess by much.

**Minor Edge Azula. **

**MID RANGE: LIGHTNING BENDING VS. FORCE LIGHTNING: **

Whoa there. This edge is going to be unique in that both warriors will pretty much have found out to _completely counter_ the other side, or near enough. The lightsaber can absorb electricity while Azula would have trained in lightning redirection. However this category will still see _some _kills. The Lightnnig bending has a much greater distance, and is actually surprisingly lethal; its two victims would have died without Nickelodeon plot devices. Force Lightning can be used lethally or non-lethally; it depends on how much energy the wielder puts into it. While both are formidable, upon reviewing it quickly becomes apparent that force lightning is much more formidable. Interrupting Azula's lightning bending with something like force pull/push would be very dangerous for her, and may just K.O. her right then and there. Marek doesn't need to perform ritualized movements to shoot off bolts of electricity, and can augment thrown objects with it to make them much more lethal. In addition lightning bending is easier to dodge, though both require fast reflexes.

Marek takes it, though given pre-battle this edge doesn't matter that much.

**Fair Edge Marek**

**CLOSE RANGE: SHURIKEN KNIFE/BLADES OF FIRE VS. LIGHTSABER **

Without a doubt the easiest edge here. Everyone acknowledges what a beast Marek is in close combat and I fully agree; the boy who beat Vader scores high in my books. Sure Azula is no pushover but neither of her weapons is going to do much, if at all. The Shuirken Knife will function as distraction at best; at worst Marek sends them right back at her via Telekinesis. Blades of Fire are somewhat more useful, however at the range that Azula creates them she is already vulnerable to a lightsaber, and will only be able to deal some slight burns maybe. Her last resort combustion attack I mentioned in the pre-battle is her only hope, but I and I think she would doubt in its effectiveness.

I do want to not that I feel Azula could take Marek in a full hand to hand battle, as her martial art styles that comprise of fire bending and fluid movements will triumph over his overpowering force enhancements. But I digress. Galen takes this edge to me, and in fact so completes it that it meets my rare criteria for a dominating edge. It is so substantial a lead that it's ultimately going to force Azula to abandon close range entirely and opt to avoid it.

**DOMINATING EDGE MAREK**

**SPECIAL: PROPULSION VS. FARSIGHT :**

This is an interesting edge as neither can really be used to directly harm another opponent (well somewhat; Azula can transfer her propulsion into a weapon but that would fall under regular firebending. This section refers to its use as movement control and evasion). Marek's farsight is going to be used to try and predict Azula's movements, predict when she fights and when she runs. Though he is not good and has little experience it is an omnipresent move- well so long as he is in the light side (more on that later). I forsee this move saving Marek from certain death a few times, or else getting in a fast blow when it becomes apparent Azula is vulnerable.

Propulsion is Azula's lifeline; her best hope for avoid a devastating close range battle. In fact it factors into every single edge so far in an even greater way then farsight does. In a long range contest it's going to be used to struggle for control when Marek uses direct Telekinesis, as well as to try and attack from any angles by propelling around the battlefield. In mid and close range I see its purpose as avoidance- using it to outrun Marek and stay out of the lightning's range.

In this category of assistors it becomes apparent that propulsion is of more assistance. In fact it's nigh essential; she'd be butchered in close range without it!

**Fair Edge Azula. **

**DEFENESE: FIRE-BENDING (FIRE SHIELD) VS. FORCE PROTECTION, LIGHTSABER**

In my pre-battle analysis I made note that Marek was probably going to try and improve Force Protection; that factors in here, since I think it's possible Marek could absorb some less powerful variants of Azula's attacks. The more powerful the attack gets however the harder (but not fully impossible) it is for him to take it. The lightsaber is going to be of less use; while I can see it possibly absorbing some very narrow and light firebending attacks anything bigger risks a burned hand or worse. However It's also possible for him to use the lightsaber, which isn't going to melt, to "soften up " the blow a bit then use force protection more easily. Force Healing is only going to be effective in those rare moments that Azula does not see him, else she'd take advantage of the distraction. However at least he does have a mild form of regeneration which is a feather in his cap.

Firebending runs into a big problem in defense; namely, that's not the purpose of the bending art. Firebending is an aggressive fighting style whose purpose is offense not defense, and does suffer in defensive moves unlike Earth or Water (air focuses more on evasion, which Azula's high finesse shows she is capable of). She can use it to directly destroy thrown objects but it won't provide much defense in telekinesis attacks or force lightning. Azula does have lightning redirection now for that though. To me the most powerful single defensive move here is the Fire Shield, as it both takes away Marek's line of sight and allows Azula to disappear into a cloud of smoke with a sneak attack possible to make, in addition to defending against 4 elemental and a physical attack at once. However the move is not used very often.

This is an exceedingly hard edge to give, as both sides defense is nowhere near as good as many other warriors, both more offensive then defensive. However I think Marek will take this edge barely. My reasoning is that I expect Azula to focus more on evasion then defense, while Marek will bulk up on Force Protection.

**Minor Edge Marek**

**VARIABLES:**

First of all I'd like to mention that numbers aren't everything; some categories are worth more in the grand scheme of things than others.

**PHYSICAL:**

One of my more controversial because the numbers seemed to favor Azula how about close examination of each category that does not mean a victory for Azula here. She is much more accurate in long range that much is to be acknowledged as while Marek can be guided by the force she trains/fights in the long range category nearly every battle. Marek counters with superior physicality (strength) and combat, however I mostly just consider this icing on the cake; he already dominates close range so much to where she just can't compete. It's unnecessary overkill. However the next two, Damage Intake and Resistance, is a bit misleading. Not only can Marek take more damage his resistance is actually better _most of the time_. While I maintain that the fire shield is the most powerful defensive move here she just doesn't use it that often, so in most conflicts these two will be higher for him.

However Azula is going to be better at evading attacks as her barely superior speed and finesse shows (no Marek can't speed blitz, everything I have found suggests force induced speed is a short thing and not prolonged like propulsion). Though Marek's reaction time is better though and he'll respond to new developments faster.

Sensory and Stealth is the last two, and this surprisingly is where I see the edge determined. Though Azula is superb at observing the environment she has been ambushed before; well to be fair Marek has to. So neither get it based on that. What takes it is stealth, namely for all Azula's feats in sneaking up on someone she wasn't trained for the near sole duty to be an assassin like Marek. He has carried out real, true stealth assassination before and that is where I think he gets the edge.

**Minor Edge Marek**

**MENTAL:  
><strong> Actually this category is closer than many of you indicated. Marek is going to get off the first shot most of the time via his force enhanced reflexes, though neither was trained to hesitate. His limited precognition shows that some moves he'll be able to predict before they occur, or at least suspect something is wrong. His masterstroke here is adaptive creativity, which shows he'll make greater use of the environment as a weapon (Jedi/Sith are usually really good at this).

However Azula is as one reviewer put it "a schemer" and a very good one at that. She is intelligent and a master planner, able to pinpoint and take advantage of the slightest weakness mercilessly. That is what gives her this edge.

**Solid Edge Azula. **

**PREPARATION:**

Upon reading the novel I will concede to making a mistake; Marek is surprisingly disciplined, though not as disciplined as pre-betrayal Azula levels. However I do maintain that Azula probably got more from training then Marek, as Marek's sole purpose taught to him was to become a better sword for his master and a sword as you know is much less dangerous without a wielder (though he later rebelled). Ozai, for all of his faults, at least was clever enough to want a smart servant, and Azula got lessons in tactics as well as fighting- and probably for a longer period too. Though it's true that she lacks the experience of Marek who has been doing this for years while she has just been out for a couple of months. Hmm, tough one. In fact I can't call it really.

**Even. **

**PSYCHOLOGICAL:**

Audacity scores counteract intimidation scores, so neither is really going to terrify the other. Killer Instinct shows that Azula is more likely to try and take an easier victory then Marek, however much that may affect her in the long run. Now there are two factors that need to be said here:

**STRENGTH OF MIND/JEDI MIND TRICK:** I maintain that as long as Azula is of the right mind and not too physically exhausted (since physical exhaustion does affect mental) she should be able to repel Galen's mind attacks like hypnosis and suggestion. However as she tires she'll be more and more vulnerable, and that is when her high and repressed inner torment score gets to her.

**LIGHT SIDE MAREK:** Surprisingly while many people would think that the dark side version of Marek was better at getting in psychological blows at his enemies, it's actually the light side version that excels here. In his battle with Vader he was really affecting the Dark Lord with his insults and remarks, to the point where Vader almost lost his cool at several points and it may have played a factor in him actually beating Anakin. Dark Side Marek is almost completely silent however the light side version I can see trading words with Azula, while not on her level slightly below it.

With all that stated Azula's extremely high psychological warfare score cannot be denied and she'll be getting in more jabs at her opponent then vice versa.

**Fair Edge Azula**

**ENERGY POTENTIAL: **

Both can go a long time without running out of fuel, however Marek has proven time and again that his energy is near boundless; at no point in the novel could he not bring force energy to him.

**Solid Edge Marek. **

**COMMON FACTOR: **

Though not much of a graded comparison I do believe Azula was the better child prodigy as her training began at an earlier age then Marek. In addition see my point about Azula's training.

**Fair Edge Azula. **

**STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES:**

Now to split this in two:

**STRENGTHS:**

Most of these; Marek's force talent, Azula's cunning have already been mentioned elsewhere in the review, so instead I will focus on the stuff that hasn't; environmental bonuses. Marek has the ability to pull all sorts of objects from the ground and use as weapons, however Azula can increase the potency of her firebending by almost a 100%. One is always going to be present, while another is going to affect only the late game most of the time. Looking at each other's battle plans I actually think the firebending increase will be more useful, as Azula is used to dealing with objects thrown at her while I don't think Marek's planning will stand up to comet enhanced firebending.

**Fair Edge Azula. **

**WEAKNESSES:**

Since reading the book I have found that it will be much harder, but not impossible, to make Marek go dark side. It may also be easier for light side Marek to enrage Azula. However neither a Dark Side Marek or crazy Azula is neutralized, and can still win. So I am taking the coward's way out and calling this even, I can see both playing on each other's weaknesses throughout.

**Even**

**MOTIVATION: **

This is by far a Marek edge. The desire for power is a great motivator, and has motivated countless through the ages to do great and terrible things. However it also drove Azula to ruin, as her desire for power and the insecurities that came with helped break her mind. In Rahm Kota's own words even when Marek was at his darkest his love for Juno was the "one bright spot on his mind, and was a clear motivator to get him to change to the light.

For those wondering what impact motivation has it affects surrender rates somewhat; i.e. a character more motivated to win (or more motivated _not to_ lose) is going to be more reluctant to give in.

**Major Edge Marek**

**FINAL VOTE: **

This edge was immensely close to me, just a separation of a few points. Ultimately what tipped me to one side was just one factor, one small factor

**DARK/LIGHT SIDE MAREK: **

I always knew the battle would be close but lately in my research I have come to a conclusion that may shock most of you. I believe Azula would win against Dark Side Marek-but lose against light side Marek in an extremely close battle. Sure some believe that the Dark Side Marek would be better just because he'd try to snap Azula's neck instantly or else use massive amounts of force lightning but that runs into two flaws. 1. Character; there never truly existed a full dark side Marek and he always gave the foes he felt worthy a chance to fight, a chance to test his metal. 2. The Dark Side Version is much more predictable, his moves to be read by Azula like a book, his rage to be taken advantage of in the same way Marek later took advantage of Vader's anger.

It was under the light side that Marek beat Vader; it is the Light Side version that actually talked and taunted his opponent, and it is the Light Side version that stands the best chance of winning this match as well as tournament. While farsight fades in the darkness light side Marek can still use dark side powers, though perhaps not to the most lethal intent (remember lethality is not needed to win here!).

My final vote for Azula was in recognition for her superior psychological warfare and ability to get Marek into the Dark side version that made her take a very narrow victory.

* * *

><p><strong>VOTING SCALE:<strong>

Normally I am not harsh and I'd love to count you all full point however it's not fair to some when they put more effort into the vote. Please don't take it personally. If you think your vote should have counted for more please message me.

0-just saying a name or a few sentences

0.5 – gave a good reasoning, not in the format. If you address every category ill bump it up

0.6- 0.9-either missed some categories, addressed some in very short sentences ect.

1.0 – addressed every category

Voting role call (message me if you want your screen names removed):

Azula:

+1 base for winning Facebook

ON Blog spot:

+1 to Scarecrowsmainfan

On deviantart

+0.5 to Zande-147

Fanfiction:

+1 to Double Swagger

+0.8 Webdragon

+0.6 D'Champ

Host:

+1 Me

TOTAL: 5.9

Galen Marek:

Blogspot:

+1 Master of the Boot

+0.9 WanderingSkull

+ 1 Mongol004

+0.8Sweetmanonade

Deviantart:

+ 1 VirMachina (if I could reward you more for the Johnny Powell impersonation I would, but alas I can't)

+0.8 SaiyanWarrior002 (Gave a lot of good and thoughtful reviews)

Fanfiction:

+0.6 BadOrk

+0.5 PersonKiller

+0.7 LeonLink

Total: 7.3

* * *

><p>In the end by the will of the voters it was Galen Marek that ultimately never fear Azula fans, I have written a 6 page alternate ending which will see light of day after the third battle!<p>

Also to clarify the robot was the "Motorized Patriot " from an upcoming _Bioshock_ game that one of my friends requested I put in and the zombies were in part a tribute to the novel _Death Troopers_, in part to showcase some of Marek's and Azula's moves.

Well I Hope you enjoyed the read and sorry it took so long! Next update will be the long awaited Batman vs. Kratos stats! Also please vote on Kerrigan vs. Magneto if you haven't already. And thank you to everyone that reviewed and voted.


	8. Batman vs Kratosbios

The world's greatest detective, martial artist and billionaire mastermind meets the God of War who in mere mortal state brought down the likes of everything on and below Olympus! The Portal Master wants to know, between these two titanic mere men, with two days of prep time against their known foe, WHO… IS… DEADLIEST?

WHY THEY WERE CHOSEN?

Possessing little to no special powers, it may wonder many people why these two were chosen.

Batman-

His status as a Dues Ex Machina helped secure his position in, as well as the fact that he has fulfilled the literal requirement of beating Superman before (though Superman has beaten him more times). He also has or has the ability to build gadgets for nearly every situation.

Kratos :

Well as his fans like (obnoxiously) to mention he did beat gods...

He is also a very capable fighter, someone with years of experience and lots of magical items that is almost a perfect comparison to his foe's technological equipment. Also he pretty much never gives up no matter what.

*NOTE: This profile was NOT MADE BY ME, rather a friend, though I did add some segments. Now he is a huge Batman fan and he did give Batman some rather obscure armor but given who he is going against he needs it. Plus I am a bit too lazy to make an entirely new profile from scratch.

= = BATMAN = =

NAME: Bruce Wayne

AGE: mid 70s (re-aged to his peak mid 30s)

WEIGHT: 210 lbs

HEIGHT: 6'2"

GRADE: 4.8 Special Mortal

CLASS: The Dark Knight

BIO:

Bruce Wayne, the Batman probably has one of the best-known histories of all superheroes. He is known as the world's greatest detective and has surpassed and defeated all kinds of enemies, including demi-gods though he is still himself a mortal. He possesses an intellect and ability to solve puzzles that borders the supernatural. He knows all forms of lethal martial arts that would be 127 of them, and uses them all in a highly effective mixture in the right moment. His understanding of anatomy allows him to target pressure points and kill with his bare hands in a single move if he wanted to.

But let's talk about what's lesser known: his involvement in Batman Beyond. In this series (now an ongoing comic book series) DC looks into what happens when the mortal Bruce Wayne gets too old and retires. He comes across Terry, a troubled teen whom he takes in to become the future Batman of Gotham City in a new crime wave after Bruce worked so hard to eliminate what was there in his time. In this tournament, we are using this form of Batman, in all of his years of experience back to his physical prime. But we're also looking at a Batman equipped with super high-tech gear in the new Beyond Batsuit. This includes the ability to glide, rocket boots, potent explosives, incredible strength, and Batarangs that retract so small he can hold untold dozens of them, possibly hundreds and launch them with deadly aim and precision.

PRE-BATTLE: DEUS EX MACHINA, World's greatest detective

Batman has been acknowledged by even those that hate him as some sort of Deus Ex Machina-some sort answer to all questions. While this isn't exactly true Batman's skill here cannot be denied (see x-factor: Mental for some feats). He is also the world's greatest detective, able to piece together little clues to look at the big picture. He is all in all extremely good at prep time, one of the best in the tournament.

Pre-battle Bonus: Batcave/Alfred Pennyworth

For this battle he'll be able to use a replica of the Batcave. The Bat cave contains state of the art facilities such as: crime lab, various specialized laboratories, mechanized workshops, personal gymnasium, a vast library, parking, docking and hangar space (as appropriate) for his various vehicles as well as separate exits for the various types, trophies of past cases, a large bat colony, and a Justice League teleporter. It also has medical facilities as well as various areas used in training exercises for Batman that feature limited holographic projection (it isn't the x-men danger room but its rather close here).

He'll also have his rather gifted butler Alfred to help him.

LONG RANGE: Batarangs

Type: Solid-slug | Range: ~500 meters | Effect: Various | ROF: 60rpm | Ammo Cap: ~100s

This might seem like a laughable long-range weapon, but it is almost as flexible as telekinesis itself. The Batarangs here have a wide range of uses and types. One type is electrical, disorienting large electronics and outright shutting down any computer the size of your bed. Other than this, it delivers inhibiting shocks that would incapacitate a normal human instantly. Explosive ones have a little less impact than a grenade, but contain more flammable materials, burning more damage than through shockwave. Some can even cast energy nets to contain enemies far too powerful. There's even one that can expand into freezing a target (enough to stick a person's feet to the ground). All are exceptionally sharp and when thrown by hand can imbed into the strongest steel and concrete itself by at least 2", not including when they're launched like bullets from the forearms.

However like almost all of his weapons, Batman won't like to use them for lethal measures.

MID-RANGE: Grappling Guns/wristmounted laser, Bolas

Type: Flexible | Range: ~70 meters (roughly 15 feet with the laser) | Ammo Cap: Unknown (see range)

Take the grappling gun Batman normally used and add 50 years of advanced technology. We're talking as strong as or stronger than Spiderman's webbing, and make it duel-wield capable (he has them in both arms). Oh yeah, don't forget they don't even need to be held by the hands and are activated by thought. An android made up almost out of pure synthetic muscle took over a minute to break free. They can act as whips, distracting or entangling a person, disarming them, make trip-wire when the Batarang attached hits solid objects, etc. Though like most flexible weapons, they can be cut with sharp enough objects and sufficient inhuman strength can overcome them. He is also able to transfer electrical feed from the suit into the wire (as electrical and energy feed goes from the cable to him) making it an incapacitating weapon if need be. Another interesting weapon that the suit comes with Wrist-mounted laser shooter capable of melting metal and stunning his opponents.

Bolas:

Type: Flexible | Range: ~20 meters | Ammo Cap: 4-5

The bolas originated from Pre-Columbian South America and were primarily used as hunting instruments, the weights designed to trip up or ensnare foes. Bolas of three weights (the type that is used in the Beyond series) are usually designed with two shorter cords with heavier weights, and one longer cord with a light weight. The heavier weights fly at the front parallel to each other, hit either side of the legs, and the lighter weight goes around, wrapping up the legs. In the series the new Batman makes frequent use of this weapon as a means to either trip up or restrain foes. Under the right circumstances these could easily be used as knockout weapons.

CLOSE RANGE: Claws/Batsuit Defenses

One-Handed Blades/Claws | Material: Unknown | Type: Blade

While a powerful raw strength combined with superior martial arts is what often gives Batman his edge, the Beyond Batsuit comes with a number of extra gizmos. Most notably are claws capable of embedding into solid rock and steel, comparable to what Sabretooth can do with his claws. Material is unknown as its integrated into the Batsuit itself, but it's better than steel (though not quite adamantium). This is probably the same material in his Batcuffs and are great for climbing as well. He also uses forearm spikes with roughly the same use, which can extend up to a foot long, that has shown itself capable of tearing a robot in half. In addition, the suit comes with a buzz saw on the belt buckle,flexi-cuffs(handcuffs) and can emit sonic sound strong enough to crack and break copper.

The suit can also administer powerful electrical shocks, protecting Batman from being touched by just about anything that can't directly absorb that sort of energy. I didn't realize how potent this could be until I learned that it temporarily took out Big Barda, who has the power of indestructibility and can fight Wonder Woman to a draw (the daughter of Darkseid mind you). If that's not enough, Batman can heat the suit up to 4,000 degrees (Fahrenheit I'm sure). That, mind you, is how hot the surface of a red star is making it deadly to the touch for sure, though it takes a little time to get to that point. On top of that, the wings can emit tear gas in the event he needs to get away.

SPECIAL: Capsules/Bat Bombs

Range: Thrown | Type: Solid-slug | Effect: Various

All the goodies Batman used to carry on-hand in situations he expected have been amplified in potency and reduced to the size of capsules no bigger than your thumb. They include acids, knock-out gas that takes moments to work, rusting agents that can eat through metal, choke out fires a la fire extinguisher, one that can encase a limb in frozen ice, and even a few dehumidifiers. On top of that, the Batsuit can carry explosives more potent than C4 in small amounts that can blast holes straight through brick walls large enough to move through. He also comes equipped with smoke pellets.

SPECIAL 2: Tracers/Grenades

Range: Thrown | Type: Solid-slug | Effect: Various

As if he doesn't have enough stuff on him, Batman always carries gas grenades. Basically the same as his capsules minus the freezing and knock-out gas (I'm assuming that much concentration could probably kill someone) but includes smoke pellets, tear gas, and flashbang grenades. Planting a tracer on someone subtly will let Batman know where they are at all times.

COMMON FACTOR:PASSIVE EQUIPMENT

Shockingly he and Kratos share a huge similarity in that they pretty much share the same types of passive equipment .

The Beyond Batsuit comes with a wide range of useful pieces of equipment for the future Batman to utilize, increasing his abilities even more so than his old utility belt. He has wings that can spread out allowing him to glide (in a steady glide he can even use at least one arm independently). In addition, the suit comes with a rebreather that allows the user to breath under water and lets him resist toxic environments. Along with his rocket boots, the suit gives him incredible enhanced leg strength, lifting off massive boulders and resist great amounts of pressure.

Now if you guys want to give an edge here be my guest, or you can just call it even and skip it.

ARMOR: Beyond Batsuit

This suit amplifies the strength of the wearer by at least 200%, evident by one jump lifting them higher than Master Chief could hope, slightly increases running speed, and protects the wearer from astronomical damage. Terry has been caught in a futuristic crane claw, punched by an evil Superman (i.e. full strength punch), and stepped on by a towering machine the size of a skyscraper. The suit can withstand temperatures in excess of 4,000 degrees Fahrenheit (as hot as the surface of a red star) and extreme cold. The suit is resistant to water and electricity. It is near immune to standard firearms and lasers.

*My Note: This was the last Batsuit Bruce Wayne ever made, and he did use it at times before giving it over to Terry Mcgrinnis. Given that Kratos possesses items and magic from all of his adventures, I do think its fair that Batman should get the same.

== X-FACTORS ==

PHYSICALITY:

Accuracy: 78/100 –

Batman is actually well-trained in the use of all kinds of weapons, including firearms. His Batarangs are also a testament to his extreme accuracy as he can time it to hit multiple objects and arc them back to him.

Combat: 81/100 –

Batman has taken out Wonder Woman with a nerve pinch, knocked out the Hulk with a kick, and can dodge Superman's punch—all because he's mastered that many martial arts and has that great amount of knowledge of the human body. (This is of course without the Beyond suit).

Physicality: 36/100 –

It might seem strange that Batman would score so highly, but this is all thanks to the suit.

Damage Intake: 11/100 -

He's a very physically fit figure underneath the suit, but other then that he still has human level endurance.

Damage Resistance: 50/100 –

While the suit has a hard time withstanding sharp weapons or pinpoint pressure, against about anything else it's extremely formidable—even against a punch from an evil Superman himself! (No, not the half-assed punches Superman usually does to avoid harm) Against temperature-related damage, sonic/shockwave blasts, energy (such as extreme radiation) and sheer force, the suit excels.

Stealth: 80/100 –

The only reason Batman doesn't reach above 80 is because he can't hide himself entirely from psychics nor remove his body from the plain of can cloak in the same manner Predators do with his new suit.

Sensory: 72/100:

In addition to already possessing peak human senses his suit comes with a variety of forms that include night, binocular, infrared and ultraviolet visions.

Stamina: 48/100

The Suit puts his stamina above normal humans.

Finesse: 71/100

Agility has always been a superb trait for Batman, and he is very light on his feet.

Raw Speed: 20/100 –

His suit gives him enhanced agility, including running speed, not to mention he's wearing rocket boots that he can use very often.

Reflexes: 40/100

Peak Human reflexes. Its worth noting here that although Superman can go much faster then him Batman is still able to inflict blows upon him.

MENTAL:

Adaptive Creativity: 93/100 –

Batman wins against villains most of the time thanks to his ability to use his environment and combine the work of his tools. This combined with his excellent intellect are all that stand between him even hoping to face powerful super villains (and even a 1,000-strong damn Army!). No mortal can match him in this regard and he is rarely surprised at anything, and if he was, it wasn't for long.

Initiative: 40/100

Though he is capable for a human he is rarely first to the punch when fighting superhumans.

Tactics: 98/100 –

By far, above and beyond anything and everything else, this is Batman's greatest trait. Every tactic he has ever made and come up with has always seemed to work in one way or another, and he's rarely wrong. He is rightfully considered a "Deus Ex Machina" by many DC fans.

However despite his high score its worth noting that he can be out outmaneuvered, something Bane accomplished a couple times, and he has lost more battles then he has won against Superman, mostly because Superman just uses his immense strength to beat him down.

Intuition: 69/100-

Batman instincts are really good at picking out danger for some reason, giving him a high score here.

Intelligence: 80/100

He is really intelligent, probably one of the most intelligent people on his world. Managed to create a cure to vampirism in a hour, come up with almost full proof plans to defeat every Justice League member if they went rogue (something used against him when Bane captured his plans), and comes up with unique solutions all the time.

Batman is a master of numerous fields of study. He has either mastered or is highly skilled in forensics, criminology, physical fitness, chemistry & physics, computer science, foreign language (he speaks Arabic, mandarin Chinese, Russian, Spanish, and English), and excellent tracking skills. He is also advanced in self-defense, riddle solving, yoga, automotive mechanics and meditation.

PREPARATION:

Experience: 70/100 –

He may be Batman, but he's still only lived one lifetime! Still he fights against a variety of opponents in that life time, ranging from regular guys to superhumans to aliens.

Discipline: 90/100-

He is a highly disciplined individual, and rarely lets his emotions get the better of him.

Training: 73/100

Batman had a very unique style of training himself which I'll post below.

At the age 14 he disappeared from Gotham for a while. First he studied academics, attending courses at Cambridge, the Sorbonne, and other European universities. However, he never stayed long and would often drop out after one semester. Beyond academia, Wayne successfully acquired various "practical" skills. While abroad, he studied and received training in multiple martial arts under various instructors and in different countries, man-hunting under Frenchman Henri Ducard, stealth and reconnaissance under the Japanese ninja Kirigi and other certified shinobi, hunting under the African Bushman (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-Eyed Brotherhood, among others), traditional healing disciplines under Nepalese monks and even ventriloquism under skilled practitioners

PSYCHOLOGY:

Audacity: 67/100 –

Batman will fight to the death when cornered, even against all hopes, but he isn't stupid in the field. He's almost always very cautious about new opponents so he won't be taken by surprise as much as possible.

Intimidation: 40/100

He's got some intimidation; he scares the shit out the criminals of Gotham, but he is no Arthas Menethil or Jackie Estacado in this regard.

Psychological Warfare: 80/100:

This is something Bruce is really good in; he knows all the right buttons to push and has both talked down foes successfully before and convinced them to turn against each other.

Strength of Mind: 76/100

Has fought off illusions and attempts at mind control before, and indeed is surprisingly strong in this arena.

Killer Instinct: 31/100-

I think he has killed before or at least let people die, but he generally really doesn't like to kill, preferring knockouts or talking them down.

Psychology: 50/100-

Rather antisocial at times, he also suffers from childhood trauma and a severe lack of trust/inability to form any sort of lasting bonds for the most part. He is also utterly obsessed with his goals.

Inner Torment: 57/100

Childhood Trauma could easily be used against him by psychics.

Corruption: 40/100

He is iffy, a vigilante yet one that does not kill, lawbreaker yet one that tries to uphold the law.

ENERGY POTENTIAL:

Energy Potential: 70/100 –

Batman doesn't have powers—but his suit still does! Maybe it's due to Terry's wise usage of it, but I've never seen it run low at all, no matter what he's done.

== STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES ==

Batman is a true master of prep time, one of the greatest in this tournament without a doubt. He is also a master of a variety of forms of martial arts and utilizing his foes weakpoints. For environmental bonuses he'll get an area with some shadows, though his high adaptive creativity score (exceeded by only one other person in the tournament, Doctor Who) means that he'd find use for most potential environments.

Batman's biggest weakness has gotta be his no killing code; in fact its probably the worst thing about him. I mean how many times has the Joker gotten out of his cage and killed, only to just be put back in again by Batman even though he knows that Joker will be right back out again. Probably hundreds or even thousands of people have lsot their lives because of this. This factor makes his battles a bit harder to win.

Motivation: Bringing his parents back

As stated in the prologue Batman's main motivation here will be to bring his parents back, something that marks his life forever. However he'll also probably want to find out how this tournament came to be and how to stop it.

/2008/07/22/the-psychology-of-batman/

Name: Kratos

Age: ?

Height: 6'5

Weight: 284 lbs

Grade: 5.4 Immortal

Class: God Slayer

(This is a mixture of all versions of Kratos)

Bio:

The former God of War and ghost of Sparta, Kratos's most notable feat were undoubtedly slaying much of the Greek pantheon, as well as accompanying heroes and monsters. Primarily a close ranged fighter, Kratos nevertheless possesses the bow of the archer god, which is capable of almost automatic fire. Getting closer in he relies primarily on his signature blades of exile, whose chains allowed the blade to extend far beyond the range of most close quarters weapons. Kratos also possesses a variety of other close quarter's weapons, but the god-killing blade of Olympus stands out. A variety of items have been forcibly acquired over the years from other gods, including the boots of Hermes and of Helios. His strength unmatched, Kratos's boldness allows him to face any enemy he fights head on.

PRE-BATTLE: Spartan General

As a Spartan General Kratos is no doubt somewhat used to looking up intel about his future fights prior to a battle. Based on what I know of fictional Spartans and Kratos in particular I expect his entire focus point to be war! He won't care about personality per say but weapons, armor, skills and tactics.

Pre-battle Bonus: Athena

Kratos doesn't have much for pre-battle but what he will get is Athena, the goddess of wisdom who serves as an ally from the games. This goddess frequently lends Kratos tactical aid and tips for the future.

LONG RANGE: Bow of Apollo

Type: Force Flex | Range: Variable | Effect: Fire Damage

ROF: if rapid fire, potentially dozens per minute | Ammo: Unlimited

This legendary bow was acquired after killing Peirithous, mortal lover of the queen of Hades, in Hades's realm. The bow has two primary firing modes; one is a very rapid shot where he can launch a flurry of arrows in quick succession, or a slower charged bolt. Kratos occasionally experiences fatigue when using this however he is quickly able to regain strength and fire more volleys, taking out his Energy Potential to use it. The longer he re-charges the more arrows he can do in one session. Both types do fire damage upon hit, though the rapid fire has significantly less range than a charged shot, about that of a pistol. Kratos seems to pull the arrows out of nowhere, or conjures them, because he never runs out! That may have something to do with the bow itself, being that it once belonged to a god archer.

MID RANGE: Blades of Exile, Spear of Destiny

One Handed Blades | Range: 30 feet | Material: Metal | Type: Morphed: Flexible/blade

Effect: Fire, Army of Sparta

The Blades of Exile were given to him after Gaia betrayed him on Olympus, Replacing the earlier blades of Athena. Unlike the blades of Athena, these came with a distinctly different design, featuring horned demon faces on the hilts, pronounced hooks on their lower edges, and an intricate pattern of orange stripes on the flat sides of the blades, which emit fire. These flexible blades are attached to chains capable of stretching up to thirty feet, and can be used to efficiently trap, entangle, slash or stab an enemy.

In times of dire need Kratos is able to summon a phalanx of Spartan soldiers to his rescue with these blades, which surround him in shields while simultaneously stabbing out with their spears. Some of them also fire arrows. They disappear after a couple of seconds. He can also imbue this blade with fire in a move known as Thera's bane. Finally he has also managed to capture primordial fire, and can summon orbs of bright light and throw them at enemies.

Spear of Destiny

Two Handed Spear | Range: 8-12 feet | Type: Blade Explosive Projectile (explosive), Blade

In an interesting connection to the Christian religion this spear is none other than the very same one the Roman soldier Longinus used to stab Jesus. As such this spear is almost ridiculously powerful, with applications far more than normal stabbing. It can shoot razor sharp energy projectiles at foes from afar, from up to the range of a pistol. Or the user of this could choose to leave said projectiles on the ground, which would serve as magical mines, exploding whenever a unwary enemy steps on one. At closer quarters this spear has shown itself proficient at cleaving through armor or impaling through some of the toughest enemy hides. It is also capable of nearly doubling, if not tripling its original length through extension ala Dante's Scythe from Dante's inferno. Finally he can swing this in a wide arc, powering it up as it gains velocity. When the blade connects with something that object/person has a chance of exploding.

CLOSE RANGE: Blade of Olympus, Nemean Cestus

Two Handed Sword | Material: Unearthly Materials | Type: Blade | Effects: Life Drain

Without a doubt Kratos's most powerful weapon, the Blade of Olympus was forged by Zeus out of heavenly materials. This weapon was made with the sole purpose of defeating deities, and has enough power to slay even the mightiest of gods. It is capable of absorbing their power into the blade, making it stronger still. However it is apparently just as draining to its user as it is to others, and its use is rare outside of the Rage of Sparta mode(though he is capable of doing so).

Nemean Cestus:

2 One-Handed Weapons | Material: Metal Type: Blunt

Effects: Shockwave, electricity | Range: 10 feet

The Nemean Cestus is a pair of large metal gauntlets, each forged to resemble a snarling lion's head that greatly increases the strength of its wielder when worn. Forcibly taken from Hercules, these dual gauntlets were then used to bash his face in. Naturally these weapons are limited by their short range, however they do have an alternate use. The move, "Nemesis Roar", slams the ground repeatedly, causing waves of magic to hurt anyone just out of reach. The Nemesis Gauntlets also have chains inside, allowing its range to be extended up to ten feet in some circumstances.

SPECIAL 1: Claws of Hades/Summon Creature

Two Handed Weapon | Material: Unknown | Range: 30 feet | Type: Blade

Effect: Life Drain, Summon

The Claws of Hades is a chained weapon formerly utilized by the God of the Underworld, Hades. It was later procured by Kratos after the former owner's death. Arguably one of Kratos's most powerful weapons along with his Blade of Olympus, this could be used both in standard slashing attacks as well as the ability to forcibly pull out a foes soul, which of coarse (to those with souls, not every character in this tournament has a soul) would be an instant kill. Though powerful, powerful characters ("bosses") such as Hades are able to put up a bit of a resistance.

It also comes with a move called soul summon, which allows him to bring various foes who he defeated before to the battlefield. The most powerful of these are the chimera, centaur general, siren seductress and Cyclops berserker. Finally in an interesting collaboration with Persian mythos, Kratos has gained the ability to summon one Efreet from killing a Persian King. The Efreet was A Persian Demonic Spirit of fire. However it seems that only one summon can be used at a time.

SPECIAL 2: Offensive Magical Relics

Tactical Aid | Type: Magical

Boreas's Icestorm is a minor piece that shoots out ice breath, which Kratos rarely uses, while Eye of Atlantis allows him to shoot a bolt of lightning at his foes. Charon's mask allows him to shoot green flames at his foe. The Head of Medusa allows him to turn enemies into stone, the larger and more powerful the enemy that longer it takes to do so. These three minor attacks use some of his magic but not much. The Head of Helios is the actual head of the sun god used to blind enemies or light up dark areas and can reveal invisible enemies, all to about the range of an effective pistol shot. Scourge of Erinys gives its user the ability to summon powerful voids from merely possessing the artifact. However it doesn't really damage armor users. Instead it will just hurl them about doing minor damage.

COMMON FACTOR: PASSIVE EQUIPMENT:

Kratos bears a number of similar equipment to his foe Batman.

Along his journey in the series, Kratos acquired many objects from the foes he defeated that help boost his stats and abilities, though only one can be used at any one time. The Icarus Wings allow Kratos to glide while Posidon's trident allows Kratos to stay underwater indefinitely. The Boots of Hermes amplify Kratos's speed to blinding levels, allowing him to run straight forward in short dashes, run up walls and ram foes. Aphrodite's Ambrosia increases the power of his kicks to the point where they go through bronze shields.

ARMOR: Golden Fleece, God Armor

Other than the his own superhuman durability, agility and the brief Rage of Sparta mode (which renders him near invulnerable), Kratos possesses the Golden Fleece. This magical item allows him to deflect projectiles, whether they are physical or magic, back at the enemy. It is limited only by its one dimensional nature- it could not effectively defend against an A.O.E. attack. The God Armor was the set of armor acquired by Kratos during his tenure as the god of war, though he seems to have lost it for the third game. With this armor Kratos experiences increased fire magic regeneration, doubles his stats (magic, health and rage), a 50 % percent damage reduction and 200% damage increase.

Kratos also possesses low grade regeneration, though I must stress that it would be nothing compared to Wolverine's or Mercer's, and would take much longer to occur.

== X-FACTORS ==

PHYSICAL:

Accuracy: 78/100 -

Despite being a primary melee class, Kratos is very accurate with his ranged weaponry.

Combat: 79/100 –

While Kratos may not know as much in the way of martial arts as other mortals, he has shown excellent skills with a multitude of bizarre and otherworldly weapons, both with and against.

Physicality: 70/100 –

If not this then above. He can toss around the Colossus of Rhodes, wrestle with Ares and Zeus, stop a massive titan named Cronos from crushing him, and does a whole bunch of other strength related feats.

Damage Intake: 55/100 –

Shown to be able to take an incredibly amount of damage before dying, including being stabbed by a sword designed solely to kill powerful dieties (twice!). However he lacks the superfast regeneration or additional lives that some other characters possess.

Damage Resistance: 46/100

His God Armor and Golden Fleece are very formidable pieces of equipment.

Stealth: 44/100 -

Actually real life Spartans do have some training in this, however Kratos doesn't have much in the way of stealth feats.

Sensory: 59/100 -

Has peak humans senses and has fought invisible opponents before, however other then that not very much.

Initiative: 53/100

Most of the time he does get off the first blow, rushing into combat like a beserker.

Stamina: 65/100 –

Does not seem to tire at all in his battles, and can fight endlessly for a very long time. Only rated down here as the Barbarian King Alrik was able to exhaust him prior to his calling for Ares to aid him- and Kratos is still mortal in GOW 3, having lost his godhood.

Finesse: 56/100 -

He is fairly agile however he is more known for his strength then agility.

Raw Speed: 20/100 –

Normally he is about peak human, however he can use the boots of Hermes for brief bursts of speed.

Reflexes: 42/100 –

Peak human to superhuman, able to utilize his golden fleece effectively.

MENTAL:

Adaptive Creativity: 68/100 –

Frequently solves puzzles, problems and makes great use of environmental objects to brutally slay foes

Initiative: 53/100

Most of the time he does get off the first blow, rushing into combat like a beserker. l weapons.

Tactics: 52/100 –

He gets some scoring here from being a successful Spartan general, however he's been successfully ambushed many times that he is prevented from scoring high.

Intelligence: 49/100

Not very smart though I do consider him cunning.

Intuition: 45/100 –

Is frequently ambushed and betrayed all the time in his story, so it appears this is another area he is lacking in.

PREPARATION:

Experience: 72/100 :

Huge amount of experience over an indeterminate lifetime, has defeated the entire Greek Panthenon.

Discipline: 50/100 –

Kratos is prone to rage, which hurts his score here.

Training: 65/100-

The Spartan Agoge training was renowned in the ancient world for the soldiers it produced, and Kratos scores high here.

PSYCHOLOGICAL:

Audacity: 95/100 –

When he was a child Kratos vowed to never falter, and has stayed true to that vow his entire life. Does not back down from a fight, and has faced gods and beings even higher with no fear. The guy just—isn't really affected by fear.

Intimidation: 50/100

Mere mortals have been known to flee on sight of this man given his fierce reputation and ghastly appearance.

Psychological Warfare: 52/100-

Makes use of threats, taunts and violent action to deliberately intimidate foes.

Killer Instinct: 86/100 –

Unless they're willing to help him to exact his end goal towards revenge, Kratos pretty much kills them if they're moving around him to get them out of his way.

Psychology: 44/100 –

Is an incredibly self-centered, angry, violent individual who puts blame for past misdeeds firmly on others shoulders, willing to kill any and nearly all without remorse. The rare times he does show remorse he tries to kill himself, which he has attempted twice. Obsessed with revenge of all forms, and arrogant by every definition.

Strength of Mind: 70/100 -

Kratos is able to resist mind tricks and forced hallucinations, however they are still able to affect him.

Inner Torment: 70/100 -

See Psychology. Bears incredible remorse for the deaths of his family.

Corruption: 65/100

I honestly don't know whether to perceive this man as a extremely violent anti-hero or villain.

ENERGY POTENTIAL:

Energy Potential: 50/100 –

His magic is more suited for brief, limited bursts and usually requires a moderate regeneration time. In addition his most powerful spell, Rage of Sparta, only lasts for 20-30 seconds.

== STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES ==

Kratos is a warrior of great renown and skill, that much is certain. He is also a surprisingly adaptable fighter, able to work out puzzles and use the environment to cleverly and brutally kill people. In fact he's pretty much all dedicated to war, given that he used to be the God of war (and may still have that title, though he is a demigod).

However what Kratos fails in is his anger and predictability. His tactics don't really vary much as he invariably goes for the quickest and easier way to kill.

Motivation: Vengeance!

This motivation drives Kratos in nearly all of his games, and will also do so here since he was picked up right before the fight with Zeus. He is probably itching for vengeance on the Portal Master to, as he doesn't like the kidnapping part. However a part of Kratos does enjoy fighting so I think he'd be happy in this tournament. Also he may like the promise of going back in time to reverse his family's death.

With that said I want to establish two "no-nos" for this. Things that I will not count as an adequate vote.

1. Kratos kills gods and thus equals an auto win

This is not true in the slightest and a fairly bullshit reasoning actually. Half of the people in this tournament have defeated gods or god figures and in all honesty the gods Kratos fought were pretty weak compared to people like the God Emperor of Mankind (who can destroy many dozens of solar systems with a thought) and Galactus. In fact Zeus at his highest does not equal them at their lowest (yes I think the moribund Emperor on his throne would beat Zeus!).

2. Batman = auto win

Not ture either he has been outmaneuvered by Bane, beat down by Superman and many others, as well as experiencing recurring failures (Joker still lives). Now he is extraordinary good at prep time but that doesn't mean that that along should propel him to victory every match, he is somewhat limited by time here.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the preview and please cast votes for this when you can, this extraordinary battle between two extraordinary warriors.

Batman starts off with 2 point lead for winning FB. For best version of this check out my blogspot.


	9. Chapter 9

**TOM: Victory and rewards system!**

**Hello there! Unfortunately writing Mewtwo vs. Aang is taking longer than I thought so starting on Kerrigan vs. Magneto has been a little delayed. However since I am going to try to update at least once a week (or failing that, bi-weekly). with little miscellaneous tidbits. The first of which is going into greater detail regarding the reward system. **

**What is the reward system? **

**The reward system is a format in which spoils or gains are given to the winner of each round in order to ensure both their long run competitiveness and to provide for a surprise every round. This system is also made to ensure that more factors in then just strength; it will measure how well warriors do in new sets of circumstances. **

**What Can they get?**

**Though exceptions will exist, for the most part what winners can get is split into the following categories:**

**AUGMENTS:**

**This concept will be the most common gain in the tournament, and it refers to enhancing already existing powers in a character's arsenal. Galen Marek has acquired Pyrokinesis; the mental manipulation and creation of fire, which contains properties that actually make it a sub-category of telekinesis. Thus this will be included in the Marek's already formidable long range as a technique Marek may use. **

**NEW POWERS:**

**This is self explanatory; some people will gain completely new powers from defeating an adversary. For example if Alex Mercer beats Alucard and absorbed him he could gain a series of completely new powers like becoming liquid-like intangible, being able to summon the souls of those he had consumed before (though it will come at a price!), and a very special unique offensive ability. **

******NEW WEAPONS: **

**Another one that requires no real explanation. Some characters will be able to loot their opponents arsenal. I.E. whoever defeats Marek gets a lightsaber; the Elder Wand is up for grabs if someone can wrest it from Dumbledore's grasp. **

**PRE-BATTLE BONUSES: **

**If Kratos were to beat Batman, he'd get one HELL of a pre-battle bonus. As victories mount, the winning characters are going to see their compounds greatly expanded to take into account their new bonuses, which can include either their opponent's or some unique people/items from their own universe (Marek got his mentor Rahm Kota). **

**NEW DEFENSES:**

**Often times this falls into the category of "new powers" but nevertheless new defensive equipment can be up for grabs here. An example is if Aang beat Mewtwo he can replicate the Pokemon's bubble shield through his new bending style. **

**X-FACTORS:**

**One of the of the rare types of gain and almost exclusive to "consumers" (more on that later), characters capable of this gain will see various x-factors score increase. Marek got a slight speed increase from beating Azula and learning her propulsion move. **

**MINIONS: **

**The very rarest type of gain, this only really refers to two people ****initially****;Alucard and Arthas Menethil. Any people these two kill join their armies and fight alongside their new masters in the next battles. **

**Of course there may be some miscellaneous types of gains mixed in so this list isn't definitive but in general this is what you can expect. In addition it is possible to inherit some weaknesses from gains taken. **

**5 FACTORS GOVERNING GAINS:**

**These listed below are the most notable factors but not all of them.**

**1. "Consumers" :**

**The "Consumers" trait refers to the ability gain new powers/abilities as the tournament goes on either through personal traits (Rogue, Alex Mercer, Alucard, Arthas, Jackie Estacado) or retinue (Sarah Kerrigan). It is also worth mentioning that it is possible for another character to become a consumer. This is a positive modifier to the amount of gains each of them will get.**

**2. Personality/alignment:**

**This modifier effects whether a person is willing to go the extra distance to gain new powers or what powers they will work for. For example power hungry Azula would probably turn into a vampire willingly if she beat Alucard (somehow), while Batman would not. However its a bit more then that as alignment (good, neutral , evil) is also taken into account. **

**Thus If Capt Marvel beat Arthas i'd doubt he'd pick up the cursed Forstmourne, while Mjolnir would never consider anyone with a corruption level higher then 40 worthy. Could be a positive or negative modifier.**

**3. Strength Level: **

**Refers to how strong and powerful the character is; with the strong and powerful having less to gain simply because they already most of what they could gain. Simply put Thor already has much of what Superman could offer him, and will only get a very limited amount for beating him. However Marek will gain a lot because he has more room to grow so to speak. Either a Positive or negative modifier. **

**4. Intelligence:**

**The version of Doomsday used is a big dumb beast, and he would have little use for various items he'd gain along the way of killing like the Helm of Nabuu, Goku's staff ect. Someone like Batman will probably find some rather innovative uses for whatever he'd gain should he win. Again either a positive or negative modifier. **

**5. Unique Applications: **

**Not a plus/minus modifier per say...**

**When Possible I believe every character should use their newly acquired gains in ways that would be unique to their character. For example Arthas could see some certain "dark spells" boosted in effectiveness for beating Jackie and Azula would have gotten a version of telekinesis based on heat; i.e. the hotter something is the more control she has over it. Other possible applications include Kerrigan absorbing DNA from Magneto's astral projection to create a fifth clone, this one capable of some moderate powers by itself.**

***Note that I am going to try to limit myself to what each warrior could ACTUALLY gain from another as much as possible; Batman won't be getting powers as he has never shown himself capable of superpowers (though there exists 1 or 2 ways that he hypothetically could). This rule will effect all characters in some way though "consumers" can skirt around it to a slight extent. This rule does not effect however "immortal gains" however. **

**"STACKING"**

**Some of you have expressed concern that this tournament will eventually become a "top vs. bottom" scenario where too extremely bloated characters wield the powers of their entire half tiers. This is something I want to avoid, and for gains purposes only those that immediately precede the current battle will also be counted, and even those at a reduced rate. I.E. If Rogue fought and beat Marek in round 2, who previously beat Azula, she'd only get a limited amount of gains from Azula in addition to more from Marek. I can see her with Azula's immortal gains plus slight propulsion ability, and then whatever she gains from Marek. However if Kratos were to beat Rogue third round he'd get some of her powers/equipment, a little bit of Marek with nothing from Azula/Raven except "immortal gains". Immortal gains are the exception to this "no stacking rule".**

**IMMORTAL GAINS:**

**This is what I feel makes the tournament most interesting. Each warrior will up to two unique gains or traits about them that will never disappear from circulation, even if the current wielder cannot or will not utilize it (Batman will not become a vampire, which is Alucard's immortal, however if Kerrigan then beat him she could choose to become one if she wanted. Another example is how certain characters can "own" Mjolnir the Hammer of Thor but only a very select few can wield it). Each immortal gain is weaker then it was when in it was in possession of its original owner. The immortal gains do detiorate somewhat as they change hnads but never completely. **

**Currently this is a rough draft of such a list that each person offers:**

*** note that all titles come with some powers, equipment, pre-battle ect. **

**Dr. Strange:**** Title: "Sorcerer Supreme" -those deemed eligible of any alignment can become the new sorcerer supreme and some of the powers that come with. **

**Dr. Fate:**** Helm Of Nabuu/New Lord of Order : Similar to above, with some limited power gain to those that are eligible. **

**Goku: Kamehameha blast & Ability to temporary boost energy output via Kaoken (can't give anyone else Super Saiyan power up as they are not Saiyans)**

**Doomsday: **** Low-mid tier adaptive resistance. **

**Reimu: ****Some of her more powerful card attacks.**

**Captain Marvel:**** SHAZAM!**

**Thor :**** God/Goddess of Thunder title/Mjolnir. The Title means some control over weather. **

**Superman : ****Laser vision, increased durability if said character doesn't have it. **

**Alucard: ****Ability to turn into a "true vampire", Jackal. **

**Alex Mercer : ****Blacklight virus infection. **

**Jackie Estacado: ****Darklings/some amount of Darkness control**

**Arthas Menethil :**** Title: Lich King/Helm of Damnation, Frostmourne**

**Spawn :**** His suit, ability to manipulate necromagic to some degree. **

**Ghost Rider: ****Chains, some Hellfire manipulation. **

**Aizen: ****Zanpakuto/Kyoka Suigetsu**

**Shadow: ****Chaos Emeralds**

**Magneto : ****Mistress/master of Magnetism/ Magneto's helmet. The title means some ability to bend metal. **

**Sarah Kerrigan: ****King/Queen of Blades/psionic Storm. The title refers to the gain of several Zerg traits, as well as Abathur. **

**Mewtwo: ****Shadow Balls/Spoon**

**Aang: ****Title: Avatar. Limited ability to greatly enhance power for a time, I have something unique planned for this state. **

**Eldrad :**** His Staff and some Foresight abilities. **

**Alduin: ****Dragonscale armor, FUS RO DAH!**

**Dumbledore :**** Elder Wand + some spells**

**Palaptine: ****Ability to use Fore Lightning or a variant, lightsaber. **

**Rogue: ****Vampire Touch**

**Raven:**** Ability to manipulate "Soul self". **

**Azula : ****Blue-Fire Firebending**

**Marek: ****Lightsaber, Proxy**

**Batman :**** Bat-cave, utility belt**

**Kratos :**** Title Gained: God/Goddess of War. Title includes temporary rage of sparta move + Blade of Olympus. **

**Hulk:**** Hulk transformation**

**Doctor Who: ****Tardis for pre-battle only (did I mention that I have a no time travel rule at all for this tournament :p?), Sonic Screwdriver. **

**VICTORY CONDITION:**

**There is also an additional modifier known as "victory condition" which is effected by how a person achieves victory. These are relatively minor advantages in comparison to above but it does seek to award those who can pull off extremely difficult victories. I did not include it in the other sections as it does not effect victory gains (i.E. power equipment ect) but how some of those gains are benefited next battle. **

**The five Levels of this system are **

**Kill**

**Mortal Wound**

**Knock Out**

**Unwilling Surrender**

**Willing Surrender**

**A kill equals all post battle gains intact, but no other advantages. **

**A knock out with serious injuries would give the winner some additional prep-time, about two hours. **

**A regular knock out with non-life-threatening injuries would give the winner four hours of prep time.**

**Unwilling surrender ups the amount of time to six hours, and would allow the winner to review a map of the battlefield for up to 10 minutes before being summoned to battle. **

**Perfect Victory = 8 hours addition prep time, ability to review a map of battlefield for up to 20 minutes before battle, and starts out on the battle five minutes before opponent does ( but does not know where the opponent "spawns", and the opponent will not be able to spawn in sight of him).**

**None of these "stack" meaning that a person who k.o.s one round but kills the next will not have those extra four hours in his third round. **

**FORMAT: **

**The format for the second round is going to see a slight change, which is the addition of the "acquired gains" category- which will include all those gains that are neither x-factors or augments. **

**Thus the format would look like:**

**Pre-battle:**

**Long Range**

**Mid Range:**

**Close Range:**

**Special 1:  
>Special 2:<strong>

***Acquired Gains (except pre-battle, which is put in that category)**

**ect.**

**The acquired gains category itself will be split up into many different categories based on ranges or which category it WOULD have fit in if it had been in the warriors's original arsenal. These ranges also determine into which section the power/ability/weapon will factor into if there is no competitor. **

**For example if Galen Marek acquired the ability to utilize propulsion to briefly boost his speed or try and run away. If he was facing Kratos who acquired Batman's utility belt from beating the man of the same name then those two abilities/weapons would be pitted against each other, as they are both in the special category and are valid comparisons. **

**Thus under Acquired gains category there could be this comparison**

**Galen Marek**

**...**

**Acquired Gains**

**Propulsion:**

**Classification: Special **

**VS!**

**Kratos**

**...**

**Acquired Gains:**

**Batman Utility Belt:**

**Classification: Special**

**However if Alex Mercer, who gained a new attack form from beating Alucard, fought Mewtwo who gained no new close range instrument/power then Alex's new arm form would be factored into close range instead. Thus instead of looking like this**

**Close Range : Alex's biomass forms vs. Mewtwo's spoon/Bubble Shield**

**...**

**Acquired gains :**

**New Arm form vs. no new close range**

**it would look like this:**

**Close Range: Alex's Biomass forms (plus new arm form!) vs. Mewtwo's spoon/Bubble Shield**

**And now for an example of an updated profile, I am going to include ONLY the changed parts for the Marek profile. **

**PRE-BATTLE BONUS: PROXY, RAHM KOTA***

**Proxy is Marek's combat training droid and best friend, which is ironic since he is constantly trying to kill him. His main benefit is that through study and his holographic projectors he can turn into near anyone, mimicking their combat style and approach . He can also use a series of tractor beams and repulsors to mimic powers to an extent. This will allow Marek to practice fighting against his enemy before the battle actually begins!**

**This is certainly a large advantage, however its not without its drawbacks. Proxy is not as powerful as the person he is mimicking, and can not replicate the strength level of the opponent's powers and cannot take into account new changes and personality of fighters. However he will be able to replicate simulated modules, personality and all, of Ty Lee, Azula and Mai to teach him skills relevant to each or just to serve as pure training. **

**Rahm Kota was a former Jedi Master who was noted as an excellent tactician and combat controller. He later became Marek's Jedi mentor. For the purposes of the tournament he will serve an advisory role in pre-battle, as well as being a means in which Marek can develop more light side powers. **

***Signifies victory gain**

**Note: He has an addition four hours for winning against Azula via a K.O. **

***LONG RANGE: TELEKINESIS/SABER THROW**

**Range: Basic Line-of-sight -15 feet (force repulse) Type: prepared | Effect: Projectiles to Direct/Fire Damage Usage: High (averaged) **

**An umbrella term to describe a number of powers, Telekinesis comprises of both the basic environmental control powers and the more sinister direct kill powers. Force Push or Pull are self-explanatory, being used to push something back or else pull something closer to the caster (a great disarming tool!) .Galen Marek's biggest feat here is literally pulling a Star Destroyer from the sky. Also self-explanatory is force throw, which picks up an object or person and hurls it in whatever direction the caster pleases. Force grip allowed Marek to grab someone and lift them in the air, whereupon he could then do what he wanted to the victim (though capable fighters could still attack) .Force Repulse was a uniquely Marek move, causing him to levitate in the air and draw loose objects and force energy to him before blasting it out in a violent ring of force push. **

**More sinisterly, Marek also possessed force choke and force crush. The former cuts off a person's oxygen, choking them while the latter could be used to crush entire organs (given Marek's conversion to the lightside, there will likely be some hesitancy to use this). In terms of usage, force push/pull/throw would score very high, while repulse/grip high and force choke moderate. Force Crush, a power that he has never used on a living person but is in theory capable of doing so, scores very rare. **

**While Force Grip/Choke does seem to be overwhelming, I have found four effective counters to it that a opponent might research to counter. The first is to blind the Jedi, breaking there line of sight, the second is too immediately leap away, which doesn't always give a good result. the third is to break concentration with a stream of endless attacks, while the fourth and most useful was frequently used by Boba Fett, who used his jetpack's propulsion to interfere with grip and move out of line of sight. **

**Gain:Pyrokinesis ("Firebending")**

**As a reward for beating the Fire Nation princess in battle Galen Marek has gained the ability to create and manipulate blue-fire, as well as the ability to control ambient fire. Through training since his bout with Azula Marek has improved himself greatly however he is still a new student in the art of Firebending, and only knows the basic movements currently. Though his skill when it comes with fire will undoubtedly improve with time currently he can only do certain basic moves which are: Fireballs, Streams of Fire, Ability to create a Blazing Arc of Fire and ability to heat up objects. **

**MID RANGE: FORCE LIGHTNING**

**Range: 20 meters | Type: Prepared | Effect: Shock Usage: High**

**Perhaps the most iconic Dark Side power, it is also arguably the most lethal of any of Marek's power. Drawing energy from the Darkside of the Force, the user blast a beam of pure lightning at a target, either crippling them or sometimes even killing them (the longer the user can keep it cast, the greater likelihood of either). He can also augment his lightsaber with electricity at close quarters, or augment a force gripped object with electricity, causing it to explode when it hits. Galen was one of the most powerful Lightning users ever, rivaling Darth Sidious himself. **

**From beating Azula his range has upgraded to 20 meters, and he has learned how to redirect it efficiently with his hands. **

**SPECIAL: FARSIGHT**

**Range: ? Type: Innate Effect: Augment Usage: Inntate**

**Farsight allows Marek to briefly peer into the future, examine past events and make predictions on probable future could also be applied to combat, allowing the practitioner to glimpse moves his opponent may make, as well as outside forces that might affect the battle.**

**Initially Marek struggled very hard with this power, and was frustrated by his inability to learn it. However upon his conversion to the light and his defeat of the Fire Nation princess Azula this power has increased in skill to the point where he is now fairly adept in it, though he has a long way to go to reach Palpatine's level. **

**ACQUIRED GAINS:**

**Shuriken Knives:**

**Classification: Close Range**

**Range: 1-2 feet (much farther if guided via telekinesis) Type: Knife Effect: Piercing Usage: Acquired Gain (unknown)**

**Three of these weapons, taken from Azula, now function as emergency weapons for Marek. Though their use will undoubtedly be limited thanks to their extremely close quarters nature should worse come to worse and Marek's ligthtsaber is destroyed he does have a fallback point. In addition he would be able to guide these in the air via telekinesis to serve as projectiles. **

**Propulsion/FireShield:**

**Classification: Special**

**Range: up to 10 meters | Type: Innate | Effect: speed boost/flying Usage: ?**

**Marek has acquired the ability to use pyrokinesis to propel himself, though not for as long as Azula. He can use the power to fly in the air, slow down her descent, or rush around the battlefield at high speeds he would not normally be capable of. It also has a bit of a offensive edge, as fire being used for propulsion can easily be accessed for fighting. Should he need to flee quickly or charge at a foe, this power aids him greatly. I expect it to serve in combination with Marek's force speed as an impressive boost. **

**Range:Personal space Type: Prepared Effect : burn, defense Usage:?**

**Marek has also acquired the ability to summon a quasi-fire shield around himself. Though its not as powerful as Azula's version he can still use it for some defensive purposes, as well as a ramming device. Exactly 30 seconds after activating it the power explodes in a bright light and leaves behind a smoke cloud, which serves to somewhat cloak Marek's own movements. **

**X-FACTOR changes:**

**Damage Resistance: 41/100 (increased from 35):**

**Though the Force protection is a powerful shield, he only used it once and in circumstances that may have aided in his death (channeling all that electricity would not have been healthy) .Galen scores somewhat high here due to telekinesis and lightsaber blocking. From beating Marek he has gained the ability to use a temporary fire shield, boosting this score a bit. **

**Raw Speed: 21/100 – (from 19)**

**Marek is naturally very fast and is capable of using Force speed to temporarily boost his speed, but only very briefly. However he now has increased speed from learning Azula's propulsion ability.**

**Intuition: 68/100**

**Farsight has gotten better, and thus this score is now a 69 from previously a 68. **

**And that is it for this week, I shall try to get something else up next week. In the meantime what do you think of this system? Any suggested changes? Also do you have any changes to the line-up you would like to suggest? While first round contestants are locked in I don't mind switching around 2nd or 3rd round if it turns out to be fairer for all. **

**/fgdfdf**


	10. Breif Update and Shadow profile

Hello guys and girls. I apologize that I haven't been able to update last week as the Aang vs. Mewtwo battle has taken more out of me then I thought, though I hope it will be worth it in the end. Also I have been charged with doing a number of profiles that Superman, Ghost Rider, Raven and this guy below.

As I kind of made this profile from scratch after never playing any game that Shadow was in I am hoping for some feedback regarding the accuracy of the guy below (suggest me improvements and I will improve for my OFFICIAL profile later on that will include more information and sections), as well as post two discussion questions at the very end.

==SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG==

Name: Shadow  
>Age: 50 (biologically 15?)<br>Height: 3 ft 3in  
>Weight: 77lbs<br>Grade: 7.0 Higher Being  
>Class: "Ultimate Lifeform"<br>Theme Song: "I Am...all of me"-Crush 40|  
>"I Am...all of me" -Crush 40|<p>

Bio: Shadow the Hedgehog is most famously known as the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. He was created as the "Ultimate Lifeform" by Professor Gerald Robotnik using the DNA and blood of Black Doom. Since his debut Shadow has shown to be a powerhouse, able to beat every major faction on his planet. He can run at hypersonic speeds and burst through walls with his pure power. Shadow also holds near mastery of the chaos emeralds, using it to inflict a variety of chaos based attacks and augments. However he is most spectacular in his Super Shadow form, in which he is nearly invulnerable. Shadow is heavily motivated by his childhood friend Maria and will do anything to see her return to life (which is promised if he wins).

LONG RANGE: Shadow Rifle  
>Type: Rifle | Range: Assault Rifle ? | Type: PlasmaEnergy |ROF: Semi-automatic |Magazine: 30 rounds?  
>The Shadow Rifle is the most powerful gun of Shadow the Hedgehog in the game of the same name. In the game there are few enemies that can stand up to more than one shot and Shadow has shown himself to be highly accurate with this gun, even when running at full speeds. I am not sure exactly how many rounds this gun has but I'd imagine he has around thirty, and it's worth noting Shadow is capable of picking up and throwing weapons too. In hero Shadow mode this has unlimited ammo.<p>

MID RANGE: CHAOS ATTACKS!  
>Type: Prepared| Effect: Variable | Range: variable (ranging from line of sight, and the vast majority less then assault rifle)<br>Shadow has a number of Chaos Attacks which he can use somewhat freely, all of them taking some preparation time. NOTE: This huge list is going to be split in two; low level attacks which can be used so long as he has energy, and high level ones that require either chaos boost, Super Shadow or the removal of his inhibitors. The low level ones do not do too much damage, while the high level ones do significantly more.  
>CHAOS SPEAR: A lightning bolt attack released while charged with energy; this attack is fairly weak compared to the others however is still capable of stunning foes . In a sense they function like ki blasts on the most basic level, and Shadow can spam dozens of them seemingly per second. It can also be charged in a more powerful but damaging attack.<br>CHAOS NIGHTMARE: The user creates small blasts of Chaos Energy with their hands and at the nexus, knocking back enemies, or knocking them into the air.  
>CHAOS ATTACK : A move that, after a homing attack, levitates the user in front of the enemy, letting them do up to 5 chaos energy-enhanced punches and kicks, each a bit more powerful than the : can only be used after homing attack (see close range).<br>CHAOS RIFT: The user creates a sphere that is thrown to the opponent. Upon touching someone, it immediately seems to send them into space, or if it fails, it makes them dizzy, instead.  
>CHAOS BURST: In its most basic form, the user releases a small spherical explosion of Chaos Energy around them, knocking back enemies. However, this attack has an additional effect that makes it frighteningly effective. Before releasing the explosion, the user can vanish from view, hiding in a rift in space. The user can then move to a different location, then reappear amidst the explosion. This effect makes the attack a dangerously effective surprise attack. The damage though from the attack is surprisingly minimal.<br>However there is also a rare variation of this, where the user briefly appears on three spots at once. All three versions of the user will simultaneously use Chaos Burst and then emerge as one again.  
>CHAOS MAGIC: The user concentrates their energy and snaps their fingers, creating a brief rip in the fabric of space-time, which blasts the opponent backwards. Another low damage spell though.<br>ROAMING CHAOS: Creates what appears to be a space-time bomb, which follows Shadow until someone runs into it, doing moderate damage.

"CHAOS BOOST " Powers:  
>These attacks are only available when Shadow uses Chaos Boost or a higher powerup (removal of inhibitor rings, Super Shadow)<br>CHAOS LANCE: An upgraded version of Chaos Spear, this does much more damage than normal as well as explodes when it hits enemies.  
>CHAOS SNAP: user is instantly teleported to nearby enemies and attacks with a chaos attack.<br>CHAS BLAST: A very powerful shock wave that basically decimates all within a twenty yard requires some charge up time though. However there are also two other variations of this attack; the first being a straight beam of energy shot from the palm of his hands, the other a small blast in the immediate 1m radius.

SUPER SHADOW MODE:  
>SPEAR OF LIGHT:<br>An augmented version of Chaos Lance only usable whilst in Super Form. The user fires red bolts of energy which home into the opponent. A fully powered Spear of Light can fire eight bolts simultaneously in a circular pattern, and does more damage.

CLOSE RANGE: BODY, SPEED ATTACKS  
>Fistsfeet/spines | Material: Hedgehog| Effect: Blunt, spines, burn  
>Shadow is a trained martial artist, and often can be found using kicks or punches to beat back his foes. Of course his main attack in many cases is to just ram people with chaos or speed enhanced attacks that include the homing attack and spin attack. As its name implies, the Homing Attack allows the user to home directly into a nearby enemy with a target-seeking midair spin attack, the attack's force from bouncing off targets can be chained to attack several enemies and to reach higher areas. In the Spin attack Shadow curls into a ball to ram and shred people. In addition, using the Spin Attack on a downward slope will decrease the user's air resistance, allowing for faster acceleration and speed. When moving forward fast enough, it's even possible for the user to break through walls. He can also use this power to run up walls (or even ceilings! ) . He is also equipped with a flame ring, which means when he somersaults it does fire damage. Finally he has used environmental objects such as trees as weapons before. He can also run at super speeds which create a mini human sized black tornado, something that has shown to be able to disorient foes.<br>Naturally this entire category is boosted to the extreme in Super Shadow mode, which in addition to enhancing all the attacks above allows him to do the Super"Sonic" boost, in which Shadow surrounds himself in a fiery aura and rams the enemy.

SPECIAL 1 :CHAOS CONTROL/EQUIPMENT:  
>Tactical Aid<br>The term "Chaos Control" refers to a huge number of abilities and attributes Shadow can use to influence the world around him. First and foremost he can use it to teleport both himself and others. Most famously he used it to teleport a huge meteor that was going to hit the Earth away from the planet. He can also spam this even without emeralds, and has been shown to use pure teleportation to defeat foes. He can also use it to fly, as well as to regenerate/heal himself or others as shown by the T.V. show/Sonic Battle.. Another possible use is to create forcefields, though admittedly Shadow has not been shown to do this before.  
>Finally he can pause andor slow down time, however I must state that this move takes a while to pull off, and may or may not be practical in a battle situation, in addition to only being available in the higher transformations. Outside of the various forms/power boosts he is generally shown to need a least one chaos emerald to control them however he is capable of limited control without. "Hero shadow" and "chaos boost" both boost his power however it's in his Super Shadow form that this power is really boosted to epic limits. However his most powerful mode for chaos control is when he removes his inhibitor rings, though this is a last ditch resort as it will cost him the match should he fail to win soon.  
>He also has several pieces of notable equipment which include his hover shoes, which allow him to hover-skate at speeds to rival Sonic. The flame ring allows him to use fire in his somersaults. Inhibitor rings allow him to control the amount of chaos energy he uses, and as stated in the category below the removal of these has both positive and negative effects. Finally there are the chaos emeralds, which allows him to better control the forces of chaos or if he were to use all seven at once, the ability to transform into Super Shadow.<p>

SPECIAL 2: TRANSFORMATIONS/POWER-UPS:  
>Tactical Aid<br>Shadow possesses no less than three transformations and one "last resort". All forms are temporary.  
>CHAOS BOOST:<br>When using the Chaos Boost, Shadow draws out power from the innate reserves of natural Chaos Energy he possess, which is signified by an red/yellow aura that envelopes him. When doing so, the power from the Chaos Energy allows Shadow to perform Chaos Powers that he usually cannot perform due to the amount of Chaos Energy it requires, such as Chaos Snap, Chaos Lance and Chaos Blast. The Chaos Boost also increases Shadow's strength and speed, and allows him to boost forward in hyperfast speeds briefly. The energy for it will also respawn periodically. NOTE: this will be the only boost of Shadow that can be used more than once, however it does wear off after a minute or two.

HERO SHADOW:  
>This brief transformation shall be available once in this battle and in this form he temporarily gets a weaker version of his Super form. It drastically increases his durability and speed, and allows him infinite also has better control of Chaos Control in this form.<p>

SUPER SHADOW:  
>Tactical Aid Type: Ritual?<br>When transformed by the seven Chaos Emeralds, Super Shadow gains the ability to fly and becomes invincible to all known attacks, except attacks from the most powerful beings in the series, such as Solaris (still a damage resistance of 90!). Also, like other known super transformations, Super Shadow's physical abilities get an enormous boost as well: His speed and physical strength are vastly enhanced to the same levels as Super Sonic's, allowing him to break through obstacles, and his reflexes are improved to the point where they can match his upgraded movements and those of his foes. His chaos attacks are boosted to the max, as is the chaos control and it is here that he performs his most extreme feats.

It's also worth noting that this pretty much "resets" all damage to him, and he will leave this state at his best even if he was severely wounded beforehand. The bad news? This state only lasts a minute and it consumes all seven of his chaos emeralds to transform. Also it seems that all seven emeralds have to surround him first, taking a couple of seconds.

REMOVAL OF INHIBTOR RINGS:  
>Type: LAST RESORT<br>The Inhibitor rings are what allow him to maintain such powerful control over chaos, and in removing him he experiences a massive boost in power, boosting all chaos powers just to the max just as super shadow does. However his stamina starts to decrease exponentially and he won't be able to sustain too much fighting before becoming exhausted. Basically this is a make or break for Shadow, and can be used while another form is active.

DEFENSE:  
>From what I can find, if Shadow had no enhancements he would be as vulnerable to damage as the rest of us; however Shadow is rarely without enhancements and thus his durability is exceptional, even more so when boosted by chaos forces. Shadow has demonstrated some impressive durability before, being able to survive falling from the moon to Earth (albeit barely) and being seemingly immune to small arms fire (though he may have been in Hero shadowdark shadow form at the time). His durability increases with each form, until the point where he is nearly invulnerable to all damage in his Super form. It is also possible for him to erect temporary defensive barriers with Chaos control, though rarely does this.

He also has some powerups, though due to problems in turning gameplay mechanics into something more realistic I am not including the extra lives or brief invincibility (especially since people seem to overblow the latter way out of proportion). He will have the ability to use two shields which are both capable of protecting from a moderate attack once (meaning if hit by a full blast of Kamehameha, he'd die even with these on). The first encases the player character in a defensive barrier that protects the player from a single moderate attack or damage (however direct damage such as brain frying can bypass this and the next shield). The second is the Fire Shield which is a shield that negates any fire-based damage for the character wearing it, such as fireballs and lava, and repels certain projectiles. Also adds fire damage to all melee attacks. Both shields can only be used once.

X-FACTORS:  
>() = Super form<br>*consequences of removing inhibitors.  
>Accuracy: 72100  
>Combat: 50100:  
>Physicality: 12100 (36/100)  
>Shadow is able to use his speed to break through objects , and in the is super strong in his ultimate form, to where he can break through walls quite easily.<br>Damage Intake: 65/100: (88/100)  
>At his basest form this would be about 5100. However when factoring in his chaos powers, this significantly boosts.  
>He has proven the ability to take vastly enhanced amounts of damage however this is usually when enhanced with chaos or game mechanics (extra lives ect). His durability only serves to increase with each transformation, peaking at 88 in super form. He can also heal himself, though it is not true regeneration. Can survive underwater and in space.<br>Damage Resistance: 17/100 (90/100)  
>Shadow has shown himself capable of putting up shields that can take one-shot, however it is my opinion that this category is generally low. However in Super Shadow form he is highly resistant to pretty much all damage, to the point where only the highest level attacks can hurt him.<br>Stealth: 39/100:  
>Sensory :56100  
>Initiative: 58100  
>Stamina: 72100* (100/100)  
>Shadow has higher than average stamina, and can fight for a long time before feeling tired. However in his super form he never feels tired, and in fact it's at a 100 until the Super form wears off. Also if Shadow removes his inhibitors his stamina starts to decline rapidly.<br>Finesse: 85/100  
>Shadow can run up walls and ceilings, backflip, roll his body up into a ball and much more, thus scoring very highly here.<br>Energy Potential: 90/100* (100/100)  
>Shadow draws from a near limitless supply of Chaos energy, which peaks in Super Shadow form. It also peaks briefly when he removes his inhibitors, however quickly declines as he is unable to sustain himself.<br>Adaptive Creativity: 67/100  
>Raw Speed: 62100 (92/100)  
>Shadow is capable of moving at hypersonic speeds, or five times over the speed of sound in his base form. In his Super form he can move at light speed .<br>Reflexes: 56/100 (86/100):  
>Shadow is capable at reacting to attacks at the same speed in which he travels, and thus this score would be the same were it not shown that Shadow has taken attacks from way slower enemies before.<br>Experience: 68/100:  
>Discipline: 52100:  
>Though usually cool and calm, his mental instability and drive shows that he lacks true discipline. Does occasionally work with others though.<br>Intelligence: 54/100:  
>Training: 32100:  
>Audacity: 80100  
>Shadow has never been known to show fear towards any enemy, no matter the alignment.<br>Intimidation: 34/100:  
>Tactics: 52100:  
>Intuition: 53100  
>Psychological Warfare: 59100:  
>Strength of Mind: 55100 (?/100)  
>Though I have yet to find anything on psychics attacking Shadow, he has shown himself prone to amnesia and hallucinations even without the presence of one. Thus his strength of mind score is poor, despite having a strong will. I have yet to find anything on how the Super Shadow form would be affected.<br>Killer Instinct: 66/100:  
>Psychology: 42100  
>Very Poor showing here. In addition to the Strength of Mind score, he is also highly arrogant and self-absorbed, and rarely shows many examples of kindness. However that said he is capable of compassion and genuine heroism.<br>Inner Torment: 82/100:  
>The death of Maria continues to haunt him even after he said that he would try to forget his past, and may actually be responsible for his amnesia (traumatized people are often the ones that have this, to escape the pain of a past event). Thus he would be a poor choice to put against a psychic.<br>Corruption: 55/100  
>Anti-hero rather than hero.<p>

Strengths and Weaknesses:  
>For Pre-battle Shadow the Hedgehog has access to G.U.N. tech, being an agent. Thus he'll have supercomputers and presumably research labs to help him. He also occasionally works with Rogue the Bat, so he'll have her help pre-battle as well.<br>Other than that he has numerous strengths, being able to attack and travel at hypersonic speeds. Due to his pure mastery of the Chaos powers he is arguably one of the most powerful mortals in his realm, and he has used this to do some truly epic feats, like defeat all the other factions in his planet and singlehandedly stop a massive meteor from hitting. He can also turn nearly invulnerable for a full minute, which feels longer to his enemies thanks to the pure speed and power Super Shadow possesses. He is also extremely motivated to win thanks to the Maria factor (though it's also a weakness).

However he does have two powerful weaknesses, both found in his personality and behavior.  
>Personality: Shadow is extremely arrogant and self-absorbed, and this has led him to underestimate enemies before. He was also manipulated by Black Doom and other characters throughout his games. He possess an obsessive drive and is prone to anger.<br>Maria: As theorized, this may in fact be partly responsible for Shadow's huge mental instability, and he has been moved to tears by her memory or even name before. Though it's a strength too I shudder to think what psychics could do with him.

DISCUSSION QUESTIONS:

1. From feedback I have gotten I have found that it may not be the wisest idea to pit him against Sosuke Aizen of Bleach first round, and that it wouldn't be doing Shadow justice. So what I am asking is what should be a replacement battle, preferably from the sub-bracket that he currently shares with Ghost Rider, Spawn and Aizen (basically what would be the best pairings of these guys?).

2. How do you think Shadow would handle the characters featured so far ; Marek, Azula, Magneto, Kerrigan, Batman and Kratos?

Till next time (which hopefully isn't that long)!


	11. The Man to Beat: TOM UPDATE

Hello All! I am fast proceeding on my trek to finish every profile, after which those have been put out of the way I will finally update story.

This week I have finished by far the longest profile I have ever written(even with vigorous copy + pasting) , the man who originally you have to beat to even get in. This was not my original qualification, and indeed I have backed off the claim a bit- and with good reason as you will see!

These is not my final draft rather a rough one, and expect it to change next time you see it. As always discussion questions are at the end.  
>===SUPERMAN===<br>REAL NAME: Clark Kent/Kal-El  
>AGE: Unknown<br>HEIGHT: 6'3  
>WEIGHT: 235 lbs<br>GRADE : Higher Being  
>CLASS: Man of Steel<p>

LONG RANGE: HEAT VISION:  
>Type: Prepared| Effect: BurnMelt| Range: MANY, MANY MILES (Has shot it at the moon before and hit)  
>The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Superman to work undetected. His heat vision is so powerful that they are able to power up the giant ion planet moving engines with his heat vision alone, annihilate an entire army of Doomsday clones in one blast (note: these were not as durable as the original), and has even been stated to rival the heat of a Star. The area of effect can be consciously determined by Superman, down to the microscopic level. Recent stories imply the precision is so exact it can bypass a target's outer shell (not causing damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes), thus arguably it could be said that this move can ignore armor too. Superman can also direct the movement of these beams while, having them curve or follow an enemy. If he wants to he can have them widen immensely, shown below where he used them to incinerate a planet.<p>

MID RANGE: SUPER BREATH:  
>Type: Prepared| Effect: Vortex, Freeze| Range: 100s of Meters<br>Super Breath primarily refers to two different breath moves of Superman. The first is when he creates hurricane force winds, shown capable of blowing away even relatively strong super-villains. The second and more famous is the "ice breath" which chills the air to such a degree that it can literally freeze a foe in his tracks. He has shown himself capable of freezing powerful fighters like Wonder Woman and even a tidal wave in its tracks. One final function of this is that it enables superman to cancel out harmful chemical agents and gases.  
>CLOSE RANGE : IMMENSE STRENGTHInfinite Mass Punch  
>Fists | Material: Kryptonian| Effect: Giving a pounding<br>While the exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown, there is at least source that shows that he can lift 200 Quintrillion tons with one hand. This makes Superman arguably the strongest being on the planet and one of the strongest beings in the universe. Superman has shown feats of strength such as; being seen lifting an enormous pyramid and flying it to Mars without any strain (which can weigh millions and millions of tons depending on their size), being strong enough to be capable of ripping off the arm of the likes of Darkseid and physically defeating him in combat, being able to move the planet Earth away from the Sun while a powerful Cosmic Entity, was pushing it toward the Sun, and having the strength necessary to shatter entire worlds. It's worth noting that Superman usually holds back, rarely going all out in fear of what he could do to his opponent f he did. Usually he'll try to gauge his strength so that's it's a bit more than his opponent's, but not enough to where he punches through someone.

It is said that this strength is partially psionic in nature, a form of tactile telekinesis that puts the huge object he is grabbing hold of into some kind of invisible force field so he can throw them .

INFINITE MASS PUNCH:  
>He has also used the Infinite Mass Punch, something usually associated with Flash, by accelerating to just under the speed of light, with his mass increasing to infinity. He notably used this when he had to destroy a shadow replica of the moon created by Shadow Thief, which had the same mass as the original, (roughly 8.4 billion tons). Of course he won't use this move unless he lets go of all restraint and decides to focus entirely on winning, however when it does hit it hits with the force of a "white drawf star".<p>

SPECIAL 1: MOTHERBOX:  
>MASSIVE TACTICAL AID<br>The Mother box is a literal living computer that are part living being and part computer. These things wield unconditional love for their hosts and serve as potent tactical aid while often being worn times on the user's arm. They communicate with their owner through a repetitive *ping* that only they can understand. Drawing energy from something called "The Source", Motherboxes are capable of a huge variety of powers that have no set limit, with these boxes sometimes being used as a Dues Ex Machina. Nevertheless some of the known ones include (not all of which are exclusive to superman, who kept one in the Fortress of Solitude).

Omniscience: Mother Box has control of all Detection Powers, and Mental Powers regarding insight .In fact it bolsters its owner's sensory score by a huge degree, being able to detect life and danger.  
>Omni-knowledge: Mother Box has Amazing access to know just about anything needed at the time, and can be used to quickly discover an opponent's weakness. This is demonstrated in the Superman vs. Doomsday fight, where the mother box not only provided Superman with weapons (created out of thin air) that were capable of damaging Doomsday, but ultimately manipulated Wavefinder's gauntlet so that it sent the best towards the end of the universe. As amazing as it sounds it was the Mother-box, not anyone else, that ultimately discovered and exploited Doomsday's perpetual weakness to entropy.<br>Energy Transference: Because Mother Box has the Leadership talent, she can automatically transfer her energy to her user. In addition, through his affection for Mother Box, the user can transfer energy back to her. Only one such attempt is allowed per day, though  
>Gravity Manipulation: Change the gravitational constant of an area.<br>Energy Transfer: Transfer energy from one place to another. In Superman's battles I can see it being used to transfer energy from his solar reserves back in the Fortress of Solitude to him directly on the battlefield.  
>Emotion Control: Control the mental state of a host, helping them stay calm if need be.<br>Telepathy: Communicate telepathically with a host or another life form.  
>Regenerate Others: Manipulate the life-force of a host to sustain it past fatal injuries.<br>Machine Animation/Control: Take over and control non-sentient machines, including the ability to evolve non-sentient machines.  
>Life Support: Sustain a life form in a hostile environment such as space, and many others.<br>Create "Boom Tubes" Which allow the host to travel between galaxies and dimensions  
>Levitation<br>Memory Manipulation: Veitch had one download and erase portions of Swamp Thing's memory. It has also manipulated Superman's memory to forget deaths that weighed heavily on him.  
>Transformation: Orion had his change his face.<br>Teleportation : Teleported user to another planet.  
>Limited Precognition: (possibly included under the category of omni-knowledge) in a JLAAvengers crossover, Iron man used his to predict the Justice League's movements.  
>Block Telepathy<br>Some form of Telekinesis  
>Fire and Energy manipulation<br>Matter Creation: When Combined with Omni knowledge Superman's mother box was able to use his to create new weapons in the form of a advanced laser sword and a ultrasonic gun. Both of these weapons were briefly effective against Doomsday, and it seems that the Mother Box can create whatever it wants to should it detect weakness in its foe.  
>Force Field creation<br>For all that the Mother Box does have limited energy, and though it vastly outscored most in terms of energy potential it can still run out if overused.

SPECIAL 2: SHOCKWAVES/ MISC ABILITIES  
>Type: Prepared| Effect: Vortex, Freeze| Range: Hundreds of meters<p>

Shockwaves refer to Superman's ability to destroy opponents using massive and powerful concussive blasts. He has demonstrated this notably by screaming, clapping his hands, or punching hard enough to create huge concussive blasts. Once he did this hard enough to the ground to cause earthquakes. It has also been shown to work like the Hulk's blasts, in that he can use this ability to cancel our certain moves used against him. In a notable example he once cancelled out a nuclear blast.

He also knows two very potent Kryptonian Martial arts  
>Torquasm Vo: Torquasm Vo is a Kryptonian discipline that Superman uses sometimes. It is basically a means of focusing ones mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination. It can also be used to manipulate someone else's mind, including the ability to create illusions.<br>Torquasm Rao: Allows him to tap into his instincts and separate himself from his body. Makes him able to prevent others from manipulating his mind and allows him to fight on the astral plane.

Finally there are two more traits to note. The first is that Superman gets power from the sun, and can supercharge himself to such a degree by going close to it that he can actually gain new powers temporarily. And he can fly without any special equipment. In fact he is quite capable of hovering, flying backwards and carrying large objects with ease.

DEFENSE: INVULNERABILITY  
>Superman's body is nigh-invulnerable. He has taken a blast equivalent to a million nuclear war heads point blank and remained conscious. Currently he is even more durable than in the past. He has entered the Sun and emerged completely unharmed, he has even traveled through Krypton's Red Sun and survived physically unharmed, even though Red Solar Radiation depowers and weakens him. He has been seen to skirt the photosphere of the sun (100,000,000 degrees F). Superman has even been shown withstanding Darkseid's Omega Beams, a feat that was previously considered impossible. Superman was able to survive the nuclear destruction of the entire moon in the year 2995 when he was stuck in the future. The moon had been lined with sufficient nuclear devices to disintegrate it in one shot and Superman was in the center and survived without being hurt at all. Superman has withstood 3 particle beams, each powered by the core of a planet, fired at him. One of these planet-powered beams was a plasma beam capable of leveling a huge city a few times over entirely with a single blast. Most likely his greatest feat of durability recently, is that he was recently able to withstand the destructive power of a Sun exploding and going Nova at point blank range to the planet he was on (Which was eradicated by the force of the explosion with the rest of the surrounding system) and survived without any visible physical damage although the explosion did knock him out. In addition, his immune system protects him from all toxins and diseases. The reason for this is because Superman possesses a super-dense molecular structure and a supercharged bio electric "aura" which acts as an invisible "force field" around his body within a few millimeters from his skin. His suit too is also shown to be heavily resilient to damage to add onto this, and some humans have had his cape cloaked over them and not experience any damage from bullets or physical attacks.<p>

He also has a Healing factor in the event that he is actually harmed he can fully heal in seconds. He can use his supreme speed to vibrate so fast that attacks actually go through him harmlessly just like the flash. Being super-fast and having extreme reflexes, he would of course use that to avoid blows. However in addition to that he has also been known to wear armor on occasion. Notably if he senses he'll be going up against a foe wielding a kryptonite he'll wear a lead suit. In addition to defense there is the mother box, which will heal him, use teleportation, create force fields or use whatever is necessary to save his life.  
>Now there are a couple exceptions to what he can and can't block, but ill cover that later on in the strength and weaknesses sections.<p>

X-FACTORS:  
>Accuracy: 71100:  
>Combat:69100:  
>He is a very skilled hand to hand fighter, using a combination of brute force and knows several martial arts.<br>Physicality: 100/100:  
>Can lift 200 Quintrillion tons and move planets; he is stronger than anyone here save Doomsday and possibly Marvel .<br>Damage Intake: 55/100:  
>Even when hit with magical attacks it takes a LOT of damage to finally put Superman down, and he is aided in this by his near regeneration factor.<br>Damage Resistance: 86/100:  
>As noted in defenses, Superman is an exceptionally hard individual to damage; though this rating is dropped if hit with Magic or Kryptonite based attacks. Can survive pretty well in outer space and does not need to eat, sleep or drink to survive<br>Stealth: 43/100:  
>Very rarely Superman does use sneak attacks to win, however when he does he has been known to take down the likes of Captain Marvel with them.<p>

Sensory 84/100:  
>Super senses:<br>Superman's senses are undoubtedly some of the best in this tournament with some examples being :  
>Super Hearing: Superman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific sourcefrequency. He can hear every single heartbeat, as well as the blood pumping through everyone's veins, hear every foot step, every cell phone signal as it lances through the air and more. He can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire world.  
>Super Smell: On various occasions, Superman has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet without any problem.<br>Visions:  
>Most famously Superman has four types of visions.<br>X-ray vision which allows him to see through anything except lead.  
>Microscopic vision which allows him to see images down to the sub-atomic level.<br>Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision:Superman can see into all of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. Superman can see the aura that every living thing generates.  
>Telescopic Vision: The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics.<br>Initiative: 82/100:  
>Though he does hold back, when Superman wants to engage someone he will do so without much warning.<p>

Stamina: 100/100:  
>Most incarnations of this character are said to have unlimited Stamina.<br>Raw Speed:98/100:  
>Though capable of speeds many times the speed of light he often limits this while on the Earth to mach speeds , partially because he fears what it would do to his enemies if he hits that fast. He can fly to the sun in seconds when it takes light eight minutes to reach the Earth.<p>

Reflexes: 98/100  
>Can react to the flash.<p>

Finesse: 69/100:

Energy Potential dependent on the sun)Reserves :70/100  
>This is an odd category to measure and it fluctuates everywhere. Superman's energy is somewhat dependent on the sun, though he has potent energy reserves. Under a red sun he loses powers, under a yellow sun he can get really close and turbo charge himself, while under a blue sun he becomes so powerful that he can actually give others superpowers with his excess.<br>Adaptive Creativity: 65/100:  
>Superman is very good at using the surrounding environment to his advantage, as well as finding weaknesses on his opponents.<br>Initiative: 75/100:  
>Though when he goes all in he does a huge amount of damage, he'll often let his opponent get the first (physical) shot to determine how much he should respond in turn.<br>Intelligence: 65/100:  
>Superman is a noted genius with the ability to perfectly recall memories. He is surprisingly brilliant with technology and also pretty good in the lab. Has a Eidetic Memory of almost his entire life span.<br>Tactics-65/100  
>Superman has shown himself surprisingly capable of feats of tactical genius, sometimes coming up with plans to defeat certain foes (like Imperiux, who killed Doomsday) that no one else has thought of.<br>Intuition: 65/100:

Discipline: 82/100:  
>Superman rarely gives into rage and is a highly disciplined fighter.<br>Experience: 83/100:  
>Has a huge variety of experience against a large amount of foes.<br>Training: 62/100:  
>He's trained with many people to learn their techniques and knowledge.<p>

Audacity: 87/100:  
>Though he's known to show caution I don't think he really shows fear often.<br>Intimidation- 57/100  
>By reputation and imposing strength he is very intimidating.<br>Psychological Warfare: 54/100:  
>Will usually attempt to talk someone down first, as well as use frequent taunts.<br>Strength Of Mind: 69/100:  
>Though Superman has been taken by psionics before, he nonetheless has means of making him heavily resistant to mental attacks if he can pull them off.<br>Killer Instinct: 47/100:  
>Will not generally kill, however I believe there were a few times where he did.<br>Psychology 75/100:  
>Inner Torment: 45100:  
>Some regrets, but not many .<br>Corruption: 20/100:  
>Superman has shown to have a powerful Force of Will, completely free of evil or temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, Superman was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad.<p>

STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES:  
>For Pre-battle Superman has a replica of his Fortress of Solitude. This personal fortress has a lab, limited holographic technology, Superman robots to train against, and solar reserves. Superman is a powerhouse; having beaten much of what the DC universe has thrown at him. Though often relying on brawn, he does possess ample brainpower. Though not as proficient in Batman in this area he is a skilled scientist, brilliant investigator and tactician.<p>

Alright here is the part that needs to be explained in detail, for there have been a lot of falsities put out on the subject: Superman's weaknesses. Namely Magic and kryptonite.

Alright so Magic, it's often portrayed as Superman's huge weakness, even more then Kryptonite. That isn't completely true. It does bypass his invulnerability field and is capable of doing some great harm, however it is NOT an automatic K.O. In fact Superman has tanked magical blows that took out the entire Justice League(including Wonder Woman!), as well as fought off several attackers while being impaled with magical swords and arrows. To put it in Tournament of Mortals terms; yes the magical attacks may be able to void his damage resistance but they still have to deal with Damage Intake (as well as speed, finesse, reflexes) .

Kryptonite too does not kill him, though it does weaken him.

Though Superman has a large reserve of Solar energy it can drain if there is no sun nearby to recharge with, or in the presence of a red star. He does have a great weakness to psionics, though if he knows an attack is coming he can overcome.

Lastly it is worth noting that Superman will generally hold back to stop himself from accidently killing his opponent. He'll gauge how hard his opponent attacks and then raise his stats (speed,strength, strength of his powers primarily) just enough to where it overwhelms his foe, but not enough to where he is punching through someone. To do this he'll generally let his opponent get in the first strike. However that said he does NOT mess around (unlike a certain Saiyan) and will try to win the fight as early as possible; just without killing his opponent. Also if he thinks a first strike is going to overwhelm him (like if he knows that it is magic based or supercharged) he'll abandon the policy(the Library of Babel will help him in judging this) . Finally there are some people that he will go all out from the beginning on, like Doomsday.

Discussion questions:  
>THE CONTESTANTS :<p>

DR. Fate  
>DR. Strange<br>Doomsday  
>Goku<br>Captain Marvel  
>Reimu Hakurei<br>Thor  
>Alex Mercer<br>Alucard  
>Arthas Menethil<br>Jackie Estacado  
>Spawn<br>Ghost Rider  
>Shadow the Hedgehog<br>Sosuke Aizen  
>Magneto<br>Sarah Kerrigan  
>Avatar Aang<br>Mewtwo  
>Alduin<br>Eldrad Ulthran  
>Albus Dumbledore<br>Emperor Palpatine  
>Raven<br>Rogue  
>Azula<br>Galen Marek  
>Kratos<br>Batman  
>Incredible Hulk<br>Doctor Who

Based on profiles shown and what you know/wikipedia search of them sort them based on the following categories. Remember for all battles there are two days of prep time for all (meaning Supes and his opponent), cannon personalities (meaning no bloodlusted Superman) and a equal battlefield. Without further ado please sort (with reasoning if you want)into people who...

1. ...Can't beat Superman even 100 times our of a 1000?

2. ...Can beat Superman 100+ times, but would ultimately lose the battle?

3...Can beat Superman 500 plus times out of a thousand?

Till next time my friends!


	12. Marvel and Ghost Rider update

**(Hopefully) last Profile update**

After a long and exhausting week I have managed to finish every profile assigned to me, and should have something out next week (though if not, ill give another profile). Pay Attention to the end as i'll have a very important point about future matchups.

===GHOST RIDER===  
>NAME: JOHNNY BLAZE<br>AGE: Late 30s  
>HEIGHT: 5'10 (6'2 Ghost Rider)<br>WEIGHT: 180 lbs (220 lbs GR)  
>CLASS: THE SPIRIT OF VENGEANCE<br>GRADE: 8.0 HIGHER BEING

BIO:  
>Originally a motorcycle stunt driver, Johnny Blaze's life was turned upside down when he inherited the ghost rider curse. Now he rides the night as the very spirit of vengeance, hunting down criminals and avenging the wronged. He can manipulate mystical fire at will, using it to burn the very souls of his enemies. His unbreakable chains can ensnare anyone, and can be manipulated into various forms. He is most infamous for his motorcycle and penance stare, a power that is incapable of instant k.o.s. The Ghost Rider is near invulnerable to most types of damage, and possesses limitless stamina making him a formidable foe for any.<p>

LONG RANGE: HELLFIRE MANIPULATION:  
>Type: Prepared| Effect: Burning of both soul and flesh| Range: Line of sight<br>Ghost Rider possesses the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an emphyreal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. He can utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channel it from his body into his weapons like his shotgun, form walls of hellfire, and even create a motorcycle completely out of hellfire. He can also unleash the hellfire in omni-directional attacks that are incredibly powerful such as blast of fire several blocks wide in all diameter and making it rain hellfire onto a village full of Demons.  
>Hellfire can burn through most substances and is a product of God's rage.<p>

MID RANGE: HELLFIRE-EHANCED FIREARMS:  
>Type: Rifle | Range: Pistol | Type: PlasmaEnergy |ROF: Semi-automatic |Magazine: Limitless

Johnny Blaze carries multiple Hellfire enhanced firearms, most famously is his "Hellfire Gun" shotgun. The Hellfire Gun is a small shotgun that fires bursts of Hellfire, which do both the same type of damage as above and are generally explosive. Unlike conventional sidearms, the Hellfire Gun never runs out of ammunition and can be fired repeatedly for an indeterminate amount of time. He also possesses a couple of pistols which like the shotgun can be augmented.

CLOSE RANGE: MYSTICAL CHAINS  
>CHAINS Material : Unknown Range: Upper limit unknown<br>Arguably the most famous of the Ghost Rider's weapons, his unbreakable chain serves him unconditionally, being able to be controlled mentally by the ghost rider. It can retract and extend at will, and can be used in five manners. The first of which causes the chains to be stiffened, turning it into a staff, or it can be spun around his head to turn it into a giant saw that can cut through most materials. Of course its basic uses are either as a lasso (which can ensnare someone) or as a flail with its spiked head being used for bludgeoning. Finally the chain is capable of separating into its component links, which then each morph into shuriken-like blades to be sent at the enemy. These then reform back into the normal links and merge back into the chain. In addition to the main chain the Ghost Rider can send out more chains from his mouth and chest at will. All of these chains can be augmented by hellfire.  
>Johnny carries several knives, also capable of being augmented with hellfire, as well as being strong enough to punch a person's head straight off.<p>

SPECIAL 1: PENANCE STARE:  
>Type: SOUL DESTRUCTION| Effect: INSTANT WIN| Range: 30 feet<br>Ghost Rider possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every single bit of physical or emotional pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime. This move or penance stare as it's called, is almost always fatal though he doesn't like to use it on the innocent. In order to use this move the Ghost Rider must lock eyes with someone, and it will not work on those are blind, on drugs, have no soul, or are currently bonded to a symbiote. Its effect is also lessened on the mentally unstable.

SPECIAL 2: HELL CYCLE,MISC  
>TACTICAL AID<br>The Ghost Rider's main ride can be found by its large skull on the front which makes it a very intimidating vehicle on the road. It is powered by Hellfire; and is not effected by the natural laws of physicsThe Hell Cycle is capable of moving at incredible speeds, moving up vertical surfaces, cross bodies of water and at some times capable of flight. Its speeds meet mach 1 (700 miles per hour). The wheels are constantly on fire, which leaves a trail along the road when moving at its incredible Hell Cycle will follow the command of the Ghost Rider, even when he is not riding it.  
>In addition, though this won't factor much, the Ghost Rider has occasionally demonstrated elemental manipulation, telekinesis, and the ability to create a hellish lightning storm.<p>

DEFENSES:  
>Johny Blaze is highly resistant to the point of being basically immune to all types of earthly physical damage as he has taken blows from beings such as an enraged World War Hulk with no sign of pain or discomfort , had his entire skull destroyed and regenerated instantlyin the same fight (though this did knock him out), and only supernatural or divine attacks or weapons can cause discomfort or harm to the Ghost Rider. The Ghost Rider is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. As his bodily tissues have been transformed, leaving only a skeleton, most projectiles such as bullets simply pass through him or bounce off his bones. Ghost Rider's body is for all intents immune to physical injury, as he is evidently not able to feel pain and is able to survive with no apparent discomfort no matter how severe the injury (Unless a weapon forged from Heaven itself is used against him).<br>However, if his being is damaged, the magical energies imbuing him allows the Ghost Rider or Johnny Blaze to instantly regenerate any and all damage done, even to the point of fully regenerating lost limbs in moments, and regenerating his skull after it was destroyed in seconds without any discomfort or any evident pain.  
>I bet many people are wondering how exactly to you can win against the Ghost Rider? He can be knocked out by massive amounts of force, powerful supernatural attacks or weapons (Supernatural is a broad term) or by his penance stare backfiring. He can be killed by Holy weapons, which there are quite a few of in this tournament. So it's not impossible just extraordinary difficult.<p>

X-FACTORS:  
>Accuracy: 80100:  
>Without looking, Blaze once caught and sent a bullet right back at a sharpshooter a mile way. Also his bulletschains are controlled by his mind, and curve according to his wims.  
>Combat: 69100:  
>Johnny is very skilled with his chains, and is competent hand to hand fighter as well.<br>Physicality: 38/100  
>He is able to lift 25 tons and punch a man's head off.<br>Damage Intake: 67/100:

Damage Resistance: 78/100  
>See defense for both.<br>Stealth: 40/100:  
>Sensory: 56100:  
>Stamina: 100100:  
>The mystical energy that empowers Ghost Rider prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities, granting him limitless superhuman stamina.<br>Raw Speed:44/100:  
>With his bike he can reach Mach 1 speeds, though on foot he's more of a 9.<p>

Reflexes: 47/100  
>The Ghost Rider can react to superhuman enemies, including fast demonic forces.<p>

Finesse: 60/100 (82/100):  
>Hard to say; on his bike he can defy gravity, but on foot he just seems slightly more agile then the average man.<p>

Energy Potential :100/100  
>In his Ghost rider form he never runs out of energy, especially when connected to Zarithos.<br>Adaptive Creativity: 71/100:  
>He can create whatever he imagines out of his hellfire, and has created some truly fantastic pieces of equipment.<br>Initiative: 50/100:  
>Intelligence: 64100 :  
>The combination of two minds, one high school graduate and one immortal demon who takes the back seat most of the time, but can serve as an advisory role.<br>Tactics-59/100  
>Above average certainly given the vast variety of foes he has defeated, but nothing super special.<br>Intuition: 55/100:  
>Discipline: 67100:  
>Well he is a literal hot head …..(bad joke aside)Johnny Blaze does his best to maintain discipline as often as possible to prevent Zarithos from taking over.<p>

Experience: 87/100:  
>The Ghost Rider as a combined entity has a long, centuries spanning amount of experience fighting various foes.<br>Training: 30/100:  
>Audacity: 86100:

Intimidation- 72/100  
>The Being's fearsome reputation, looks, and nature of penance stare make this a VERY scary foe to fight.<br>Psychological Warfare: 59/100:  
>Strength Of Mind: 74100:  
>The ghost Rider is the emergence of Zarithos and a human host, and the powerful demon inside of him gives him a bit of a boost to resistance to mind control (though mephisto was still able to enslave him).<br>Killer Instinct: 66/100:  
>Psychology 50100:  
>The two sides of the Ghost Rider, though allied in combat, are constantly at odds with one another.<br>Inner Torment: 56/100:  
>See above<br>Corruption: 55/100:

STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES:

For Pre-battle Blaze possesses his other half Zarithos, a powerful immortal demon with aeons of experience and some mystical knowledge. Another key factor is the possibility, though rare, of Zarithos taking over, a being that was said to be stronger then the world war Hulk.

However his main weakness is the conflict between Blaze & Zarithos; though they often ally in battles they straight up hate each other outside of them.

DOUBLE FEATURE!

===CAPTAIN MARVEL===  
>NAME : BILLY BATSON<br>AGE: 14(normal form), 30ish (Transformed )  
>HEIGHT: 5'6 (normal) , 6'4 (Captain Marvel)<br>WEIGHT: 130 lbs (Billy), 225 lbs (Captain Marvel)  
>GRADE: 7.5 High Being<br>CLASS: WORLD'S MIGHTIEST MORAL!  
>BIO:<br>Billy Batson was originally a dirt poor orphan with some terrible luck, living in the subway and struggling to make enough to get by. That was until the day where the magical wizard SHAZAM chose him to be the new Avatar of his immense mystical powers. Now a powerful hero, Captain Marvel can become more powerful still by calling upon the powerful mystic to aid him, gaining the wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, stamina of Atlas, power of Zeus, courage of Achilles, and speed of Mercury- all at once! SHAZAM!  
>*NOTE: All the powers below are described under his Shazam transformation.<br>LONG RANGE: THROWING THINGS  
>TACTICAL AID<br>Range: Huge

Using his immense physical strength Rogue is capable of truly massive amount of tons worth of debris and throwing it at blinding speeds. His strength is such that if he wanted to he could throw something for many miles. In truth this isn't much to go on, but should he win this battle she will gain a long range

MID RANGE: SHAZAM LIGHTNING  
>TACTICAL AID<br>Through Zeus, Captain Marvel has high-level magic resistance and can call down the lightning that changes him back and forth between his two personas. He has even used the lightning as a weapon before; calling it down and then dodging it to allow the bolt to strike an enemy. This lightning attack has a range of many miles, and it is shown to be devastating when it hits. It can also be used when Marvel is wounded to heal him. However if he is not wounded and fails to dodge it when he calls it down it will turn him back into Billy Batson.

CLOSE RANGE: H IS FOR HERCULES, MAGIC ENHANCED ATTACKS  
>H is for the strength of Hercules, strongest of the gods. Billy is empowered with Hercules' nearly limitless superhuman-strength which is often compared to and rivals Superman's. . As such, Captain Marvel's strength is of the highest level and is sufficiently vast enough that it enables him to liftmove unbelievably massive and/or heavy objects possibly on a planetary scale or higher with little effort. Because his strength level is so high and potentially dangerous, Billy Batson constantly uses great restraint, thus he usually only uses as much strength or force as is necessary to accomplish whatever his given task or challenge requires. Should he choose to, he can wrap his hands in the lightning bolts of Zeus to do additional magic/electricity damage.  
>SPECIAL 1: MENTAL POWERSFLIGHT:  
>Marvel has two mental powers worth noting, both from Solomon.<br>Clairvoyance :Chosen ones are clairvoyant to all situations. They can understand situations from many angles including futuristic and past consequences to actions. Also understood as superhuman awareness with such clarity that chosen ones can see into the future of their actions.  
>Hypnosis: Through sheer power and magic he can hypnotize people for length of time (undetermined). Only those of great willpower can overcome this ability.<p>

Finally from Mercury he has gained :  
>Flight- The power of Mercury grants Captain Marvel the ability to defy gravity. With this, he is able to travel through space and through the atmosphere of the Earth at incredible speeds.<p>

Other than that Captain Marvel doesn't have many attacks, as the SHAZAM transformation mostly boosts his stats to an unimaginably high level.

DEFENSE:  
>Captain Marvel has no armor or shields, rather from the gods themselves he receives the following traits.<br>From Zeus Marvel receives:  
>Magical Resistance- The power of Zeus gives Captain Marvel a resistance against magic and only magic of the highest order is able to harm him.<p>

HEALING: Marvel heals very quickly due to his god-like attributes, and can call upon lightning to quicken this.  
>Invulnerability- Captain Marvel is virtually invulnerable to all forms of physical harm. His resistance to harm is comparable to that of Superman's but he does not share his weaknesses to Kryptonite or magic.<p>

X-FACTORS:  
>All X-factors below relate to Captain Marvel form, and not Billy Batson unless otherwise noted.<br>ACCURACY: 65/100  
>COMBAT: 78100:  
>From Solomon, Marvel gets a massive boost in the fighting arts, possessing the knowledge of all Earthly ones.<br>PHYSICALITY: 100/100  
>Said to be on par with Superman and once picked up an entire continent.<br>DAMAGE INTAKE: 58/100  
>DAMAGE RESISTANCE: 93100:  
>Heavily resistant to magic, has the invulnerability of Superman and does not need to eat, sleep or breathe.<br>STEALTH: 48/100:  
>SENSORY: 56100:  
>From what I could find, he only possesses peak human senses.<br>INITIATIVE: 80/100: Like Superman he often holds back, though when he wants to attack he'll hit big.  
>STAMINA: 100100:  
>From Atlas he has gained inexhaustible stamina.<br>RAW SPEED:99/100:  
>Though capable of speeds many times the speed of light he often limits this while on the Earth to mach speeds , partially because he fears what it would do to his enemies if he hits that fast (Like Superman). However it is stated that with the speed of Mercury he is faster than Superman and possibly even the flash.<br>REFLEXES: 96/100  
>FINESSE: 82100:

Energy Potential :100/100  
>Tied to stamina, will never run out of energy.<br>ADAPTIVE CREATIVITY: 80/100:  
>Thanks to Clairvoyance this trait is really high.<br>INTELLIGENCE: 82/100:  
>The wisdom of Solomon gives Billy many intellectual abilities, some known and other yet unknown. With this, his brain contains almost all of the scholarly knowledge of mankind on subjects ranging from warfare(Tactics) to the knowledge of all languages (even alien ones!).<br>Captain Marvel also possess a vast amount of knowledge about facts that he had no encountered previously. Billy is able to make guesses about subjects that he had no prior knowledge to but is able to answer with incredible accuracy.  
>TACTICS: 76100:  
>INTUITION: 74100:  
>DISCIPLINE: 78100:  
>Marvel is able to maintain himself even in the direst of situations.<br>EXPERIENCE: 74/100:  
>TRAINING: 53100:  
>Some training with the Justice League.<p>

AUDACITY: 93/100:  
>Such is Marvel's will that he can stay cheery and positive even in the worst of situations.<br>INTIMIDATION: 40/100

PSYCHOLOGICAL WARFARE: 64/100:  
>Though not completely psychological warfare, Marvel is exceedingly good at talking people down.<br>STRENGTH OF MIND: 85/100:  
>By Solomon's power he has become near immune to telepathy.<br>KILLER INSTINCT: 20/100:  
>PSYCHOLOGY: 90100:  
>Again no matter how dire the situation is, he will remain positive and cheery.<br>INNER TORMENT: 20/100:  
>CORRUPTION: 10100:

STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES:

For pre-battle he'll possess his own quarters, which features many terminals to view as much information as possible at once. Captain Marvel is like Superman, except he is invulnerable to ALL of Superman's weaknesses. However he does possess three potent weaknesses:

Naivety:  
>Captain Marvel operates on the incredibly optimistic philosophy that anyone can become good again, and he'll actually fight superheroes such as Superman to protect a villain if the villain acts like he has genuinely turned a new leaf. He sees the world in black &amp; white, and is not the most imaginative person in his ways of dealing with things.<p>

High Order Magic: Only the strongest of magics can affect him in any particular way, such as those wielded by the Spectre.

Finally he carries Superman's trait in that he tends to hold back, except he takes it to an even further point then Superman.

Now here are the big questions:

It turns out a horrible, horrible mistake was made in the first round. Captain Marvel, a being highly resistant to all magic, is being put up against a pure magic user who although has more moves (Reimu Hakurei) still lacks powerful ones to bypass the resistance. The best thing that can be said about that blowout is that Capt Marvell is too nice to kill her.

So with that said we have a couple of options

1. Leave the match the way it is, no changes.

2. Make the environment blatantly tilted into Reimu's favor

3. MATCHUP CHANGES

My current thought was to switch it up so that

Marvel vs. Goku  
>Reimu vs. Superman (assume full motivation for Reimu and her potent magical attacks)<br>Doomsday vs. Thor

do any of you have any suggestions?

And of course how do you think these two new fighters would fair against one another or the other profiles shown thus far?


	13. A Meeting of Murderers

*** This is fanfiction: I own nothing below. Credit goes out to those that do. **

**Day 2, hour 15**

**Magneto's hair stood on end as a concentrated energy blast whizzed by gun floating beside him dissembled itself into a series of metal shards, which then bolted at Kerrigan at his command. Proliferated, Kerrigan nevertheless possessed Wolverine like regeneration. However he was used to fighting Wolverine, and with his powers he manipulated the shards into her bloodstream. With another mental command the metal wrapped shredded her organs, finally putting the Zerg Queen down. Kerrigan collapsed to the ground as the hellish environment switched to an artificial one; the simulation had ended.**

**He sighed and chugged a nearby water bottle. The simulation had taken their toll, draining him of more stamina then he expected. This was in part due to the extreme weather conditions of the simulations, in a attempt to prepare him for whatever weird battlefield. Magneto had taken the time to review the previous night's battle, the bout between two different mutants from two very different dimensions. **

**Wiping his brow one more time Magneto exited the training room, his mind still fixed on that battle. Azula was mutant royalty from a world where mutants ruled over there non-powered brethren. Though Magneto viewed this as superior to his own world, he didn't like how in that realm evolution was stunted, with only four (three in Azula's timeline) for humanity to develop; Earth, Fire or Water manipulation. However Diversity was slowly but surely catching on, as the Avatar's friend Toph and Azula's father Ozai proved with their inventions of metal and lightning bending respectively. Perhaps one day with his help that realm could increase in diversity. **

**Marek on the other hand came from the a tyrannical galaxy ruled by an evil emperor (who unfortunately was present in this tournament) who, despite possessing the same gift as Marek, ordered the wholesale slaughter of almost anyone else that possessed such a gift. This diabolical act would have ham-stringed the evolution of humanity (and numerous other races) in their increasing ability to manipulate the galactic entity known as "The Force". The Jedi did not properly cultivate their gifts either; taking children away from their families and denying them the right to breed, thus denying the future a outlet to take advantage of these mutations. **

**As he left his complex Magneto took the time to shake his head at such idiocy found in that realm. At least Marek had proved brighter and more generous then most, and Magneto approved of how he ultimately forced Azula to sleep. In a way Azula reminded him of his own daughter Wanda. A facade of sanity lightly painted over the immense inner turmoil beneath was not a solution, and indeed it only amplified the resulting explosion. **

**Idly the Master of Magnetism wondered what happened to Azula after her death. Did she go to back to her realm, die forever, or someplace new entirely? While the Portal Master did indeed possess the power of resurrection, there was no gaurente that he would follow through with that promise. Which is what brought Magnus to his next order of business, the reason he had taken this trip out of the complex when he should have been preparing for battle?**

**If he were to fall in combat with the alien, who then would carry on his torch as champion of mutantkind? who would best serve the very core interests of mutants everywhere? Only one such choice graced the tournament, and though magneto aimed to prevail in his bout, the hopes of mutantkind would not fall based on his arrogance.**

**Rogue. The name brought up mixed emotions in Magneto . She had been a frequent enemy yet once one of Magneto's own Brotherhood , and, according to the Library of Babel, a future now Magnus could not help but feel attraction towards her, as many men did. He did not know if this version of Rogue that the Portal Master had snatched up was part of the timeline where they were lovers but aimed to find out. **

**There she stood, her brown hair with white highlights making her instantly recognizable from afar. Rogue was a Down-to-Earth woman who didn't dilly-dally in getting to the point, and she made her unhappiness at this meeting **_**pointedly**_** clear. **

**"Been awhile Magneto. Never called, never wrote, ah was startin' t'figure you'd forgotten all 'bout me with all you'r "preparations" that you got going on for the Zurg' Queen. That's no way for friends to act."**

**Magneto chuckled a bit, before answering**

**"Friends are we? Perhaps in my distant future, but less then a week ago we were the bitterest of rivals!"**

**Rogue's eyes blinked and a look of shock briefly marred her features. However being Rogue she quickly rebounded**

**"Bu ' that can't be possible' Magneto! We was talkin like friends jus' earlier this week -wait. You ain't from my time period are' ya? "**

**Now it Magneto's turn to feel surprise before shame ate at him. He had always underestimated Rogue's intelligence by looking down upon her dialect, yet Rogue had proven her intelligence multiple times in the past. He looked up once more and peered directly into rogue's eyes. **

**"In my time period we may have been enemies yes, but that can change. I would like us to be friends in this place though. My triumph tonight is all but assured, however the fate of mutantkind is more important than petty overconfidence and that is why today I offer you this gift for the future. "**

**"Gift, what gift?"**

**Rogue never got to complete that sentence. **

**The Secret Apprentice sat calmly, with a plate of food untouched between his hands. He was meditating calmly, focusing on both his past success and the gifts that the Portal Master had bestowed upon him. Marek had spent the previous night exploring his new-found gift of fire, and found that with a mental command he could summon forth blue-flames. The joy that had brought to him was like that of a child who had waited hours for a particularly delicious piece of candy. **

**His improved precognition was a great boon, though it came with its own problems. Nothing involving his own death could be foreseen, and the ability to perceive the future gave him headaches, something he needed to work towards stopping. Nevertheless its use as a utility was unquestionable, and it was thanks to that power that he was prepared for Emperor Palpatine's arrival. **

**"Congratulations my young apprentice on your recent victory. The newfound power running through your veins must be exhilarating for one so normally powerless such as yourself. "**

**Marek just glared at him, his eyes pouring into the dark ones the Emperor's. Not many could bare the stare of Palpatine, the pure malice within the Sith Lord's eyes seeming to smother out all light, but Marek was one of them. **

**Palpatine just smiled and continued. **

**"You are more powerful than ever before, but you still pale in comparison to me boy. Even with your recent step into the Dark Side. "**

**Marek's eyebrow's raised, and despite himself he couldn't help but ask **

**"TOWARDS the Dark Side?"**

**The Emperor's smile just the corner of his eye Marek could see a flaming skeleton and a second man, this one dressed in the weirdest set of robes, looking on curiously. **

**"Oh yes, my young Sith, your victory over Azula proves that malice resides in you more then it did in me when I was your age. The way you taunted her, bringing up her insecurities and ultimately destroying her carefully preserved way of life was worthy of any Dark Side acolyte. But in a true show of malice you let her live to soak in her failed and now ruined life, denying her any true mercy. There is no better feeling in the world to crush your enemy utterly then deny him the privilege of escape, relishing in their torture until you finally drain all happiness and will from them. Its only in the end when they are little more then husks do you finally allow them the gift of death; a slow and agonizing one!"**

**Marek's glare intensified and anger, something which he normally could control, threatened to overwhelm him. How dare this sick old man compare his mercy to his own twisted torture! Palpatine through his servant Vader had made his life into a mockery- nothing more then a pawn on a chessboard when he had been promised so much more! The Emperor's words felt like nothing more then mockery of his past, mockery of all that he had suffered. **

**Meanwhile Palpatine's smile grew far wider at the uncontrolled anger within the apprentice; one more step back into the dark side. to seal the deal Palpatine once again spoke, malice and cruelty vibrating off every syllable. **

**"Would you like me to use your pilot as a firsthand demonstration?"**

**Marek activated his lightsaber and charged; the Emperor's turned on a moment later to prevent a decapitation strike.**

**"YES! Give into your anger and embrace the Dark Side! Embrace it or else watch Juno die slowly and painfully."**

**Marek's downward slash was blocked, and with a subtle step the Emperor forced the Sith turned Jedi onto the defensive. Now Marek had to block a flurry of thrusts to his chest. Marek moved to block another strike aimed at his his lower left forearm, only for Palpatine to switch positions suddenly. The feint paid off and the lightsaber slashed a couple millimeters into his chest, a move which Rahm called a Shiim (a very minute wound). **

**Palpatine grinned and Marek recognized that the Emperor was baiting him with Dun Moche, trying to get him to turn more and more towards the Dark Side. In response Marek's falling avalanche movement crashed against Palpatine's blade, which was predictably blocked. However it left the Emperor's midsection wide open, giving Marek a golden opportunity to show off his new-found power. He breathed deep and then breathed blue fire all over Palpatine's chest!**

**The old man moved faster then he had expected, using the force to absorb the fire . Nevertheless the burn on his chest revealed that he hadn't expected such a move, and the Emperor snarled at him. A blast of telekinetic energy pushed Marek back, knocking his lightsaber from his grasp. Desperately Marek reached out for his lightsaber but it was all for naught as the Emperor, his face livid with pure rage, cast aside the attempt. Marek saw his life start to flash as Palpatine thrust downwards for a killing blow-and was blocked as a series of chains wrapped around his arm!**

**Palpatine bared and turned immediately to see who was insolent enough to stop him in the act-only to be taken off guard by a skeleton. To any normal man this would have been a gruesome sight but to Palpatine it was positively horrifying. Not many knew just how scared the Emperor was of death and for him to stare a personification of it in the face rendered him near immobile with fear- even more so because this version was on fire. **

**In desperation Palpatine tried to raise his lightsaber only for more chains to emerge from the ghastly creature's torso, enveloping the Emperor who struggled to crack the chains with the force. They did not budge, and the Skeleton's bony hands reached out to hold Palpatine's chin, forcing the old man to lock eyes with him. Palpatine could not restrain the fear within his voice as he spoke**

**"W-w-what are youuu? "**

**The animated skeleton replied **

**"I am the GHOST RIDER! Your soul is stained by the blood of countless billions killed in your name. Feel their pain so that the souls of the countless slain may have justified vengeance!"**

**For a few terrible moments Palpatine struggled frantically to break free of the Ghost Rider's grasp but by the end of the speech he ceased all movement. The Ghost Rider dropped him to the floor where he lay limp, his eyes dead and soulless. **

**Marek took note of the wide-eyed old man who held a intricate stick aloft in the background, as well as the Ghost Rider himself who was now staring at him. Reflexively he assumed the defensive posture but there was no need.**

**A giant portal manifested between the trio, and from it emerged the Portal Master, his face grim. A wave of the hand was all it took for the Emperor to be revived, his eyes once again full of malice and hate for all things. **

**Before fighting could resume the Portal Master's powerful booming voice flooded the room, the tone with a touch of annoyance. **

**"As I have warned previously dueling in between rounds is strictly forbidden, and punishments have already been assigned, though they will remain secret until a later period. Rest assured that all three of you, particularly you Emperor Palpatine, will find themselves to be at a disadvantage next round- for through your malice you have given your next opponent an idea of what to use against you! Anymore fighting between the three of you will result in a reduction of victory gains! Now begone!"**

**With that the Portal Master vanished, leaving three fighters each eager to resume battle but scared to, and a fourth who was scratching his long beard in contemplation. **

**"Kratos the hour steadily grows near when I cannot continue to advise you. You must-"**

**" I need not your advice Athena, which has given me little but agony and lies in the past. I shall find my own way!" **

**"But Kratos-" **

**"Silence your tongue or see it parted from your mouth!"**

**The Goddess of Wisdom complied...wisely. Kratos was in no mood for her serpent-tongue. The Library of Babel had revealed her plots and Kratos was far from amused. He had enough of divine deceit to last for several lifetime and only tolerated this bitch's presence as she was the only one clever to understand his next opponent. Still it would not be enough, and Kratos possessed enough wisdom to see that nothing he could do would be able to match Batman's prep-time. **

**Kratos resumed his previous task, raising and lowering the Golden Fleece as quickly and fast as he could in preparation for Batman's a flash he covered his shin and in another his face. He knew that this ..."Dark Knight" could be generally be counted on to avoid lethal blows but still the prospect of a hamstring blow was something he wanted to avoid. **

**In fact Kratos had already narrowed down his foe's arsenal down to that which would be most threatening and he was starting off with the batarangs and wrist mounted "laser". The grappling hooks and bolas just did not impress him, and though Batman was formidable in hand to hand Kratos was superior. Thus after those two weapons all Kratos had to worry about were avoiding the Pandora's box of Tricks that Batman would inevitably bring. **

**He looked around, taking notice of the Spartan dormitories and the gymnasium that dominated much of his quarters. The explosives and magical containers would be tricky to avoid, and it may be that Kratos could not avoid them at all. It was no matter as he was confident that he could sustain the damage for as long as it took to leave whatever area was hit. Kratos thrust upwards again to block an imagined headshot, before in a split second moving downwards to stop a attempted hamstring. **

**The God of War was so thoroughly occupied by his motions that he didn't even notice Athena calling for him before finally the woman's nagging broke into his concentration. Angered Kratos pulled out his Blades of Exile, internally grinning as he saw the look of fear in Athena's eyes. He marched onward threateningly as Athena backed up towards a wall.**

**She stuttered for a second before meekly continuing on, like a pathetic sheep who knows a lion is nearby and is desperately trying to get help**

**"K-k-Krratos I was merely pointing out that Batman would likely try to to enrage you into getting into a fist fight with him, which would enable him to win. "**

**Kratos was now ten feet from her, his blades whirling to motion. He was also genuinely pissed; how dare this weak god imply that he would fail in a fistcuff? She seemed to have read his thoughts for she continued more calmly now, this time with a hint of defiance. **

**" You would not lose in a normal duel Kratos, Batman possesses the power of lightning and sun within his suit, and either could cause grievous damage to a unarmored brawler. "**

**Kratos actually paused here as he considered what Athena had said, before putting his blades away. **

**"Maybe you are useful for something Athena. A snake may prove useful in taking down one of her own kind, even if the other is of a far worthier breed then the one that stands before me."**

**Athena bristled at the insult, and in a instant her god-like arrogance had returned. **

**" I am the Goddess of Wisdom Kratos and do not care to be compared to a mortal who is afraid of the ligh-"**

**"I do not care for your feelings Athena. And that mortal has beaten tougher foes then you, is cleverer then you and would have beaten Olympus itself had he existed when you did. Now begone from my sight unless you find something else of use."**

**With a scowl the Goddess of Wisdom vanished, off to the Library of Babel once more. At another time Kratos would have expected betrayal but since she claimed to have seen a vision of the world burning if he (Kratos) lost, the god of war did not think it likely that his female counterpart would betray him. **

**What he spoke was truth however and in some form Kratos DID admire Batman for constantly competing with the superhumans, the would be GODS of his realm to give normal humanity a fair say. Though Kratos found Batman's philosophy idiotic and his desire not to kill laughable, at least he could say that one positive about the man he would.**

**Ever the warrior Kratos forced all such thoughts from his mind and went back to training, eager for tommorow's battle and many afterwards. **

**"Shouldn't you be studying that Kratos character Master Bruce?"**

**" Soon Alfred. He is not the only competitor in the tournament. "**

**The Dark Knight did not like interruptions, particularly when he was listening to his classical music but tolerated them from his oldest friend and Butler Alfred Pennyworth. The old butler was a welcome sight in this tournament, and Batman was glad to have both him and a copy of his Batcave for use in preparation. It was the only positive about being forced to fight in this bizarre place, anyhow. **

**"I say Master Bruce I am once again impressed by your foresight . However you are not fighting a Mister Aizen this round. Rather you are fighting a Mr. Kratos, and from what the library has told me you have quite a fight on your hands. " **

**" I know I have looked. "**

**" And instead of focusing on your next opponent the Library of Babel has distracted you like a child in a candy shop."**

**Batman grunted in reply as he was too focused on the screen's information. Aizen would be someone who he would have to watch closely. Without looking he handed over his notes on Kratos to Alfred**

**"Send that information to Harold immediately. I am going those new weapons created as soon as possible. Afterwards you and Harold both can work on improving my suit's defenses towards bladed and piercing weapons. "**

**"Never a dull moment in your employ Master Bruce. "**

**Bruce Wayne rolled his eyes as Alfred dutifully took the papers away, however when Alfred turned his back Batman's eyes narrowed in suspicion at his former Butler. All was not as it seemed with his butler, or Harold or even this tournament. Batman had a couple of hunches but wasn't sure on anything yet. **

**He looked on last time at the notes he had written over the past few hours on some of the other competitors :**

**==GALEN MAREK==**

**Aka "Starkiller" **

**Synopsis: Former Sith Apprentice/Assassin, recently joined the Jedi. Powerful in manipulation of a vast energy source known only as "The Force".Skilled duelist. **

**THREATS: **

**-Lightsaber: Powerful versatile blade capable of cutting through most known materials. **

**-Powerful Telekinesis**

**-Utilizes energy source to enhance own physical reflexes. **

**-Precognition**

**-Can create and manipulate energy currents to create projected arc of "lightning". **

**-Newly acquired Pyrokinetic abilities. **

**POSSIBLE COUNTERS?:**

**-Apply rusting agents in projectile form to the hilt of the lightsaber.**

**-If possible find and create lightsaber resistant material from known knowledge of existing options. Apply to suit. **

**-Psionic Dampeners **

**-Invest time in trying to create a Ysalamiri-like Bubble to negate direct Telekinesis/Force Lightning**

**-Suit already adapted to defense against Pyrokinesis. **

**THREAT LEVEL : MEDIUM**

**CONCLUSION: Every attempt should be made to talk Marek down, but should a fight inevitably occur a surprise attack on his lightsaber with rusting agents would be advised. Once this is neutralized the Ysalamiri barrier should be put in place, with Psionic Dampeners placed around the arena to further drain Jedi. Knockout gas not advised given extreme breath holding ability demonstrated in the Azula battle. Equip darts and batarangs with tranquilizers, apply onto Marek and wait for knockout. **

**==SARAH KERRIGAN==**

**Aka"Queen of Blades"**

**Synopsis: Like Marek was trained as an assassin as a child. History of Betrayal-both as the Betrayer and Betrayed. Now Queen of a alien race called "The Zerg". Potent Psionics backed up by physical prowess. **

**THREATS: **

**- Bone Wings capable of penetrating durasteel. **

**-Rapid Regeneration**

**-Mental Attacks capable of instantly destroying the brain of her victim.**

**-Telekinesis with her own personal energy source. **

**-Ability to create massive fields of Psionic Energy**

**-Ability to create hazardous copies of herself. **

**-?Soon to possesses powers of Magneto?**

**-Cloaking device**

**-Ability to evolve self prior to battle**

**POSSIBLE COUNTERS**

**- upgrade suit to further deal with bladed weapons**

**-construct serum to slow down Zerg Regeneration**

**-Reconstruct version of Magneto's helmet. **

**-Psionic Dampeners- lots of them. **

**-Study "Psionic Shadows" closely to discover telling differences. **

**-See Magneto for counters to his Threats if they are to be applied here.**

**-Use different visions to perceive Kerrigan when she has cloaked.**

**THREAT LEVEL: HIGH**

**Conclusion: Kerrigan is unlikely to surrender and will likely be able to achieve first strike. Psionic Dampeners should be placed around he arena before Kerrigan detection, which will come soon as Kerrigan will be able to perceive an area in which her telepathy does not work (due to the helmet). She will inevitably get off first shot, which is why suit must be strengthened. Persevere and retreat to Specified area A. Once she is in the specified area the Psionic Dampeners should be turned on to full blast and apply Regeneration dampeners, tranquilizers and various knockout devices. Should she survive move to designated area B and repeat. **

**== MAGNETO == **

**Aka "Master of Magnetism" **

**Synopsis: Holocaust survivor turned mutant terrorist, now seeks the complete destruction of all of mankind. Wields the powers of Magnetism and skilled strategist. **

**THREATS: **

**-Telekinesis, particularly over Metaloids **

**-Can create giant storms through weather manipulation.**

**-"Nuclear Shockwave" ability at close quarters**

**-Can pull rip iron out o bloodstream. **

**-Light Manipulation and Astral Projection**

**-Potent Metallic armor as well as energy source. **

**-?Soon to Possess powers of Kerrigan?**

**POSSIBLE COUNTERS?:**

**-Removal of all metaloids from suit and weapons, replace with non.**

**-Recommended low iron diet from this point forward**

**-Resist temptation to move into close range, despite obvious advantage. **

**-Create substance to prevent possibility of EMP, reinforce suit with this substance. **

**-Play on Magneto's arrogance of fighting non-super-powered foe.**

**-See "Kerrigan solutions" for her counters. **

**THREAT LEVEL : HIGH**

**Conclusion: **

**Magneto's hatred of mankind will render the liklyhood of his surrender almost nill. He will also bring as many metallic objects to battle as possible, and will seek try to use the iron in my blood against me from the beginning. Plastic explosives and rusting agents are to be used freely and non-lethally, and several traps need to be set up in the battlefield before he can be brought low. Once that occurs he will likely use his more powerful attacks in desperation, whereupon plastic grenades and capsules are going to need to be used much more frequently. **

**==SON GOKU==**

**aka The Greatest Saiyan who ever lived**

**THREATS: **

**-Light speed (faster?)**

**-Powerful planet shattering energy blasts**

**-Can enhance own power through transformations**

**-Martial Arts mastery**

**-Super Strength**

**-Super-human durability**

**?Possible Counters?:**

**-If Goku were to go all out, nothing could be done to salvage the situation (currently...). However he is like Superman, and won't go all out from the beginning. **

**- Appeal to his desire for a fair fight to keep him from going to his max transformations too early on. **

**-Upgrade to suit capable of withstanding Superman blows**

**- Synthesize a non-lethal and fast acting version of the Heart Virus. **

**-Employ copious amounts of Destron Gas in small but gradually increasing quantities. **

**-Utilize drugs to promote supreme amounts of hunger in him**

**-Never give a reason to Goku for him to go all out. **

**THREAT LEVEL : VERY HIGH**

**Conclusion: Given current limitations, victory would be impossible if Goku went full out. In order to win I would have to appeal to his sense of fair play, and either best him in a pure martial arts bout or utilize Destron gas/Heart Virus to slowly take the Saiyan down. **

**==JACKIE ESTACADO==**

**aka Master of the Darkness**

**THREATS: **

**(in Darkness)  
>-Creation of multiple darkness tentacles and constructs<strong>

**-Can shape shift into giant creatures**

**-Teleportation through shadows**

**-can summon own personal army of "Darklings"**

**-Creation of guns and other ranged weaponry via darkness**

**-Host of a powerful entity known as the Darkness**

**(outside of Darkness)**

**- Mostly powerless outside of Darkness stage, however he can manipulate the Darkness inside someone to gruesome effect. **

**?POSSIBLE COUNTERS?:**

**-Flashbangs. Lots of them. **

**-Include Ultraviolet lighting receptors into suit. **

**-Utilize environmental light whenever possible. **

**-Once outside of light take him out quickly. **

**THREAT LEVEL: MEDIUM-LOW**

**CONCLUSION: **

**This battle is going to be all about light .Recommend engaging with Jackie for a bit in his own element to lure him into a false sense of security then employing a huge variety of light to neutralize his powers, before quickly following up with a sudden knock-out blow. **

**Batman nodded approvingly at his counters. None of them were full-proof admittedly and all of them required refinement but these basic templates were what would win battles later on. But for now Alfred was right, it was time to focus on that brute of a man who he was going to face next. **

**Kratos may have slain gods, but as far as he could tell those gods were weak compared to several of his previous enemies. He had beaten Darksied, Superman and punched out the Spectre- a being that would take out the entire Greek Pantheon in a INSTANT and yet... And yet some fools truly thought that Kratos should win just because he took down some weak gods. Batman shook his head at such foolishness. **

**Nevertheless he would not underestimate Kratos; he was a formidable foe to be sure. Which was why it was time for him to leave for his labs to develop his next counter. **

**In the background the clock hit the 7, and Magneto knew his time was up. The last two days he had trained endlessly against Kerrigan, as well as come up with quite a few countermeasures against her. In truth he was used to having far more time yet he had nevertheless improvised in a fashion he was famous for and plotted out a couple gaurented ways to win. **

**Calmly Magneto collected his equipment. With a wave of his right hand the guns that had been allotted to him; a pump action shotgun, M-16, 2 Glocks as well as a combat knife flew to his side, where they hovered. Modifications had been made to the bullets inside, and they now contained a toxin designed to slow the regeneration of Wolverine, though he was not entirely sure yet how it would work on Zerg (there wasn't enough time). **

**With a wave of his left his helmet raced across the room towards his fingertips, pausing briefly before it touched. Magneto smiled at his best and most brilliant creation;it would be very useful in this next battle. Magneto had made a further improvement to the helmet as well, a testament to his own skills with machinery. He had included a seismic sensor to detect her when she traveled underground, which would enable him to deny her access to her enhanced healing when underground. **

**He put it on and without another word left the building via an exit that had appeared on his left (something he knew would occur earlier, thanks to his ability to sense the electronics within his room), eagerly anticipating the next battle. **

**Light greeted him, and it was clear that he was to follow it to the end of the tunnel. Magneto resumed his confident pace, his guns hovering behind him. His outer expression of calm hid the feelings of tension and excitement he felt on the inside. **

**Magneto could not deny his foe's strengths. In a long term battle her biological makeup would allow her to continue fighting far after Magneto collapsed, which made ending the fight early imperative. Another rather large difficulty was her pesky shadows, which stood in the way of attempts to identify and neutralize the real Kerrigan. **

**Yet despite, or perhaps because of these problems Magneto could not help to feel excited. Any victory that could result in this would bring great gains, and Magneto desired the creature known as Abathur most of all. The being was the Evolution Master of the Swarm, and with its immense knowledge Magneto could direct the evolution of not just himself but the rest of mutantkind. **

**Having read up on the Azula vs. Marek battle and its aftermath, it was a great mystery to him what exactly he'd get. Abathur seemed the most likely but would he have access to her other powers and abilities? The Psionic Storm was a power he longed for, a powerful and **

**This tournament held great promise to him, a means to fulfill all of his desires! With the powers provided by the Tournament he could end the Holocaust before it began, make certain that mutantkind achieves an early dominance, and most personally important, ensure that his family never split up. Magda and Anya alive again, with Pietro and Wanda by his side. Polaris too would be there and Magneto would finally have the life he so desired. **

**Magneto manipulated the light around him so that it did not blind his eyes, and thus instantly caught sight of the Portal Master. The being smiled and waved him over.**

**" Hail Magneto! I have gazed upon your impressive preparations and see now that you are a worthy match for your newest opponent! Your foresight in training under every type of temperature and environmental extreme you could think of was brilliance! But first I foresee you have some questions to ask that will all be answered in time, whether here and now or through your own introspection. "**

**Magneto, a bit off-put by the being's ability to guess his intentions, nevertheless asked what he wanted to ask **

**"What could I gain for beating the Queen of Blades? What environment will the forthcoming battle take place in?"**

**The Portal Master gave a stained smile but nonetheless answered**

**"Were you to win you would achieve many things and possess more power then you ever had before. As for what exactly I tell you that Abathur shall be yours as you desire, among other gifts."**

**Magneto was flabbergasted; how did this being know that Abathur was the prize his eyes were fixed firmly upon? Was it just a guess, could the being pierce through the helmet with his telepathy or was it something more sinister. Needing a moment to think he repeated his second question**

**"And the environment that the battle shall take place in?"**

**The Portal Master gave a real smile here**

**"Your experiences in the Danger Room were more then satisfactory, and you shall be rewarded for your preparations. I think you will find that it was wise to prepare for as many environments as the Danger Room possessed in its memory banks. "**

**Magneto was about to ask for clarification but was distracted by the sight of the Queen of Blades entering the hall. **

**5 minutes to the battle**

**Kerrigan's lips pursed at the mental notifier that her time was almost up. She had spent the last couple of days in a state of constant planning and adaption. The adaption in particular was the most time consuming and rewarding part. Her armor was...vastly inferior to his, and it would take much to long to upgrade it to the level of an ultralisk (not to mention that she prized her mobility). As a solution she had upgraded her adrenal glands, a fix-up previously exclusive to zerglings. With this her reaction time had been improved by a full twenty percent. **

**Another key problem somewhat resolved was her poor energy levels, which had been improved both in total amount and faster regeneration rate. It had taken along time to be sure, but she fully expected the dividends to pay off as her energy output was alot closer to matching Magneto's now (and could also slowly regrow during battle). **

**"My Queen a door has opened to the rear of the complex."**

**Abathur's voice rang out and broke through to her. She turned and saw that he was indeed right, and a previously undiscovered door had appeared. Already her creep seeped through the open doorway, infesting the walkway. **

**"It has, Abathur, and now it is time to see if this day shall bring victory and triumph or you and Izsha a new master. "**

**Without another word she walked towards the doorway.**

**Sarah was a realist and knew that it was possible that today's battle could be a loss and based on what she had seen from marek's victory it seemed obvious that Abathur and Izsha would be up for grabs. Ownership of the Zerg had always been based on the Darwinian concepts of who is "strongest" and "fittest". Neither would have any problem trading a mistress for a master provided he was indeed stronger. **

**The creep that had already covered the exit to her room gave her "vision" over a path that was a stereotypical of many Old Earth stories. It was a long tunnel with a white blinding light at the end. With that knowledge the creep also enabled her to move a whole third faster while still retaining a confident stride. Inside though she continued to brood. **

**It was already the first round and already she was facing someone more powerful then she had ever fought before. Mastery over an entire force of nature was nothing to downplay, and toi compound that he had greater direct experience. It went without saying that the risks were high but that belied the fact that the payoffs were of so much higher. **

**With his powers added to her own she would get a boost like none other before. Entire Terran armies would quake beneath her Mastery of Magnetism alone, and Mengsk would topple to the ground as surely as her own return to power. And with the helmet no other psychic in the galaxy could touch her! **

**That was why she was going to win. She had the will, the drive and now thanks to Abathur the means. It had taken her much of the allotted time but after much trial and error she had finally extracted all iron from her blood, in addition to eliminating as many electromagnetic impulses as possible. **

**It had only taken her a few moments to cross the hall, and already she was in sight of the Portal Master and her hated foe. **

**The Alien spoke first**

**"Wonderful ! With your arrival Sarah the games can begin!" Then upon gazing at Magneto he said**

**"Unless your opponent would like to say a few words first...?"**

**"Sarah you are a mighty and powerful mutant, an Omega classification by my world's standards. However surely you realize how outmatched you are here as I am the Master of Magnetism and have fought the likes of you before, while you never fought anything like me."**

**"Don't get ahead of yourself Magnus. Nothing you bring to battle is new to me either, and your best defenses will not hold me back, nor will your best offense be sufficient in putting me down. "**

**" Hah! You are good but don't put yourself above your station. You ARE outmatched. "**

**"By who? Surely you can't mean the self-righteous man before me who routinely fails in every plan he ever makes?" **

**" Not every plan my dear and if you excuse me weren't you defeated on your home planet when you possessed both overwhelming numerical superiority and knowledge of Terrain?"**

**" If you mean the force led by the most resourceful man I have ever met who also possessed a alien artifact built for the sole-purpose of defeating me, yes I did lose. Still better then losing to one more small team of individuals all the time."**

**"Of mutants dear. You had all the power in the world and you still couldn't take down that Terran army. Your fall from grace was a result of your own weakness and ineptitude. "**

**"Funny. You had all the power in the world yet why isn't Anya beside you? Or Magda? Peitro? Wanda? Surely you possessed enough power to keep your own family together- or alive to boot? "**

**That succeeded in ticking Magneto off. He briefly sputtered before dropping what remained of civility.**

**"Listen Wrench I was going to offer you assistance on your goals after mine but this has destroyed your chance. This battle will only end in one of our deaths Kerrigan- and it shall not be mine! You shall pay for the insults and the billions murdered. "**

**"Magnus, drop the knight in shining armor routine. It doesn't suit you at all, and is the farthest thing from the truth. Yes I have killed many, many more then you could ever conceive. However so have you. Just like the Nazis of your youth you seek the destruction of an entire group of people that numbers in the billions. A group in which your wife and daughter were once included in. This ain't a meeting of a hero and a villainess Magneto; its a meeting of murderers. Your delusions prevent you from accepting that. "**

**Before Magneto could come up with a comeback the Portal Master broke in**

**"Fired up already; I can tell this battle will be interesting in the least. I say to you both that the environment shall be like the two of you- ever evolving and never static. Nothing shall remain the same for more then a few minutes and evolutionary adaptations and preparations shall be put to the ultimate test. "**

**And before either could ask a question he teleported the two away to their battlefield. **


	14. Kerrigan vs Magneto Battle

***For best version, check out my blogspot that I linked on my page. **

**A breeze swept sand in his eyes, forcing Magneto to cover them. This turned out to be wise. The breeze kicked up suddenly and for a second he had to struggle, struggle against the wind that threatened to blow him away. With a mental command his magnetic shield activated, providing him with a very useful barrier against the sandstorm though it was clear he was nevertheless at an disadvantage. Visibility extended just ten feet ahead of him and the loud roaring of the winds prevented him from hearing a approaching foe. Something was off about it, as the storm utterly resisted his ability to change it. However his senses of Magnetism were intact and that alone would be enough...depending on the degree of which she managed to dull her electromagnetic impulses. He concentrated, looking for traces of natural iron nearby. It quickly became clear that she had in fact dulled it, and if he was still able to detect her he would need to be much closer. **

****

**He heard a ticking noise and looked up instinctively at it. A giant clock was anchored in the sky, ticking down from four and a half minutes. What would happen when the clock struck zero he couldn't guess, though it was safer to err on the side of caution and take her out before then.**

**Beep beep beep!**

**The seismic detection in his helmet alerted him to movement below. One of the guns - a pistol- split apart into hundreds of miniature bullets. Magneto concentrated and sent the metal below. He did not need to use astral projection to command the metal towards his foe-the seismic sensor and his own sensory of metals did an excellent job by themselves. It took only moments for the projectiles to reach their target , proliferating her in multiple places. Magneto did not drive them through as he normally did however, instead leaving them there within her body, giving him control over the larger vessel. **

**Forcibly he dragged her to the surface, smiling nastily at the sight of her mangled body. Kerrigan smiled back at him and disappeared into smoke. The winds around him increased tenfold in intensity. Hundreds of Razor barbs slammed against his magnetic shield causing numerous ripples to visibly shake the barrier. Magnus accelerated geomagnetic field and burst through the cloud layer at subsonic speeds. A blast of psionic energy caught him and exploded harmlessly against his Magnetic barrier, causing him to smirk.**

****

**"I expected a better effort, Sarah, from someone as trained in subtlety and stealth such **

**as yourself. Has your habit for drowning your foes in oceans of Zerg blood dulled your aptitude for real tactics."**

**From out of the sandstorm below she met this criticism with a barrage of rocks pulled up deep from the Earth, but this merely bounced against his shielding. Magneto laughed at his foe's complete inability to hurt him.**

****

**" I thought you would offer a greater challenge then this Sarah-" **

**Sharp pain in his back interrupted him as something tore into his armor at an alarming rate. A iron less broodling- something which was only intended to live for a few minutes anyway- had latched into his back. It had only dealt a minor flesh wound thanks to his armor however it's pincers were rapidly tearing through. A controlled shotgun blast blew it off into the sandstorm below him. From down below Kerrigan cackled **

**" What bothers a coward such as yourself more, Magnus? The fact that you are now painfully vulnerable or the failure of your little shielding? "**

**"How did you penetrate my defenses?" he asked in the tone of a defeated chess player who couldn't figure out how his foe pulled such a move. But Kerrigan just laughed and let the question dangle in the air.**

**  
>Before either of them could make another retort a white flash cancelled out all other thoughts as the world as Magneto knew it reversed itself. <strong>

**Had the Zerg Swarm not evolved to counter the freezing conditions of Kaldir as well as that of the void of space, Sarah would have frozen herself solid by now for she was in the exact opposite of the previous environment. In a flash the endless sand of the desert had replaced itself with the endless snow of the arctic, the winds of a sandstorm with that of a blizzard. **

**Sarah closed her eyes and scanned the nearby terrain with her telepathy. She may not be able to sense him thanks to his helmet however it would be feasible for her mind to control a nearby animal and look for him with that creature, just as she had with a desert lynx in the last portion. An ever-changing arena could prevent a fatal complication if the next one turned out to be a city, and it was for that reason that her latest foe would need to be shown his place beforehand. **

** Unable to use her mind control to take control of another animal, seemingly because there were few if any animals on this ice-ball, she instead opted to use her shorter ranged psionic sight, which was capable of seeing through objects and around corners. With focus her variation could see even farther and-**

**Kerrigan ducked as a shard of metal scraped across her cheek, another tore off her left wing. A third that had been aimed at her neck was dodged completely, and before it could come back around she met the shard head on with her own telekinesis. **

**The shard stopped temporarily before slowing starting up again, its path guided to her throat. Kerrigan strained as she felt the other shards cease moving. It was a tug of war between the Queen of Blades and the master of Magnetism. It was a war which Kerrigan knew she would lose. Yet Kerrigan never intended to win, merely to get into the right position.**

** Without warning she shifted all of her telekinetic power from propelling the shard away from her to directing it **_**towards**_** her, augmenting the prodigious power Magneto had already put behind it. It was only thanks to Psionic speed that she was able to dodge, and the bullet shot past her at super sonic speeds...just as she planned. **

** The bullet crashed into seemingly empty air. A cry of pain was heard from the site however, and moments later a figure de-cloaked, voluntarily ceasing his light manipulation. His armor had a dent in it but it the bullet did not go through, that much was clear. The most Kerrigan could hope for was a severe bruise. **

**"Not bad Kerrigan. Not many people would have been bold or arrogant enough to compete with me in my domain, much less pull a stunt like that. "**

**Magnus, with curiosity clearly visible in his features, raised a hand towards her. Kerrigan felt a tingling but otherwise nothing, and continued to stare Magneto down. Magneto looked up at her once more**

**"Most impressive, Abathur truly is as much of a miracle worker as the Library of Babel made him out to be. To evolve out iron based blood so quickly..."**

**"Hundreds of different Zerg were bred as fast as Abathur was able. The lucky ones able to survive with less and less blood were gradually bred with pieces of Protoss DNA to ensure a iron-free solution. You may be good at biology Magneto, but the Zerg have been at it for centuries. "**

**Magneto's eyes raised slightly; this apparently surprised him and so he asked **

**"I was aware of your method of evolution, Sarah, but never have you been able to utilize Protoss DNA before."**

**"That is correct, **_**I**_** never have. However another faction in my universe has, and thanks to the Library of Babel I know exactly how they did it."**

**Suddenly Magneto raised his hand. **

**"You may be iron-free, Sarah, but I can still feel your active electromagnetic impulses. Abathur may be able to dull them, but he can't eliminate them!"**

**With a command it felt like her nerves were on fire- or it would have, if she hadn't dulled her senses to a near non-existent state. It was painful yes but not excruciating, and her mind was too strong for Magneto to induce Telepathy. **

**She laughed softly, painfully, then spat in his face. **

**The few drops that actually landed burned his face and Magneto grimaced, but did not let go. Indeed if possible he only put more force into his effort, and Kerrigan her legs unwilling to move**

**"How dare you, you insolent creature! You who is a mere hybrid, scum of two worlds-"**

**"While you may view your own words as sweet music I do not. Nor am I going to be stopped by you or anyone else!"**

**The word was punctuated by her fallen wing being driven telekinetically into his back. Its sharpened tips drew blood, though didn't penetrate enough to seriously wound him. With a snarl he turned and removed the wings but that brief second was all Kerrigan needed to make the escape.**

**She cloaked and ran with psionic enhanced speed, taking cover behind a hill unseen by Magneto. Around her the intensity of the winds shifted as Magneto used his ability to manipulate the weather to full effect. Hail began to fall to the ground . A piece the size of a orange crashed into her shoulder, breaking a bone. Annoyed she focused on a series of large and well preserved icicles.**

**It took but a moment to pick them up, and then like a volley of arrows, she sent them over the hill like an archer of an ancient battle. She heard him stop and immediately activate his shield, repelling the projectiles. With her location now revealed she took flight once again, towards a precarious looking bridge that crossed a canyon. This natural ice-bridge held the only path towards safety.  
><strong> 

****

**Her levitation was not good enough to carry her across by itself and thus she there was no other choice but to cross. Hoping that Magneto hadn't detected her yet she quickly yet silently began to cross the bridge. However no matter how delicate she stepped, no matter how much she covered her tracks the blizzard made the effort for naught. A particularly high gust of wind blew snow onto her, and it was followed by the unwelcome sound of metal gliding through the air . She cocked her head slightly, still running, and noticed a large sheet of metal overtake her.**

**Like a giant axe head it slammed into the ice-bridge, breaking all the way through it in one swing. In desperation Kerrigan used all of her telekinetic and psionic prowess to propel her leap. If there was a deity, he/she was smiling down on Kerrigan for the Queen of Blades made it to the other side, if only just by millimeters.**

**Eager to repay him for her near death she began gathering the energy needed for a massive psionic storm. However before a single action could be taken the giant clock in the sky beeped and the world as she knew faded into whiteness.**

**A brilliant light flashed before his eyes, and when Magneto opened them once more he stood in a metal room. It was surprisingly spartan, with only a metal bed sharing the space with him (no mattress however!), a alien lamp and two windows. Peering outside his eyes widened at the new environment.**

**It was a giant space platform that stretched out as far as the eye could see. Magneto closed his eyes for a moment as he concentrated on the structure, getting a feel for its layout and length. It was made of a exceptionally durable metal Magneto had never encountered before, one both stronger and far more conductive then most other known types. It was almost completely flat, not at all like the pictures of orbital space platforms he had imagined or seen via the Library of Babel.  
><strong> 

**It possessed artificial gravity yet surprisingly was devoid of any oxygen. This perplexed Magneto, as what was the use of maintaining a gravitational field if you could not breathe inside of it?**

**Unless this species was like the Zerg and the Protoss, who did not require the intake of oxygen.**

***THUNK!***

**Two blades; organic, the type that formerly belonged on Kerrigan's back, burst through the window. The vacuum of space immediately began to pull the air out of room and Magneto felt himself forcibly drawn towards the openings in the windows. He did not panic however, activating his Magnetic shield to preserve himself and what air remained in the room. He smashed his way outside, collecting metal as he propelled himself forward. Kerrigan would be sorely mistaken if she thinks she has the advantage here, for this platform was made of metal. Here she was a minnow in a tank of sharks.**

**Behind him the metal reconfigured into a thousand tiny shards; in front of him the platforms buckled at his command. Kerrigan, apparently wising up to her precarious situation, held fast her policy of cowering behind her educed invisibility. No matter if she would not decloak and engage him willingly then he would force her out of hiding! The thousands of metal shards surrounded him and then, in one movement, burst out in one giant omni-directional attack!**

**The Shards utterly tore through whatever was in their way, knocking over odd looking countless odd looking towers and debris. But somehow they did not manage to hit Kerrigan, and Zerg blood did not mix with the shower of metal. Using the woman's pride to taunt her out would not work either, for in the current environment she would not be able to hear him. There was really only one thing he could do...**

**He floated towards the very middle of the platforms and then raised both his hands in one single gesture. For a couple of moments he stood still, not utterly a word or moving in the slightest. Then he lifted his face in a grin and clenched his hands.**

**The entire platform shook as the ends of it were being forcibly raised and folded in on one another, like giant tidal waves of metal. Higher and higher the tips skyrocketed upwards, as the entire platform shook and quaked.**

**Sweat drenched his brow, and he was slightly drained overall by the end of the exertion, but after a minute he managed to create a gigantic bowl out of the former platform with himself in the middle. Now it was time for phase 2.**

**To most of the populace of Earth Magneto was known as the "Master of Magnetism". While he was proud of his own control over metals in reality that title was an understatement ; he was the Master of ELECTROMAGNETISM, one of the four foundations to the universe! The only downside to tapping into this unlimited power was the amount of effort it took, making it far more taxing then manipulating simple metals. However it could not be denied that in some cases it was worth the extra effort...**

**Like the ability to create lightning from within his hands, and powerful electricity to be exact. Why not quite up to Thor's standard it was nevertheless more then powerful enough to do what needed to be done.**

**He slammed his fist down onto the platform, filling it with countless volts of electricity. The metal below was much more conductive then most, and Magneto could scarcely believe the speed in which it traveled. A shriek was heard from his left, causing to make a snap about face to the source. Standing there was a irate Sarah Kerrigan, her feet burned and charred, her face lit up with contempt.**

**His eyebrow raised; she should have been charred to a crisp, not dealt a wound that she was already starting to recover from. No matter, she would not escape now.**

**At his command metal panels lifted themselves off the platform and sprang right for her. A psionic blast blew one chunk apart . Turning she managed to swat down another with her Telekinesis, only for a swift piece to nail her in the back. She struggled to pull it off; a fatal mistake.**

**The other pieces took advantage of her weakness and within moments she was fully encased in metal. Had this been a realm with an atmosphere Magneto might have wasted a few words for her at the point of her demise; yet fortunately it was not. As his fist clenched he crushed her between the panels.**

**Magnus snarled as smoke vapors came out; another damned clone! He was about to try another omni-directional attack when something hammered him in the air.**

**The Magnetic Shield took the full brunt of it but oddly it did not make a dent on it. Instead it stuck, the green sticky slime preventing him from seeing outside his protection field. The slime was more potent then he had realized from viewing the Library, and it would not budge off his shield. Something pounded into his shield; it seemed Kerrigan had finally gotten out of hiding.**

**Magneto could use his mastery of electromagnetism to forcibly dissipate the goo but that would take to long instead he opted for to use the metal panels to spear her or would have had not things annoyingly faded to white once again...**

_**I am glad that the Zerg have evolved without the need to breathe**_** thought Kerrigan, **_**for I would not have survived either the space platform or this new venue. **_**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_**  
>The new venue was a slight improvement in terms of oxygen; at least it had some. However a normal girl would have drowned within this new setting. However that said it was certainly <strong>_**livelier **_**than the last**

**She stood about 30 meters under the ocean in a small Coral Reef, amid countless fish. In fact Kerrigan had never encountered such a diversity of life! She had known of course about the famous Great Barrier Reef of Australia, Earth (sadly destroyed by a British Petroleum accident in 2043) but she had never expected to be there in person!**

**She could sense thousands of fish, jellyfish and various other life forms she had only heard about in history books. However her attention was immediately drawn to a scene above her.**

**A weird species of birds that Kerrigan did not recognize was trying to dive into the ocean...and each crashing into a barrier two feet above it. Clearly the Portal Master wanted this section of the battle to be underwater, which wouldn't be too hard for her-**

**Sarahs last minute premonition of danger saved her life as a enormous creature nearly engulfed her, only missing by inches. It was completely unlike any Sarah had seen in her books, or at least her biology ones. She did recognize it from her history textbooks though, and from a museum recreation.**

_**Mosasaur**_

_**.**_

**The Portal Master hadn't just teleported them onto Earth; he had teleported her 65 million years in the past!**

**The giant reptilian turned its head back briefly, causing Kerrigan to ready herself for a psionic blast. Apparently the gesture was not lost on the Mosasaur, who left for easier prey in the distance.**

**Magneto. He was a mere dot on the horizon but even from the distance she could see he was in trouble. His bubble shield was gone, green slime still clung to his torso, he couldn't breathe and to top all other matters, he was bleeding. There was already a couple of ancient looking sharks trailing him, soon to be joined by at least 2 Mosasaur (for a second had emerged from a unknown spot in the reef).**

**The guns at his side warped into a giant shield, blocking a frontal assault by a shark. Another one was paralyzed by the pain of his electromagnetic disruption. To Kerrigan it looked like the monsters were in need of help...and she was happy to oblige.**

**She reached out with telekinesis and grabbed his leg, forcibly holding him down from the surface a mere thirty feet away. He turned back around and glared at her; which was a big mistake. A shark wrapped its jaws around his midsection and pressed downwards.**

**Whatever Magneto had used for metal defenses was impressive indeed, for the shark's teeth all simultaneously snapped on it. However the crushing pressure made Magneto visibly cry out - inhaling water in the process.**

**Kerrigan was ecstatic.**

_**Perfect! With luck he'll have a crushed rib, which will help me spectacularly later on. **_****

**Kerrigan was about to crush down on his leg muscles when another sea denizen suddenly seized her by the waist, its two arms pulling her into another eight. **

****

**The Cretaceous version of a giant squid was hungry, its desire for food flooding into her via telepathy. Normally she would have sense it and its intent a mile away, but the prospect of dealing more wounds to Magneto distracted her to all other concerns. Now her moment of foolishness had come back to haunt her.**

**The suckers dug into her flesh and pulled her closer into its beak as Kerrigan struggled. A mere moment later the beak of the creature began taking a crack at her back, fortunately fended off by her carapace. It would not hold for long however and Kerrigan, annoyed, concentrated on the creature's brain and ...**

**The squid relinquished its hold as its own brains oozed from its eyes and Kerrigan violently pushed off the rest. With her body rapidly healing its wounds she glanced back at Magneto, disappointed to find out that he had already made it to the surface. However she did get an idea from watching the sharks circle him.**

_** I command a whole race of mindless aliens, what is to stop me from taking command of a few mindless dinosaurs? **_**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_**  
>She assaulted one of the Mosasaur mentally and overwhelmed its willpower in seconds. Another one joined her rising horde with similar ease, and in moments she had mind controlled the entire pack! Having a Hive mind came in handy, and deciding that diversity was good she added some sharks to her new-found Horde, as well as another squid.<strong>

**Unfortunately Magneto had caught on to what she was doing and somehow froze a shark in place with his electromagnetic manipulation (something that confused Kerrigan slightly, before remembering he had done that move once before). With another movement the iron was forcibly ripped from the creature's bloodstream, the dead husk now allowed to drift to the floor.**

**Kerrigan paused momentarily at the sight of Magneto, a magnetic bubble around his head but otherwise formidable. There were three giant metal shields covering his sides and rear with the front left intentionally open; exposed to the world. To Kerrigan it was both a message and a dare. Its message was that she could not get him from the sides and the dare was "come at me".**

**She obliged and the first Mosasaur charged at him. It didn't take much time for the Mosasaur to float towards the surface, its body riddled with bullet holes. Magneto sneered at her from inside his bubble. Now annoyed Kerrigan sent her minions in from all sides. The sharks slammed into the barriers on his side, denting them while a Mosasaur charged straight towards him from the front.**

**The Metal bullets darted straight towards the behemoth-**

**-only to stop suddenly as its master lost focus!**

**The Giant Squid had approached from the rear and wrapped its tentacles around Magneto's defenses, ultimately grabbing the mutant and entangling him. The barriers fell as the barriers lost concentration, freeing up the sharks which proceeded to ram into Magnus at her orders (as biting him would be fruitless). Magneto struggled with all of his might, pushing shards of metal into the squid however she had anticipated such a move, and suppressed the creature's pain receptors. Then the giant remaining Mosasaur crashed directly into Magneto, slamming him with enough force that his body actually made a dent in the metal. His body nearly went limp.**

**Is it over?**

***BOOOOM*  
>Such wishful thinking came too soon as Magneto's body erupted into in a gigantic explosion of energy. Blood and gore and metal darted out in all directions as the gigantic shock-waves caused enormous tidal waves 40 feet high. Kerrigan, though not at the close quarters that her unfortunate minions were, nevertheless felt intense pain as the shockwaves dashed her onto rocks. Her body broken and impaled with thousands of metal fragments Kerrigan felt relief as everything faded into the familiar bright light.<strong>

_** Blast!**_****

**He was only moments away from finishing the fight before that damn timer switched the clock around. Magneto had tried desperately to stop the alarm with his powers of Magnetism (on what looked to be metal hands) but some sort of force-field covered the clock and rendered it immune to manipulation.**

**This new environment looked promising though, despite its apocalyptic feel.**

**It was once a beautiful city that much was clear. Ornate buildings, marble streets- this used to be a wonderful place to live. Key word there is **_**used.**_** Now, as Magneto soared to the heavens to get a birds-eye view, it was a clear victim of war and destruction. Still, it did look oddly beautiful.  
><strong> 

****

**Gunfire attracted his notice from two streets away attracted his notice, and he felt adrenaline rush to his head again; he needed to reach the Queen! She was already badly wounded from the last attack, and could not be given enough time to fully regenerate.**

**This was the perfect place to hold a battle, even more so than the orbital space station. Marble underground prevented all but the shallowest burrowing, and those he could easily track. He had plenty of metal in the surrounding environment and was quite experienced in urban warfare.**

**As he entered the corner bullets collided with his metallic armor, fired by a mutated monsters that seemed equally fearsome and grotesque. One of them bellowed\  
><strong> 

****

**"GRRRROUNDWALKERS!"**

**" I don't have time to deal with abominations and monsters, so stay *out* of this!"**

**The word was punctuated by Magneto tossing them through walls like ragdolls, thanks to the ample amount of metal on their persons. A few others lay dead on the floor- though not by his hand. Blood ran from their noses, ears, eyes and mouths; a sure sign of the dreaded psychic attack!**

**A sniper rifle round pounded into his armor, pissing off Magneto enough to send it right back at the sniper, blowing out his skull in a shower of gore. These abominations, for Magneto did not want to call them a term as beloved as "mutants", did not seem to get the hint. Well not everyone got could understand the subtle, so Magneto hoped he made it perfectly blunt when he ripped the iron out of one of those freak's bodies, using it to impale another through the heart.**

**This was blood-lusted Magneto, as in a situation where he knew his time was vastly running out he had no patience for negotiation. Another column of monsters was cut to the ground as the two story behemoth that guided the column, he heard them call it "Brumak", was forced to turn its own weapons on its comrades, before being encased in metal and crushed.**

**Magneto began to feel a certain weariness from all the death around him, even as he strove to find and kill Kerrigan. Blood-lust was disingenuous to who he really was; even as the Mutant Mastermind who plotted the overthrow of humanity he allowed his enemies to surrender peacefully. It was also a terrible tactic, for it seemed to be attracting the attention of more and more of the monsters.**

**Every **

**exertion, every kill tired him and some of those weapons were starting to dent his magnetic shield- a sure sign of fatigue. Finally he found her, already in battle with a huge army of those creatures, who were as persistent and hideous as Locusts. She was so involved in her conflict that she did not notice Magneto enter the scene, which gave him the perfect opportunity.**

**He gathered energy towards him and prepared for a massive storm. However he was interrupted by a terrific sight that temporarily made him forget what he was doing.**

**Massive blue shockwaves of energy poured forth from Kerrigan and landed right amidst the oncoming horde. The storm erupted with psionic lightning as organic flying creatures crashed to the ground and many hundreds screamed in agony as blood poured from every orifice. He had seen visuals of the infamous Psionic Storm of course but nothing could compete with the real thing. **

_**Comon Magneto, keep yourself together. You did not come this far to get goggle at a fireworks show. **_

**Shaking it off, he launched his own version of a storm as a F3 Tornado descended from the clouds onto the remains of the hapless hordes, sucking them up as well as the still raging Psi Storm. The now deadly Psionic Tornado raged across the Locust Horde, simultaneously hurling them about and wracking their minds with deadly psionic energy. The Queen of Blades however was not one of them and using a combination of telekinesis and psionic speed to escape the vortex. Afterwards she took flight with her psionic speed into a nearby field. **

****_**Just where I want you.**_**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_**  
>In a instant Magneto seized hundreds of guns from the tornado, now spiraling out of control towards another horde. The guns lined themselves up in neatly arranged columns and rows as Kerrigan stopped like a dear caught in a spotlight.<strong>

**His ears nearly popped as hundreds of guns opened fire at once, each putting out dozens of rounds. The full auto, semi and bolt action rifles formed a symphony of war with Magneto as the conductor. Unfortunately the guns ran out and the music had to die down. Bored with the devices he let them fall to the ground, only briefly glancing back at the rifle with a gruesome looking chainsaw blade caked in blood.**

**When the mist cleared the Queen of Blades still stood, albeit with a great many wounds. Her hardened skin and carapace were good against small arms fire, but not in that quantity and many holes broke through her. Nevertheless she gave him a grim smile- and promptly disappeared into shadow.**

**Magneto was not perturbed; he had reasoned Kerrigan would try and switch out with one of her Psionic Shadows. Already his seismic sensor tracked movement underground, and he knew that the end was near. Grinning he set himself down on-top of a granite surface (where Kerrigan could not burst out of the ground) and concentrated. Moments later his consciousness left his body for the underground, where he now had a most difficult task before him.**

**His astral form no longer wielded the helmet, and Zerg left no tunnels on their own, as they had adapted to literally swim through the ground. It was for that reason that he was using the various metals underground as a guide, and as soon as she touched one he would be alerted.**

**The alert came moments later, and in a flash Magneto transferred his form to that location, happy to find that Kerrigan had indeed stepped on his trap. The metal that she had stepped on, a relatively small patch of iron, quickly launched at her neck, encasing it before she could react. With a squeeze he applied pressure, only to be annoyed again as she did not repel it with telekinesis. Suddenly a sharp pain tore through him as he realized his body was unprotected!**

**He rushed to the surface as fast as he could but already half way there he felt pain, as multiple creatures tried to tear through his armor. Magneto's form jumped back into his body to discover it under attack by no less then 7 iron-less broodlings, their claws digging through his form with terrifying speed. Some clawed at his chest but others methodically assaulted the supports keeping his helmet in place. Immediately he took off into the sky, shaking all but two off. The first managed to stab its pincer through his back, digging an inch deep. In return Magneto drove a metal spike through its skull, and quickly used a plate to pry off a second poised at his throat.**

**A third hurled from ground level pounded into his chest and promptly started tearing into him, only to be cast aside by an anxious Magneto. Kerrigan was nearby, hurling her vile creations at him via telekinesis. His magnetic shield up, he laughed in satisfaction as the creature hit his shield like a bug on a windshield. Then that annoying light appeared...**

**_**

**The new environment was one that Kerrigan instantly recognized, for she had spent the majority of her time on the very same planet. With its metal structures teaming with biomass, the creep infesting the ground, and the smell of death reeking the place it was clear that this was a infested Terran base, probably one of those on Char. Yet she would find no outright advantage here, for in addition to organic creep the metal had not been broken down yet, and was still manipulable.**

**However it seemed that the environment smiled upon her first, for her line of sight was now extended over the entire creep network, and it had given her the location of her persistent foe approximately 70 meters south, hidden behind some buildings. Unfortunately the advantage had been realized by her opponent, who was now attempting to freeze the creep. Were it not for the recent adaptations on Kaldir, he would have enjoyed a smashing success. Now? He was struggling to destroy small sections, wasting energy in the process,**

**And now he would have to waste more, as the Queen of Blades conjured a massive Razor storm on his position. The barbs tore through infested buildings and creep alike, showering her with gore from her own faction. It was inconsequential for nothing mattered to Kerrigan other then victory here, plus she had already begun to expect that the brood brought along with her to the Portal Master had been tainted somehow, but in what way she could not yet fathom. If the taint was real it could not be allowed to corrupt the rest of her swarm, and had to be ended here.**

**When the dust settled her eyes widened in shock, as Magneto still stood ; defenseless, grinning and waving. Now that she was not relying on the creep to "see" Kerrigan could pierce through its guise immediately; Magneto had used his light manipulation to create an illusion of himself.**

**An old Confederate suit of armor slammed into her with enough force that she actually went through the walls of a barracks...and then a supply depot, command center and even a factory. Kerrigan cursed and fought back with every inch of her telekinetic power and found to her surprise- she pushed him back!**

**Kerrigan slammed the suit into a nearby infested bunker before turning to regard Magneto. The mutant mastermind hovered a hundred feet over her, a grim smile on his face- but Kerrigan could tell it was only a facade. His body looked wracked by the strain of battle, due in part to the broodling attacks. He was sweating and clearly tired; but not exhausted.**

**Magneto picked up the barracks and hurled it at her, forcing her to dive underground at the last moment.**

**The building crashed through the her tunnel, crushing her leg . She gritted her teeth but thanks to Abathur's work did not cry out from the pain. The metal wrapped around her leg, crushing it further. In order to stop him from forcing metal into her bloodstream she cut the leg off, swimming away as her regeneration struggled to replace the limb. Kerrigan unearthed herself four blocks, with her leg now halfway healed. As she waited on it to heal she brooded;  
><strong>_** " I may have underestimated him before, but I am sure that the advantage is mine at this point. With enough pressure he should fold faster then Zeratul when I took his matriarch." **_**  
>Fortunately such a distraction was near for she had detected a small Zerg force that was a mere block away. The force composed of five zerglings, two hydralisks, two roaches roach and baneling.<strong>

**Disappearing and reappearing onto the squads location, she noticed with disdain that they were feral, and promptly attempted to attack her. Fortunately she had some experience fighting feral Zerg. She only had to spear one in self defense before she had telepathically dominated the rest into control. Unfortunately as soon as she did, a metal spike popped through the brain of one of the Hydralisks, killing it. She turned and was surprised to see the old Confederate suits fully animated with their weapons turned on her and her forces. With about 20 in all they outnumbered her forces. Magneto hovered above his makeshift army.**

**"Your not the only one with an army Sarah, though mine is considerably larger then yours. I'd ask if you have any last words but that would be wasted on one such as yourself. " **

**" As it would've been on you, not that I would anyway. I want to have the pleasure of watching you die, Magnus, and without your typical pompous delay." **

**Magneto laughed and answered**

**" The sentiment is shared, Kerrigan, though I think my death overall would be less satisfactory for the tournament. I fight for something more then petty revenge."**

**"At least I never viewed myself as a petty genocidal Messiah-"  
>" No, you thought of yourself as a Goddess Kerrigan, and committed more mass murder then I did at my worst. "<strong>

**That held enough truth to hurt, and Kerrigan decided to give him a verbal victory in place of making him physically pay for it, which was infinitely more satisfying. She had first strike and used it on the closest on the closest marine suit, blowing it up utterly with psionic blast. It twas too close to use a Razor Storm however it would be no issue to tear them in half the old fashioned way!After creating two Psionic Shadows she ordered the Baneling to burrow out of sight as she reached out with her telekinesis to slow and then stop the metal spikes pouring out of the gauss rifles. Momentarily at least, as Magneto quickly noticed and poured on the mental pressure, causing the spikes to move at 25 percent of their original velocity.**

**Kerrigan grinned; when she had first tried that trick, she had only managed to slow it to 60 percent! Magneto was winding down and they both knew it.**

**With a wave of her hand one of the suits was crushed, while another got piled upon by the remaining two zerglings (the other two dying in the charge). At her command they focused on tearing the limbs apart to prevent further use, while the two roaches methodically sprayed their acid onto the downed suits, preventing him from reusing the metal as it dug through. Meanwhile the remaining Hydralisk emptied dozens of quills into Magneto's shield in a attempt to prevent him from interacting with the battle.**

**Unfortunately it failed when he used a nearby engineering bay to slam down over 10,000 tons of steel unto her zerglings, roaches and one of her clones, crushing them.**

**"Hah! Your creatures pail before mutantkind's might Sarah! If you won't accept my offer, if you persist in resisting progress then you deserve nothing more then extermination for your failure to ADAPT!"**

**Magneto, his mind now visibly taxed by the effort of moving such a huge building while exhausted, had relapsed into megalomania. He laughed and recalled all the metal for one last terrible creation that struck fear into even Kerrigan's heart.**

**The entire line-up of Terran buildings- whether from the tiniest supply depot to the massive planetary fortress- lifted itself into the air at Magneto's command, transforming into one giant robot- Terra-Tron!**

**Hideously outplayed here Kerrigan ran, using her creep and psionic enhanced speed to try and outrun the massive behemoth. She could not use implode on it with Magneto still powerful enough to repel it. No...her only choice was to create another psionic shadow, cloak and run.**

**Behind her the hydralisk and the clone she left behind were crushed beneath this titan's heel, who had futilely sought to slow the monster construct down on its path to their queen. She couldn't create a clone as the sensors of the missile turret made up the right thumb of the best would see through it!**

**No, no running. There was only one solution available here, which required almost all of her remaining energy. She concentrated, closing her yes for a moment as she gathered most of her internal energy. Then she unleashed hell.**

**The Razor barbs of the storm of the same name mixed with blue energy peaks of the Psionic Storm which further mixed with Kerrigan's implosion power. The scene was one of carnage as the barbs tore deep through the support of the creature, the Psionic storm short-circuited electronics and the Implosion utterly crushed the command center of horror. Within moments the creature fell, and Kerrigan let out a sigh of relief.**

**Too soon unfortunately.**

**Two giant metal spears pierced both her lungs simultaneously and lifted her off the ground before she could so much as gag. They bent themselves around her, breaking off every wing and sealing the points with more metal thus preventing regeneration. It wrapped around her once, twice, pinning her arms to her chest and her legs together, crushing them. Yet it did not kill her oddly.**

_** Foolish. Magneto should know by now that playing with his food is tactically pan-brained. **_**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_**  
>Exhausted and maniacal, he sneered at her.<strong>

**"Your dreams of vengeance and petty power plays are at an end Kerrigan! Your tricks are exhausted and your powers humbled! Now embrace Oblivion!"**

**He crushed harder, bringing the metal now directly against her bone, crushing even them. She gritted her teeth but nevertheless was determined to be defiant.**

**" Your tactics could use a lot of work Magneto! Or did you not notice how my broodlings destroyed the seismic sensor last round?"**

**"Bah! I have you right here, and I no clone would be able to dig out of the ground fast enough to save you. "**

**" My clones? No, however I believe you are missing one crucial element that is the flaw in your otherwise brilliant plan."**

**" What is that?"**

**" My baneling."**

**Magneto's eyes widened but it was too late. The baneling, who had crawled right under the distracted and exhausted Magneto, exploded, covering both he and her with acid which quickly ate away at the metal. Magneto screamed in horror and agonizing pain as his metallic armor failed its test . Acid dripped on his bare arm, one of his legs was already a disgusting skeleton and in all other places the metal was straining to keep the vile acid out. Desperately he flung the acid covered pieces of it off him to prevent total defeat, still shrieking in agony.**

**This was the Queen of Blade's opening. With a mental command she flung off the helmet of Magneto, and before Magnus could bring it back, slashed deep into his chest with her newly freed arm. Then she focused her entire remaining energy on his head, forcibly expanding the brain and killing him in mere torturous moments. Magneto's body fell lifeless to the ground, blood oozing from every facial orifice.**

**Kerrigan struggled, then after a moment broke free of her bonds. A portal began to open up beside her, and knowing what was going to happen next, Kerrigan quickly grabbed Magneto's mutilated body and his helmet as it sucked her in.**

**One Final Flash and the Queen of Blades, clasping the body of Magneto and his helmet in each hand, was teleported before the throne of the Portal Master. The great alien was clearly amused by the fight he had just witnessed, and welcomed her with his arms outstretched.**

**" Congratulations oh Queen of Blades! Today you have triumphed over a powerful warrior who could bend an entire force of nature to his will! It was victory achieved through much hardship and many dire wounds, but ultimately your evolutionary adaptations and strategy of attrition overcame the challenges! With triumph comes opportunity, and as the old adage goes to the victor goes the spoils- and you have plenty!"**

**In a flash a hologram opened up in front of her. As he spoke the gains showed on the screen.**

**"I see you clasp tightly onto the helmet, Sarah. Do not fear, for I do not intend to claim it. Your room has gotten an expansion as the X-men Danger Room has now been incorporated for your own use! The C-10 has been outfitted with adamantium bullets in addition to the explosive type you favor, and as a after-note the knife Magneto carried around is now yours. Now would let us move away from the physical gains and peruse those that are truly interesting."**

**As he said that he gestured at the body of Magneto, who laid at her feet. It disappeared instantly, causing Kerrigan to protest.**

**"Fear not for I merely teleported it to your quarters. Though his soul is not solely yours to keep the body shall be a possession of yours, and I expect Abathur will dissect much from it. In fact I have foreseen your gains Kerr-"**

**"Hold for a moment. You said I keep his body but not the soul, so where does that go?"**

**The being just smiled and simply said**

**"That question may be answered in time Sarah, but only when its **_**your **_**time."**

**Before she could continue her line of questioning he continued towards more gains, which distracted her from other thoughts**

**"Through the DNA manipulation of Abathur you will require his X-Gene. You are now the Mistress of Magnetism and posses all the entitlements that come with it. Your control of metals has increased triple-fold, to the point where you can now manipulate metaloids with but the scantest concentration. In fact when clad in sufficient metal you may even use your metal armor to carry you through the air, which will be useful as a thin layer of light durasteel now coats your carapace, to be used defensively or offensively as you desire. The steps taken to block out Magneto's electromagnetic disruption has rendered you highly resistant to lightning based attacks, and should you carry on that path you may even acquire a near immunity. The giant shockwave that twice nearly claimed your life is also available for your use, though it will require even greater concentration then he required. You can now sense metals at a range of about a 100 yards."**

**" Your gains outside of immediate magnetism have been limited however, as Magneto did not fully realize his control in his lifetime. Nevertheless you are able to create a Psionic Tornado and have increased control over machines. Finally each of your four psionic clones has a small increase in energy, being capable of minor-moderate telekinesis and you gain one additional clone."**

**The screen shifted to a murky form of...Magneto! It looked like a spectre, a real ghost of the afterlife, and Kerrigan couldn't help but get a chill as she watched this twisted form.**

**"Your final gain is the ability to summon a Psionic Shadow of Magneto in your next coming fights. This being shall have the ability to summon a weak Magnetic shield but have a great deal of control over Metallic Manipulation."**

**With that the Portal Master teleported them both to the assembly hall, where predictably everyone was waiting. **

**In the midst of the crowd Kerrigan stood on a pedastool, held high above the others both figuratively and literally in triumph. From his throne the Portal Master spoke**

**"Fates can be fickle; they can be cruel or kind, reflect Karma or reward the despot. Today they were all of those mentioned; they were cruel and punishing to Magneto while kind on Kerrigan. The Queen Of Blades- now mistress of Magnetism- prevailed over the mutant mastermind in a long battle of wills and powers!"**

**Some in the crowd were shocked- Rogue and Johnny Blaze in particular. Others such as Doctor Strange and oddly the Hulk has suspected that Magneto's arrogance would get the better of him. Eldrad was not surprised, having foreseen it, while Batman made a note to investigate briefly what exactly Kerrigan got from Magneto. The Doctor just twiddled his Sonic Screwdriver between his thumbs, as if bored by the proceeding. **

**Then the lights dimmed. **

**"However for the fourth occasion the time has come to announce future fighters. Behold..."**

**The Light settled on Jackie Estacado, who visibly recoiled. Fortunately his Darkness powers weren't manifested at the time but he still gave the middle finger to the Portal Master. Now smiling, the alien continued**

**"Jackie Estacado, Mafia Don and Lord of the elemental Darkness. Your powers suit you well, Jackie, as they have against all the angels and demons you have slaughtered in the past. Fortunately, your foe is neither but something else entirely. "**

**The Light settled on a knight in dread armor, whose aqua hate filled gaze gave even Jackie, who already harbored something nasty inside of him, the chills. Nevertheless he maintained the stare with his new foe.**

**"Arthas Menethil, fallen prince of Lordaeron and Lich King of the Undead Scourge. Among your faction you are near divinity; among your opponents you are near demon-hood. Let us see how Frostmourne will fair here!"**

**As he spoke a darkling was unconsciously summoned to the assembly; its appearance startled some of them. It flashed the crowd a deep toothy smile before gasping at Arthas. **

**" What the fuck Jackie? We in a medieval jousting tournament or something? What the hell are you?"**

**Arthas shifted gaze from master to servant and replied simply in his high cold voice**

**"Your Reckoning". **

**Before a Fight could break out here The Portal Master finished**

**"You may now use the Library of Babel; use it well!"**

**And with state he teleported them away. **

**Alone now the Being looked at his edges and smiled; he had called this one!**

**(REMEMBER deaths are not required). **

**SARAH KERRIGAN**

**LONG RANGE: 123**

**MID RANGE: 196**

**CLOSE RANGE: 108**

**SPECIAL 1: 16**

**SPECIAL 2: 99**

**MISC/SURRENDER:6**

**TOTAL: 548**

**AZULA: **

**LONG RANGE: 205**

**MID RANGE: 79**

**CLOSE RANGE:62**

**SPECIAL 1: 85**

**SPECIAL 2: 17**

**MISC/SURRENDER:4**

**TOTAL: 452**

**CATEGORY BREAKDOWN:**

**LONG RANGE: This Category was predictably dominated handily by Magneto, who used his mastery of the element to overpower Kerrigan, riddling her with bullets or else pressing metal into her bloodstream and ripping her from the inside out. However Kerrigan got some kills here too, mostly from direct Telekinesis or one of those times where she got his helmet off.**

**MID RANGE: The exact opposite of the previous, this was Kerrigan's claim to fame. Assisted by Special 1, her storms did more damage and were much harder to avoid then Magneto's (as she just needs to go underground to avoid a top side storm). At full power his shield could resist; however lesser and it stood a risk of falling. **

**CLOSE RANGE Surprisingly most of those of Kerrigan's kills were from Psionic Blast, as Magneto would have gotten the edge there without it. His Shockwave literally tore Kerrigan to pieces most times that she charged. **

**SPECIAL 1 : The Function of Kerrigan's Special 1 was mainly to assist MR, however Magneto's was direct attack. Most of these kills are from Metallic Encasement, as the robots are not that effective against Kerrigan as I detail in my edges (next time). **

**SPECIAL 2 : Though they have reduced attack Damage, they still have damage and many times in this battle Kerrigan's clones were able to finish the fight by either providing a attack at a crucial moment or direct kill. Astral Projection got less, and sometimes got him killed. **

**MISC: Only once in a blue moon did either of these two surrender. Kerrigan only got two for the possibility of her bringing a new move completely to pre-battle. **

***Stealth: Kerrigan got about 16 stealth kills this match, and many more first strikes. **

**PHASE SEPARATION: **

**EARLY PHASE: This was sort of the test phase, as both applied pressure to test the other's defenses. Not many kills here, though Kerrigan got more due to superior stealth.**

**MID-PHASE: Here the fighting began in earnest, with Magneto going all out. Under this onslaught if Kerrigan did not use myriad of evasion tactics well (burrow, cloak, Psionic Shadows), she died. This phase belonged to Magnus. **

**LATE PHASE: This phase shifted over to Kerrigan, where her superior traits allowed her to maintain and regain energy against a exhausted Magneto, ultimately winning. This phase belonged overwhelmingly to Kerrigan. **

**Now I can't turn in my edges just yet, as I need to refine something, however ill end off on detailing the score:**

**(remember full votes get priority)**

**SARAH KERRIGAN:**

**Facebook**

**+ 2 point lead (lowered it when I realized 3 is too much) **

**DeviantArt**

**+ 1.0 for Scarecrow**

**+.1-0 Vir Machinae (indicated Kerrigan would win, but declined to give official vote)**

**Blogger:**

**+ 0.8 Master of the Boot (forgot Defense)**

**+1.0 Mongol  
>Fanfiction: <strong>

**+0.5 BadOrk (may have been more then just him, but message system went haywire)**

**Total:5.3-.63**

**Magneto: **

**Deviantart (no one left a vote for him long enough to qualify)\**

**Blogger: **

**+1.0 Roker**

**+ 1.0 Pharsalia **

**+0.8 Sweet**

**+0.5 (won poll)**

**Fanfiction: **

**+1.0 Dragon**

**Total : 4.3**

**I deliberately did not add my vote to show that the winner would have won regardless, and in fact may have even without the facebook base (if I counted Vir's -Kerrigan's-gonna-win-but-I-hate-her-rage-nonvote {JK}). **

**MY CRITERIA FOR EDGES:**

**Even: I.E. Tie  
>Minor Edge: This signifies that the edge was insanely close however one or two factors ultimately swayed it towards one side. I consider this edge debatable and could see it going the other way in many circumstances. In the grand scheme of things I don't expect this edge to be a game winner, or hurt the other side very much.<br>Fair Edge: An upgrade to minor, this is still fairly close. Though one side may have it there is still some elbow room that could allow the other side to take the edge. The Big Picture is that this will be perhaps a kink in one side's armor, but far from overwhelming.  
>Solid Edge: In my view this category belongs to one side with relatively little room for argument. One side definitely benefits from having this edge. The opponent can compete but not well here.<br>Major Edge: More than a solid this presents not only a substantial edge to one side but serious impediment to the other. One fighter so strongly dominates this field that the other really doesn't gain much out of this category.  
>Dominating Edge: The Rarest and hardest to achieve of the edges, this edge while not an automatic game winner plays a huge role in the battle. One side so dominates that this edge that they have little to fear from the other, their weaponspowers just so damn effective that they really don't have much to fear here; their opponent can bring relatively little if everything to compete. It is going to be a significant factor in this fight.  
>Now onto my edges <strong>

**EDGES:**** Pre-Battle: **

**The contestants in this batlle are of a much higher standard then the two in the last battle, as both are used to devising complex plans and enacting them over long campaigns. Here they are going to be crafting plans mindful that their enemy has full knowledge of them and their history, as well as conducting combat in a unknown setting. The initial exposure is going to benefit Magneto more then Kerrigan, as the Zerg are used to having a lot of secrecy behind them and their goals, while Magneto has members of his brotherhood frequently switch sides, and thus operates under the full knowledge that X-Men knows a great deal about him. However the second half of the initial clause benefits Kerrigan, for it had long been the Zerg policy to inhabit the harshest worlds and evolve adaptations to them. Thus no matter how often Magneto trains in extreme environments, Kerrigan is going to have the advantage for her previous evolution. I'll begin with Kerrigan, who will immediately dive into her opponents psycholy first. She will find a kindred soul in him, though she will loathe to admit it even to herself. A man with  
>significant childhood trauma, now an arrogant mass murderer. She will find that he is an adept planner, someone who pursues goals to the point of fanatacism and who may very well have an messiah complex. From this information she will learn to play on his arrogance, attempting to lead him in a false sense of security. She will also try to frustrate him by drawing the battle out as much as possible, which is a tactically advantageous ploy. Next she will seek to adress his powers, trying to formulate counters to the excruciatingly difficult to counter.<strong>

**Metal Manipulation is a fabolous power and even Kerrigan cannot fully compete here. Sh'll decide to leave her C-10 at hom for this battle and will likely deploy a combination of telikinesis and her own psionic enhanced agility to slow and dodge respectively .Other solutions shall be covered in the next section, which contains Abathur and his disruption is going to be what she focuses most of her time on countering, while for the vortex she may seek cover underground, which is traditionally regarded as a safe spot for avoiding tornadoes and other such storm.  
>Now entering her proffered quarters she will note in annoyance that magneto has powers in place to stop her from taking advantage of her superior hand to hand. The lightning can somewhat be countered by Abathur, however the nuclear shockwave is going to give her fits. Other then killing her quickly before he cam gather enough concentration to pull this move off the only other counter would be for her to send a clone in first, to take the damage then kill him while is weak. Metal encasement is going to be a problem given how quick it takes to summon the required amount of power and the possibility of him slipping some metal into her by that method. That too will be addressed in Abathur's section, this is just for basic preparations. <strong>

**Luckily for Kerrigan the next two sections are almost laughably easy to counter, and in fact are already countered. Robots even regular ghosts can handle easily, blowing them up frequently with **

**their minds. Even Megas Xlr wouldn't really do anything, as Kerrigan would just put a razor storm or implosion on it's location. Light manipulation too should be able to be detected via her psionic sight (pseudo heat vision) or her telepathy... as only the core Magneto gives off the telepathy blocking field. Astral Projection however is another rough spot for her, though she'll take note that while he is in this state his body is vulnerable. Defense is going to prove a huge problem however there are counters that will be covered in that section, though suprisingly it's not that big of a deal. Tactically she will try to attack his helmet whenever she can, and play a war of attrition and ambushes to wear him down enough for a finishing blow to be made in the long term.**

**Magneto, by virtue of greater experience, will be a bit more prepared. He will recognize early on that Kerrigan has a bit of a advantage with the ability to bring unexpected suprises to battle, and will reason correctly that most will be counters to his abilities rather than brand new ones . He'll anticipate that she will remove iron from her blood amoung other things. Her Psychic attack is already countered by the helmet, however in the telikinesis he will experience his first issue. Namely her amount of control is much better outside of metaloids while staying competitive inside his chosen range . To rectify this I believe he will cover himself with as much metal as possible to better contest control with her on direct telekinesis, as well as put quite a few safeguards on his helmet to prevent it's removal. **

**The double trouble of the storms are also going to trouble him, as if he is caught without his shielding his death is pretty much gaurenteed. Even with his sheilding it would be advised to leave the area as quickly as possible. Likewise he is going to realize that he is at a disadvantage at close range, though he would be used to being at this disadvantage and would rely on his defense and shockwave ability to push her back. Debilitating attacks have the potential to be highly annoying, especially since there is the possibility of it "sticking" to the magnetic shield. The broodling are, as other people have suggested, going to be limited to the ground for the most part ( unless Kerrigan picks them up and hurls them with telikinesis) . Psionic shadows are going to be extremely difficult to counter, as they could be used to trick Magneto into wasting one of his big **

**attacks on them. I expect he'll train himself to look for subtle difference, but ultimately won't be able to do too much more. However to counter the underground a seismic sensor will be bulit and installed into his helmet , and having experience with regenerators he 'll likely build something to slow her regeneration. Magneto's overall battle strategy will be to finish this battle as early as possible, finishing her off before taking too many wounds.**

**Both fighters are fairly evenly matched here, , however in the pure preparation portion I think that Magneto ultimately has the has less to prepare for, by virtue by of superior experience and defenses. However that is only half the category, as both have a series of assistants capable of stealing this already close edge.**

**PRE-BATTLE ASSISTANCE: ****  
>I am going to measure this from least to most effective.<strong>

**Izsha is going to serve as tactical assistant primarily. She'll help in researching, advising her on the best course of actions and overall tactical support. Kerrigan is skilled already in these areas and won't need that much support, so Izsha's assistance will be relatively minor.**

**Next up is the X-Man Danger Room, which will further help Magneto prepare for Kerrigan's psionics. In training I expect him to put the setting on harsh and extreme environments, in order to best prepare for the next potential fights. For this battle he'll train in a simulation with characteristics of Jean Grey, Wolverine, and Multiple man( the shadows). Though he'll start somewhat thanks to his long planning stage, he'll nevertheless enter the field of battle prepared for many of Kerrigan's tricks, though some things won't be replicated with sufficient programming ( psionic storm for example). **

**Finally there is Abathur, who is Kerrigan's ace in the hole. This is also where Kerrigan's trait of making use of available resources comes in. SHe'll make a series of upgrades based on already existing upgrades, which will take much less to implement. She will improve her reaction time via adrenal glands and work to improve her energy and speed of regeneration. She will improve the duration of her cloak as well as decrease the amount of energy that is required to mantain it. Then she will of course work on the most important aspect of her per-baatle: removing the metal from her body, as well as dulling her nerves, which will effect both her conductivity and the effect of electromagnetic manipulation,**

**In the end, it is the addition of Abathur that gives Kerrigan the edge. The fact that she can mostly negate one of Magneto's greatest powers gives this to her, as well as all the other helpful nic-nacs in place. Magneto is certainly competitive however, and thus this is only a fair edge.**

**Fair Edge Kerrigan**

**LONG RANGE: PSYCHIC ATTACK/TELEKINESIS VS. METALLIC MANIPULATION**

**Well first off, as many of you have noted, though the psychic attack is potent it is almost completely negated by the helmet. It will only be effective in the situations where Kerrigan can remove the helmet, which is going to be rare as Magneto is going to take precautions to prevent that circumstance.  
>So now with done we can move onto base telekinesis vs Magneto's trademark Magnetic Manipulation. In terms of who trumps who it's fairly cut and dry. Magneto, though he has some control of nonmetallic objects, cannot beat Kerrigan there just as she cannot beat him in metals. Both are capable of impressive stunts and using their materials in highly creative ways. However there are three factors here that ultimately determine the edge.<strong>

**The first is range: while Kerrigan normally has a telepathic range of several miles with psychic attack, the helmet brings it down to line of sight while Magneto has several miles of range. This would have been an advantage, however Kerrigan counters by not bring metal on her or in her, lowering the detection portion though he will still have greater range. 2 is a point for Kerrigan, and that is her direct TK. With it she could rip Magneto in half, choke him or in theory break bones. Tensile strength does not to SC psionics, so it won't matter what armor he wears to try and block it; she can cut through it. However she can't cut through the forcefeild, which is both number 3 and what ultimately gives him an edge. She can't, with guarentee, defend against the mettallic manipulation while he can to a greater extent ( but no guarantee either; see my shocker in close range comparison.)  
>Magneto gets a fair edge here, almost a solid were it not for Kerrigan's ability to ignore his metal armor.<strong>

**Fair Edge Magneto****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Mid range: Storms vs. Biological Manipulation, Vortex******

**This edge is easier thanks to pre-battle. With most of his direct manipulations nullified or else dulled down, this category pits Magneto's storms vs Kerrigan's. Magneto is capable of making storms witha far larger area of effect, as well as having a more diverse assortment. However this is compensated by taking a longer time to charge up and having a lot less control over them. Kerrigan has smaller radius but a lot more control, as well as costing less energy to create. When it comes to defenses we see a clear advantage however. Both of Kerrigan's storms ignore physical armor, and may even destroy the shield depending on how much energy he is able to put behind the forcefeild . Magneto suffers heavily here because of how long it takes for him to create a storm, which allows Kerrigan ample time to get underground and into safety if she sees it coming.**

**Solid edge Kerrigan.****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**CLOSE RANGE: Wings, Psionic Blast vs. Nuclear Shockwave, Lightning****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**  
>This edge is actually much closer then one may think. Yes Kerrigan would dominate in a melee battle and yes she actually has melee weapons- but will she get there? Magneto possesses a VERY powerful deterant to allowing Kerrigan to get in close range, and that is the powerful, if rarely used, nuclear shockwave. Even Kerrigan's impressive regeneration will get torn asunder by the pure power behind a point blank blast, and at other ranges she is going to have trouble regenerating. Even though she is no longer conductive the lightning will still do burn wounds, which makes this category quite dangerous for Kerrigan despite being considered her niche.<strong>

**However she does have the powerful Psionic Blast to spam from afar, so she too has a ranged option in what should be a completely melee category. And indeed, it can be spammed with impunity, and even Magneto's protection will get tested by such a continuous assault. In the end my edge comes down to one key factor, one surprise that no one is going to see coming; can Kerrigan bypass the force field of Magneto? Surprisingly from what I have found in my research, yes! Ghosts are able to bypass Terran energy shields by blocking out all detection, and thus are able to get through as the force-field cannot perceive them. Now I assume the Magnetic Shield is going to be operating under Magnetic (Metallic ) detection in addition to standard rules, which is something I believe she has overcome in pre-battle. So in a sneak attack its highly possible for Kerrigan to assassinate Magneto even when shielded (albeit she would have to use wings), barely giving Kerrigan this edge.**

**Minor Edge Kerrigan. **

******SPECIAL 1: DEBILITATING ATTACKS, BROODLINGS VS. METALLIC ENCASEMENT, METAL CONSTRUCTS**

******This is an odd comparison between assistors and direct attacks, an apples to oranges type of matchup. Kerrigan's three debilitating attacks are primarily going to be used to set up kills for other ranges. Corrosive spores are going to be used to degrade Magneto's armor, while ensnare will slow both his attack and movement speed(which will be crucial in stopping him from moving out of the range of the storm). Finally there is Pulse, which briefly stuns and does minor damage (another spell to be used with the storms). Though broodlings can be deadly on the ground I expect Magneto to simply fly up to avoid them, thus they won't be totally effective in this battle unless hurled at Magneto via telekinesis or when attacking Magneto in his astral projection form(in which his body is vulnerable). **

**On the other side of things, metal encasement is going to be a terrifying move for Kerrigan, as it only takes seconds for the technique to be completed and could lead to her automatic defeat. Even if it doesn't crush her it could cripple her, resulting in imminent doom. The various robots are going to do less, as ghosts in Starcraft lore are highly specialized in taking out such machines, and Kerrigan herself possesses implosion and razor storm, which are powerful machine killers. Also using them exhausts him, making tactically disadvantageous. All in all however, victory is secured by metal encasement here, earning him a solid victory. **

******Solid edge Magneto. **

**SPECIAL 2: PSIONIC SHADOW/BURROW VS. LIGHT MANIPULATION/ASTRAL PROJECTION!**

******This edge is pretty clear upon observation. Kerrigan's sensory, in particular psionic sight, hard counters his illusions and cloaking. Simply put, she'll be able to see through them the vast majority of the time. Which leaves just astral projection as a viable option, and that runs into a huge problem in which he has to leave his body behind. This leaves him vulnerable and defenseless to broodlings, psionic shadows or ( if he followed a clone Kerrigan down ) the real Kerrigan. Burrowing helps Kerrigan heal faster and avoid the vortex, even if she is still vulnerable down there. Psionic shadows, even of they can't use her powers, will still be able to use basic abilities such as psi blast and wings. Thus they will still be able to get kills, and will favor well in Kerrigan's strategy of non-stop harassment.**

**All in all, Magneto cannot really compete here. **

**Dominating edge Kerrigan. **

****

**DEFENSIVE: CARAPACE, REGENERATION VS. MAGNETIC SHIELD, METAL**

****** Magneto has never managed to finish off Wolverine despite the obvious advantages thanks in part due to his impressive regeneration, so a being that utilizes this without Wolverine's obvious disadvantage(admantium skeleton) is going to be hard to take down. In addition she has TK to slow projectiles and somewhat decent armor. However despite this, it is clear the edge belongs to Magneto. While his armor won't protect against much other then the wings, the shield will protect against everything except what I mentioned earlier. All in all it a solid defence is better then slowing down attacks, so Magneto gets a Major edge.**

******Major Edge Magneto**

******X-factors:**

***Since I have gotten a couple requests for MORE x-factors here we go**

**** Kerrigan first, Magneto Second**

**STEALTH:**

**Stealth: I am going to try something very experimental for stealth. I am going to try to calculate by numbers exactly how many times X gets in a blow via stealth (I'll make 3 the default beginning to take into account bad luck) by stating that in order to get a successful stealth blow/kill, you must be able to exceed the enemies' stealth score and the percentage that you exceed will be the percentage of battles that a given character gets a successful stealth attack in. Now this won't be a game breaker as it doesn't factor in DR and DI, which will severely lower the kill rate…. If it needn't be consciously activated. Thus if you got a quick hit in on Superman, who possesses powerful DI and DR, it is very probable you will not take him out and probably just wound him. However in this case Magneto possesses powerful shields that need to be activated first, and Kerrigan has attacks that mostly ignore Metallic armor(thus nearly voiding the entire DR category) .**

**Magneto's**

**Stealth: 60/100**

**Sensory: 78/100**

**Kerrigan's**

**Stealth: 87/100 –**

**Sensory: 78/100 –**

**Alright now for the comparison**

**Magneto's stealth=60/78 == Kerrigan's sensory**

**What this comparison shows is that Kerrigan's sensory is pretty much good enough to block out most of Magneto's stealth attempts, and prevent s him from achieving from them. He only gets the default five or so , as everyone can be lucky or unlucky.**

**Kerrigan's stealth=87/78==Magneto's stealth**

**87/78=1.115**

**X 100**

**111.5 of the opponent's sensory score**

**Eliminate 100 percent**

**Kerrigan will get in at least one sneak attack successfully 11 percent of the battles (or 110 battles- and this could occur at any point in theory). This isn't a perfect system but I think it will show who would dominate more overall in stealth. **

******Fair Edge Kerrigan**

**CLOSE QUARTERS COMBAT:**

**Combat:76/50**

**Physicality: 27/19**

**Raw Speed: 20(23)/21**

**Reflexes: 47/45**

**Finesse: 68/56**

**Every single person so far has remarked that Kerrigan would beat Magneto in close quarters combat and I fully agree, as she is both more skilled and stronger here. Magneto stays competitive in speed and reflexes but Kerrigan takes Finesse decisively too, showing that she will be more flexible in combat (in lore, this was demonstrated by her catching the Protoss equivalent of a lightsaber between her wings). **

******Major Edge Kerrigan**

**RANGED COMBAT: **

**Accuracy: 85/72**

**Raw Speed: 20(23)/21**

**Reflexes: 47/45**

**Finesse: 68/56**

**Hmm not sure if I agree with Magneto's scoring there, as he seems to be the type who is very accurate as frequently demonstrated in the movies and comics. However Kerrigan can guide her bullets while in motions like him, so I'd actually say they are even in pure accuracy. Kerrigan still takes this due to superior dodging ability (Finesse) but only barely and not conclusively. **

**Minor Edge Kerrigan**

**SUSTAINABILITY: **

**Damage Intake: 47/12**

**Damage Resistance: 40/72**

**Stamina: 66/70**

**Energy Potential: 65/70**

**This edge is one of the hardest to give for me. On one hand Magneto has a vastly better defense yet can get tired down by a series of strikes against him, on the other Kerrigan has less stamina/energy potential but can regenerate it and can take more strikes due to regeneration. In the end I give it tentatively to Magneto and his shield, going under the philosophy that it is generally better to take no damage at all then being able to physically take more of it. **

**Fair Edge Magneto**

**TACTICAL THINKING**

**Adaptive Creativity: 65/89**

**Intelligence: 76/68**

**Tactics: 73/63**

**Discipline: 61/72**

**OOOOO toughie. **

**Kerrigan gets intelligence mainly due to her insane processing power from being a hive mind (she is able to thoroughly review a thousand things at once according to the novel), and does not know more then Magneto in many aspects of Science (though she is great with genetics/biology, and competent in hacking). She is a better planner then Magneto and has had a higher comparative success rate. However Magneto is also a lot more creative with his plans and his use of the battlefield, which often results in him getting a win through pulling something completely unexpected on his opponent. In addition he'll follow his plans through more then Kerrigan due to higher Discipline, which is generally going to be a good thing unless the plan is bad.**

**All in all, going to call it a tie. Magneto is by far more creative yet Kerrigan's plans are going to be better and she is going to process what he does faster. **

**TIE**

**FORESIGHT**

**Initiative: 57/61**

**Intuition: 62/67**

**Magneto takes this, though not by much. He'll get off more first strike attacks then Kerrigan as well as predict her movements more then vice versa, however neither is really decisive . **

**Fair Edge Magneto**

**PREPARATION: **

**Discipline: 61/72**

**Experience: 73/77**

**Training: 66/50**

**Okay, I believe the Experience card for Magneto has been overplayed. Yes he has more experience but just barely, as the Queen of Blades can possess and use the eyes of any Zerg in her army, thus her experience extends far beyond the simply personal one. In addition her experience has more often then not been successful, contrasting to Magneto. However nonetheless Magneto is more experience and disciplined, and will come to battle with more knowledge of Magneto then vice versa.**

**However Kerrigan's training proves to be the decisive category here. Ghost Training is rough and brutal, toughening her up to pain and toil. It is also the reason she is so good at stealth and evasion, as Ghosts are taught to be so good in this area that they perform flawless executions of even heavily armor or protected foes (including those behind FORCE-FIELDS!) . **

**Fair Edge Kerrigan**

**PSYCHOLOGICAL: **

**Audacity: 70/66**

**Intimidation: 55/47**

**Psychological Warfare: 76/65**

**Killer Instinct: 73/62**

**Psychology: 55/43**

**Strength of Mind: 87/70 (97)**

**Inner Torment: 60/59 **

**Corruption: 55/60**

**Hmm they seem kind of fairly even down the middle, or else whatever is in this category is going to be voided by something else. Neither is going to intimidate each other nor use their telepathy to inflict mental attacks (this hurts Kerrigan more then Magneto). However Kerrigan is a noted expert in psychological warfare, and will take better advantage of that inner torment then Magneto. In addition she is going to be the first to employ the fatality card, which while it might not help her in gains, helps her here. **

**Fair Edge Kerrigan**

**COMMON FACTOR: ENERGY PROBLEMS: **

**I am not going to give an edge here, merely note how their common energy difficulties will effect the battle. For Magneto its going to make it so that he will be conservative, saving his energy for one giant moment where it looks like he will win. Kerrigan is going to a little more liberal, knowing that she can regain energy if she needs to even if she has less. **

**STRENGTHS: **

**I am going to keep it to environmental strengths here. Kerrigan can use her creep to boost movement and see whatever is one it, while Magneto can acquire metal from the environment to use to his own purposes. The edge to me is clear as however useful the creep is passively, the environmental metal could allow Magneto to acquire a big win. **

**Solid Edge Magneto**

**WEAKNESS: **

**In terms of weakness the edge is opposite. Kerrigan's energy difficulties have been noted already, so the main issue here is her arrogance and impatience which someone skilled in psychological warfare can manipulate. However it should be noted that she is aware of this issue and claims to have learned from when Tassadar did it to her, so she isn't going to be messed around with as easily as he did in their battle (which she also won). Magneto on the other hand...**

**His energy difficulties play right into his main difficulty: mental instability. Getting injured hampers his ability to use higher end powers, and should it persist in doing so it taxes his mental state as well as stamina. Thus late game high end power use may lead to him acquiring megalomania, excessive arrogance or the noted Messiah factor. **

**Fair Edge Kerrigan**** (meaning her weaknesses are less pronounced)**

**MOTIVATION: **

**This edge is almost no contest. Kerrigan doesn't know what she wants in life, and post Queen of Blades persona is confused of her place in the galaxy and what she truly wants (other then vengeance on Mengsk). Magneto knows what he wants and is eager for the opportunity to both enact his political goals and personal ones. **

**Major Edge Magneto**

**OVERALL WINNER: **

**Well Kerrigan won first of all because you guys voted for her (or the majority of you did). **

**However I have identified three traits which probably contributed to her victory more then any other**

**Pre-Battle**

**Kerrigan's Pre-battle allowed her to neutralize his dreaded "iron in blood" move (even though debates always assume he uses it 1000 times more then he actually does...) as well as making her much harder to track, which helped her a lot in the next section. **

**Evasion Techniques**

**87 Stealth/cloak-78 Sensory-Stealth Training- Psionic Shadow-Burrow/Deep Tunnel- Pre-Battle evolutions making her much harder to track...**

**All these factors add up to show that if Magneto got Kerrigan in a very bad situation, it was very likely that she could manage to escape. This combined with her regeneration meant that if he failed to find her in a minute or two, he would be fighting a mostly renewed Kerrigan while his strength had sapped. **

**Magneto's energy problems**

**This hurt him in two ways, both addressed above. The first is that it made his higher end powers more difficult to use as the battle went on longer. The second is when he did use them he could inflict accidental mental instability on himself, making him more susceptible to Kerrigan's psychological warfare. **

**Well folks this wasn't my best battle but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Next up is Kratos vs. Batman followed by Jackie vs. Arthas, which should be up soon! Please vote on those if you haven't already. **

**The alternate ending for this will be out after the Jackie vs. Arthas battle. **


	15. Jackie vs Arthas Bios!

**= = JACKIE ESTACADO, THE DARKNESS = =**

**Name**: Jackie Estacado

**Height**: 6'1

**Weight**: 195 lbs

**Class**: Master of the Darkness

**Grade**: 7.0 Higher Being

**BIO**:

Jackie Estacado woke the morning of his 21st birthday to find a helluva birthday present; he had control of the Darkness! This elemental force gives him full control on one half of the Earth's daily cycle, and he is able to utilize the Darkness to manipulate his surroundings in incredibly innovative ways. Practically any weapon he wants, he can forge out of Darkness; be they assault rifle, grenade or rocket launcher. He cans shape shift into many forms, including a Balrog like creature! However Jackie does have a preference for close combat, and can summon all sorts of tentacles and claws to aid him. He can even summon his own army in the form of Darklings! He also possesses extremely powerful armor, capable of tanking rocket blows and punches from Superman.

**Pre-Battle: Street Smart, Resourceful**

Jackie grew up under the care of a Mafia don, and learned to be resourceful in order to survive on the streets. He has come up with creative solutions many times before and is very good at using what he has available to him to win, considering that more often than not he had limited resources (before acquisition of Darkness). Jackie is a noted tactician, and is somewhat good at using his enemies' weaknesses and actions against them.

**Pre-battle assistance: Johnny Powell, Darklings**

For pre-battle he will have the help of Johnny Powell, who is a brilliant yet estranged occultist who acts like an advisor to Jackie and will give information about the supernatural world. He is an expert and unparalled source of knowledge on ancient and even fictional histories, and his advice will benefit Jackie greatly against some of his magical foes. Jackie can also summon his Darklings at whim to train with him.

A friend's NOTES:

I am classifying Jackie Estacado as possessing a type of "omega power" called the _Power _**of Imagination**. In Jackie's case, he is capable of recreating anything he imagines out of the "mass" of darkness that is available to him. If it exists, or he thinks it can exist, it will be so. This can range from dragons to highly complex machinery, and includes firearms, real and imagined. All beings and creations he comes up with have the powers that he envisions.

As a power, the exact limitations and extent depends entirely on a combination of his Intelligence, Tactics, Training/Experience, and more importantly Adaptive Creativity. However, he is limited in that he cannot create any magical weapons, he cannot make anything that utilizes light, and human (or complex) life forms are extremely difficult for him to replicate.

**LONG RANGE: Dual Berretta 9m handguns, Darkness weapons**

**Type**: Solid Slug | **Range**: Pistol | **ROF**: 60 rpm | Ammo Cap: 16 rounds each

**Usage**: Moderate-Very High (outside of Darkness mode)

Jackie Estacado's primary weapon outside of his darkness mode is his dual 9m handguns, which he seems to have an affinity to. He is a master marksman, and is well used to street shootouts. However this is a rather weak weapon compared to the rest of his arsenal.

**Type**: Darkness

**Range**: Variable | **Effect/ROF/Ammo Cap**: Variable

**Usage**: High

Jackie has been shown to construct a variety of weapons outside of the darkness to use at range. In one of the earliest scenes, he fired off a series of claws and blades to use against the witchblade. He can really form just about any type of gun or blade out of darkness though; assault rifles, min-grenades, machine guns, pistols, rocket launchers etc. He can also furnish more mundane weapons like chains and throwing knives. These also fire a higher caliber of ammunition (Darkness), as its been consistently shown to do more damage than normal types of ammunition. His highest known feat was constructing a fortress out of Darkness.

**MID RANGE: Shape Shifting, Black Hole **

**Range**: Basic Line-of-sight | **Type**: Prepared | **Effect**: ? | **Usage**: Moderate

Jackie's most common form of shape shifting is to create wings which enable him to fly, and he can reach all the way into the upper atmosphere with them. He can extend his limbs dozens of feet in a whip fist like move that has been shown to smash helicopters. In another prominent instance he transformed into a Balrog like demon, capable of shooting green flames, flying and possessing deadly claws.

**Range**: 40 feet | **Type**: Prepared | **Effect**: Vortex | **Usage**: Low

In the games Jackie Estacado is capable of summoning a black hole. The Black Hole sucks nearby enemies in and crushes them, though stronger enemies are able to somewhat resist its pull.

**CLOSE RANGE: Tentacles, Darkness constructs **

Variable | **Material**: Darkness | **Effect**: Variable | **Usage**: Very High

Jackie's primary instrument of close range destruction is his tentacles, which spawn outside his body. The basic tentacle is a claw-like in form, being used primarily for holding/crushing someone or even impaling them. He can turn these tentacles into biting heads too, which somewhat resemble the mouths of anglerfish or the aliens from the series Aliens. Another instance he spawned a mini-dragon head which breathed fire, and he has demonstrated that he can make these heads very demonic in appearance. These tentacles are also able to pick up and throw objects with deadly accuracy. There doesn't seem to be a limit to the amount of tentacles he can spawn/control at once.

Other than the tentacles, he is able to create all sorts of blades and claws at will (including chainsaws!), and is strong enough to physically rip heads off or pull out skeletons. He can also form a vampire like mouth.

**SPECIAL 1: Shadow Manipulation (Darkness inside) **

**Range**: Assault Rifle | **Type**: Prepared | **Effect**: Internal destruction | **Usage**: Rare

The Darkness inside ability refers to Jackie's power to literally pull someone apart from the inside out, utilizing the shadows buried deep within their bodies. This is an insanely powerful move, however it's limited by its rarity of use and the fact that it has not been used on anyone with superpowers before (though it could). He does make more frequent use of this power's ability to disable guns from the inside. The exact limits is unknown, but he once absorbed an entire city's worth of darkness—and then completely reshaped it, seemingly drowning out and killing everything in the area.

**Tactical Aid** | **Usage**: Moderate

Jackie has shown himself capable of teleporting through shadows should he need to, or even walking through solid matter. He can use his mastery of the darkness to have a clear line of sight over all shadows , amplifying his sensory.

**SPECIAL 2: Darklings, Doppelgangers**

**Type:** Innate | **Effect**: Summon | **Usage**: Very High (pretty much ever-present) The numbers of Darklings Jackie can spawn are nearly unlimited in scope; there really seems to be no-limit to the amount. The most basic form of Darklings, and the most common, are little two foot tall imp creatures that possess sharp claws and wicked teeth. However he can create further variations of these, such as mimics of superheroes (Spiderman imp uses web-slinging, batman version has bat belt) or other famous characters (Sith Darkling with min lightsaber, general imp etc). Sometimes these imps can be seen riding min raptors or accompanied by min-dragons/mini airplanes. He has been demonstrated to summon hordes of these things multiple times, and can sometimes equip them with weapons like a light destroying device and minigun, though for the most part they rely on their own strength and claws as weapons.

Though those are the most common version, they are far from the only version of Darklings. He is capable of summoning huge hulking gargoyles or even min-hulks if he puts some effort into the thought. Very rarely he has been known to summon truly gigantic constructs, including a Darkness dragon which ate Superman (while Jackie rode it), a literal giant, or a hulking behemoth capable of holding a space ship. This of course would require an insane amount of concentration to do. In a reverse move, he has also demonstrated the ability to create Darklings small enough to climb inside clothes or even down throats. It is possible for him to create humanoid zombies, though this was only done when the darkness had direct control.

Darkness constructs are crude, mocking and rude, and serve to boost Jackie's overall psychological warfare. They also possess a great deal of strength and a moderate healing factor, as well as animalistic agility ( can scale any surface) . He can also see everything they see, communicate with them telepathically, possess them, and can teleport anywhere in the shadows.

**Doppelgangers:** **Type:** Innate | **Effect**: Summon | **Usage**: Low

He has demonstrated the ability to make multiple clones of himself, carrying many of the same characteristics as the original such as darkness manipulation. In one occasion he made many copies to fool and confuse the police into thinking they had caught him. However they don't seem as strong as the original, and take fewer hits.

**DEFENSES**: Darkness Armor

The Darkness's nectoplasmic armor is powerful enough to tank shots, high caliber rounds, suicide bombing and blows from superhuman. It rarely fails him, and is costs him little to no energy to maintain. Jackie is also capable of impressive regeneration, able to regenerate from many wounds in seconds. He can teleport out of danger via shadows, but he rarely does so.

**== X-FACTORS ==**

**Accuracy**: **77**/100

**Combat**: **80**/100 – Jackie is said to be on par with Batman in an established crossover, was able to effectively duel Superman, and was already a martial arts expert before wielding the darkness.

**Physicality**: **55**/100 – Was able to damage Superman in a single punch, can lift up cars, regularly rips off skulls and can smash through tanks.

**Damage Intake**: **62**/100 – Is capable of healing from lethal gunshots, point blank explosions, and superhuman blows in seconds.

**Damage Resistance**: **72**/100 – His armor is capable of withstanding point blank tank shots, high caliber bullets, c4 strapped to his chest blows from other super beings and much more. Also immune to all aliments and diseases, heat resistance, can breathe underwater or in space. Finally he possesses a slight reactive adaption; while not Doomsday's level this allowed him to become immune to a disease made to kill him.

**Stealth**: **76**/100 – Due to his Darkness manipulation and the fact that he can travel anywhere there is shadows, he can be really stealthy when he needs to be. He is a former Mafia Hit man, and is familiar with assassinations.

**Sensory**: **77**/100 – Possesses telepathy, can see/hear everything that his Darklings can, possesses night vision and enhanced senses.

**Initiative**: **62**/100 – More often than not his darkness enhanced reflexes allow him to get off the first shot. 

**Stamina**: **78**/100 – Has fought against the Witchblade for many hours before, and is rarely shown to be tired in anyone of his fights. 

**Finesse**: **87**/100

**Energy Potential**: **100**/100 (In Darkness), In light (**30**/100) – He doesn't seem to have much in the way of limits when he is inside the Darkness, and can construct almost whatever he wants without draining himself. In pure sunlight though his powers are rather restrained, though he is capable of some shadow manipulation.

**Adaptive Creativity**: **90**/100: Inside the Darkness he can construct almost anything he imagines, even create permanent non-darkness life like he did with his lover, Elle. He is frequently seen creating or revealing a new trick in his fights.

**Raw Speed**: **39**/100 – Described as being able to move faster than any vehicle and can fly outside of the Earth's atmosphere at high velocities.

**Reflexes**: **55**/100 – Seems to be able to dodge bullets and match blows with powerful figures such as Superman.

**Experience**: **63**/100 – Has fought against many varieties of mafia, the U.S. army, super humans (like Superman) and supernatural entities (like the Angelus).

**Discipline**: **62**/100

**Intelligence**: **62**/100 – Jackie is capable of both seeing the future and the past, and is smart enough to figure out his opponent's weaknesses, as well as devise counter measures to that.

**Training**: **43**/100

**Audacity**: **80**/100 – Seeing as he controls the most terrifying thing in the universe, I can say that he would score quite high in audacity.

**Intimidation**: **70**/100 – Jackie's intimidation is quite high; his Darklings often scare most normal people into surrendering outright, and he is able to shape shift into more horrifying constructs.

**Tactics**: **66**/100 – Though not a tactical genius per say, Jackie has demonstrated multiple times that he can defeat enemies without using the Darkness, and exploit opponent's weakness.

**Intuition**: **68**/100 – Though he isn't capable of long term foresight, he can see events in a person's life and how they dealt with them. To an extent, he can also see their future when they are directly in his sight. He does have to activate this power though.

**Psychological Warfare**: **72**/100 – This man utilizes threats, taunts, his Darklings and the darkness itself to scare his foes.

**Strength of Mind**: **80**/100 – In addition to having lordship over the entity of the darkness, Jackie's mind is sick and twisted, to the point where I pity any telepath that tries to get in his head.

**Killer Instinct**: **76**/100 – Very, very rarely he'll find a person that he does not want to kill (Batman, a mercenary girl) however more often than not he slaughters.

**Psychology**: **40**/100 – Sex addicted lunatic, prideful, near sociopathic and insecure, very easy to tick off if insulted. His psychology score suffers quite a bit.

**Inner Torment**: **65**/100 – The no-sex rule digs at him so much that he nearly killed himself in anguish when he found out.

**Corruption**: **60**/100 – More anti-hero then evil; he does have a code of honor.

**COMMON FACTORS: Live for Combat, Bloodthirsty Killers, Mastery of Darkness**

Amazing this man seemed to have a fascination with violence since before the age of comprehendible speech, and frequently beat up kids (and once even an official!) who teased him or his childhood friend Jenny. This was part of the reason Mafia Don Frankie "Kill-the-children-too" Franchetti noticed him at an early age and trained him to be a mafia hitman, and after training him in fights he performed his first hit at 16.

Like Arthas, Jackie fell in love with the violence and sex of the underworld, leading many successful hits even before he acquired the Darkness. Afterwards he had even more fun killing people, though unlike Arthas after his corruption he generally restrained it to people who deserves it in his view (he did not kill random citzens).

Jackie is a master of Darkness whose feats can be seen throughout this profile.

**== STRENGTH AND WEAKNESSES == **

Jackie Estacado is a master of the Darkness, one of the elemental forces of the universe. Thus anything pertaining to the Darkness he can use, he can manipulate pretty much at will. There will be plenty of darkness on any battlefield he goes to so that he might raise

He does have two very significant weaknesses. The first is that he can't have sex (except with very few specific people, less he dies when a child is conceived to be next in line for the Darkness) and this serves as a frequent demoralizer to him. The second MAJOR disadvantage is that his darkness constructs fail in high powered light, to the point where all he'll have left is a pair of M9s and street smarts should this occur. However there are four saving graces for Jackie on the subject of light. 1. It has to be very high intensity light; a normal flashlight won't do anything to them though it will kill his darklings. In fact in a recent comic it was shown that a Phosphorous grenade had no effect on him or his armor. 2. In later comics it seems that it takes a few moments to have full effect; his constructs won't disappear the second the light comes on, just a few seconds after that. 3. Jackie has shown the ability to create small things that function in light, including water. While he won't be able to keep anything big around, it's possible that crafted weapon would still work in the light. 4. Even in direct sunlight, he can manipulate whatever shadows are around him.

Finally though this isn't a weakness per say there are rare times where the Darkness involuntarily takes over. While this is astronomically rare (like 10 times in a thousand, as Jackie REALLY doesn't want to relinquish control), the elemental force of the Darkness can take over—and then things just got 100 times harder for his opponent.

**Motivation: Mastery of the Darkness, Bring back childhood friend Jenny (and others) **

What Jackie is getting out of this tournament is a full mastery of the darkness. Basically he has been promised that he will acquire the ability to use his powers in broad daylight, as well as not killing himself if he impregnates a woman. He will be the one in charge of his own body, not the malicious and elemental darkness. If he wins then various people close to Jackie like Jenny and Elle will be brought back to life, free to pursue a happy life.

**= = = VERSUS = = =**

**= = ARTHAS MENETHIL, THE LICH KING = =**

**Name**: Arthas Menethil

**Alias:** Lich King

**Age**: ~28

**Height**: 6'7"

**Weight**: 230 lbs 

**Class**: Dark Lord of the Undead

**Grade**: 7.0 Higher Being

**BIO:**

Once the heroic prince of Lordaeron, Arthas was corrupted by the blade Frostmourne while trying to save his people from the DreadLord Mal'Ganis and an unholy fate. Arthas succeeded in this task, however the blade's corruption drove him insane, and gradually consumed his soul. This caused him to kill everything he once fought for, and over a long Path of Damnation became nearly completely evil. Since then he has merged his soul with Ner'zhul, becoming the entity known as the Lich King. As the Lich King his powers have increased far beyond any normal mortal, and he can telepathically control the entire Scourge (save for a small section known as the Forsaken), a force of undead. He is a superb necromancer, able to raze whoever he kills as undead, or else rain down powerful Dark Magic spells on them. He is also a master of frost based spells, using them to compliment his dark magic, and is a superb swordsman with his appropriately named Frostmourne. As the Lich King he can summon portions of his army at will, or else try to steal his foe's souls.

**Pre-Battle: On/off planner, Utterly Ruthless **

Since merging with the Lich King Arthas has created a few well-crafted plans, most of which is to ultimately give him more minions and kill more of the living. However he is also a man of action, a warrior who enjoys the thrill of the fight and the feel of his blade as it steals an enemy's soul. He shows no care for his enemies, even if he respects them, and even less for his own troops who he views as cannon fodder.

**Pre-Battle assistance : Undead Scourge (Kel'Thuzard)**

Arthas has a great advantage in pre-battle, namely that in addition his own brilliant mind he can call on the Scourge to aid him. His chief advisor is a Lich named Kel Thuzard, however in theory he can summon any member of the Scourge to consult with; all will willingly do so. Scholars, mad scientists, dragons—all with obey him if called. He is a master of death, and any who die from him he can summon back from the grave to either serve as cannon fodder or (if he beats significant mortals in the tournament) Death Knights.

**LONG RANGE: Dark Magic**

**Range**: ~60 meters | **Type**: Prepared | **Effect**: Various **Usage:** Moderate- High

An umbrella term, Dark Magic refers to a whole slew of spells which the Lich King utilizes against his foes. "Death Coil" shoots a green skull at the target, dealing dark magic damage when it hits or if aimed at himself or a minion, heals them. With "Defile", he can permanently stain the land underneath him or a specific target about five feet, with darkness which does damage to anyone who steps in it and causes the area of darkness to grow.

"Infest" and "Necrotic Plague" infects the target with dark magic for a limited time, doing damage during that time. If Necrotic Plague were to kill someone it would move on to the next and the next, increasing in damage with each transfer. "Pain and suffering" does minor damage in a cone type area to everything in front of the Lich King."Death Storm" does a high amount of Shadow damage per target for up to 12 targets. "Summon Shadow Trap" deals a large amount of damage to all foes within ten yards, knocking them back. "Soul Reaper" strikes the target for part of their weapon damage and a great deal of shadow damage after five seconds, while also increasing the Lich King's attack speed (so the better the weapon they possess, the more damage done).

**MID RANGE: Ice Magic**

**Range**: ~60 meters | **Type**: Prepared | **Effect**: Various **Usage:** Moderate-High

The second particular power the Lich King is known for is Ice Magic. Upon reading "Rise of the Lich King" it is apparent that he has uncontested control over ice, as ice magic hurled against him did no damage and was quickly turned back on the hapless mage. It is shown in the novel that he can deal frost damage with his sword, send deadly icicles hurling through the air at an opponent, or even freeze over the mouth of a major river in the summertime with but a command and a sword thrust. In addition to overall control he also possesses a series of specific moves. "Summon Ice Wall" Summons a three story ice wall on a location. "Remorseless Winter" creates a large winter storm, inflicts a great deal of frost damage to everyone within 45 yards of the Lich King (makes it difficult for anyone to approach him). "Howling Blast" does frost damage to anything in 10 meters, and does triple damage to already frozen targets. " Tendrils of Frost" causes frost tendrils to envelop the target, stopping them temporarily and doing minor frost damage. Finally he can summon an "Ice Sphere" which either does a light amount of damage continuously over time or can explode on the target for a high amount of damage.

**CLOSE RANGE: Frostmourne**

**Hand-and-half Sword** | **Material**: Unknown | **Effect**: Blade, life-drain **Usage:** Very High

While normally a hefty two handed weapon, the Lich King's strength and skill with this sword is such that he can wield it effortlessly. He can slice through plate armor with such ease that the blade wasn't even slowed by the action. It also seems that it automatically cleaves through all but a select few magical weapons (Powerful holy or demonic weapons and weapons reforged after having been previously broken by Frostmourne).

But more than just a powerful combat weapon, it possesses the power to drain the very soul of anyone that it comes in contact with, including the wearer. This act gives back life to the Lich King, serving as a leech effect of sorts.. Every person/thing Arthas kills with Frostmourne gives him additional strength, as he gains their soul and would be able to add that person to his army, or even take some of their powers. It can strike incorporeal beings and has an additional damage bonus against the living.

In a move known as "Fury of Frostmourne" Arthas can deal an incredible amount of dark magic damage from this blade, which is enough to down the entire raid group. According to Blizzard, the sword also boosts the user's stamina, intellect and strength, at the cost of their soul. Finally he is powerful enough to create small shockwaves with this weapon that once sent a seasoned death knight flying.

For hand to hand combat Arthas has a move called "Death Touch" which does shadow damage to living foes, potentially killing them.

The only thing proven to be able to destroy this sword is a holy weapon, which would be a near instant kill to the Lich King as it would free the souls trapped inside, who would then set upon him. However the blade needs to be practically bathed in holy light, as Forstmourne has matched holy weapons before without breaking (though Arthas did note that his sword was less powerful than normal).

**SPECIAL 1: Soul Draining Spells, Minor Powers **

**Range**: ~30 meters | **Type**: Prepared | **Effect**: Energy Sap **Usage **Moderate

Arthas possesses two soul spells of note. He can use the "harvest soul" move which deals a moderate amount of dark damage every second for 5 seconds, before trying to transfer the target's soul to Frostmourne and "Raging Spirit", which rips out a piece of the target's soul, causing it to attack them. " Soul Reaper" can only be used in close quarters and does a great deal of Shadow Damage and increases his speed by 100 percent for a couple of seconds. He can also drain energy (at least related to magic) and life, giving both to him.

From videos based on in game quests as well as the lore Manuel of Monsters, the lich king is capable of teleportation though its unknown how long it takes to prepare such a move, as well as the ability to create portals. He has a move called "Apocalypse" which will hurl people back up to 90 feet and a move called "Magnetic Pull" which pulls someone towards him. Finally in lore its established he has low grade control of Telekinesis and the elements which is evidenced in gameby the spell "Quake" which sends out underground shockwaves and splits the land, as well as the above Telekinesis spells.

The Lich King can also use his magic to enhance himself and his warriors ". From Dark Magic, "Unholy Aura" increases the movement speed and life regeneration rate slightly of all around him. He can also use a spell called "Berserk" to increase his or his summons attack speed by 150%, as well as damage by 900% for 30 seconds. He can create a passive aura that both reduces his speed by 75 percent and does minor-moderate damage PER SECOND on those foolish enough to stand in his personal space. From Ice Magic, he can cast "Ice Lock" which completely freezes an opponent in ice, though it's possibly limited to individuals on the ground.

SPECIAL 2: Summon Minions, Mind Powers

**Type:** Innate | **Effect**: Summon Usage: Very High(undead) – Rare (Mind Powers)

Arthas is capable of summoning a variety of minions out of thin air in order to aid him. "Drudge Ghouls" bring three weak ghouls out over three seconds, but they are really just cannon fodder ."Raging Ghouls" is almost the same as the above just that instead of 3 it summons 6 ghouls who can leap onto their targets. "Shambling horror" is a larger minion capable of briefly increasing its own attack power, creating minor shockwaves, and briefly increasing its speed. "Summon Lumbering Abomination" summons a massive horror that in addition to possessing a high amount of health can also vomit acid on its foes. "Summon Valk'yr" summons a Valk'yr shadow guard (think Valkryie), which will try to drop a target to his death and use life siphon, which steals a tiny bit of life and gives it to herself. "Vile Spirits" is the final summon he uses, which brings ten nasty spirits that either do small damage over time, or can kamikaze themselves for greater damage. "Summon Risen Witch Doctor" creates 2 witch doctors who fire minor dark magic spells onto foes. In addition he can summon his black "horse" _Invincible_, a faithful steed that served his master in life and in death. The steed can also can fly, and turn into a specter when Arthas no longer needs him. Finally there is Singdosa, his most powerful lieutenant and mighty frost wyrm. This creature consists of the bones of a dragon consumed by the Scourge who can breathe streams of concentrated frost or one giant frost bomb. Though not proven, Warcraft lore hints at the ability of Arthas to use Singdosa as a mount.

As mentioned, Arthas would be able to raise back from the dead any that he killed, and can communicate/order the dead around with telepathy. In total I am not sure there is a limit to the amount of dead he can raise/summon.

In addition, in lore he is capable of some limited telepathy and mental attacks, including a variant of Psychic attack. He can attempt to dominate the mind of his opponent or a nearby creature, with strength of mind determining the amount of resistance. . He possesses limited Omniscience, which is defined as follows: The Lich King's vast consciousness allows him to view up to five remote locations (on the same world or plane) at a time. He may communicate telepathically with anyone he views in this manner. He is also made aware whenever his name or one of his titles is spoken.

**DEFENSE**: Armor (Plate of the Damned, Helm of Damnation), Death Pact:

The _Plate of the Damned_ is massive in form and covered with layers of arcane etchings, yet this imposing armor rests lightly upon the wearer. It was crafted by demons, along with the Helm of Domination, and given to Ner'zhul to make him nearly invulnerable, and inherited by Arthas when he assumed the mantle of Lich king. The armor is said to be nigh indestructible, but just in case, Arthas also has chainmail beneath the plate.

The _Helm of Domination_ was also crafted by demons, both to hold the spirit of Ner'zhul and grant the wearer his Lich King powers. The helm, which helps command undead and others, plus the Plate of the Damned, which makes the wearer nearly invulnerable, were bonded to Ner'zhul's spirit and locked within the Frozen Throne. If it were removed without beating the Lich King, the original possessor would still retain his powers, and it would either kill or mortally injure whoever attempted to wield it.

In total his armor weighs only fifty pounds, not much considering Arthas's strength and the bulk of the armor.

Should the Lich King ever find himself in danger, he can kill one of his minions for up to 300 % (no typo there!) of that minion's health using a spell called death pact. Undead also possess low grade regeneration, and will heal over time, and can take more wounds then the living on principle for the lack of requirement for vital organs. Every time he kills a little of the opponent's health goes to him. He is also resistant to several types of magic

**== X-FACTORS ==**

**Accuracy: 76**/100

**Combat: 73**/100 – Initially trained by Muradin Bronzebeard and Uther, Arthas is portrayed as a skilled duelist even before corruption. After corruption he defeated many of the best fighters of their time; his old mentor Uther the Lightbringer, Sylvanias Windrunner, Kael'thalas Illidan Stormrage (who had many thousands of years of experience), and an entire WoW raid group of extremely skilled players. He is arguably the greatest swordsmen in the Warcraft Universe, however lacks martial arts training.

**Physicality: 17**/100 – Seems to be much stronger than the average human, given his size and how he is able to wield the massive rune blade Frostmourne effortlessly.

**Damage Intake: 39**/100 – Normally requires a very specific set of requirements to kill (destruction of Frostmourne on his very throne), however he is shown to be wounded by a counter-scourge plague and by someone stabbing his heart. Nevertheless he is able to take 25 highly skilled players hitting him at once, still beating them were it not for a spirit's intervention. While he can kill a friendly unit for health, this is limited by the availability of friendly units. Undead also possess low grade regeneration, and will heal over time.

**Damage Resistance: 73**/100: Possesses magical armor designed to be nearly invulnerable, as well as complete immunity to ice magic, highly resistant to dark magic, most diseases/chemical agents and part of him was once a shaman, meaning he'd have some degree of control/resistance to other elements. The Lich King is also immune to banishment and imprisoning effects, attacks on the soul (for he has none), death effects, disease, disintegration, all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns and morale effects), paralysis, poison, petrifaction, poly-morphing attacks, sleep effects and stunning (from lore book). He is also resistant to energy and stamina drains.

**Stealth: 47**/100 – Once he teleported behind someone and snuck up on them that way, but other then that not very sneaky.

**Sensory: 81**/100 – Though he has been snuck upon once before (albeit he was distracted at the time) his sensory is one of the highest yet. It is stated in lore that he has two different spells that are active at all times which serve to detect all dead and living. In addition he has enhanced senses, including limited night vision.

**Initiative: 44**/100

**Stamina: 90**/100 – Not only is he of undead status (almost a walking skeleton in terms of life signs), according to lore he is immune to all fatigue drains.

**Finesse: 45**/100

**Energy Potential: 82**/100 – Not only does he not run out of endlessly able casting spells, he is about immune to being drained of magical energy. However he is mostly limited to casting 1 or 2 spells at a time, which somewhat lowers his score in comparison to someone who can spam them.

**Adaptive Creativity: 65**/100 – Scores surprisingly well here upon reflection, given that he keeps dreaming up strange and horrible crap for his Scourge.

**Raw Speed: 13**/100 (**24**/100 _Invincible_) – Rather slow and cumbersome, though capable of running when he needs to. The Auras also boost this slightly. On his mount Invincible this speed is greatly increased, though post transformation he doesn't seem to utilize this mount very much.

**Reflexes: 50**/100 – Does not really dodge, but his reaction time is shown to be sufficient enough to block and destroy a highly trained Orc in a single blow, as well as compete with the night elf Illidan. In addition he once sliced an arrow out of the air, not moving his loosely held blade until the bolt was about five feet from him, before moving "unfathomably fast" for even an elf, who have superior reactions to humans.

**Experience: 71**/100: Though young, he has fought against a wide variety of species/factions (Undead, Human, Orc, Night and High Elves, Dwarfs) as well as the demonic forces of the burning legion, and other horrors such as the Forgotten one. He also possess the experience of the second half of the Lich King persona (though a heavily suppressed one), Ner'Zhul. Nevertheless, his age stops him from achieving higher here.

**Training: 57**/100 : Thanks to the mergence with Ner'Zhul he has Shaman and Paladin training, as well as self-taught training in the arcane arts and was tutored by a Dwarven King and the highest ranking Paladin.

**Audacity: 76**/100 – Is extremely bold, willing to charge into an unknown continent in order to avenge his people, or else storm fortified positions from the front as a Death Knight. Very occasionally he does retreat if he considers the odds too stacked against him.

**Intimidation: 67**/100 – The deathly aura and cold speech that he gives off is enough to intimidate most foes, and only the bravest would ever attempt to fight him alone.

**Discipline: 78**/100 – As the Lich king he really does not lose his cool, even when ambushed. In fact he has deliberately cut out his ability to feel most emotions, allowing him to be calm even in some of the direst circumstances.

**Intelligence: 69**/100 – Is the emergence of two rather intelligent beings, Arthas and Ner'zhul, and has powerful farsight abilities.

**Tactics: 60**/100 – The Lich King is able to come up with complicated plans and carry them out with deadly efficiency, able to plan several layers of plots and schemes to help aid in his ultimate conquest.

**Intuition: 80**/100 – The second half of the Lich King Personality, Ner'zhul, possesses spectacularly gifted pre-cognition and had foreseen most of the events of World of Warcraft years before they occurred.

**Psychological Warfare: 77**/100 – Everything from this man's demeanor to speech is designed to put fear in his enemy's heart, and he frequently engages in taunting and ridiculing his foes, in order to lead them to anger or dishearten them.

**Strength of Mind: 85**/100 – The fusion of two strong minds as well as maintaining telepathic control of the entire Scourge, he would brush off a Jedi mind trick instantly. Is highly resistant if not immune to mind altering effects.

**Killer Instinct: 87**/100 – Shows no moral qualms to killing anyone, whether it is his father, his mentor Uther, or even the love of his life Jaina (though timely intervention saved her). In fact, he desires to kill absolutely everything in Azeroth. But he is not without manner, introductions, and respect for his greatest enemies.

**Psychology: 55**/100

**Inner Torment: 34**/100 – It is hinted that some small part of the old Arthas still exists, deeply regretting his current self, however this part does not show up in any of his deeds.

**Corruption: 97**/100 – Nearly complete evil, desires nothing less than everyone being forced to serve him as the undead.

**COMMON FACTORS: Live for Combat, Bloodthirsty Killers, Mastery of Darkness**

From early childhood both Jackie and Arthas has lived for combat, eventually honing their skills to become the deadly killers they are today. While his opponent got the street treatment Arthas got the best training that money could buy before being sent out on combat missions, in which he distinguished himself as powerful and ferocious warrior. After his corruption these traits turned nasty, and he began to take a thrill from killing and standing triumphant over his beaten foe.

Both Jackie and Arthas are masters of the Dark Arts, able to call upon its aid often and efficiently in battle (though neither is immune to dark spells/darkness either). In Arthas's case he uses a variety of curses, soul attacks and necromancy to fuel his bloodlust.

**== STRENGTH AND WEAKNESSES ==**

He is a master of death, and any who die from him he can summon back from the grave to either serve as cannon fodder or (if he beats significant mortals in the tournament) Death Knights. Also the Undead bring with them an area of land called the blight, on which nothing grows and Undead regenerate slightly faster.

But perhaps his greatest power is his nigh-invulnerability to many hex powers; anything that would affect his skills or personal abilities (lowering his Accuracy or draining his Energy Potential for example) unless it is overpowered, basically will not work on him. His sensory cannot be affected through drugs or hallucinations, though outside trickery like holograms or fake doubles would. He is also immune to disease, banishment, any sort of imprisoning, disintegration, soul attacks and mind-bending affects (even through charms, patterns, and things that would affect morale).

However, the Lich King is arrogant, a trait which helped cause his downfall. As noted above he has somewhat of a weakness against Holy Equipment, as well as the inconvenient fact that if Frostmourne is destroyed he automatically loses. One final weakness is that while he does have some instant cast spells most of them take a few seconds to cast (anywhere from 3-5 seconds generally, so not too long) and a few seem to require incantations/gestures.

**MOTIVATION: Kill everything, Immortality**

The Lich King's main goal is to kill the living that he can raise them as undead to serve as his servants. He is particularly interesting in powerful individuals who might lead his armies in the scourging of life. This tournament offers many such individuals. Ironically at the same he intends to "live" forever in his undead state and seeks more power to prevent his death.


	16. TOM: The Unknown Candidate

Hello there! Sorry for the long delay preparing for school and other tasks have kept me busy. I have gone on ahead and finished the Jackie vs. Arthas battle (both versions) so I am still keeping busy with tasks that will see profits in the future.

For now I present this profile to make up for the absence.

Below is a character who was originally going to be pitted against Captain Marvel but will now face a new foe and a new destiny. This was due in part to Marvel's super resistance to all things magical.

This profile was not written by me and instead written by someone who loved project Touhou.

= = REIMU HAKUREI = =  
>Name: Reimu Hakurei-Heroine, The Shrine Maiden of Paradise, other titles<br>Age: 17  
>WEIGHT: 110 lbs<br>HEIGHT: 5'2  
>GRADE: Level 6.2 Immortal<br>CLASS: Shrine Maiden  
>(Should be the weight and height of a slightly taller than average female Japanese teenager)<p>

BIO:  
>Reimu Hakurei is the main character of the Touhou Project, where the reality and the spirit realm of Gensokyo are separated and their border guarded by the girl of the same name. She has defeated a plethora of enemies ranging from witches, demons, goddesses, the Angel of Death,vampire armies, and reality-destructive spirits. She is the Shrine Maiden and has settled disputes that terrorize her home with an iron fist.<p>

She invented the rules for spell cards, which restricts the powers of duelists to specific set of bedazzling moves of skill and power in order to resolve fights between inhabitants of Gensokyo. Such was her power that all the gods, demi-gods, spirits, and all manner of inhabitants obey these proposed laws. She will not go easy on anyone who stands in her way, whether they are a god, human, alien, or something else. Reimu has even chased the responsible party for the destruction of her home into the depths of Hell itself and after destroying them returned home to make the repairs herself. Reimu is the most feared entity in Gensokyo, above the demons and gods, Reimu is a formidable foe in combat.

It should be noted that while Reimu's opponents appear as cute anime girls, they are representations of how she perceives the spirits around her. For example, Yukari Yakumo has the power of manipulating borders of all kinds. She can slip her hand through dimensions and steal things and make lakes disappear, even converge, merge, and dissolve objects through the creation and destruction of barriers. A lake for example exists because the water stops at the edge of a solid state holding the liquid. She can thus remove said barrier. As a point, Reimu is far stronger than even Yukari to a highly dominate point.

Additionally, the vampires in the Touhou Project are strong enough to easily uproot a 1,000-year old tree with one hand, and so fast as to move through a human village in the blink of an eye. They can dissolve themselves into mist or bats and always recover from damage as long as their head is intact.

LONG RANGE: SEALS and OFFENSIVE SPELL CARDS  
>Type: Energy-Based Projectiles | Range: 1000's kilometers | Effect: Various<br>ROF: 10,000s per min | Ammo Cap: Magical Energy | Usage: Constant  
>Reimu possesses a wide variety of spells, spell cards, and magical talismans with a variety of effects. The range of some can reach the moon from the earth. Many are listed as follows and most are fairly temporary in effect but all conduct damage. While she has access to more than what's listed, these are just some of the most powerful versions.<p>

For most of the projectiles, traps, explosions, and barriers, there is a method to the madness. It takes extreme luck, patience, and a great score of hits and lost lives (as in Gensokyo life and death is a bit meaningless) to figure out completely.

Total Destruction is a wide-spread area effect attack with some potential to instantly destroy a target utterly and completely.

Dimensional Rift instantly teleports and strikes the opponent; for all intents and purposes it cannot be dodged.

Binding Border restricts the target's complete movement, surrounding them in an impenetrable aura or shield. While affected the opponent can only move in a side-to-side or forward-backward motion. It lasts until Reimu performs another spell.

Fantasy Seal Concentrate is an area-affect explosive attack that also has a very high chance to hit its target.

Duplex Danmaku Bounded Field surrounds an opponent with exceedingly powerful energy attacks, ripping reality apart and turning space inside out. The view is spectacular, the effects not so much.

Demon Sealing Dimensional Rift teleports rapid-firing needles in a wide arc at the opponent.

Divine Arts "Demon Binding Circle" temporarily removes the opponent's freedom of movement, effectively paralyzing them in place.

Divine Spirit Fantasy Seal will forcibly seal your body with bullets of pure light energy. Such beams of attack ignore the laws of physics altogether. It is capable of nearly one-shot killing most spiritual beings that Reimu faces on a regular basis.

Divine Spirit Fantasy Seal "Blink" makes the appearance of Reimu moving in a single direction, when in reality she is moving several different directions (probably by means of teleportation) confusing the opponent of her exact location. It makes the user feel like they are trapped within a world she has created around them.

MID RANGE: AMULETS  
>Type: Energy-Based Projectiles | Range: ∞ | Effect: Various | ROF: 10,000+ per min<br>Ammo Cap: Magical Energy  
>Amulet attacks are perceived as being slower than standard magic card attacks as they take a bit of extra time to charge, but almost all of them have a high chance to hit. Again, she has several more amulets that can be utilized but these are some of the best ones she uses (that also replace the older weaker ones as she progresses).<p>

Youkai Buster fires a heavy dose of amulets straight ahead, trading homing for absolute firepower.

Divine Amulet automatically hits the target, and ignores reflective and magical defenses.

Hyper Amulet can be spammed a great deal, with homing properties.

CLOSE RANGE: GOHEI STAFF  
>StaffWand | Material: Wood? | Type: Staff  
>Although not a particularly imposing close-quarters combatant, Reimu does possess some modicum of close-quarters combat ability. She possesses a Gohei or wooden wand that she uses to defend herself in close combat. Her melee abilities are lacking because of her laziness and lack of training, but she has her natural talent for fighting and ruthlessness.<p>

She can also infuse her staff with spiritual energy for a bit of a extra bite, particularly against demons, and is surprisingly acrobatic for someone who trains minimally. Regardless of material, the Gohei staff seems to be magically empowered as it directs Reimu's attack spells with greater accuracy and reflects and parries strong attacks from her spiritual enemies.

SPECIAL 1: BARRIERS and Orbs  
>Shield | Type: Energy (Ethereal, controlled by magic)<br>In addition to amulets, Reimu is able to throw up powerful barriers to protect herself. Without these, as an ordinary human she wouldn't last very long against the enemies she comes across. Barriers in the manga have been shown to surround an unsuspecting target in an eye blink, giving them only a second to even react or notice the barrier. Like the rest of her powers, she has access to more but again just the best versions:

Lightspeed Barrier sacrifices power to increase Reimu's speed by 1,000%.

Duplex Barrier instantly nullifies all physical and magical attacks.

Omnidirectional Azure Dragon Circle not only nullifies breath-related attacks, but reflects them back on the opponent!

Hakurei Multiplex Barrier requires a good deal of energy with some cool down, but for its duration completely nullifies all physical and magical damage.

Encompass Kirin Circle has similar properties to the multiplex barrier, but takes significantly less energy to cast. It will nullify elemental attacks related to fire, water, earth, and electrical-based attacks. In addition, powers or attacks related to darkness or light are also nullified (including attacks of her own, most of which are light-energy based).

Permanent Border places a barrier at Reimu's feet and anyone who steps into it has all of their defenses dropped and stripped to zero (essentially removing their Damage Resistance). She can only place one at a time, the second replacing the old one.

Dream Land "Super Duplex Border" creates a dreamscape illusion that the closer you get to Reimu, the further away she appears, while attacking the opponent from multiple angles and their exact movements are almost impossible for humans to comprehend as they defy the laws of physics.

HAKUREI ORBS  
>Explosive | Type: Grenade? | Effect: Area Effect | Detonation: TimedAt will  
>Target: Particularly effective against EtherealMagical targets All orbs utilized by Reimu are ethereal in nature, though controlled through magic. In other words, they aren't energy projectiles like most of her spell cards, nor are they magical blasts.  
>Reimu uses many orbs with varying powers and strengths.<p>

Spirit Sign Fantasy Orbs are homing spirit orb projectiles. Not necessarily magic so much as spiritual essence itself being projected to destroy the targets.

The Hakurei Ying-Yang Orbs magically encircle and protect Reimu as well as emit powerful attacks. They are the greatest treasure of the Hakurei Shrine, granting its owner a wide variety of useful (and sometimes not so useful) powers. It is an extremely effective weapon against non-humans (primarily demons and spirits) and Reimu is the only person who can use them because of her position. Originally these were her main (and only) method of attacking demons (who ignore physical attack almost completely).

Reimu uses the orb in many of her attacks, but a special function of the orb is that it constantly drains her power bit by bit until it is filled with ethereal energy. When full, the stored energy may be unleashed.

The strongest attack from just one of these orbs is capable of destroying the Earth in a flash, creating an explosive, black void though it requires some time or expend a great deal of her energy to reach that point.

SPECIAL 2: FANTASY HEAVEN (aka Last Word spell Fantasy Nature)  
>Range: ∞ | Type : Energy ProjectileShield | Effect: Projectiles | Usage: Rare  
>Reimu's most powerful spell card, called a "Last Word", lasting for a total of about 35 seconds. It is innate to her, as she was born with it, and she only uses it in her time of direst need. Reimu closes her eyes, and her most powerful projectiles materialize and direct themselves toward her foe, homing in on them. During this time, she uses her ability to "float" to stay above reality itself, becoming effectively invincible (100100 damage resistance). She is surrounded by a number of Ying-Yang Orbs that also create a barrier that will smash opponents to the ground, repelling them. While helplessly trying to recover, most opponents will be taken out from the overwhelming amount of energized attacks.

It is implied that for the sake of ensuing fairness in a duel that Reimu does not use this power indefinitely but that she could.

== DEFENSES ==  
>Reimu brings a number of healing spells, the strength of which depends on how much energy she is willing to give for it. The most powerful of hers can recover her by more than half, but she also has access to some spells that can prevent death blows from outright killing her. In addition when she does heal herself she cancels any permanent effects or hexes that hamper her sensory, any burning effects, crushing her spirit, etc. But like anything else all of her healing spells require some energy.<p>

If that weren't enough, her usual means of defense is to simply phase out of reality at will, represented by being extremely difficult to hit. Even attacks that appear to have struck just go straight through her. She is also extremely difficult to attack in general as she side-steps and accurately predict where she can move to avoid attacks.

== X-FACTORS ==  
>Accuracy: 80100 – Despite minimal training, many attacks that Reimu possesses of herself are homing projectiles except in basic or special circumstances, throwing thousands of projectiles into them every minute. Other than these, almost every attack is homing.

Combat: 44/100 – It should be noted that while Reimu does not normally utilize close combat very much at all, she has fought a number of highly experienced swordsmen and martial artists.

Physicality: 10/100 – While she shows the ability to jump high, kick hard and inflict some damage with her Gohei Staff, this is clearly not her strong point.

Damage Intake: 45/100 – While only human, and prefers to dodge her opponent's attacks, she can take quite a bit of spiritual energy damage (if not being absolutely immune to them) as well as magical bolts. She can also survive an opponent's environmental manipulation. She also has a number of healing spells at her disposal. She also has a 5% resistance to all magical attacks.  
>Damage Resistance: 75100 – Reimu possesses a huge variety of barriers to help avoid attacks and can go Final Fantasy mode to make her near immune to damage. In addition she is highly resistant to fire and heat based attacks. If that weren't enough, she constantly shifts and phases out of reality, making a successful physical strike on her extremely difficult.

Stealth: 40/100  
>Sensory: 79100 – Reimu is an extremely perceptive person and is capable of seeing through a degree of illusions.

Initiative: 50/100  
>Stamina: 90100 – Reimu once maintained the summon of the Sumiyoshi Gods for twelve days straight.

Raw Speed: 49/100  
>Reflexes: 82100 – It should be noted that one of her opponents Youmu Konpaku can close a distance with a sword slash as one of her spell cards by covering 200 yojana in a single slash. This is probably one of the main inspirational sources for the mystical speeds the character from Touhou Project move, because that's roughly a fourth of the speed of light, with some of her sword slashes clocking at mach 70.  
>Finesse: 78100

Energy Potential: 76/100 – Reimu possesses a great deal of energy, rarely running out even if she spams some of her best attacks. The downside is that she often chooses not use every power all at once, limited to one type at a time (defensive barrier, certain offensive spell cards, and an enhancement).

Adaptive Creativity: 55/100  
>Intelligence: 53100 – She has a lot of knowledge about fighting spirits and about the magical arts but little in the way of the sciences or technology.

Tactics: 57/100  
>Intuition: 79100 – Reimu possesses an extremely excessive ability to predict and dodge her opponents' tactical moves by judging their intentions as evident in all of her adventures by nature. This is probably her best quality.

Discipline: 40/100 – Reimu has very little Discipline, being extremely lazy.

Experience: 54/100 – Normally given her small lifetime she'd score very little, but in that short time frame she has beaten a huge variety of powerful enemies.

Training: 30/100 – Laziness with training brings her down a lot as she does not always see the benefit or reward in hard effort.

Audacity: 88/100 – Does not show fear in any of her battles or much emotion at all.  
>Intimidation: 20100  
>Psychological Warfare: 69100 – She often attempts to settle ongoing disputes that threaten the world, having once talked down an entire invading army of vampires. In fact it is stated that one of her greatest traits is persuasion.

Strength of Mind: 82/100 – Reimu constantly faces opponents who shatter and misdirect the knowable world around them. She can perceive existence quite differently from most humans and thus is able to completely seem them. Other opponents can read the minds of others as well as their intentions, and Reimu is still a mystery.

Killer Instinct: 50/100 – While she prefers to settle arguments and debate as a final resolution, she has violent tendencies, fighting and capturing people first and asking questions later.  
>Psychology: 68100 – She views all creatures, both magical and not, with the same contempt, which might make her appear selfish when she's really just disinterested. She imposes fairness towards weaker creatures on the stronger.  
>Inner Torment: 10100  
>Corruption: 20100

== STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES ==  
>Reimu is particularly specialized in overpowering magical enemies such as witches and especially those of ethereal (spiritual) nature such as rogue angels, demons. She knows and constantly "cleanses" her shrine to route all impure evil spirits (or purify them), and bless good-natured ones. She possesses a large range of knowledge about the spiritual realms and how to combat and interact with them.<p>

Most of her attacks are light-energy based meaning characters like Jackie Estacado would suffer severely from fighting against her.

She also has astonishing stamina, going on large adventures that involve frequent combat against terrible creatures and returning home unfazed in time for tea. When motivated and fully in a fight, she is a force of nature that even spirits, gods, and demons fear to face.

However, she is lazy and dislikes training. Reimu only tends to be motivated when there is actual action to partake in, lets things come to her, and is generally a reactionary force. But when it comes to any specific incidents that interfere with her life or the life other humans, her laziness seems to vanish and she becomes very diligent at finding the source. Though the disruptions in her life seem trivial and mundane, but spark a fire for her anger.

For pre-battle, Reimu has her friend Marisa Kirisame, a hard working and high-level human magician. She spends unhealthy amounts of time researching magic and loves to borrow things without returning them. This includes spell cards and powers. She is also a powerful fighter in her own right, capable of sparring her friend to prepare her for the oncoming fight.

1. Of the other contestants shown, which do you see the Doctor prevailing over?

2. What is your overall ranking for power levels in this tournament?


	17. TOM UPDATE: THE FARSEER

Hello there! Another week, and a busy one at that. I am about 2000 words into my next update so never fear that should be coming along sometime. In the meantime for this next update I am going to describe a couple of the new x-factors (who a friend came up with) as well as show off the Farseer of Ulthwe's profile.

Now my friend came up with a couple of other ideas such as "Mass Potential " and "Leadership" but I am just not feeling they would be wise to include (I don't have a grasp of Mass Potential real well, and Leadership would probably only matter in Lich King vs. Jackie as its an army trait).

As Such three have been added  
>X-FACTOR CHANGES:<br>= MAX RANGE  
>Max Range represents the limitation of the power of the Sensory levels, weapon tracking, or the ability to spot something off in the distance and focus on it. If the upper limits are not known, just list the known highest range. This can also account for their weapon, but only in correlation to their Sensory. If someone were to pick up Kerrigan's sniper rifle, and their eyesight is already greater than it or they refuse to use it, then the max wouldn't change. In terms of maximum reach or the ability to throw something and get a chance to hit. Any human-sized target beyond this max range is practically impossible to even hit or reasonably detect someone.<br>A score of 1 means the character cannot hit, reach, or speak to anything beyond arm's length. 100 represent the span and stretch of the galaxy or practically the universe/infinite. (If you can spot and track someone on the other side of the galaxy or you have a weapon that can hit them, you have reached the fullest, reasonable, and necessary potential!). As with several other X-Factors, the rate increases as the number goes up. This can also give a pretty good idea how their speed can increase this and how far they can go with their energy levels.  
>Max Range is also, remember, the absolute possible max, deteriorating as the distance increases. So this isn't where a character will most likely achieve perfect hits every time, only be capable of just spotting their target.<br>Innocent Puppy: 4/100  
>Average Human: 15100 (with a basketball or other throwing object)  
>US Marine: 32100 (marksman with M14)  
>Alucard: 38100  
>Sarah Kerrigan: 43100  
>F-35 Fighter: 50100  
>Length of Planet Earth: 70100  
>Superman: 82100  
>Portal Master: 90100

= WILLPOWER (Stimulant)  
>This will be compared, in many respects (not all) to Psychological Warfare score, which might change in some profiles after this. Essentially, this represents how much the character is willing to continue to go despite pressure. How far are they willing to push and keep going before giving up and give in to their opponent or surrender. A score of 1 means the character is incapable of standing up to anything or anyone and will always yield to even the tiniest bug. Willpower 100 means their will cannot ever be broken, and physical KO or death is the only, absolute way to stop them. In addition, in some lore and characterization, willpower can also mean the difference between stopping a power altogether and the ability to bring things into existence or 'will' them to happen.<br>Innocent Puppy: 10/100  
>Average Human: 35100  
>US Marine: 44100  
>Aang: 40100  
>Superman: 69100  
>Portal Master: 75100  
>Avatar State: 85100  
>Doomsday: 98100

= RESTRAINT (Stimulant)  
>This represents how disciplined is the character at withholding their power. It will also represent how well they can keep their calm and cool under pressure. One represents a character who, under no circumstances, will ever stop going after what they are planning or doing, but to an animalistic sort of reaction. There are also characters that have trouble holding their anger or past emotions, and they will score lower. However, those with the highest of restraint will also likely get themselves killed, tricked, or ambushed as they do not immediately release their full potential at the onset of battle. This also represents how well a character can guide themselves to stick to and follow a plan.<br>100 represents a character who will not let any emotions or any attacks disturb them, but then again, they will never ever unleash their full potential, regardless. Once you reach the 80 area, you start to see that they rarely unleash everything they can to achieve victory and stay alive, and 70 is someone who will do it when they feel their lives or someone else is threatened too badly.  
>Doomsday: 3100  
>Galen Marek: 28100  
>Alex Mercer: 41100  
>Average Human: 50100  
>Alucard: 59100  
>Goku: 65100  
>Aang: 78100  
>Portal Master: 60100  
>Doctor Who: 80100  
>Superman: 88100

And now for Eldrad's profile:

= FARSEER ELDRAD ULTHRAN = =  
>NAME: Eldrad Ulthran<br>AGE: 10,000 years +  
>WEIGHT: 170 lbs?<br>HEIGHT: 6'5"  
>GRADE: Level 6.6 Immortal<br>CLASS: Chief Farseer of Ulthwé

BIO:  
>Eldrad Ulthran comes from the Warhammer 40k franchise as a powerful, sci-fi psychic wizard. He has fought the likes of demons that obey different laws of physics, predicted the future thousands of years ahead of time, and can walk across battlefields without missing a step in dodging explosions, bullets, fire, and fragments having predicted where they might land—subconsciously! He wears light armor that grants him encompassing psychic wards to incoming blows. Vortexes that rip apart holes in reality, nuclear explosives, tank-melting lasers, there's almost nothing his armor isn't capable of stopping. On top of that, he has a mighty set of equipment that enhances his psychic potential and dangerously hinders the ability of others to cast psychic attacks.<p>

LONG RANGE: Mind War, Psychic Shriek  
>Range: Basic Line-of-sight | Type: Innate | Effect: Mind Rape<br>Mind War pits the endless, crushing willpower of the Farseer against that of his foe. Any mere mortal would have his brain explode. Those with a stronger will might suffer permanent brain damage to render their use in battle ineffective. Though apparently, multiple or very complex brains help in defense.

But at a shorter distance of just under 100 meters, Eldrad can focus his power into a Psychic Shriek, a significantly more potent version of Mind War. By focusing a short-ranged blast of psychic shrieks that overwhelms and melts the minds of those in front of him, capable of overrunning and dissolving eighteen minds at once! While the toughest of opponents can stand up to it and live (such as Abbadon the Despoiler) it will inflict a great deal of wounds regardless.

MID RANGE: Eldritch Storm, Hallucination  
>Range: About Assault Rifle | Type: Innate | Effect: Vortex (Thrashing winds)<br>Eldritch Storm has about the range of an assault rifle and can harm the caster if redirected or used too close. It can blow full-sized tanks about, possibly capable of wrecking it (though not common), and good at blowing opponents off course or into objects. Usually just upsets the center of gravity in objects, but can do much harm to unarmored foes and heavy objects.

Range: 100s meters | Type: Innate | Effect: Various  
>As for Hallucination, this actually alters the foe's perception of reality around them, destroying their senses and is not actually an attack on their mind. There are three main uses, each of which is equally random. One is when the user thinks there is something crawling around in his skin or armor, or that there is something stopping them from moving without extreme discomfort. It sends them into a panic as they attempt to stop or figure the cause. Second is when the target(s) in question lose all sense of urgency and enter some state of euphoria, described often as staring endlessly into space, allowing anything and everything to strike and move them. Third has the target(s) attack himself or each other in belief that something is working against them, maybe their hand is trying to choke themselves or allies just start turning on each other. The end-effect is a direct attack of the target upon himself with his currently-used combat weapon or power.<p>

SHORT RANGE: Shuriken Pistol, Staff of Ulthamar  
>Type: Solid-slug | Range: Pistol | Effect: Monofilament razor cuts<br>ROF: 100's/min | Ammo Cap: Unknown (thousands?), at least 1 magazine  
>A Shuriken pistol is a humble weapon that fires monofilament-sharp razor discs (smaller than most bullets) at extremely high speeds. An energy impulse shaves a solid plasti-crystal material stored in the magazine and sends them into a hailstorm. Difficult to handle as a weapon but in the hands of a psychically attuned Eldar, a short burst can easily slice heads off. The tiny nature of the ammunition allows it to slip into small cracks and weaknesses in armor.<p>

Two-Handed Staff | Material: "Purest" Wraithbone | Type: Blunt/piercing

The baroque and priceless force staff of Eldrad is more than just a mere symbol of his office, but an ancient and powerful weapon older than even Eldrad himself. Made of the purest Wraithbone (a nearly indestructible substance), it contains the soul stones of the first Seer Council of Ulthwe. Each craftsworld holds a infinity circuit: a complex wraithbone endoskeleton that houses the spirits of the Dead Eldar of that craftsworld. To the weak of mind the constant babble of a thousand voices would erode all insanity, to the Eldrad it is a psychic reservoir.

The Staff of Ulthamar allows Eldrad to channel more psychic energies than normally possible, acting as a conduit. When he isn't in combat, he is capable of casting a third power in a short time, almost simultaneously with two others. In combat, he focuses the energies at destroying those around him. Upon striking an opponent, it is easily capable of destroying a portion of the very physical essence of the target through raw psychic might. Such a weapon ignores physical armor of all kinds.

Wrathbone is one of the strongest substances in 40k, stronger then admnatium even. In the unlikely event the substance is able to be harmed it will slowly repair itself to the point of full recover. It is also naturally conductive to psychic energy, boosting his output in addition to all that was said above.  
>SPECIAL 1: Psychic Maledictions<br>Range: Various | Type: Innate | Effect: Hex  
>Runes of Warding passively allow Eldrad to throw up a wave of mental static with his psychic power around his opponents that makes casting such power more difficult. The range of this is exactly unknown, but seems to cover at least a few miles.<p>

Dominate allows Eldrad to reach into his foe's mind and trammel the target's very soul and crush his willpower. Within a range of a few hundred meters, he can use this and requires no sight to them, and it will reduce the target's Willpower by several points, causing them to rethink each step and major action, doubting themselves at every moment. If they break down, they will stop moving and attacking, reacting only to a direct, physical confrontation.

Terrify is a more intense form of Dominate, and Eldrad ceaselessly attacks his target with images of his worst nightmares and imagined fears. When successful, it will lower the target's Audacity score significantly (to below 60) to make them fearful of their surroundings and especially to Eldrad himself. Worse, if the target has a special resistance or power that makes them immune to such nonsense, if Eldrad has the will to do it, with Terrify he will remove that advantage.

Doom: Using his ability to foresee the future, Eldrad can focus his psychic energies to the immediate future. Doom allows him to determine actions that best direct him to an event that destroys his foe. This is best explained by using psychic influences on the surrounding environment or even illusions, to alter the butterfly effect to best bring about their demise when they are attacked.

Puppet Master allows Eldrad to momentarily take control of a target instead of allowing him to shoot at a target. To those within a couple hundred meters, he can cause the target to randomly use one of their own weapons on someone or something nearby and his choosing. Most often this is going to take form of a ranged weapon (as it is more point-shoot rather than complex combat movements).

SPECIAL 2: Psychic Blessings  
>Type: Innate | Effect: Augment<br>In the world of 40k, Blessings are powers that do not specifically bring harm to the opponents, but are augments in nature, empowering the caster or those around him with strength and enhanced ability to better defeat the foe.

Divination is one of Eldrad's main trump cards and represents strategically what he is best known for throughout the galaxy. Able to perceive and twist around the plots and plans of his enemies, Eldrad is able to better direct and prepare himself and his forces to reposition in such a way as to most hinder his opponent's plans. (Note, this is a passive power and requires no amount of extra energy.) The greater the plans, the greater the possibility they will fail or be known to Eldrad.

Foreboding is a quick psychic power that allows Eldrad to use his foresight to become hyper-sensitive to an oncoming charge, and thus draw ranged weapons to bear on them as they move in before reacting. It turns a quick-draw into an accurately-timed and well-placed shot at a short distance rather than throw off his aim.

Perfect Timing allows Eldrad to realize the exact timing of when a foe will be moving from around a piece of cover, literally placing a shot in their pathway the moment they move. The effect essentially removes the effectiveness of cover and difficult hiding places. They are also known to use this move on teleporting foes, ordering squads of men to open fire on an open stretch of land just seconds before their enemy appears. The very first bullet connects with the unfortunate foe just as he phases himself in.

Precognition is extreme foresight, seemingly enhancing Eldrad's ability to attack altogether while avoiding the attacks of others at the same time. In a battle scenario, it doubles his chances of hitting a foe at range (already in his Accuracy), close combat, and ability to avoid taking damage. For the Eldar Farseers, this is such an extreme that they can walk through a drizzling rain and not get wet. Its use is nearly a constant and the effects are reflected in his X-Factors.

When cast, Scrier's Gaze gives the user a full, bird's-eye-view of the battlefield around him, allowing Eldrad to foresee and get a good look into his surroundings without even moving.

With Mental Fortitude, Eldrad raises his personal outlook on safety and will to fight by significant amounts to the point nothing fazes him. Consider his Willpower score to rise to 88, Audacity to 90.

*== DEFENSES ==  
>Rune Armor for Eldrad consists of a Wraithbone breastplate that provides very light physical protection to Eldrad. But it's power comes from give off an encompassing psychic energy of will and might around the wearer that creates an force field that in most instances is unbreakable .The armor that Eldrad wears is exceedingly even more powerful than most others. This field of psychic energy even protects him from psychic harm and attacks on his mind (as if his mind isn't powerful enough as it is!). It essentially activates when danger is perceived coming towards Eldrad. A boulder that should have surely crushed him simply lands next to him for no explained or foreseeable reason; blades that should slice through his head miss or are deflected by mystical energies. Bullets seem to just wiz and zip by him as if the attacker is a poor shot. That said it is possible to break through with effort should an attack connect, as Abbaddon the Despoiler's Talons of Horus succeeded in doing (which, to be fair, is an ancient and evil artifact weapon similar to Frostmourne).<p>

If this were not enough, Eldrad is able to further reduce damage imposed on him by being able to walk and move in such a way that missing is inevitable, bending, twisting, or utilizing the butterfly effect to throw off his attacker's aim; maybe a gust of wind or spat of dirt lands in their eye at the precise moment, or he happens to walk behind ample enough cover when the shot is fired.

The more dedicated and stronger the attack is, the harder it misses as Eldrad predicts the most possible futures and scenarios, planning accurately for multiple failures. The vast majority of the time only an endless, vicious barrage of assaults or a massive area wide attack can hit him (exceptions do exist, like the time where Fulgrim nearly cleaved him in two were it not for his friend's intervention). When coupled with Precognition, it prevents roughly 89% of successful attacks from harming Eldrad.

Another weakness is that psychic powers are specifically channeled through the will of the user, and can, with a stroke of luck and mindful will, be warded off. Should the ailing effects of a psychic power be targeted on a defender, they have a 1 in 6 chance of warding off the effect. By the same token however, Eldrad as a powerful psyker is able to ward off mentally and willpower-based attacks on his own at greater ease. This represents him channeling such willpower into a dominating force itself with the Warp.

He can also cast Invisibility, another form of attack on the minds against those nearby. The exact location and ability to hit Eldrad with any surety is warded off, as his image and form seem to blend with his surroundings. Even those who can see him and charge will have no way of telling what stance he takes or how he is moving. It makes combat itself extremely difficult as the attackers' senses cannot figure or directly place blows on a target they are unsure of his location, form, or combat stance. It increases Eldrad's Stealth to 65, while decreasing his target's Combat level by nearly half (to a minimum of 30).

*== X FACTORS ==  
>Max Range: 77100 – Eldrad is capable of causing planet-wide (and with time eventually, galactic) butterfly effects to cause the battlefield to turn in his favor at the most opportune of times. Eldar Farseers in general seem to do random or odd gestures, movements, or commands that seem to have little to do with the present, but because they see fourth-dimensionally, the effects become clear within moments, minutes, or even years.

Accuracy: 82/100

Combat: 65/100 – Eldrad is able to predict the future as such to run his enemies through with his blade, using their movement against them. He is also able to dodge their blows and move with the grace of a god, though his speed is still somewhat limited, he still knows the best and most effective ways to use every inch of movement to the best possible advantage.

Physicality: 6/100  
>Damage Intake: 15100

Damage Resistance: 82/100– Thanks to his defensive foresight, crystallizing body, and encompassing psychic Force field surrounding him, Eldrad is notably extremely hard to kill. The usual only way to kill him is a lucky, body-vaporizing or body-snapping blow.

Stealth: 45/100  
>*Sensory: 83100 – As a psyker, Eldrad is capable of detecting the very presence of life forms in the vicinity, and he has lots of experience with extra-dimensional enemies that disturb the natural world, not even following the laws of physics. Added with precognition to predict the future, it is nearly impossible to sneak up on Eldrad.  
>Stamina: 70100  
>Finesse: 81100  
>Energy Potential: 50100 – Eldrad score surprisingly low because his exceptional powers that he uses require trained focus in order not to turn his mind into a portal for demons and can only utilize three specific powers at once (though he can switch these three around mid-battle).  
>Raw Speed: 18100  
>Reflexes: 88100

Initiative: 37/100  
>Adaptive Creativity: 65100  
>Intelligence: 78100  
>Tactics: 80100  
>Intuition: 94100

Experience: 80/100  
>Training: 66100

Discipline: 90/100 – Eldrad scores exceptionally high as he sticks to what is taught to avoid corruption, more so on his Craftworld home than others since the rumor of Chaos taint floats about. He also always keeps a calm head in battle (but when you can predict the future as he can, wouldn't you?)

Willpower: 75/100 : His willpower is strong enough to where he is essentially willing himself not to age.  
>Audacity: 68100  
>Intimidation: 40100 – Eldrad will always forewarn an opponent when he can about what he can do should they try and fight him, but an elder man in bright robes looking very old isn't entirely intimidating. Only when he starts casting illusions and playing with the enemy's mind do they understand.

Psychological Warfare: 61/100 – Most of Eldrad's victories come from manipulation of the environment and killing the enemy's willingness to fight rather than waste Eldar lives in a brutal struggle of attrition. But he still utilizes Force and battle as a means to that end.  
>Strength of Mind: 90100 – He can read your mind, predict the future, and has dueled with Mind War hundreds of times, causing others' minds to blow up. He knows how this works (and his defensive wards also help protect his mind in turn).  
>Killer Instinct: 78100 – While Eldrad would prefer not to destroy in keeping the galaxy together by events by a hair, he knows that death is the only persuasion for most foes.  
>Psychology: 87100  
>Inner Torment: 25100 – Eldrad has only seen his race fall into deeper extinction and decline, but does see a glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel.  
>Corruption: 40100  
>Restraint: 38100 – Eldrad rarely intervenes or fights unless he intends to release the fullest of what he is capable of. The fate of the galaxy often rests in his moment-by-moment actions. But by the same token, Eldrad is a difficult character to push to anger or other forms of extreme emotion simply by his natural lack of empathy.

== STRENGTHS/WEAKNESSES ==

For Pre-battle Eldrad brings with him his immense experience, farsight (which can be used to forsee exactly what his foes are planning to almost a 85 percent accuracy) and own intelligence. In addition he can consult the Seer Council of Ulthwe for further guidance.

The greatest weakness for Eldrad is that he cannot have any more than three powers running in effect at once. Though his extreme wisdom and foretelling are nearly a constant, he can often best pick which ones would be the most useful to him.

Second, may of Eldrad's powers have a chance to backfire on him. As his psychically-linked mind, he carefully opens a portal into the Warp to gather some of its energies to create the powerful affects he desires. However daemons lurking in it are always looking for ways into the world and often use the minds of psykers to do so. Though Eldrad has tripled his defenses in comparison to most, (his Ghosthelm for example helps protect him even further than many other defenses), the possibility is still present.

That said, it will only happen 44 out of 1,000 times in which a single power casting will fail, and only 6 out of 1,000 times will a demon actually conduct any harm at all.

As Eldrad is an exceedingly ancient Eldar practicing the psychic arts, his body is slowly crystallizing. Most Farseers eventually succumb to becoming the full likeness of a statue, their soul being safely absorbed into the planet-sized home Craftworld itself and into its Infinity Matrix. This means he practically wills his continued biological existence as well as movement, though subconsciously. (When your muscles become inactive crystal, it's kinda hard to move them!). He is also exceedingly difficult to plan against, seeing as he forsees most things coming before his opponent can conceive of them . Most of the time this means the greater and more precise the plan is, the greater it will fail . Randomness and multiple layered planning can somewhat lessen the problem, but only to a degree.

So instead, he must telepathically move his body parts. Combined with a near-apathetic mind that cares little for registering the physical and danger around him, this makes him slower than most Eldar but still able to react in combat faster than most beings. However, the crystallization and will to continue existence makes him almost as physically tough as a Space Marine without armor. Thanks to his total equipment and abilities, he is exceptional at facing others with magical abilities.

Also, the ability to capture or attack his soul are nearly impossible, as he carries with him a way stone. When he dies, it will change into a spirit stone, safely containing and housing his soul and essence from anyone else. It would require a Physicality of at least the high 40s to crush it or possessing a massively powerful enough magical weapon or spell , and to do so before Eldrad dies is to make him fight as hard as he possibly could or ever intended to.

With that said here are some questions for you guys!

1. What do you think of the new x-factors? Are there any others that you can think of that need to be added?

2. How do you think Eldrad would fair up against the other contestants? Particularly there seems to be a long running rivalry on the forums between Eldrad and the Doctor (Eldrad usually wins that) , Aizen and Arthas (Arthas barely came out victorious last poll).


	18. Alternate History: Alucard vs Palpatine

*First this battle was done mostly by me with some spectacular edits from a friend. Second this comes from Redemption Rounds for the Facebook groups, which are rounds set up to give the losers a second chance (for Alucard and Palpatine both lost in the FB version, even if they didn't lose here yet). I can introduce this for my version of the tournament if there is enough demand. Third homework is a ***** however I have finished several projects that aren't due for months, and I am getting my bearings back. Hopefully we can seee more updates soon but for now I leave you with this:

In a flash the scenery changed, from a golden throne room to something far more insidious as Alucard landed face first into a pool of blood. Instinctively he sucked it in causing unpleasant yet delectable memories to surge forth, completely fulfilling his desire for knowledge of this place (and then some). Visions of utmost despair, visions of absolute terror, visions of torture more intricate and horrifying then even the man once known as "The Impaler" could have ever previously imagined. He grinned to himself now; what better place to have two of the greatest monsters of this tournament face each other than in the twisted Dark City of this decadent space race. Then Alucard frowned briefly as he tried to remember if said evil space race had one of its members in this tournament.

It was of no consequence at the moment; he could always make that individual pay after the fight. In the meantime he was going to have fun with that galactic tyrant, a monster beyond even Alucard. He was a murderer of millions pitted against a butcher of billions—and Alucard quite liked the odds against him, as well as the ironic realization that he was the "good guy" in all of this. With the exception of the fight with that Tyrant of the Frozen North it would most certainly be the last time Alucard could make that claim—something that he was perfectly fine with.

Pulling himself up he journeyed through the dark catacombs of this place, sniffing the air briefly to determine he was miles underground and then proceeded to marvel at the twisted horrors. Some of them were still alive, their eyes pleading for release from their tormented and often hideously mutated bodies. Alucard only stared dispassionately back at them, gazing at the dozens of needles, all of different shapes and sizes, sticking out of a 20 year old man's body. Another woman was huge, inflated up to gigantic proportions like a balloon about to burst. An Ork and a giant space insect lookalike were grafted together; the heads of both still alive and trying desperately to plunge their teeth into the other were it not for the glass plate between. Both slammed their heads into it simultaneously, each trying to break it to shower glass upon the other. The single human arm structured onto the chest (how these vile beings who ran the torture chambers managed to combine three different species, Alucard did not know) fruitlessly flopped about in dire confusion as two different nervous systems sent it conflicting orders.

That was the least of what Alucard saw in the Dark City of Commorragh, with the majority being so sick that it moved even Alucard into feeling the slightest bit of pity for the poor unfortunate souls suffering under these cruel and pointless experiments. The full depravity of the Dark Eldar shall not be described here, nor in any other text, for few authors could stomach writing out the details. Here was a realm of true monsters, making even Alucard feel uncomfortable as he never considered that one could surpass himself. Yet at the same time he felt it beautiful, the true art form of the most depraved and cruel of monsters. Oh how he longed to meet the Artists, and craft his own Masterpiece from their screaming and terrified bodies! Unfortunately the entire place was deserted of the Torturers' presence, with only—most—of the prisoners left.

He looked up and noticed that the ceiling of this main lab was dozens of floors above, and he could feel that this complex extended whole miles down below. He hadn't explored a fraction of this depraved place, he thought, before a strange sound interrupted him. The noise, like a strange buzzing razor rotating back and forth, was unfamiliar to Alucard who was too absorbed into the untold horrors surrounding him to initially care. The Blade that sliced through his neck jarred his memory and the hard bounce as his head met the floor punished him for getting distracted so easily. Still the pain reminded Alucard what it was like to feel again, and for that he smiled.

From his vantage point on the ground the Head of Alucard turned to sneer at the oncoming Sith Lord, who was looking at the horrors around him not with fear or horror as a true man should but with undisguised glee, like the kind of a child being given long sought ice cream.

"Huh. I had politer introductions but I suppose that's the best I can expect from a 'man' such as yourself."

Palpatine's twisted maw widened into a Cheshire smile; which would have creeped out many. Alucard just took it as another sign of the Old Man's depravity. He had always envied the elderly for marching onwards to death when he himself could not; but this man was a different story. His face bore all the cruelty he had committed throughout his long tyranny, all the failed experiments to extend his life. It sickened Alucard to no end. Reading and hearing about something so monstrously evil—and experiencing it in person were two very different things.

"Why waste the time, when you have millions of more lives inside of you? I won't deny that I savor your presence, the hate that you feel for me and how badly you want to kill me. It invigorates me just as their pain-" He paused here to stroke the arm of a unfortunate prisoner strapped into a stretcher, whose eyes' widened with further pain as he drained some of his life essence, "is truly delicious." His eyes glimmered to hear in the captive's anguish. "I did not believe in that foolish concept of Heaven until now."

Contempt for humans came rarely to Alucard, but when it did it came in spades. And right now he had more respect for that Human virus or even that traitor Walter then the little shit that stood before him.

"You know, I was planning on letting you chop me up for a couple of rounds to give you the impression that you actually have a chance against me. Can't have that now, since you are one of the few who it is not even worth giving false hope to. No, you're the only human I have met who can make someone like me _look_ human—and that sickens me."

Faster than the average eye could perceive he wrenched the Tommy gun free from his jacket and opened fire at ten yards. With nearly the same speed Palpatine Force pulled the stretcher and its occupant towards him, using it as a makeshift shield even as Alucard's head began to reform on his body. The incendiary rounds tore through the unfortunate prisoner as Alucard gritted his teeth in disgust at the act, not because he cared for the prisoner's life but because it was unbecoming behavior of a true man. Surprisingly as the prisoner was riddled with bullets he did not cry out in curses or pain but rather a desperate, longing "Thank you"(which came out pretty coherent for a man getting riddled with bullets).

Palpatine Force pushed the gurney forward, forcing Alucard to side step. This was just as the Sith Lord planned, as he grabbed a hold of Alucard now with his telekinesis and slammed him headfirst into the ceiling at nearly 500 miles per hour. Predictably his head popped like a grape, yet that did not stop him from continually firing, thanks in part due to the fact that the ammo never ran low for some reason.

This forced Palpatine to act by putting up a Static Barrier in defense, which was more than sufficient as the bullets glanced harmlessly off the barrier of electrical energy, allowing Palpatine to attempt to Force pull the Tommy from Alucard's grasp. Unfortunately Alucard did not let go and only tightened his grip, his strength enough to fight the pull of the Force—at least initially. The No-Life King gnashed his teeth together as Palpatine added more pressure and ripped his arm directly from its socket. Chucking to himself now the Sith Lord cast it into a nearby furnace, using pyrokinesis to set it ablaze. Flesh and gun burned. Cartilages went off as Palpatine taunted his foe.

"Is this the best the No-Life King can do? A couple of antiquities and the ability to take phenomenal amounts of punishment? I confess myself disappointed."

Before Alucard could respond with his rapidly reforming head Palpatine used Force drain to draw more power to himself from the tortured and mute prisoners around them. He chuckled. "Three million souls may give you tremendous power but even that pales in comparison to what is offered by the Dark Side. It is with it that…"

"Oh shut up. Your monologue is really starting to annoy me so how about we skip to the ending? The part of the story where I do what the wizard should have done."

His Caskull materialized in his hand faster than the Sith Lord could blink, and Alucard delighted in the fact that the Sith Lord had genuine surprise—a tiny flare of fear. Small as it was, it was the final proof he needed that Palpatine was not worthy to kill him, for a true man would not fear death but boldly embrace it when it inevitably comes. Alucard aimed at Palpatine, pressed down on the trigger and—proceeded to turn and fire in all directions. Such was the vampire's accuracy that each bullet was a kill, each tortured prisoner released into the afterlife. It was a scorched earth policy and one that would have been effective…

Had not Palpatine, angry that his cattle were being destroyed, rammed him with the static barrier. The Force lightning charred his flesh and caused him agony as Dark Side energy flowed through him. However Alucard did not cry out, for this kind of pain was lackluster compared to what had been inflicted upon him already in his long life.

The collision sent him flying into the wall, giving it his imprint. As Palpatine moved forward to smash him between the wall and his shield Alucard pulled out Jackal and opened fire point blank upon Palpatine.

The bullet collided into the barrier with such strength that it visibly pushed Palpatine back and actually put a dent into his barrier, like glass after being hit by a rock that somehow didn't break it. Alucard smirked, pulling back the trigger for a final round that would break the shield—just as Palpatine Forced pulled the now weakened wall section down on top of him. The aged emperor then leapt into the fray to try and finish his opponent off (or at least destroy his two primary weapons), lifting up the rubble and finding nothing.

"Did you forget that I could teleport, or turn intangible? I guess you haven't foreseen everything."

Palpatine turned just in time to dissolve a bullet with his lightsaber. Another tore through the skin of his shoulder. He fired another round and another as the Sith Lord was Forced to reapply his static shield. The bullets of the Caskull clanked and clamored off of it, giving Palpatine the time he needed to charge up an almighty blast of Force lightning.

Such was his innate strength in wielding the Dark Side that when the purple lightning hit it utterly charred Alucard's body. Not giving an inch Palpatine Force pulled both pistols (and the arms attached to them) out of their sockets and blasted him with a ball of Kinite. Alucard exploded into a mess of blood and gore, and to most people or monsters, even powerful regenerators, that would have been the end of their career.

Not to Alucard who just laughed telepathically at his own (temporary) annihilation. From a speck of blood on that landed vertically on the support beam he regenerated his body rapidly. Alucard was a true vampire and above such trivial things as gravity so he did not fall, even though he was three stories up. Palpatine, who had enhanced his senses with the Force, noticed him just as he fully regenerated.

Before Palpatine could toss him down with telekinesis, Alucard surprised him by clapping.

"Ha, ha, ha this tournament is never-ending in its lists of amusement and though you aren't as challenging as Mercer,"(Alucard took pleasure at how Palpatine bristled under this) "you truly are a formidable opponent. It's obvious that my current power…"

Palpatine interrupted this by taking out his lightsaber and doing about 180 turn, slashing in half Alucard's arm that had been previously trying to sneak up on Palpatine. In one swing the arm and the gun it was holding (Caskull) was slashed vertically in twain. Of course this only caused Alucard to laugh harder, drawing the Sith's attention back to him.

"Your farsight is fantastic! It is obvious that it terms of powers you outclass even Mercer now, and are well beyond my current form."

The tattoo on Alucard's left arm lit up in a blood red display as Alucard moved it towards his face and chanted.

"Releasing control art restrictions level 3-2-1. Approval of situation A recognized, commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

Before Palpatine, a thousand red eyes open in the shadows and Alucard's body seems to fuse into the darkness as if soaking up the void. Maggots fell from his mouth and proceeded to crawl on the floor, followed by entire body parts. His red trench coat vanishes, leaving him clad in a black leather straight jacket and gloves.

What had been suppressed before now showed on the outside, as Palpatine was truly scared of the monster before him. Yet he continued to steel himself, as he has foreseen Alucard pulling card and had prepared some solution…

"Now Sith Lord—experience the power of a True Vampire!"

He flicks his wrist and a bundle of organic shadow collides into the floor. It started rapidly growing and growing until it formed the mighty beast Baskerville, who lorded over Palpatine menacingly at nearly 3 times his height. It charged the Dark Lord of the Sith, seeking to devour him whole. Instead of showing fear however Palpatine just smirked.

"You are not the only with a pet monster at your disposal, Alucard."

Just as Baskerville was about to get in striking distance, a Chrysalide Rancor smashed its mutilated, corrupted fingers into the dog's back, having emerged from its hiding place at its master's telepathic call. Though stunned for a second Baskerville bit back, literally, into the other monster's leg, causing Palpatine's beast to howl in pain and use its superior bulk (though they were both of the same height) to smash Baskerville into a nearby wall.

Chrysalide charged towards its fallen foe and for a while the gnashing of teeth, howls of rage and swipes of the claw echoed around the walls of the complex. Superior strength met superior speed, claws met fang as the two demonic creatures brawled it out. After a few seconds of faint interest neither Alucard nor Palpatine paid them anymore attention, as they both turned to face each other.

With a gesture Palpatine tossed Alucard down from his vantage point into a nearby table and then quickly sent every kind of needle in sight towards his prone body. Some were empty while others contained a foul liquid that made even Alucard groan in pain.

While he was doing this he turned towards that odd creature with one hand and two different racial heads (an experiment that Palpatine desperately wanted to try!) and corrupted it, bending it to his will effortlessly. The beasts in one body gave up trying to kill each other, and now unified behind one thought process the hand they both shared removed the barrier connecting the heads, and tackled Alucard. Such was their combined strength that they could actually wrestle with him, weakened as he was by the various needles and drugs poured into him (which were designed to affect even the dead!).

Palpatine fed off of this like a leech on blood (though the simile could equally apply to vampires!). With Force drain he sucked up incredible amounts of power, more than he had from any single man before. For though Alucard's body was one vessel it acted as a conduit to millions of souls, and through that Palpatine spent his entire planning stage refining the technique. He could now drain far more than just Alucard's soul at once.

The monster on top of Alucard burst into gore as the vampire found Jackal and destroyed the creature with a point blank single shot. He then flipped himself off the table and back flipped through the air, firing theJackal as he glided along. Palpatine knew better then to risk blocking the volley of shots with his lightsaber and ducked out of the way using foresight enhanced Force reflexes giving him more than enough time.

"Is this the best the Tyrant of the Galaxy can do? Hiding behind gurneys afraid of your own death? You contemptuous thing, you really are afraid of me aren't you?"

Palpatine responded by sending a powerful Force Blast his way, the ancient Sith Magic spell utterly obliterating a familiar that Alucard summoned in front of it at the last second. The game changed—both were playing dirty now.

Shadows emerged from his body and formed into distinctively humanoid figures. Cards flew from one of the figures forcing Palpatine to try and parry. One sliced through part of his left leg while another grazed his face. Snarling the dark lord caught the next burst of cards with the Force and chucked them back, eviscerating several newly developed familiars. At the last possible moment Dandyman managed to avoid this fate through quick reflexes, and chucked another card at the Emperor that was promptly cut in half.

A strange blue bullet bolted through the air, swerving out of the way of the lightsaber at the very last minute. It doubled back and resumed its charge towards Palpatine, once again swerving out of the way at the last moment. Another time the same result, however at the fourth Alucard and his Jackal joined in just as the magical bullet of Rip changed course again and headed for his back. Instead of panicking Palpatine drew two Lightsabers, wielding them equally proficiently for he was a master duelist in most known saber forms. With two masterful and simultaneous hand movements he disintegrated the round fired from the Jackal and finally caught and destroyed that pesky bullet of Rip Van Winkle.

Palpatine turned to sneer at Alucard, but it quickly turned into abject fear as Alucard morphed into a most ghastly sight. On his face was a perverse leer, one which delighted in the terror that Palpatine was experiencing. His arms were outstretched and from the underside of them illusory heads of Palpatine fell into a pile, each with a look of absolute horror fixed on their faces. However the most powerful scene occurred on the living shadows that covered Alucard's chest, which morphed into a mural that depicted Alucard draining Palpatine of blood. Familiars began to spawn all around them as Palpatine stared transfixed at the sight.

Palpatine let out an involuntary whimper here, which Alucard seized upon and asked playfully, "What's a matter, oh 'Nexus of the Dark Side'? Surely one such as yourself moved beyond the fear of death? After all you seem to take such joy in inflicting it upon others; it seemed that since you were around death so much that it must have lost its effect on you."

Alucard paused, giving Palpatine the chance to speak up. When he didn't take the chance, Alucard continued, this time with a contemptuous tone.

"You may claim that you are powerful but such arrogance is overridden by your fear. You are a WEAK, pitiful creature and though other monsters may exist in the tournament there are none that I despise more then you, for neither the virus nor king of the undead are cowards."Alucard's tone again changed here from contempt to almost fanatical lust. "I am going to enjoy draining every drop of blood from your veins."

The last expression was designed to instill ever greater fear in Palpatine but to Alucard's surprise it backfired. It was as Yoda said so long ago to the fallen Chosen One—with a slight change:

_Fear leads to anger _

_Anger leads to hate_

_Hate leads to…_

_RAGE!_

"Pitiful and weak am I? At least I never was anyone's sex slave, or constantly weep at my own state of being. As for power you possess nothing of value other than your ability to take tremendous damage; take that out and even that fire nation princess could beat you in a contest of skill alone! No I AM far more powerful then you could ever be and…"

Palpatine's lips twisted into Cheshire grin that even the Joker would have been proud of. Cruelty and malevolence showed in every facial muscle, and even Alucard was temporarily unnerved.

"I have foreseen your torturous demise at my hands, and I know exactly how to bring it about. You will die experiencing torment you have never known before, Alucard!"

Before Alucard could fire off a response Palpatine who activated his Force rage ability, brutally snapped his neck with the Force. Of course this was only a momentary distraction to one such as Alucard, and indeed he was grinning now, but that was Palpatine's intent. He did an odd hand wave to the familiars towards the back of the crowd that proceeded to pick up, electrify, and throw a gurney. The Force charged gurney exploded on impact with a familiar, showering it and ten of its neighbors with projectiles and killing a dozen outright. Then he ignited both of his lightsaber and charged, his speed boosted to vampyric levels thanks to Force rage.

Alucard smirked at the sight of Palpatine charging so blindly towards his fate; perhaps he misjudged him. He signaled to Dandyman to get involved in the fray and was outright shocked to see Rip Van Winkle run him through the heart with her gun. Before he could even conceive of intervening nine normal zombies tackled him. Normally Alucard would throw them off with ease had not two of them pulled out Homunculi scissor hands, taken from the tables around them and repeatedly stabbed him with it, the blades themselves being so potent that Alucard found himself in unfamiliar agony the likes of which he had not felt in ages, and it took all the self-restraint he could muster not to cry out.

In anger he summoned a series of shadow arms from his body to physically tear all of these ungrateful zombies apart. When one of the Scissor-armed former familiars stabbed him again he responded by punching through its face, before backhanding another familiar with such force that it made her head do a 180 degree turn. However Palpatine subverted a lot more than nine familiars (as their simple minds could not afford them much protection, being close to animals in cognitive processing) and another one hurled an Animus Vitae at him from afar. This device, appearing originally as sphere of barbed wire, rapidly expanded and wrapped around Alucard before tightening up. In typical Dark Eldar fashion the wires dug deep enough to cause severe pain in ALL places but not enough to kill. He tried desperately to break it off but was forced to deal with another Dark Eldar invention; the Mindphase Gauntlet. This weapon was jabbed into him by a particularly brave former familiar and to Alucard's shock and horror he immediately felt—the desire to surrender, his strength and will instantly sapped. To give up the battle and forfeit any chance of saving his master...

_No!_ He screamed to himself mentally. _Do not give into weakness again!_

This was easier said than done, as he felt his tremendous willpower, which was combined from the souls of millions, slowly sap from the devices influence. In fact were it not for his stored familiars he wouldn't have been able to fight the desire off at all, as he was borrowing on their remnant willpower to maintain himself, and he could not even muster up the energy to go intangible. It did not help matters that the remaining turncoat familiars were now whipping him, yes literally _whipping_ him, with Agonisers and Electrocorrosive Whips.

Such was their venom that he was driven into agony—debilitating—delicious—at the same time. That was until one of them brought up a Hexrifle that turned his arm into glass and shattered it. Another opened a Casket of Flensing which released tormented spirits that promptly tore Alucard's face off and taped it onto the offending familiar. At this point even Alucard, who rightfully earned the fearsome nickname "The Impaler" in a past life, was wondering what the _hell_ was wrong with Dark Eldar society. Tears of both hate and pain now ran freely down his face as he gave his opponent reluctant praise

"Heh I got to hand it to you Dark Sidious—that when it comes to brilliant planning you truly are above even my master."

Then his light smile turned into a frown. "Doesn't mean you have the right to defeat me though. "Die you disgusting creature! Today my bullet punishes _with_ distinction!"

Right in the middle of his speech Rip Van Winkle shoved her rifle down his throat; alone of the turncoat familiars she had not been mind-controlled, merely freed of Alucard's tainted influence on her mind. Now she possessed a desire for vengeance that burned blood red in her eyes. She fired, right as a creature charged into her…

Palpatine meanwhile was a flurry of motion. Every Lightsaber movement resulted in a kill, every slash used in conjunction as part of the larger plan. Hordes of zombies fell before him, their bodies either decapitated, bisected or even completely torn into many pieces, testaments to Palpatine's skill in swordsmanship. Since it was not a Zero Restriction release form there were not many (only in the hundreds), however he knew that even millions had no chance of stopping him. The Galactic Tyrant concentrated and used Force drain, emptying no less than 20 familiars completely of their life force in seconds.

Violet purple lightning rained from his fingertips and utterly disintegrated another forty more. At this point he was just trying to kill them in as many diverse ways as he could, shooting a Force Blast that destroyed a familiar mind, body and soul. Not even the Portal Master could bring him back from that—could he?

At long last he reached the No-Life King himself, anticipating him subdued but infuriated to see him—_freed_? The No-Life King was shakily picking himself up as Baskerville munched on one of Rip's legs, having emerged barely victorious from the fight with the Chrystalide Rancor (whose head was currently digesting inside its stomach).

"So this is the great Alucard; a man so pathetic he has to rely on his dog to save him. You are weak, unworthy of anything other than extermination."

Still healing from wounds suffered from Rip, Alucard could not respond. But the dog did.

Just as Palpatine had foreseen, it roared and charged him. Palpatine threw both lightsaber at once, guiding both of them through the dog's open mouth to cut him horizontally in half. Baskerville collapsed in two moments later.

From out of the bowels of the beast emerged a blonde-haired man with glasses, utterly bewildered as to where he was or how he got there. Turning to Palpatine he asked stupidly, "Who are you and where am…?"

BANG! The Head of Blondie exploded in a shower of gore, as Alucard held the smoking gun, a sword now

conjured in his other hand. Palpatine tiled his head inquisitively.

"He may have been Dog shit, but even that you would have turned against me."

Palpatine smirked, in part because his foe was right in his assessment, in part because of the sword in his hand.

"Do you really think to challenge me in my own best domain, Alucard? With a regular sword no less?"

Alucard just smiled as ten, no twenty shadow arms formed out of his body. He responded in his typical cavalier attitude.

"Sure, why the hell not?"

Alucard rushed forward even as Palpatine manipulated his own shadows, forming devastating Dark Side Tendrils. He too charged and faster than the human eye could see they clashed. A lightsaber carved through the sword and the other drove deep into Alucard's gut. Dark Side Tendrils met shadow arms- and utterly disintegrated them on contact! Alucard attempted to lean in and bite Sidious only to get a Force push to the face for his trouble. His Lightsabers twirled once more and disarmed the Vampire, literally. His tendrils, having finished with the shadow arms, wrapped around Alucard's body, having been reduced in intensity to where they only caused immense pain instead of outright disintegration.

The entire fight was—anti-climactic. Even Palpatine was rolling his eyes.

"I thought even you smarter than that, Alucard. To think that you could take ME in a duel either shows unfathomable arrogance or immense stupidity—probably both in your case."

"Again I ask—why the hell not? I can regenerate fully millions of times—you can only regenerate some limited wounds. If I wanted I could challenge you again and again in your favored arena and eventually succeed."

Palpatine smirked as a long shadow spread over both of them. "It is arrogance then. Arrogance for you to think that I wouldn't have found an—answer—to your absurd healing power."

Reluctantly Alucard turned around, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of a large scorpion machine poised over him. Before Alucard could blink the giant machine scorpion-like monster picked him and cast him into its gullet. He recognized it from the memories as a Talos Pain Engine, only this version was different, far more evil. In a single gulp it ate Alucard, sending him straight into its belly. If Alucard hoped that acid lay in wait for him, he was sorely disappointed.

Inside the stomach various metallic claws came to life, each of them made of Adamantium, each of them dedicated to one task; making him miserable. It was so cramped he barely had room to move, and no room to fight off the onslaught of metal arms that came at him scalpel-keen claws and surgically sharp tools…

Outside Palpatine was grinning to himself in the sick sadistic way only he could as the agonizing screams from inside began to reach his ears. He petted the Talos Pain Engine lovingly as an old friend (for he possessed the Force ability to "see" the history of an object by touching it), the mind controlled semi-sentient machine registering pleasure at the pain of its prisoner inside. Palpatine raised his voice so Alucard could hear him.

"Your own arrogance and idiocy led to your own downfall, No Life-King. This machine was designed to hold everything from Daemons of the Immaterium, Psychic Eldar capable of teleporting, normally intangible ghosts who are not allowed to leave until even their spirit is utterly vanquished, space marines and even a foolhardy Primarch who was far stronger then you. I am afraid" Palpatine grinned ear to ear at this, "Escape is quite futile".

"Should I describe the torture, the mind numbing pain you must be feeling right now Alucard? How the boiling Ichor flows through your veins or how the surgical tools flay both your body layer and your souls by layer like that vegetable you vampires seem to dislike? Or perhaps the psychic screams of the previous victims, the after-dew of the souls of some of the many victims before you. Tell me Alucard is it the pain that bothers you the most, or the fact that at the end of this" and he leaned only closer to the machine "you will only serve to give me more POWER! Through you I will have—_IMMORTALITY!_"

Now he leaned even closer, his eyes glimmering in delight as he heard Alucard muttering from within.

"What's that Alucard, you like to please for mercy?"

Palpatine's eyes filled with abhorrent terror, wide with a squeaking mouse in the clutches of a tiger. Frightening horror greater than he ever felt or thought he could feel, upsetting the Force around him to near vomiting proportions.

He fled. Using the Force to enhance his speed and telekinesis to give him flight as Alucard finished his sentence.

"…eating my wings to make me tame." 

The semi-sentient machine fell onto its knees as its belly began to forcibly expand. Designed to hold powerful foes, even heavily armed foes, but the immense pressure of millions of bodies pounding on it?

It desperately clutched its stomach trying to forcibly compress it.

And then the machine exploded as hundreds of souls poured out from within. The Trickle only served to increase into a flood as the undead zombies poured through the tunnels, laboratories, even up to the thirty second floor of the atrium where they were fighting in.

Palpatine, desperate with white-flamed eyes and hovering at around the 40th level of the atrium, summoned his remaining energy into a massive Force storm, controlling it so that it conjured in the middle of the rising tide of familiars.

In an instant, hundreds of thousands were sucked in, the threat of the familiars rapidly diminishing as Palpatine looked on in triumph.

"Did you forget about me pig?"

Palpatine quickly turned about, instinctively swinging his lightsaber towards Alucard's hand in order to block him from smashing a strange vase into his head. Alucard grinned; just as he planned. When his lightsaber shattered the Crucible of Malediction it caused the thousands of voices inside to scream in agony and Palpatine to join them as he was overwhelmed—for the first time in his life—by someone else's torment. Blood poured from his ears and eyes as the device did tremendous damage to his brain, allowing Alucard the moment he had been waiting for.

Moving quickly and now dressed as his historical persona, Alucard reached out and grabbed his wrists before twisting and shattering them with applied pressure. He kicked out half of Palpatine's weakened left leg. Palpatine did not scream, only held a blank expression. To Alucard this was only a minor annoyance. Such was his eagerness to drain this man's blood, he expanded his mouth by almost 110 degrees and chomped down on the Sith Lord's arteries…

Alucard paused. His teeth dripped with the blood of the Sith Lord now being drained into his mind. But it wasn't the flood of memories that caused him to stop.

It was his army.

He threw down a portion of Palpatine's remaining corpse and turned with a snarl. Something dark—bleak—echoed throughout the underground area. With eyes growing with satisfaction, he believed it to be the Dark Eldar! Yes! He could see their weapons in the extreme distance, shooting into the horde even as the Force storm began to subside.

Alucard quickly ordered his cavalry to charge. Winged terrors took to the skies, vomiting flames down below. But from searching the memories of the first victim he took, they were not Dark Eldar. A clouding smoke made corporeal. Demons, perhaps? Whatever they were, they were steeped in the darkest evil—Alucard could taste it in the air the evil was so thick.

His sense of smell and the combined sensory of his familiars told him there was another army present, drawn there by the battle. And it was—impossible in size. Last minute, a flash appeared, and even his Vampire reflexes could barely perceive it.

Instinct told him to side-step; a humanoid figure with thick, unnecessarily long black trench coat flew by, cutting the entire bridge in half while breaking the sound barrier, cutting along dozens of his familiars when he felt a portal revolve around him…

When the Portal Master teleported Alucard back to the throne room the venerable alien found him in a fit of hysterical laughter, tears of mirth in his eyes.

"_**YES!**_" Alucard screamed, "THAT WAS THE _MOST_ FUN I EVER HAD! Oh don't let the fun stop now send me against that King of the Undead, that dragon god or even the stupid viral man again. I don't care for that boring two day waiting period I want to fight them now!"

The Portal Master responded, noting mentally with humor that Alucard was perhaps the only one genuinely happy to be here

"Patience my friend, you will have another battle soon. But for now, victory gains are to be rewarded! Take Palpatine's lightsaber as your own to replace your destroyed sword for I am sure you will find it a vastly superior weapon. Your familiars shall be restored and in addition you take an additional fourteen from your recent conquest of the Galactic Tyrant; Two Imperial Sentinel Creations, 10 stormtroopers, the Rancor and Palpatine himself! May they replace some of the familiars that you have lost due to Palpatine's Force corruption."

"However thanks to your attack with the Crucible of Malediction irrevocable damage has been inflicted upon his brain, and much of the knowledge that it possessed within has been lost. Furthermore you have absorbed quite a few of Palpatine's Force powers for your personal use, and may utilize bullets charged with energy of the Dark Side."

Alucard internally fumed; he was confident that the Portal Master could fix Palpatine's brain if he wanted too.

"Finally the powers afar have favored you, and reward you with one bonus familiar; that of the Dark Eldar Haemonculi whose blood you immediately consumed upon your arrival. This creature wields an Agonizer whip, a Liquefier Gun and their own scissor hands that can be used to aid you in battle."

Alucard's eyes lit up in joy, like a kid who has discovered there is more candy in his Halloween bag than previously expected.

"I love these gifts, especially the last! Oh how I will love to unleash him upon my next opponent! Though curiosity gets the better of me, why did I encounter no living Dark Eldar?"

In truth this was just a perfunctory question; he already KNEW what was going on with the Dark Eldar, having absorbed the Haemonculi's memories. He just wanted any lingering suspicion confirmed, for Alucard was smart enough to recognize the Portal Master as the _true_ monster here…

The Portal Master looked away with a frown but looked on again with a smile."They were—_occupied_."

A vague answer, but one that Alucard suspected. A portal attempted to teleport him away but Alucard resisted, having one last comment as the Portal Master turned away.

"I am not done with you! I have one additional request. Give me my true master, not that stupid illusion you have serving me!"

The Portal Master turned back at him even as he ordered the Portal to redouble its efforts, smiling at the Vampire Lord.

"I am afraid I cannot do that for the Major of your world has finally gotten what he dreamed of all along!"

Though the answer was cryptic and seemingly nonsensical Alucard got it. Before he could pull out his Jackal to blow his ****** brains out the portal completed itself, teleporting him away.


	19. God Emperor - Hypothetical Profile!

Greetings all! A couple of the people in my group wanted me to make a profile for the Pre-internment Emperor of Mankind so, after much labor, I constructed this huge profile that you now see. Hopefully it makes up the lateness in my almost done story (the midterms and homework have delayed it). For those interested the facebook group is called DW: Fictional Warfare .

Name: God Emperor of Mankind, original name unknown  
>Age: 38,000 years old (in current form)- merged shaman predecessors number several million years countless times over<br>Height: 11-12 ft  
>Weight: 800 lbs<br>Class: Imperator  
>Grade: 9.5- Demigod<p>

Bio  
>Although his true name and origins are shrouded in mystery, the being known as the Immortal God Emperor of Mankind is generally agreed to have been born in the 8th millennium BCE in Turkey. Although his birth was natural, he is generally described as having parents and siblings, his powers were a result of a collective of human shaman pyskers committing mass suicide to reincarnate into a single human being. At this time the Warp, an immaterial otherworld that reflected the emotions of the inhabitants of the material world, was becoming increasingly destabilized by humanity's growth. As the shamans began to lose their ability to reincarnate into new bodies as a result, they came up with the idea to incarnate into a single individual to protect humanity from the increasingly chaotic Warp. This individual was born a year after the suicides, his psychic power great enough to alter his genetics and render him immortal to death by old age. As he aged, his powers manifested and he spent his life travelling among humanity and guiding them. He was aware of the growth of Chaos in the warp, and promoted peace and harmony to curb their strength.<br>At the end of the Age of Strife he finally revealed himself to mankind, conquering the warring factions of Earth to unite humanity and protect them from the growing strength of the Warp. In the 30th millennium he formally founded the Imperium of Man, and launched a Great Crusade across the stars to unite the human worlds outside of Earth. It is this age that we use  
>* Some of the feats shown below are from the Primarchs and not the emperor- this is still valid, as the Emperor's own DNA was used to create them and he gave them all of their powers, each an aspect of was still able to surpass them in their most powerful areas. This is supported in lore when Magnus concedes that his father was a better sorcerer then he was, when he knocked out Leman Russ almost with a single blow, and some flashbacks with Horus. Note I will only include non-corrupted to Early Chaos feats, as after the degree of corruption worsened they gained many new and horrible powers that the Emperor would not have used.<br>Long Range: Mental Attacks:  
>As the Universe's premier psyker, there are few feats he could not do with his mental abilities.<br>-Illusions: has created false illusions before to confuse enemies.  
>-Empathy Manipulation: Through auras and his very presence, the Emperor is able to invoke feelings of calm and extreme bravery among his followers, or extreme fear among his enemies. He can also directly attack willpower, breaking the urge to continue fighting.<br>- Mind Control/Mind Manipation) : Once The Emperor forced an entire legion of 100,000 space marines (beings with a natural degree of resistance to psykers) to kneel with minimal effort. in Lore a lesser Psyker mind controlled a completely insane amount of star systems, over 1300! The Primarchs have also mind controlled others on occasion, including other Primarchs! Other instances include making people forget their memories of him and even making them forget why they were fighting. Other psykers are capable of causing seizures and anyerisms.  
>-Animal Control: Easily able to mind control animals.<br>-Telepathy: Not only is he able to able to read minds very efficiently but able to sift through them to learn almost everything that is contained in the brain! Only very powerful minds or very powerful psychic devices could stop him from doing so (Magneto's helmet would only provide a momentary distraction). Even then he could probably overcome those minds with effort and his telepathy had a galactic range. He actually overwhelmed universal, cross-dimensional beings in a contest of psionic might (for in the novels the Chaos Gods are confirmed to span the universe in influence).

Mid-Range: Psiychic Blasts/Bolter Gun:  
>The Emperor can fire devastating psionic blasts at people, ranging in power from personal all the way up to supernova and above. His most powerful move, the one he forced himself to use against Horus, is described as a "mighty bolt of pure force, more coherent than a laser, more destructive than an exploding sun". This mighty bolt of pure destruction utterly vanquished Horus who was the host of all four Chaos Gods at once (overpowering all of them), had a few psychic resistant devices on him, wore terminator armor, and was the second most powerful human at that point- it completely destroyed all those defenses, and then proceeded to incinerate Horus mind and soul, removing all traces of those from both the material and the immaterial realms, effectively destroying it forever. His body was just a shriveled husk.<p>

Bolter:  
>Range: 100m | Type: Solid Slug 0.75 calibre assault rifle| Effect: Explosive (Variable)<br>ROF: Automatic or Semi-Automatic (Bursts of 4) | Magazine: 30 rounds  
>The Emperor was known to have carried this seemingly mundane weapon a few times in his career, and customized bolter (though the exact specifications are unknown). A .75 caliber weapon, the Boltgun fires a self-propelled explosive 'bolt' which explodes with devastating effect once it has penetrated its target, effectively blowing it apart from the inside. There is a huge variation in ammo types including:<br>-Bloodshard shells: Its payload of razor-filament is very effective against most armours.  
>- Breaching Rounds: breaching rounds are packed with tiny explosive pellets, used to breach doors and hatches for hasty entry. They also make good (if short-ranged) anti-personnel rounds when fired into massed enemies<br>-DragonFire Bolts: release a gout of superheated gas that makes a mockery of cover; the gas discharge ensuring that struck targets receive full damage, even if partially protected.  
>-Hellfire Rounds: Replaces the core and tip of the standard bolt round with a vial of mutagenic acid, and thousands of needles that fire into the target's flesh on impact, pumping the acid into the target.<br>-Ignis Rounds: Filled with a sticky, viscous chemical that bursts into flame upon contact with a target, these rounds turn a bolt weapon into an ersatz flamer.  
>-Inferno Bolts: Designed to immolate their targets and destroy them with superheated chemical fire.<br>-Kraken Penetrator Rounds: Powerful armour-piercing rounds. The deuterium core is replaced by a solid adamantine core and uses a heavier main charge. Upon impact, the outer casing peels away and the high velocity adamantium needle accelerates into the victim, where the larger detonator propels shards of super hardened metal further into the wound. These are effective against heavily-armoured infantry  
>-Metal Storm Frag Shells: Best against multiple lightly-armoured targets. They detonate before impact and spray shrapnel, shredding their victims. A proximity detonator replaces the mass-reactive cap, and the diamantine tip and deuterium core are replaced with an increased charge and fragmentation casing. They are similar to flak rounds and are used against clusters of enemies.<br>-Razor Web: Little Razor-filments dig into an opponent and threaten to tear its nerves apart if it moves.  
>-Seeker Rounds: Follows a Target's heat Signature<br>-Tempest Round: Incorporate tiny plasma shock generators that emit electromagnetic and thermal radiation when the shell detonates.  
>Close Range: Flaming Power Sword and Lightning Claw (Power Weapons)<br>Power weapons are a type of advanced hand-to-hand combat weapon taking several forms but utilizing the same basic technological principles -When activated the blade of the weapon becomes sheathed in a field of energy which disrupts solid matter, ignoring armor of all forms. The Emperor has two such power weapons.  
>A Power Sword is a Power Weapon that has been shaped into a sword of varying lengths and designs crafted from one of any number of different materials, though usually Adamantium. When its power cell is activated, often by touching a control located on the hilt, the blade is sheathed in a lethal corona of disruptive energy that carves through most materials. This is just a normal sword mind you- the Emperor's was far stronger, as it hosted the Emperor's powerful energies which, according to the fight, could shatter planets. He could also endow this sword with supernatural fire.<br>Lightning Claw: It consists of a power gauntlet and four blades that crackle with matter-disruptive energy. These blades are the equivalent of small power weapons which carve through armor and flesh with ease. To give you an idea just how powerful it is, a version of this once tore through the same armor that Eldrad wears in mere moments, the powerful shielding just briefly delaying its ascent.  
>His strength is currently indeterminable, for in his battle with Horus they were striking each other with enough force to destroy planets, and Vulkan once hit the planet he was fighting on hard enough to create a mini Earthquake that literally shattered bones. In a lesser battle between primarchs Magnus the Red and Leman Russ were actually destroying the planet around them as they fought through the pure force of their blows. There are a couple references to both the Emperor and several of his primarchs destroying entire mountain ranges in their fights. One possible hyperbole describes primarchs with the power to cleave mountains in two(given the exponential power increases the Primarchs are getting in novels, I am tempted to believe that they could really do this). Battles between primarchs and the Emperor in this manner were not just carried out on the physical level, but the mental , psychic and spiritual ones too.<p>

Special 1: Miscellaneous Psionic Powers:  
>-Teleportation: In initiating the Battle Aboard Horus's Barge the Emperor teleported both himself and a miniature army onboard the decks of the ship. His son Magnus(who inherited the God Emperor's sorcery powers) once teleported entire sections of a planet to a warp or, depending on your interpretation, an entire planet.<br>- Telekinesis: Magnus could rip a massive war machine in half (when it had shields too), impale people with massive shards of glass falling off a pyramid, cause three land riders in a row to explode , crush bones, and create a giant invisible wall that Space Marines couldn't break out of. Another powerful psyker destroyed an entire hive (think: 100 times bigger than New York City) with his mind. Lesser marines could flick other marines around like ragdolls, crush weapons and armor outright and use their own weapons against them. The Emperor threw a massive pillar at his son Horus in their battle.  
>- Pyromancy: Though rarely used, the Emperor and his sons seem to be masters in fire manipulation.<br>-Divination/Precognition: Though just below Eldrad's level, he is nevertheless a genius when it comes to manipulating events, the environment, circumstances and people in order to best bring about the goals that he desires to fulfill. He is also naturally Clairvoyant, and uses his mastery of divination in combat.  
>-Psychometry: Psychometry is a power where a psychic is able to gather information from its surrounding environment. Used in conjunction with his excellent Precognition.<br>-Bio-manipulation (and near- immunity to it for himself): Based on Magnus the emperor is capable of using his powers to block neurotransmitters, superheat molecules within a body, redirect electrical impulses, agitate the water molecules inside someone, boil the blood in their veins and deoxygenate the blood that flowed inside lungs.  
>-Shapeshifting: The Emperor has turned himself into many different forms in his various lives, including a unremarkable soldier known as Revelations and many historical figures such as Alexander, Jesus, Buddha ect.<br>-Astral Projection: Was able to talk to his son Vulkan many light years away by manifesting a body. Could use powers in this body.  
>-Technopathy: Can interact and command machines to a superhuman degree, and machines bow to his immense willpower on touch! Whats more he can use his immense powers to disable advanced devices in a wide area, even narrowing it down to specific devices (he once destroyed all recording devices on Mars). He can even automatically seize control and create large amounts of robots nearby.<br>-Power of Creation (?): In the novel Sanctus a prophet was given a fraction of the Emperor's power and used it to pull Kilometer long buildings from the ground, ultimately creating a city which he then cloaks. Said prophet was also able to use weather and earth control.  
>-Resurrection: Through his power Saints have been resurrected and sent back into battle.<p>

Special 2: Warp Sorcery:  
>There is a huge list of potential attacks the Emperor or his sons (particularly Magnus, who the Emperor gave his psionic ability) have used:<br>- An attempt to disable the nervous system of Horus (Horus blocked it with his own Chaos backed powers).  
>- Soul Strip people<br>- Warp Spawned lightning that instantly disintegrated many Space Marines.  
>-Transmutation: In one instance Magnus turned Water into Acid and caused hands to emerge from the ground to drag people into them. Mud was also turned alive to consume unwary soldiers..<br>-Warp Spawned Fire to melt and explode Eldar Titans. Can even set fire to the soul and pull air from lungs.  
>-Psychic freezing which rips off flesh.<br>-Create invisible blades to split people in two.  
>- The summoning of ancient and powerful entities (not Daemons)<br>-Elemental Control (weather control): Magnus was able to create hurricanes, cause it to rain a black substance, boil the water and be "alight in flame", create giant tidal waves, create large Earthquakes and actually destroy parts of the planet during his battle. In another instant he summoned a hurricane of immaterial fire that shook the world itself and actually bended reality a little bit.  
>-Blinding beam of light that is used to save those under attack by Warp Storms and the unholy things of the warp. This holy light can utterly vaporize demons.<br>-Warp Storms: These terrifyingly destructive storms are capable of destroying planets or vast vary in size. In the Emperor's case the storm he summoned (though after interment) destroyed several dozen solar systems  
>-Beams of pure Kinetic energy.<br>-utterly disintegrate someone.  
>-Giant Tidal waves of Psionic Energy to destroy all demons around him, but contained not harm any of his space marines. He can also do larger versions of this that aren't contained.<br>-Banish Demons  
>-Create a warp Vortex which sucks people nearby in.<br>-Psionic Shout that causes shockwaves  
>-The Emperor is described as being able to warp reality to an unknown degree and created a miniature Dyson sphere around the Void Dragon to imprison it (with his mind!), in which Space appeared to be dimensionless and had no sense of time .<p>

Defense:  
>- Terminator Armor: Like power armor, Terminator suits have an outer shell of ceramite-bonded plates powered by electrically-motivated fibre bundles. Plates of heavy plasteel further armour the ceramite sections, especially on the front of the suit. This extra armouring provides a level of protection that is far superior to normal Marine armor; not even a Krak missile will penetrate the suit's breastplate. It also contributes to the immense weight of the suit, making the wearer less maneuverable and slower. External adamantium ribs help support this weight, while the inclusion of suspensors help the suit carry heavier support weapons. Like normal power armor, Terminator armour is fully enclosed with life-support functions, and includes an array of sensors including radiation monitors, biological detectors and self-diagnostic scanners. Terminator Armour also incorporates many more auxiliary systems than normal Marine power armour, including motion sensors and threat also contains a teleportation device. The Emperor's terminator armor was described as stronger than most, and golden.<br>-Time Manipulation: It is mentioned in False Gods that the God Emperor can stop time for an indetermable amount of time with just a gesture, and this is something Magnus the Red has also done. He can choose who to stop time for, meaning he and his allies can walk around while the rest are frozen in time. Judging by Magnus he can also create fields which slow time around him, making it vastly harder to get "speedblitzed". A prophet who called on his power was said to be capable of creating a repeating time loop, and some suspect that the Emperor is capable of manipulating events in the PAST as well as the future via his mastery of the warp.  
>-Dominating Presence: Many of the humans that see his true form, even powerful ones like Space Marines , are either blinded (sometimes permanently) , deafened, defecate themselves, reduced to tears for no apparent reason, or even driven outright insane. Primarchs such as Lorgar have been known to induce heart attacks and strokes in some of those that perceive them- and this was before any were corrupted and weren't doing it deliberately. One Space Marine has to force himself to stand when in the Emperor's nearby vicinity, for it threatens to overpower him in a move that is a bit like Aizen's Spirit Pressure. The presence makes it so most humans that look upon him, even primarchs (who all easily reach 80s in the Strength of Mind) want to obey him unquestionably. Another Space marine was unable to move, talk, or even really think. It's unknown how much this applies to aliens, however for demons just invoking his name provokes fear and unease.<br>- GOLDEN HALO (Energy/Psychic ForceField): Personal Energy shields surround the most important of the Imperium's warriors and though some things can get through it (like a literal giant spaceship crashing into Horus's) it is nevertheless extremely powerful, utterly negating most weapons (and the Emperor had a more powerful version). His psychic shield also makes using psychic/magic powers (for in 40k they come from the same source) on him far more difficult than before, if not impossible in many cases, and that is without him just trying to overpower the psyker in question through pure psychic might! From what I can find regarding the legend of Cognoscynth, Chaos enhanced Horus may have been the first to do him any hurt using psychic powers. In another instance he shut down Magnus's world covering warp-thunderstorms with a glance, showing a degree of nullification power. Furthermore in addition to these shields (which are technology based) and latent durability he can create warp forcefields known as "kine shields" , which are both powerful and encompassing, with one being able to cover a city. When Magnus put this up the powerful weapons of the 30th millennium (which may actually be stronger than those of the 40th millennium, due to technological regression) exploded or bounced off harmlessly against it. He also can physically deflect projectiles with his power sword (which is on par if not above a lightsaber) .  
>-DurabilityRegeneration: Primarchs are said to have borderline insane durability with one of them, Konrad Cruze, crashed through layers of Admantium and survived the fall to the molten core of a planet as a baby. Angron had a mountain dropped on him while Horus was impaled literally on a spaceship. Though they cannot regenerate limbs (or at least, not without some time or utilizing their healing powers) they can regenerate almost instantly on most other wounds . The God Emperor has extremely potent healing powers, to the point where he can actually heal machines and organics equally, even when both have suffered injuries beyond their capacity to repair. He completely healed Corax after he was nearly torn apart, however what is even more impressive is that Corax managed to suppress those wounds for 300 days beforehand. It is said that the Primarchs have no vital organs(other than the brain probably), though it is undetermined whether the rule applies to the Emperor.  
>- Of course he could use some of his powers like teleportation and Telekinesis to evade damage.<p>

X-factors:  
>Max Range: 98100:  
>The Emperor can cover a huge portion of the galaxy with the range of his psychic Astronomican. In one instance he punished a rebellious fraction that threatened to destroy the Imperium with a several solar system wide warp storm. Magnus the Red once mentioned that he (the God Emperor) could kill from the other side of the galaxy.<br>Accuracy: 87/100:  
>The Emperor is able to use his psychic powers to enhance his shooting, rarely missing a shot. In fact Psychic powers are precise enough to heal someone who had worms digging through their brain by focusing on the nearly microscopic things and burning them out.<br>Combat: 86/100:  
>Over 38,000 years of combat experience and both leading and participating in battles. By his own admission he has cropped up many times in human history as a conqueror or general. By far his most known combat feat prior to the Horus Heresy is beating the Void Dragon (ancient C'tan god that existed since the beginning of the universe) in single combat. In Lore the Void Dragon was capable of eating entire solar systems. He also beat Horus in a supped up Horus (who was being fed power by all the chaos gods at once) in single combat, as well as many Primarchs before that.<br>Physicality: 79/100:  
>This is rather difficult to judge as unlike in other fantasies in Warhammer strong men do not possess tactile telekinesis, which is what allows people like Superman and Thor to pick up buses without going through them. Nevertheless Argon was able to push a mountain worth of debris off him(1000s of tons), and this strength can further be enhanced with psychic powers. Lesser known Psykers could enhance their strength to tear apart Admantium.<br>Damage Intake: 69/100: See that huge note on durability and near instant regeneration. It is unknown if he can reincarnate, though given his healing powers its very likely, and in fact almost certain considering that he is this universe's Jesus.  
>Damage Resistance: 89100:  
>The Terminator armor, golden Halo, and almost that entire defensive category, including pre-cog to match Eldrad boost this score up immeasurably. He is immune to all toxins, poisons, diseases and can use a small fraction of his power to stop someone from aging(he cannot age himself). He can make himself heavily resistant to heat, cold and various other elements. He can regulate what goes on in his body, including body temperature. Anything designed to invoke fear also fails outright, as do all attempts to affect his mind. Illusions do not work. It is likely that he is resistant or immune to far more than what I list.<br>Raw Speed: 90/100: From a quote I have found it seems that Sanguinus could go the speed of light and react at the same speed, to the point where lasers and other such projectiles practically froze in the air above him. And he wasn't stated to be the fastest Primarch Konrad Cruze was… given that the Emperor was the one who gave them these powers, that would also give the Emperor the same raw and reaction speed.  
>Reflexes: 90100:See above  
>Mass Potential : 12100:  
>Taller and bigger than the average man.<br>Stealth: 89/100: From what I can find one of the unknown primarchs (one of the two that were erased) seemed to have invisibility, and the Emperor possessed the ability to enter a crowd of people, even when powerful psychics and people who have known him for much of his life are among them, and do so undetected. Another primarch named Corax was able to march past guards in plain sight without them noticing, and fool some of the most advanced scanners of the Imperium when he slaughtered a squad of space marines. To outside observers he was completely invisible, though this was merely an illusion.  
>Sensory: 93100:  
>Superhuman to an insane degree, with some even space marines being able to hear heartbeats subtle movements of all but the most skilled assassins as well as possessing full night vision and smell sweat across a room. Primarchs could see stuff on the genetic level, hear things hundreds of miles away, focus their psionic energy to locate one man, or even detect their own assassin (very skilled assassin at that) the moment she entered his sector. His senses are so good that he can even perceive time travel in his immediate vicinity, whether they come forward or backward in time to that point, and instantly perceive their intentions and everything about them (so if Who tried to travel backward in time to kill him at a weaker point, it would not work).<br>Stamina: 100/100:  
>Regular Astartes can fight for weeks on end(one insane quote had a Space Marine fighting for 15-200 years nonstop)….Primarchs and God Emperor will surely be beyond them.<br>Finesse: 66/100:  
>He doesn't seem too terribly flexible and is weighted down by the Terminator armor however he is capable of superthuman feats like leaping 20 meters.<br>Energy Potential: 97/100: This guy's energy literally runs an galactic empire, though it does get 99 for having to be renewed. Even before the internment he was able to shoot that Supernova beam after being literally torn apart.

Initiative: 64/100:  
>The Emperor does not often get in the first strike, though he is perfectly capable of doing so, because of his own personal beliefs. He would rather have you surrender then decapitate you immediately.<br>Intuition: 93/100:  
>It is said the God Emperor has guided humanity from the earliest days, tactically appearing only when necessary and then in whichever form suited him. He can indeed see hundreds if not thousands of years into the future, and while Chaos can mess this up (like it could with Eldrad's) it's implied in some texts that he knew the Horus Heresy beforehand (the Great Chaos conspiracy). He is capable of weighing in the consequences of 100s of years of events in a blink of an eye.<br>Intelligence: 95/100: His plans are near unfathomable to humans and once when he let a human be privy to some of them she was unable to comprehend all but a fraction of what he was thinking. In his long life he has taken on and perfected many different lives in which he pursued one path or another- whether it be generalship, the arts, philosophy, psychology , mechanical medical, messiah ( it is all but confirmed by Games Workshop that in a past life he was both Jesus and Buddha), basically every occupation that you could think of- and several that you can't. What he is extremely good at is the sciences –being far beyond genius in genetics and bio-manipulation. He is a master of multitasking, being able to do it with thousands of things at once. Another indication of his intelligence is how Primarchs tend to overwhelm the minds of Space Marines who they share their knowledge with, who are far more intelligent than most mortals. The Emperor overwhelms Primarchs when he shares only a small fraction of his knowledge. *  
>*According to the Emperor he can be either All-knowing or All-Powerful, but not fully both at the same time.<br>Adaptive Creativity: 82/100:  
>His plans, his science, and his thought process are above human comprehension, however they are often long term plans and backup plans rather than spur of the moment randomness. He is naturally creative but not the most in fiction.<br>Leadership: 91/100:  
>The Forces he leads will fight to the death for him with full willingness and he is a naturally charismatic leader of men to an absurd degree (most mortals that he meet automatically consider him a god, for to them he is perfect in all things).<br>Tactics: 90/100:  
>The Emperor is a master tactician, heavily hinted to have taken the guise of many generals or world conquerors in the past such as Alexander the Great and Julius Caeser . What's more he can merely look at someone and discern weaknesses from them in a matter of moments.<p>

Training: 87/100:  
>Though he has had no known long term teacher, for few could match him, he himself has stated that he has mastered countless human occupations such as scientist , conqueror, warrior, general, artist, advisor, religious leader, crusader, philosopher, architect, messiah (multiple hints indicate throughout the novels that he was Jesus), and practically any occupation that would have long term benefit to mankind or that would allow him to further his goals.<br>Experience: 97/100  
>Not only does he have 38,000 years of experience( at this point) but he can call upon the experience of the shamans who he was reincarnated from, boosting this score immensely. The shamans were the premier magic users of prehistoric times, all of them powerful psykers, and had (before the Emperor mind you) walked the Earth since humanities earliest days, with many of them remembering the dawn of their race.<br>Discipline: 96/100:  
>The Emperor is the very Lord of Order, and though I have known him to give into disbelief when his favorite son Horus rebelled, hesitating multiple times, he has never given into outright despair.<br>Willpower: 100/100:  
>For over 10,000 years the Emperor has stood in a state of undending torture, misery and horror at what his Imperium has become, enduring it all because he knows without his guidance humanity will die. The Emperor has fought chaos and went forward with one goal in mind since the beginning of existence, and not even an army of Doctor Who's (the most persuasive of the TOM members) would be able to talk him down.<br>Restraint: 66/100:  
>This is variable . Amongst the enemies of man and his Imperium he rarely hesistates, however when facing his sons, other humans, or his friends he gives them every chance to redeem themselves and turn away from their path. This ended up a weakness when he held back in the Horus fight, allowing his corrupted son to nearly kill him (even Chaos themed books concede that had the Emperor gone all out things would have been different). However that said, he did directly kill Horus in the end, and was probably responsible for two more of his son's deaths.<br>Psychological Warfare: 80/100: The Emperor's mere presence is often enough to make people surrender, and though he is above such things as insults he constantly tries to talk people down, either through eloquent language or potent psyker powers. He is naturally charismatic to the point where people WANT to listen to him .  
>Intimidation: 89100: It may seem odd that a seemingly benevolent entity gets so high in intimidation but this is supported by low. People have been known to collapse and sob uncontrollably, start prostrating themselves before him fanatically, or even go outright insane just by looking at him. In fact he has said once that he is reluctant to use his own natural form in public, for it is inevitably worshipped as a god. Even those that can resist this to a degree find themselves unnerved , unable to speak, or visibly shaking in his presence. To the best of my knowledge only the Primarchs have had no adverse effects upon seeing him, and this was hardly a constant (Horus himself in an earlier meeting was thinking only of how he was a perfect being and how he wanted to worship him).  
>Audacity: 90100: Though the Emperor fears what will happen to humanity if he dies, this "fear" born of other's suffering only inspires him to fight on with more vigor! I cannot name a single instance where the Emperor felt genuine personal fear. That said he isn't stupid, nor reckless, and will assess the situation before charging in.

Killer Instinct: 65/100:  
>Against many foes, such as demons, he does not hesitate. Against Aliens he may work with them in a limited capacity but when it comes down to it he will not kill. Though he does not WANT to kill in any of these circumstances in order to defend humanity's survival he will, and will even kill his own favored and irrevocably corrupted son Horus to do so, though he hesitated for a while. However even before that it is heavily implied that he killed or at least ordered the Primarch Leman Russ to kill two more of his sons, the 2nd and 11th primarchs. Both Lorgar and Sanguinus genuinely feared that their father would kill them if they continued what they were then doing ("I fear the Emperor will break the Word Bearers - and break me. We would be cast alongside the brothers we no longer speak of").<br>Strength of Mind: 100/100: Whether the Emperor is one consciousness that got divided into several thousand (perhaps millions) of minor consciousness or is all of those minor consciousness merged into a gestalt being is currently unknown. In the era used (Great Crusade-Horus Heresay) these consciousness are unified into one being though in the Age of the Imperium (after his internment on the Golden Throne) they are divided to allow the powerful being to constantly fight off galactic threats from the four Chaos Gods, power up the Astronomicon (which allows Imperial fleets to travel) and influence his followers in a limited way*. What is known that he would be nearly impossible to read by any being that exists on the TOM scale, and indeed can overpower even very powerful anti-psychic devices (Magneto's helmet would mean nothing to him!) .

* Interesting Lore Note: In a very rare post internment talk with a tiny fraction of the Emperor's vast consciousness one of the them mentioned that the Emperor's compassion, joy and love were cast off when he killed Horus right before his internment. The interpretation is literal as The Emperor's compassion has since formed its own "spirit" that exists independently from the rest. The Good news? The Emperor may yet live if the Emperor's body and the cold attached consciousness dies.  
>Psychology: 80100:  
>Though superior to a normal man the Emperor suffers from being an immortal, where all of his partners, family and friends that were mortal constantly die on him. This often makes it so he has problems fully relating to mortals or their emotional needs (he did not understand why people wanted to have faith in anything, being a Super Atheist, and was, in the words of one of his most loyal sons, "a terrible father").<br>Inner Torment: 63/100:  
>Though the Emperor continues on he actually seems to have a lot of regrets in his long life, even before the Heresy (after he deeply regretted the Brutal Fascist Theocracy-Dictatorship his Imperium had become) . He was deeply saddened about what happened to the two Unknown Primarchs (those purged BEFORE the Heresy and were purged so effectively that no history book records their plight and the Primachs are scared to even hint at them) and the corruption that overcame his sons, as well as Humanity's previous fall in the Dark Age of Technology .<p>

Corruption: 49/100:  
>Technically this man is incorruptible in that he will never fall to chaos. However in terms of good and evil he can be both compassionate and brutal beyond measure, understanding and callous at the same time. He really does not care what his methods are, as his every waking moment is spent ensuring humanities survival by whatever means necessary. To do so he will even bargain with (temporarily) aliens and the Chaos Gods themselves, as well as kill his favored and corrupted son Horus to prevent the extinction of Humanity.<p>

Strengths and Weaknesses:  
>Pre-battle: This guy is such a brilliant planner, with powerful pre-cog and being a brilliant scientist, that adding pre-battle help would just be like spitting in a hurricane. If he must have them though they would be Malacador The Stalactite: A mysterious being clearly immortal like the Emperor, who is brilliant at subtlety, government, and planning, Rogal Dorn; a Patrician and master of defensive tactics &amp; Robute Guilliman: arguably the greatest strategist of any of the Emperor's sons.<p>

The Emperor is the most powerful psyker to ever live, having more experience than almost every other person here and powers nearly beyond human comprehension (There is much more to the God Emperor then what is in this profile). Yet even with that he is (at this point) able to be killed in combat, though it would be extremely difficult to do.  
>Though almost inarguably the greatest Psyker to ever live, the Emperor is rather disciplined in the use of his powers, and does not spam the use of many of them in combat. Some people like to bring up the fact that he was nearly choked to death by a Ork Warboss and had to be saved by Horus however I don't feel that is a weakness for two reasons . 1. The Text heavily implies that it was set up to be a test for Horus, meaning the Emperor knew about it beforehand. 2. The Ork Warboss in question was more than 40 stories tall…..<p>

However his biggest, undeniable problem is his over-sentimental nature when it comes to his close friends and sons . He gave armies to his sons out of joy when he found them, believing they would use them well, when perhaps he should have done background checks. He was outright shocked when they betrayed him. Most of all he hesitated again and again when fighting Horus, nearly causing him to lose the battle before Horus incinerated a _ (Space Marine Terminator, Adeptus Custodes, Random Imperial Guardsmen – depending on the version of the story) who was trying to rescue his Emperor. This finally caused him to go all out, and he then almost instantly beat Horus. It should be noted that this Sentimental nature would only apply to a lesser degree against most other of his foes, as he will give them chances to surrender.

Some suspect that the Emperor suffers from "Shadowpoint" – an Eldar term Seer's fate being too entangled in the future events and obscuring them from the view, thus preventing them from viewing it with 100 percent accuracy. Again this isn't certain it's just an explanation for someone whose farsight may be greater than Eldrad's failing to recognize his own son's betrayal (then again its possible this gets thrown into the sentimentality thing, where he saw their betrayal as a possibility but did not believe it – this also has lore evidence).

He also has problems understanding people at times, particularly his sons, and has done things that while they are justifiable in some way could have been handled WAY better by someone with better personal skills. For example there was Primarch named Lorgar who was as religiously fanatical as they come, who tried to institute a period of Emperor Worship that HE did not want and slaughtered those who did not want to turn themselves into a religious state. The God Emperor "rebuked" him by having the Primarch-brother Lorgar most hated, Robute Guilliman, destroy the city that Lorgar had spent years lovingly crafting. Then he made Lorgar and his entire legion kneel in its ruins before explaining to them why they were failures to humanity and demanding they stop what they were doing, even as Lorgar was terrified that he would join the ranks of the "Forgotten and the Purged." Needless to say, Lorgar was the first Primarch to be corrupted.

A few of the quotes that I used:  
>. ?f=17&amp;t=4200&amp;p=64328#p64328<br>?f=17&t=1492

1. How do you think the TOM fighters would fair in a battle between them and the Immortal Emperor of Mankind? Could any hope to beat him?  
>2. Which battle would you like after I finally go through Jackie vs. Arthas?<br>3. Delays, you guys hate them don't ya?


End file.
